Ma loyauté pour vous - I
by Feita
Summary: Premier tome d'une histoire de 4 tomes et le tout sera centré sur l'histoire de Reno, Rude, Tseng et Elena au sein de la Shinra et au service du Président. L'histoire commence quelques temps avant les évènements du jeu. Et n'oubliez pas, travailler à la Shinra est loin d'être une partie de plaisir… REPRISE ! HOURRA !
1. Chapitre 01

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous soumet une fic sur la Final Fantasy VII (Dieu que la série FF déchire !)**

 **J'ai voulu développer nos chers Turks au cours de ces histoires. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Reno regarda encore une fois son reflet devant le miroir de la salle de bain et lâcha de nouveau un soupir. De quoi ressemblait-il ? Ses cheveux roux réputés pour leur indiscipline avait été soigneusement plaqués sur sa tête, laissant une raie au milieu bien prononcée et propre , quoique légèrement excentrée vers la droite. Une chemise soigneusement repassée et propre, joliment blousée hors de son pantalon, dont le col parfaitement dessiné lui serrait la gorge. Et le pire, une petite cravate, noire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant, délicatement nouée. Il vit une petite pince à cravate… A quoi pouvait bien servir ce machin ? Son pantalon… Bon sang… Un pantalon à pince…

\- Maman ! Pourquoi tu m'as fais mettre ça ? s'écria Reno de la salle de bain.

\- Pour la énième fois, tu as un entretien d'embauche ! Montre-toi sous ton meilleur jour !

Le jeune homme tiqua et se retourna vers son reflet.

\- En gros, pour trouver du boulot, 'faut que j'ai une tête de con ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas parler comme ça ! s'exclama la mère en déboulant dans la salle de bain. Regarde, tu es tout beau comme ça !

Elle avait ajouté ces mots en époussetant gentiment, bien qu'inutilement, la chemise.

\- Tu vas faire fureur !

Reno haussa les épaules et partit enfiler ses chaussures.

\- Non, non, non et non ! Pas celles-ci !

\- Quoi ? Elles sont bien mes baskets !

\- Non ! fit-elle en lui arrachant ses baskets et lui tendant des chaussures noires en cuir. Je les ai achetés spécialement pour l'occasion ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Prends-les !

Le jeune homme les saisit avec une moue boudeuse. Il n'en avait jamais porté et ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa tasse de thé…

Son pied droit rentra dans la chaussure avec une aisance déconcertante. En revanche, son pied gauche, c'était une autre affaire. Il tenta de l'y faire glisser en enlevant tout les lacets, sans succès. Il se plia dans touts les sens, mais c'était inutile.

\- Il veut pas rentrer ! C'est la bonne pointure au moins ?

\- Attends, essaye avec ça.

Il saisit le chausse-pied que sa mère lui tendait. Au prix de nombreux efforts et d'une grimace de douleur, son pied rentra finalement dans la chaussure.

\- Essaye de marcher !

Reno se leva. Premières impressions : il était un peu serré mais les chaussures n'étaient pas si inconfortables. Il fit quelques pas… et là. À cet instant précis. Il crut marcher littéralement sur des œufs. Ce que ça faisait mal ! Il sentait même plus ses orteils ! Il lança un regard plein de souffrances à sa mère.

\- Tu vas t'y faire, assura sa mère. Elles sont neuves !

Non mais sérieux ! Il aurait préféré mettre ses baskets ! Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour marcher avec toute la journée ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi sa mère l'avait forcé à mettre ces horreurs ? Ah, c'est vrai… Ça remontait à quelques semaines… Après avoir échoués aux examens finaux de son école de commerce il y a trois mois, il squattait chez ses parents, n'ayant rien d'autres à faire. Son père avait déjà tenté de le pousser pour aller aux rattrapages, mais il ne s'y était jamais rendu. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais voulu étudier le marketing…

Il avait donc passé ses mois et ses journées entières à vivre comme il l'entendait, à défaut de trouver quelque chose à faire. Il s'endormait à pas d'heure et se levait le lendemain à quatorze heures passées, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Il sortait parfois et faisait un tour en ville avec toujours le même rituel : un petit tour dans les quartiers commerçants, puis il achetait une pomme et partait s'assoir sur un banc dans un parc pour enfant afin de la manger. Et il lui arrivait de s'endormir là. Enfin, lorsqu'il rentrait tard, il se faisait disputer. Les rares fois où il était à la maison pour le dîner, ses parents devaient s'armer de courage pour le faire descendre de sa chambre…

Puis certains jours, lorsque son père était excédé de son comportement et lui demandait d'un air découragé ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de lui, quelle femme accepterait de vivre avec lui, quel travail il pourrait bien effectuer… À chaque fois, sa réponse restait inchangée : un haussement d'épaule, un petit bruit de bouche suivit d'un « j'sais pas ». Ce manège avait fini par agacer sa mère. Si bien qu'un beau jour, elle avait déposé une annonce sur la table de la salle à manger sous le nez de son fils. Elle provenait de la _Shinra_ et il cherchait quelqu'un pour l'accueil. Sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et voilà où il en était : des fringues horribles, des chaussures qui lui faisaient un mal de chien et une coupe de cheveux à en faire même frémir le légendaire Sephiroth en personne…

\- Oh ! Dépêche-toi ! C'est l'heure d'y aller !

La mère aida son fils à enfiler une veste tout en le pressant vers la porte.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas d'appeler pour nous dire comment ça s'est passé, hein ?

\- Oui… souffla Reno en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es un bon garçon. Oh !

Elle lui attrapa le menton, humidifia un bout de mouchoir avec sa salive et le frotta contre sa joue.

\- Maman ! J'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- Ce n'est pas « dégueulasse », je suis ta mère ! Allez, file !

Elle lui donna une claque sur les fesses pour l'inciter à partir. Reno se retourna en se massant, sa mère lui fit un signe de main.

\- Bordel…

 _FFVII_

Voilà une demi-heure qu'il était assis là, devant un homme plutôt gros. Il passait et repassait en revue son CV. Agacé par le silence et l'attente, Reno bougea nerveusement son pied sous la table.

\- Bien, fit finalement l'homme. Vos compétences semblent correspondre au poste. C'est dommage que vos études n'aient pu aboutir.

\- Ouais.

\- Ahem… Parlez-moi de vous. Quels sont vos hobbies ? Pourquoi avoir postulé chez la _Shinra_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à apporter à l'entreprise ?

\- Bin… J'aime bien bricoler, les moteurs surtout. Euh… J'ai postulé parce que…

Il réfléchit un instant. Il savait que ce ne serait mal perçu de dire que c'était sa mère qui l'avait poussé là. Même s'il ne voulait pas de ce job, il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents.

\- La _Shinra_ Inc. est une entreprise très puissante et à la pointe de la technologie. J'ai donc naturellement pensé à votre entreprise car je suis désireux d'évoluer dans un environnement dynamique. De plus, j'ai un certain goût pour les énergies.

Il sourit à pleine dents. Reno remarqua à travers les yeux de l'homme qu'il avait argumenté dans le bon sens. Certes, ça sonnait faux et on aurait dit qu'il avait appris par cœur un texte mais, c'était le genre de phrase qui marchait à coup sûr !

\- Sinon, j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience professionnelle comme vous pouvez le remarquer. Mais je suis quelqu'un de volontaire et j'aime travailler en équipe.

\- Très bien, conclu l'homme en notant quelque chose sur son cahier. Je ne vous cache pas que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un rapidement pour ce poste. Quand seriez-vous disponible ?

\- Dès que possible ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop vivement en se relevant de son siège qui tomba à la renverse.

\- Bien, c'est noté… Mais, rasseyez-vous je vous prie.

Remarquant qu'il était debout et que sa chaise était par terre, il s'excusa un peu penaud et se rassit.

\- De tous les candidats que j'ai pu voir en entretien jusqu'à ce jour, vous êtes le premier à réagir comme si votre vie en dépendait, analysa l'homme en relisant son carnet. Nos horaires de bureaux sont du lundi au vendredi de 8h30 à 18h30. Le service est en continu, êtes-vous fumeur ?

\- Non.

\- Donc la pause du midi dure 45 minutes. Vous aurez droit à une pause de 10 minutes le matin. Généralement, nous la prenons tous ensembles à 10h. Enfin, vous avez droit à une pause de 15 minutes l'après-midi, que vous organisez comme vous le souhaitez. Sachez cependant que nous possédons des locaux où vous pourrez vous reposer ou faire un peu d'exercice durant vos pauses. Concernant les avantages, la _Shinra_ rembourse à 50% les tickets de transports si vous venez en train. Il y a aussi des tickets resto et une prime sur objectif en fin d'année. Le salaire est prévu à hauteur de 1498 gils. Etes-vous intéressé par le poste ?

\- Oui !

\- Fort bien. Je n'ai pas d'autres choses à ajouter. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Non… Mais, je suis pris ?

\- Il faut d'abord que je concerte mes supérieurs. Je vous donnerai une réponse demain avant midi au plus tard. Je vais vous raccompagner à la sortie.

 _FFVII_

Sur le quai et attendant le train, Reno soupira en dénouant enfin sa cravate et en déboutonnant son col. Il avait chaud et il était fatigué. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il avait été très loin de se douter qu'un entretien serait aussi crevant… Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas du poste en vérité… Mais, sa mère avait insisté. Du coup, il s'était défendu comme il pouvait. Sans doute avait-il mis trop de cœur à l'ouvrage… Bah ! C'était dans sa nature après tout ! Soit il faisait les choses entièrement, soit pas du tout. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait appelé sa mère pour tout lui raconter, le sourire qu'il avait entendu à travers son téléphone valait toutes les peines du monde !

Le train approcha et le contrôleur veilla à ce que chacun se recule des voies. Reno regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Il avait du temps à tuer… Et s'il allait acheter une pomme pour la manger dans le parc et pourquoi ne pas dormir un peu ? Cette idée le séduisit instantanément et il s'engouffra dans le train.

Reno se choisit une banquette et se laissa tomber. Il jeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le train. Sa tête finit par osciller de gauche à droite, il avait envie de dormir. Sa fatigue l'emporta et il s'assoupit.

\- Non, laissez-moi tranquille, fit une voix.

\- Oh allez, on connaît un super endroit. Viens avec nous.

\- Je vous ai dit non !

Reno ouvrit les yeux en entendant l'échange. Il remarqua rapidement que le train s'était vidé et qu'il avait raté son arrêt. Dans le wagon, il ne restait que lui, deux hommes d'âge mûr et une jeune femme. Elle était en tailleur. À en juger par la couleur, elle devait travailler pour la _Shinra_ …

Visiblement, les deux types étaient en train de l'importuner… Et lui voulait juste pioncer !

\- Allez ma jolie, fais pas ta petite vierge effarouchée ! J'suis sûr que tu vas adorer !

L'un des hommes l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Hé les mecs ! les interpella-t-il sans se lever. Y en a qui veulent pioncer ici !

\- T'as un problème, nabot ? répliqua l'un d'eux.

\- Ouais, z'êtes bruyants, les gars ! En plus, elle veut pas vous suivre.

\- Bouge pas, j'm'en occupe ! fit le deuxième en massant ses poings.

L'homme fondit sur lui, prêt à lui décocher un bon coup de poing. Reno esquiva à la dernière minute et en profita pour lui infliger un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe.

Son adversaire couina et se recroquevilla au sol en gémissant. L'homme qui se trouvait près de la jeune femme, la lâcha, et s'approcha de Reno qui fanfaronnait. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut un poing sur sa joue, le faisant tomber au sol. Le coup était puissant, il cracha un peu de sang.

\- Enfoiré ! lança-t-il en se retournant et en lui décochant une droite.

L'homme para, mais reçut un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle. Mais Reno n'en resta pas là et lui assena un revers avec son pied au visage, le faisant tomber en arrière. Son adversaire était maintenant sur le dos. Le jeune homme l'enjamba et ponctua ses mots à l'aide de ses poings sur le visage de l'autre :

\- Tu. Vas. La. Laisser. Tranquille. Capiche ?

L'homme émit un piteux gémissement avant de perdre connaissance.

Reno se releva et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était restée tétanisée.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille et semblait en état de choc. Il posa une main sur son épaule. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se reconnecta avec le monde. Elle poussa un cri strident, fouilla rapidement dans son sac et aspergea Reno de sa bombe anti-agression. Il gémit en se frottant les yeux. Le train s'arrêta et la jeune femme s'enfuit.

\- Ah ! La saleté !

 _FFVII_

Les yeux encore rouges, Reno franchit le pas de la porte de chez lui.

\- Je suis rentré…

\- Reno ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Où étais-tu ? enragea la voix de son père.

\- Je me suis endormi dans le train et j'ai raté l'arrêt. J'ai voulu reprendre le train mais y avait des problèmes sur la voie…

\- Reno ! s'exclama la mère qui venait à sa rencontre. Ton visage… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non content d'être fainéant, ton fils est devenu un délinquant !

\- Chéri ! C'est le tiens aussi ! Tu t'es battu ?

\- Ouais…

\- Je te l'avais dit ! s'écria le père en arrivant vers eux. Monte dans ta chambre !

Reno explosa de rire, incapable de se retenir. Même sous les yeux assassins de son père il ne sut se calmer.

\- Je suis plus un gamin ! J'ai vingt-quatre ans !

\- Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu iras dans ta chambre chaque fois que je te l'ordonne !

\- T'inquiète, j'y vais.

Il monta les escaliers sans broncher. Il entendit toutefois son père soupirer :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

 _FFVII_

Le lendemain, Reno dormait emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Seule la pointe de ses cheveux dépassait sur l'oreiller. Son téléphone sonna. Le dormeur sortit la tête des couvertures avec une expression digne de ceux qui ne sont pas du matin. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie de son téléphone et non pas de son réveil. Il le saisit sans tarder.

\- Allô ? dit-il, la voix enrouée.

\- Bonjour monsieur, je suis le responsable des ressources humaines de la _Shinra Inc_.

\- B'jour…

\- Je souhaitais revenir vers vous concernant votre entretien. Après délibération avec mes supérieurs, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que nous avons retenu votre candidature.

\- Ca veut dire ?

\- Et bien, félicitation et bienvenue au sein de la _Shinra Inc_.

\- Cool, fit Reno à moitié réveillé.

\- Vous pouvez commencer dès cet après-midi. Êtes-vous disponible ?

\- 'tendez, il est quelle heure ?

\- I-Il est midi.

\- Ok, dit-Il en raccrochant aussitôt.

\- Attendez, mons-

Il s'habilla rapidement, autrement dit il remit les même vêtements que la veille, et dévala les escaliers. Tout en franchissant la porte d'entrée, il cria à sa mère, qui était dans la cuisine, qu'il partait travailler. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre…

\- Fais attention, lui dit simplement sa mère, en sortant la tête.

 _FFVII_

Reno affichait un sourire crispé derrière le guichet. Il n'avait toujours pas mangé… Lorsqu'il avait franchit le seuil de l'entreprise et demandé à voir le responsable des ressources humaines, il s'était directement senti comme chez lui. De plus, on lui avait fait visiter l'entreprise. Du moins, les locaux et les étages qu'il serait susceptible de fréquenter car, l'entreprise était… immense…

Le responsable du service accueil l'avait ensuite conduit vers un vestiaire où il lui avait donné ses vêtements de travail, soit une veste rouge sombre aux couleurs de l'entreprise. Son supérieur lui avait indiqué qu'une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire et un pantalon noir à pince était obligatoire en plus de la veste. Ceci avait fait grimacé Reno, il n'aimait pas les cravates…

Puis, l'homme lui avait présenté le service après qu'il se soit changé. Une équipe composée que de filles. Chacune l'avait salué chaleureusement, certaines avec des étoiles plein les yeux… N'importe quel homme se serrait damné pour être à sa place, mais lui n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans un environnement féminin… Elles se prenaient toujours la tête, surtout lorsqu'il était question de mecs, et c'était impossible de les taquiner sans les vexer… C'était chiant une fille…

Enfin, on lui avait expliqué ses tâches quotidiennes, et bien sûr, de façons non-exhaustives. Ainsi son travail de base, c'était d'accueillir les visiteurs… Il avait un téléphone à son bureau et on lui avait indiqué les numéros internes. Sur son ordinateur, il avait accès aux emplois du temps de chaque responsable de la _Shinra_. Sauf celui du président. Il fallait passer par sa secrétaire, qu'on lui avait présenté. Et il espérait ne jamais avoir à le faire… C'était l'autre fille qui l'avait attaqué dans le train la veille !

Reno soupira. Il avait très faim… Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter son service. En effet, chose qu'on ne lui avait pas dite, c'était qu'il ne pouvait prendre sa pause qu'à partir de seize heure… À ce rythme, il allait mourir avant la fin de la journée…

\- Bonjour, c'est toi le nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? l'interpella une collègue près de lui.

\- Non, ça fait dix ans que j'bosse ici, la taquina Reno.

La jeune femme gloussa comme une dinde tandis qu'il leva les yeux au ciel. Bon d'accord, ses collègues étaient très jolies. Mais pourquoi la première à lui parler devait être plus proche de la poule ?

\- Ce que tu es drôle ! rit-elle niaisement. Je m'appelle Mia. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

\- J'ai faim, dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Elle gloussa de plus belle en cachant sa bouche derrière sa main, dans un geste qu'elle voulait gracieux mais qu'il trouva affreux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans ? Il arqua un sourcil. Il avait vraiment les crocs ! Et il savait de source sûre qu'une fille avait toujours une cochonnerie à grignoter ou à mastiquer !

\- Tu as déjà faim ? Mais il est à peine quatorze heures ! Oh, il y a un client pour toi.

Elle se recula en saluant le visiteur et regagna son poste. Reno se tourna vers l'individu, nonchalamment. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, en embonpoint. Il avait l'air riche à première vue, un cigare à la bouche et des grosses bagues dorées à chaque doigt. Deux types pas nets à ses côtés. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

\- Tu veux quoi ? demanda enfin Reno.

\- Euh… Bonjour… répondit l'homme visiblement surpris.

\- B'jour, fit le jeune homme.

\- Hum, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur le Président.

\- Ok, prends l'ascenseur là, indiqua Reno en le pointant du doigt. 70ème étage.

\- M-merci…

Il s'en alla en regardant l'hôte d'accueil d'un air circonspect et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Mia regarda Reno avec de gros yeux alors que ce dernier lui fit un geste à l'aide de son pouce pour lui indiquer qu'il avait rondement mené l'affaire.

\- Mais t'es pas bien, s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai fais le boulot !

\- Non, mais… Tu sais qui c'est au moins ?

\- Bah… Un mec riche qui veut voir le président…

\- Mais… C'est le maire ! Monsieur Don Cornéo !

\- Ah.

\- Et tu ne lui as même pas demandé s'il avait rendez-vous ?

\- Bin, pourquoi faire ? Il me l'a dit.

\- Tu ne l'as même pas salué. Tu l'as même tutoyé ! En plus, tu n'as rien vérifié !

Reno la regarda et haussa les épaules devant l'expression ahurie de sa collègue. On ne lui avait pas dit lors de son entretien qu'il fallait faire tout ce manège ! S'il devait faire ça pour tout le monde, il n'était pas sorti !

Le téléphone sonna. Il regarda le numéro affiché. C'était la secrétaire du Président… La seule personne qu'il voulait éviter dans le monde…

\- Et merde… Allô ? dit-il en décochant.

 _« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Monsieur le Maire ? Le Président est en déplacement à Junon et il ne sera pas de retour avant demain ! »_

\- Ah.

 _« Pourquoi personne ne m'a appelée ? »_

\- Bin…

 _« Attends… Je reconnais ta voix… T'es le pervers du train ! »_

\- Quoi ?

 _« Si je te croise, ça va chauffer ! »_

\- Attends, mais j'ai rien perversé du tout !

 _« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dû renvoyer Monsieur le Maire. Tu te débrouilles avec lui ! Et il est furieux ! »_

La secrétaire raccrocha aussi sec, laissant la tonalité du téléphone seule compagnie de Reno.

\- Elle avait l'air en colère, lui chuchota Mia, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Je suis dans la merde, mais ça roule !

Reno rit nerveusement. Pour un premier boulot, il avait bien foiré sa première journée !

 _FFVII_

Le distributeur lâcha une cannette de soda. Reno s'en empara et but à grande gorgée. Enfin, il avait droit à sa pause ! Et elle était amplement méritée ! Après avoir essuyé la colère du Maire et les remontrances de son supérieur, il avait sacrément besoin de sucre !

Il lui avait rappelé ses obligations et ses responsabilités. Il devait vérifier l'identité de la personne, s'assurer du rendez-vous et surtout si le personnel demandé était disponible. Il devait se montrer, courtois, poli, avenant et souriant en toutes circonstances. Il n'était en aucun cas tenu de frapper un visiteur mécontent, et en particulier un _VIP_ ! Et surtout pas au point de créer du grabuge et qu'ils soient obligés d'appeler la sécurité pour régler le problème et protéger les employés ! La _Shinra_ était l'entreprise la plus puissante au monde, mais il y avait leur image à protéger !

Son supérieur lui donnait une seconde chance pour se rattraper. En somme, il avait mit ces erreurs sur le dos de la jeunesse et du stress du premier jour. Mais le ton employé indiquait bien qu'il était en mesure de le virer à tout moment si cela se reproduisait. Après tout, il était encore en période d'essai…

\- M'fait d'jà chier c'boulot à la con ! maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant dans un coin.

Il reprit une gorgée lorsque la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme de son service. A en juger par ses yeux, elle devait être originaire de Wutaï. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit un signe de main et vint s'installer près de lui alors qu'il soupirait. Encore une pintade pour toute compagnie…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, fit-elle. Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Ziu. Et toi, c'est Reno. Je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure lorsque le chef t'a crié dessus. Ca va ?

\- Bah, je pense…

\- C'était vraiment pas juste. Tu viens d'arriver ! C'est normal que tu ne saches pas tout, tout de suite. Il avait pas le droit de te crier dessus comme ça.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et continua de siroter son soda. On lui criait déjà dessus chez lui depuis vingt-quatre ans, alors au boulot…

\- Ca fait trois ans que je travaille pour la _Shinra_. J'y suis entrée car mon père y travaille. Il supervise les équipes responsables du réacteur du secteur 7. Et toi ?

\- Je suis là depuis cet après midi…

\- Non, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais venu travailler ici. On est pas très bien payé pour ce qu'on fait et on nous traite comme des chiens… Donc, c'est pas hyper attractif comme job…

\- Pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Elle voulait que je bosse. Donc j'ai postulé au premier truc qui s'est présenté.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu sais, malgré les aspects négatifs de la boîte, l'ambiance est pas si mal…

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais, je t'assure ! Par exemple, à chaque fin d'année, l'entreprise organise une soirée pour fêter ça ! Et le Président en personne récompense chaque service pour leur implication !

Reno continua de siroter son soda. Il s'en fichait un peu de tout ça. Il voulait juste sa tranquillité et il était mal tombé pour ça. Où qu'il aille et quoiqu'il fasse, il y en avait toujours un pour l'emmerder….

\- Oh ! On va devoir reprendre du service. Allez, viens. Je vais t'apprendre quelques trucs pour survivre à la _Shinra_ !

Elle tira Reno par le bras et le força à quitter la cafétéria avec elle. En chemin, elle lui racontait comment s'était passé sa première journée. Il apprit comme quoi elle avait été aussi mauvaise que la sienne et qu'elle avait même songé à partir. Mais que ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, c'était le Vice-président. Il était chou, lui avait-elle dit… Reno avait tiqué à ce sujet. À moins d'être un marmot aux joues roses et pleines devant lequel les femmes s'ébahissaient, il ne voyait pas en quoi un homme digne de ce nom était « chou ».

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Une question le turlupinait. Ce n'était peut-être pas si important mais, pour le coup il était assez curieux.

\- Au fait, t'as dis que le Vice-président t'avait fait changer d'avis. Il t'a dit un truc ?

\- Non. Mais ses yeux méritent tout le mal qu'on se donne… L'année dernière, Serris à la compta a pu échanger quelques mots avec lui. Je suis jalouse ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde une occasion comme ça ! C'est pas quelqu'un de facilement approchable.

Oh, génial… C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas traîner avec des filles… Les cancans… La bagarre pour les yeux d'un beau mâle… Les coups de poignards dans le dos…

\- Et c'était quoi ? demanda-t-il devinant que sa collègue attendait la question.

\- Ça s'est passé à la machine à café. Cette pétasse avait tout prévu à l'avance ! Elle lui avait dit « Bonjour, monsieur le Vice-président. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » en lui tendant un café tout chaud. Lui il a répondu « Je vais bien, merci et vous ? » en prenant la tasse. Là elle a dit « Je vais bien, merci de vous en préoccuper. Il fait un peu frisquet aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ?». Il a fini par un « En effet, veillez à ne pas prendre froid ».

\- Bah. Il est juste poli quoi.

\- Non, mais… Fallait la voir… Après ça, elle s'est plus sentie ! C'est facile lorsqu'on porte une jupe courte et un décolleté léger et plongeant en plein hiver lorsque les radiateurs sont tombés en rade ! On était toutes en polaires sauf elle !

Reno éclata de rire dans l'ascenseur en se tenant l'estomac. Bon sang ce que les filles étaient prêtes à tout pour attirer l'attention !

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, gémit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- J'vois même pas pourquoi tu boudes ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Il s'est foutu d'elle, mais d'une force !

\- Tu crois ?

\- À mon avis, il a surtout dû la trouver bête… Sauf si elle avait de jolies jambes !

Ziu lui asséna un coup de poing à l'épaule de façon amicale. Avec une moue réprobatrice mais qu'elle avait du mal à garder sérieuse.

\- Cette fille est un vrai boudin. Y a rien qui va chez elle !

\- J'sais pas. J'l'ai jamais vue.

\- 'Vaudrait mieux pas. Elle se jette sur tout ce qui bouge et qui s'apparente de près ou de loin à un homme. Une fois, elle a même essayé avec Sephiroth… C'est plutôt rare que le Soldat vienne ici, mais le Président voulait le voir. Chez nous, il est un peu le boss final de la séduction… On était tous les trois dans l'ascenseur, je devais me rendre au 3ème étage pour imprimer des choses, il me semble. Et là, y a Serris qui lui complimente la couleur de ses yeux. Elle s'est pris une douche gla-cée ! Il a claqué la langue et il est sortit de l'ascenseur, sans la regarder. Moi, j'avais tout vu ! Et je jubilais de l'intérieur !

Elle explosa de rire au souvenir de la scène. Elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Reno sourit nerveusement. Les filles de cette société avaient quelque chose de terrifiant que le commun des mortels n'avait pas… Il était bien heureux de n'être la convoitise de personne. Il ne connaissait ni le Vice-président ni Sephiroth, du moins que de nom, mais il les plaignait de tout son cœur.

\- Fallait voir sa tête ! ajouta-t-elle en se calmant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, Ziu saisit le bras de Reno de façon à lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tout ce que je t'ai dis, ça reste entre nous, ok ? Sinon, concernant Serris. On l'a toutes remarquée, mais elle essaye de mettre le grappin depuis quelques temps sur le Vice-président. Elle veut peut-être une promotion canapé. Ouvre l'œil quand il reviendra !

\- Quand il reviendra ? demanda Reno sans comprendre.

\- Ouais, Monsieur Shinra l'a envoyé étudier à Junon. Il vient de temps en temps pour assister à des réunions importantes !

Elle le lâcha, lui sourit et partit s'installer à son bureau comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Reno rejoignit donc son poste. La fin de journée risquait de s'avérer longue…

Une boîte de biscuits atterrit sur son bureau. En levant les yeux, il vit Mia, à côté de lui, qui souriait gentiment.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure… J'ai dit que je t'aiderai mais je n'ai fais que t'enfoncer. C'était pas cool de ma part. On recommence à zéro ?

\- Ma foi…

\- Tiens, je t'offre la boîte de biscuit alors !

Reno regarda le cadeau comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau trésor et s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour en avaler un petit gâteau sec en remerciant sa collègue, la bouche pleine. Pendant qu'il engloutissait les biscuits, elle s'accouda sur le bureau. Le menton dans les mains, elle l'observa avec un doux sourire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part dans les commentaires de ce que vous en avez pensé (en bien ou en mal).**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! (abusez pas sur le Champomy !)**


	2. Chapitre 02

**Bonsoir et bonne année à tous ! Que tous vos projets se réalisent !**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **ZeegZag : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je me suis marrée moi-même lorsque j'avais écrit la réplique « c'est pas déguelasse » XD.**

 **Pourquoi avoir élu Don Cornéo en tant que Maire ? L'argent mon cher ! XD C'est tellement facile d'acheter des voix !**

 **Concernant ta question sur le terme « client » et « visiteur », je ne pense pas que ce soit très dérangeant dans le sens où il peut s'agir d'une déformation de langage (comme on peut souvent en trouver en entreprise). Après si c'est gênant, je peux toujours le changer ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Reno travaillait au sein de la _Shinra_ en tant qu'hôte d'accueil. Il avait pris une certaine assurance dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Ses collègues de service s'étaient aussi rapprochées de lui. De son côté, il était plutôt content. Il avait des copines ! C'était le seul point positif, car… Bon sang que son travail était ennuyeux !

Reno remarqua qu'aujourd'hui, l'entreprise était en effervescence. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il s'en fichait. Du moment qu'il était payé… Depuis quelques semaines, il avait déjà commencé à chercher un appartement. La vie avec ses parents, bien que pratique, l'avait poussé à prendre son envol. Ce serait si bien s'il pouvait déménager ! Pas de contraintes, pas de maman qui criait parce que la chambre était en bazar ou qu'il ne s'était pas changé, ni douché, depuis quatre jours. Pas de papa qui était démissionnaire à toujours demander ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Tout cela serait bientôt fini ! Vivement sa liberté totale ! Et aussi, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait d'une petite amie ! Pas question d'avoir une fille qui fouillait ses affaires et qui lui criait dessus parce qu'il était bordélique !

Et c'était sur cette pensée positive qu'il s'installa à son poste et qu'il déposa son manteau d'hiver sur le bureau. Il s'adossa sur son siège, s'étira, croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque, posa ses pieds sur la surface en bois et ferma les yeux.

\- Reno ! rugit son supérieur en sortant en trombe de son bureau. Vous avez une heure de retard ! Expliquez-vous !

\- Panne de réveil.

\- Ca fait la dixième fois en quinze jours que vous arrivez en retard avec la même excuse ! Il serait grand temps que vous songiez à changer tout ça ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de tire au flanc !

\- Ok, j'demanderai une augmentation pour acheter un nouveau réveil.

Son chef soupira, découragé et reparti dans son bureau tout en ajoutant :

\- Et par pitié… Enlevez vos pieds de votre bureau…

Reno arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi ? Il était bien comme ça. Tout à coup, on lui cacha la vue.

\- Coucou, qui c'est ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Une chieuse, à tout hasard ?

\- Oui, mais non !

\- 'lut Ziu. Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

La jeune femme retira ses mains et se mit face à son collègue, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'es encore arrivé en retard !

Reno haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

\- Il paraît que le Vice-président est de retour. On est en train de préparer son arrivée.

\- Tu dois être contente. Tu vas essayer de conclure ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Oui ! Je saisirai ma chance ! Cette fois, je ne laisserai pas Serris me distancer ! Si tu savais Reno ! Elle a mit un décolleté tellement profond qu'on pourrait voir son nombril ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être vulgaire !

\- Ouaip. Mais elle fait pas sa maquerelle, elle !

\- Sérieux, t'es de quel côté toi ?

\- Moi ? Je suis au spectacle !

\- Ziu ! l'interpella leur supérieur. J'ai oublié des documents importants au service RH. Tu peux y aller ?

Elle obéit, non sans râler. Elle fit un signe à Reno et disparut dans l'ascenseur. Quand à lui, il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son siège. Alors comme ça, il allait enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le bourreau des cœurs qui faisait fondre toutes les filles de la société ? Il avait déjà aperçut le Président au détour d'un couloir. Si son fils lui ressemblait, c'était loin d'être un cadeau… Si tant est qu'un type comme lui ait pu se reproduire un jour… Ce qui tenait de l'exploit, il fallait l'admettre ! Mais il était vrai que l'argent permettait beaucoup de chose… Et les plus belles femmes du monde tombaient pour n'importe qui, pourvu qu'il ait du fric… Il ferma les yeux, agacé par le bruit ambiant. Il avait mal dormi la veille et il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Bercé par le son, il finit par s'endormir.

Le bruit cessa. Le calme fit se réveiller Reno. Il bâilla bruyamment en s'étirant et en s'installant à peu près correctement sur son siège. Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains et, au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il vit un vêtement blanc devant lui. Apparemment, il y avait quelqu'un…

\- B'jour, z'avez pris rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il la voix ensommeillée.

Depuis l'incident de son premier jour, il avait bien compris la leçon. Depuis lors, et surtout parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas essuyer une nouvelle fois la colère de ses parents, il prenait garde à suivre les consignes données. Si bien qu'il s'était bâti une réputation de muraille infranchissable. Il avait su renvoyer les visiteurs indésirables et sonder l'identité des autres. Toutefois, ceci n'était pas dû à son propre travail. En effet, Ziu l'avait beaucoup aidé en lui donnant quelques astuces et en lui montrant la bonne méthode à appliquer. Surtout, à contrôler un peu son caractère impulsif… Enfin, c'était une façon de parler… Comme le diton le disait si bien : chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Il ne pouvait rien faire sur sa façon de parler. Hors de question de devenir un robot !

Un ricanement lui parvint. Ce n'était pas le genre de rire agréable à entendre. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait l'énerver, c'était qu'on se moque de lui.

\- La nuit a été courte, jeune homme ? se moqua une voix claire et hautaine.

Reno se leva aussitôt, piqué au vif. Ce type se payait sa tête ! Il planta ses yeux dans ceux bleus de l'autre homme.

\- J'ai dit : z'avez pris rendez-vous ?

\- Pardon ?

L'homme replaça une mèche blonde rebelle derrière son oreille, de façon machinale. Celle-ci retomba instantanément sur sa tempe. Reno fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi son problème ? Il faisait son boulot ! Et qu'il arrête de le regarder avec cet air condescendant ! S'il continuait, il allait lui faire ravaler son sourire !

\- Si z'avez pas de rendez-vous, z'avez rien à faire là ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai bien à faire ici. Est-ce si difficile pour vous de me saluer correctement ? Déjà que vous dormiez tranquillement il y a quelques instants au lieu de faire votre travail.

\- Et bah, t'sais quoi ? Tu m'fais chier ! s'emporta Reno en faisant le tour de son bureau. Z'avez pris rendez-vous, oui ou non ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et se dirigea tout simplement vers l'ascenseur, sans plus se préoccuper de l'autre. Ce dernier attrapa l'homme par les épaules, le retourna et le poussa vers la sortie. L'homme, très surpris par la tournure des choses, n'avait pas su réagir immédiatement.

\- Si t'as rien à foutre à part m'insulter, casse-toi ! En plus, t'as pas rendez-vous ! poursuivit-il en jetant le visiteur dehors, dans la neige. Et que j'revois pas ta tronche ici !

\- Monsieur le Vice-président ! s'écria un homme derrière Reno.

Alors que Reno se frotta les mains distraitement en se demandant vaguement s'il n'avait pas commis une énorme erreur, quelqu'un le dépassa et s'agenouilla près de la pauvre victime, trempée de neige. L'homme qui avait accouru portait un costume noir et avait de longs cheveux noirs.

\- Monsieur le Vice-président… fit-il en l'aidant à se relever et en l'époussetant.

\- Je vais bien, Tseng, répondit l'homme blond en se débarrassant également de la neige accrochée à lui. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je… Heu… Reno…

\- Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler, acheva-t-il d'un ton maîtrisé et sûr.

L'homme regagna l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans lui adresser un regard, suivit de près par Tseng qui lui lançait des yeux aussi noirs que la couleur de ses cheveux. En entendant les autres dans le hall, il conclut qu'ils étaient partis s'enquérir de son état…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Reno ? demanda Ziu à voix basse en le rejoignant.

\- J'pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui le fils du Président !

\- Ecoute, c'est pas grave. Il… Il se montrera peut-être magnanime puisque tu es arrivé assez récemment et qu'il ne t'a jamais vu.

\- J'crois surtout que j'vis mes dernières heures…

Reno se gratta la tête. D'accord, il avait fait des erreurs. Il était comme tout le monde ! Mais… Foutre dehors le Vice-président… Il n'était pas sûr de s'en tirer maintenant…

\- Au fait, ce Tseng, c'est ça un Turk ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit, ils sont chargés de la protection du Président et aussi du Vice-président, pour le coup. Lui, c'était leur Chef.

\- Donc, je suis dans la merde…

Ziu tapota gentiment l'épaule de son collègue, espérant que ce geste le réconforterait un peu.

 _ **FFIIV**_

Il était proche de seize heures lorsque Reno frappa à la porte du seul bureau du soixante-dixième étage. La secrétaire du Président le regardait d'un air mauvais tout en continuant à trier ses dossiers. Il soupira. Son supérieur l'avait encore une fois houspillé parce que le Président voulait le voir dans son bureau à seize heures. Il s'était même demandé ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Reno se gratta la tête. Bien sûr, c'était à cause du petit incident qu'on voulait le voir…

\- Entrez, entendit-il.

Reno s'exécuta et rentra aussitôt. Le bureau du Président était immense. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées placées derrière le poste de travail et qui prenaient tous les murs. Dans la pièce, il y avait ce type blond insupportable qui d'ailleurs s'était changé et portait des vêtements plus appropriés pour le personnel lambda. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le regarder comme ça au fait ? Quel prétentieux ce type… Un homme gros et barbu, plutôt patibulaire, était à côté d'une femme blonde vêtue de rouge. Elle n'était pas vilaine, mais il y avait un truc qui le gênait chez elle. Un peu en retrait, il y avait un autre homme petit et gros qui n'avait pas l'air malin et enfin, au centre, le Président. Son visage était dur. Reno était sûr d'une chose… Ça allait faire mal…

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces derniers temps, dit-il. Même trop entendu… Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ?

Reno ne bougea pas mais il commençait déjà à sentir sa patience s'effriter. Il savait pourquoi il était là ! Pas la peine de le lui rappeler ! Si ce vieux pouvait ne pas tourner autour du pot !

\- Ouais, j'sais, fit-il. J'suis désolé…

\- Tu ne parleras que lorsque tu y seras invité ! claqua la femme.

\- La ferme, Scarlet ! réagit abruptement le gros barbu.

Le Président se leva de son siège et fit le tour du bureau. Il marchait lentement. Reno ne saurait dire si c'était dû à sa surcharge pondérale ou à son âge… Ou un peu des deux.

\- La _Shinra_ veille toujours à ce que son personnel applique les règles qui lui sont imposées, reprit-il en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme.

\- J'ai toujours fait mon boulot ! se défendit-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais, il s'avère que lorsqu'il y a des écarts avec les règles préétablies, il faut s'attendre à des sanctions.

Reno se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était fichu ! On allait le licencier pour faute lourde ! En même temps, on avait pas à jeter dehors le fils de son patron ! Mais, il lavait cherché ! Cest lui qui aurait dû être à sa place !

\- Mon fils, le Vice-président ici présent, m'a rapporté que vous dormiez durant votre travail. Je ne paie pas mon personnel à ne rien faire. Vous comprenez ?

\- Je…

Attendez… Quoi ? Ce petit prétentieux n'avait pas informé son père qu'il l'avait foutu dehors ? Il lui avait juste dit qu'il pionçait ?

\- Je souhaitais simplement remettre les choses en place, ajouta le Président. J'espère vivement que je n'en entendrai plus parler, sinon je serai au regret de vous faire quitter la compagnie.

Reno regarda d'un air incrédule le jeune blond qui lui lançait un sourire indéchiffrable. Tout ça pour un simple avertissement ? Ce type blond là… Il n'avait parlé que de ça ? Impossible…

\- Tseng, veuillez le raccompagner, je vous prie, termina le Président. J'ai une réunion à poursuivre.

Le Turk apparu de nulle part, ce qui le fit sursauter, et indiqua la sortie au jeune homme. Il se laissa guider, toujours hébété.

Dans l'ascenseur, Reno reprit conscience de lui-même et jeta un œil à Tseng qui demeurait imperturbable, droit comme un _i_.

\- Pourquoi il a rien dit ? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, répondit un peu sèchement le Turk. Ça aurait été moi, je ne vous aurai pas laissé vous en tirer si facilement.

\- Au fait, le blond, il s'appelle comment ?

\- Ce n'est pas « le blond », c'est « Monsieur le Vice-président » pour commencer. Enfin, son nom est Rufus Shinra, soupira Tseng. Depuis le temps que tu travailles ici, tu devrais déjà connaître les noms de tes supérieurs.

\- J'suis pas l'seul !

Après une éternité passée dans l'ascenseur, imposé par le silence de Tseng, le Turk reprit la parole.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Veillez à ne pas créer plus de remous.

L'ascenseur se referma aussitôt après qu'il soit sorti. Cette histoire le rendait perplexe. Habituellement, n'importe qui aurait fait un scandale. Mais pas lui. Pas ce Rufus… Il était vraiment bizarre… Pourquoi avait-il caché l'incident ?

\- Reno ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient jamais te laisser partir ! s'écria Mia en se précipitant vers lui. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? T'es tout pâle !

\- Ils m'ont juste remonté les bretelles parce que j'ai dormi durant le service.

\- Alors que tu as jeté dehors le Vice-président ? s'interrogea Ziu. Il est bien plus souple que je le pensais…

\- Ouais… P't-être…

\- Sinon, avec les autres on va boire un verre après le service, tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Ça m'f'rait le plus grand bien ! sourit Reno en respirant un bon coup.

 _ **FFVII**_

\- Bien, maintenant que ce problème est résolu et que la réunion est finie, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es habillé de cette façon, Rufus, dit le Président en s'allumant un cigare. Tu n'es pourtant pas un simple exécutant.

Le jeune homme repensa au jeune audacieux qui lui avait fait l'affront de le pousser dans la neige. Rufus sourit. Ce garçon était intéressant. Agissait-il de cette façon avec tous les visiteurs ? Si tel était le cas, il n'avait rien à faire dans ce service… Toutefois, il était curieux d'observer son évolution.

\- Ah, père, votre curiosité vous perdra. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter à cause d'un léger incident.

\- Cesse ce ton mielleux.

\- Je suis simplement tombé dans la neige. J'ai glissé, tout simplement. Je n'allais tout de même pas apparaître devant vous avec des vêtements trempés. Ce n'aurait pas été convenable.

\- Passons. Comment se déroule ton apprentissage à Junon ?

\- On ne peut mieux. Mais, j'avoue père, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé là-bas.

\- Que serait le futur Président de la _Shinra_ sans connaissance militaire ? Je ne peux léguer mon entreprise à une personne sans culture ni logique.

\- Et bien, je remplis déjà amplement les critères. Vous êtes fatigué, père, pourquoi ne pas vous reposer sur moi ?

\- Tu es trop jeune, Rufus. Nous en rediscuterons dans un an.

Le jeune Shinra prit congé de son père, non sans un goût amer qu'il ne laissa pas transparaître. Depuis sa majorité, il attendait que son père lui cède sa place. Elle lui revenait de droit ! Et chaque fois, la réponse demeurait inchangée : nous en reparlerons dans un an. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il patientait et cela n'avait que trop duré !

Il pénétra dans son propre bureau. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et s'installa sur son siège. Oui, la place de Président de la _Shinra_ lui était légitime !

\- Après tout, l'entreprise appartenait à mère avant vous, murmura Rufus. Au nom de sa mémoire, prenez donc vos responsabilités. C'est de votre faute si elle n'est plus.

Il posa sa tête sur sa main, son coude reposant lui-même sur l'accoudoir du siège, en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Ils lui piquaient.

On frappa à la porte. Rufus se redressa et invita à entrer. Il en profita pour se frotter les yeux.

\- Monsieur, je savais que vous seriez ici, sourit Serris. Je vous ai apporté un peu de café. Oh, pourquoi restez-vous dans le noir ?

Elle alluma la lumière. Le Vice-président grimaça par l'agression de l'éclairage, sa vision devenue temporairement floue.

\- Serris ? s'étonna-t-il. Ne devriez-vous pas être déjà partie à cette heure ?

\- Je m'y apprêtais mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de vous saluer, dit-elle en lui déposant la tasse sur le bureau, en prenant garde à suffisamment se baisser pour laisser entrevoir son décolleté.

\- Vous ne semblez pas être femme à détester le froid, constata-t-il en prenant la tasse.

Il détestait le café… Mais étant quelqu'un de poli et de bien élevé, il en but une gorgée. Malgré le goût infâme, la chaleur prodiguée fut la bienvenue. Bien qu'il s'était changé, il était frigorifié… Toutefois, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un thé à la menthe… Mais avant tout, pourquoi cette demoiselle se trouvait-elle ici ? De toutes les personnes au monde, elle était la dernière avec laquelle il souhaitait se retrouver.

\- Il est vrai que je redoute peu le froid. Et vous, monsieur, êtes-vous frileux ?

Rufus eut un sourire au coin. Il savait parfaitement où cette demoiselle voulait en venir. Avait-elle sciemment choisi l'instant où il serait seul à son bureau ? Cela faisait trois ans que cette histoire avait commencé. Ce fut lui qui avait mené son entretien, car son père avait insisté. Pour qu'il se fasse une idée, avait-il dit. C'était une femme charmante, volontaire, soucieuse de la discrétion avec une expérience dans la comptabilité. Il l'avait donc embauchée puisqu'elle correspondait au profil recherché.

Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté attention mais la situation avait rapidement changé. Quelques mois après, elle s'était arrangée pour presque toujours le croiser dans un couloir ou à la cafétéria. Enfin, il préférait penser « presque toujours » pour ne pas dire « continuellement ». Sur le coup, il avait trouvé cela amusant… Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait retrouvé dans son bureau, assise à sa place. Il avait voulu la chasser. Elle devait savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette pièce.

Mais, cela ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu… Serris avait quitté son siège avec une lenteur déstabilisante. Elle s'était arrêtée devant lui avec un sourire troublant. Elle lui avait remit le col de sa chemise en place, glissé sa main sur sa cravate. Lui, il l'avait repoussé. Au moment où elle avait voulu lui caresser la joue, Reeve était arrivé avec une pile de document qu'il devait traiter avec lui. Serris était parti ensuite. Comme si de rien était… Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer son manège. Elle trouvait toujours un prétexte pour venir le voir… Une tasse de café, des documents oubliés… Tout était bon pour elle. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait fait cadeau de cette infamie que certains buvaient, il l'avait donné à Tseng. Le pauvre… Parce qu'il souhaitait ne jamais se retrouver seul avec elle, il lui avait ordonné de constamment assurer sa garde rapprochée, où qu'il puisse se rendre.

Même s'il avait compris le jeu de cette femme, il ne souhaitait pas se créer d'ennui… En effet son père aurait tôt fait de le déshériter s'il faisait le moindre faux pas ! Et il n'en était pas question.

De plus, il était un homme… Quel homme pouvait confondre une femme trop insistante sur ses intentions ? Certes, il était puissant, riche, influent… Ces raisons suffisaient à taire cette histoire. Si cela venait à ce savoir, il risquait de perdre toute crédibilité. Cependant, l'éducation qu'il avait reçue lui avait inculqué qu'un homme devait rester maître de la situation. De toutes les situations. Un homme de sa trempe devait se faire obéir de tous et asseoir son autorité. Y compris vis-à-vis des femmes. Et surtout, ne jamais se faire dépasser par les évènements. Jamais. Un homme fort n'avait pas de faiblesses. Et lui, c'était quelqu'un de fort.

Toutefois, ce qu'il redoutait se produisit. Tseng n'était pas présent. Il lui avait autorisé à rentrer plus tôt chez lui. En effet, il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles sa mère serait malade. Tseng n'était pas un homme qui parlait beaucoup et surtout pas de lui. Rufus l'avait donc devancé en le libérant plus tôt de son travail… Et à présent, Serris était dans son bureau… Seule avec lui…

\- J'aime l'hiver, fit-il en déposant la tasse de café, tentant de cacher son agacement alors que la jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, à côté de lui.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir froid pourtant, sourit-elle avant de tendre doucement ses bras vers lui. Donnez-moi vos mains, je vais les réchauffer.

Rufus réprima un sursaut lorsqu'elle s'empara de l'une des siennes. Elle la serra dans ses mains afin de leur diffuser un peu de chaleur.

\- Votre main est glacée, Monsieur le Vice-président.

Il s'échappa de son emprise en se levant, non sans montrer son impatience, et s'éloigna d'elle en se frottant les mains. Mais Serris revenait à la charge. Elle s'avançait vers lui.

\- J'aimerai que vous cessiez ce petit jeu, fit Rufus.

\- Je ne joue pas, murmura-t-elle malicieusement. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, détendez-vous.

Elle voulut passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer.

\- Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de me toucher, s'agaça le Vice-président en repoussant ses mains.

\- Est-ce mal de vouloir serrer contre soi les personnes que l'on apprécie ? En plus, vous êtres transi de froids…

Rufus la contourna, cherchant à sortir de son bureau. Cette femme l'ennuyait. Même si elle avait raison sur le fait qu'il était frigorifié, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se réchauffer.

Elle l'attrapa par la manche, le retenant de partir. Il fit un mouvement sec du bras pour qu'elle le lâche.

\- Je sais ce que tu cherches, Serris.

\- Rufus, nous ne faisons rien de mal.

Elle passa ses mains sur son torse. Le jeune Shinra lui attrapa fermement les poignets.

\- Ne m'appele pas par mon prénom !

\- Mais vous reconnaissez que nous faisons rien de mal !

Serris commença à jouer avec l'un de ses boutons de chemise. C'en était trop ! Ce jeu malsain devait s'arrêter !

\- Cette comédie a assez duré, l'avertit Rufus dont le ton mal maîtrisé trahissait son irritation, tout en la poussant plus fortement. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant que je n'appelle la sécurité.

Elle manqua de tomber. La jeune femme se recula, l'air stupéfaite. Elle sortit en trombe du bureau, comme s'il l'avait fâchée.

Le Vice-président appuya son dos au mur, en soupirant. Elle était partie… Enfin… Elle était partie ! Elle ne reviendra pas… Du moins, l'espérait-il... Une chose était sûre. Plus jamais il ne laisserait Tseng terminer son travail tôt… Mère souffrante ou non.

 _ **FFVII**_

\- Patron ! Encore un verre, s'vous-plaît ! lança Reno au vieux barman.

\- Pas de soucis. Tiens, Tifa, apporte-lui.

Ziu lui avait parlé du bar où ils allaient se retrouver après le travail, _Le Septième Ciel_. Elle lui avait dit que ce lieu était assez tranquille et que le patron était très sympa. Également, elle avait prit l'habitude de se rendre là-bas. Par ailleurs, Ziu lui avait appris qu'il avait embauché une jeune serveuse originaire de Nimbelheim. Gentille comme tout, lui avait-elle dit.

Il était assis à table avec quatre collègues à lui. Mia était à sa gauche et Ziu à sa droite. Les deux autres étaient des jeunes femmes du même service que lui. L'une s'appelait Mérile et portait des grosses lunettes rondes. La deuxième, c'était Corie, elle était légèrement en surpoids. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de les connaître, déjà parce que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là et aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas tellement traîner avec des filles… Lorsqu'il était en école de commerce, il avait déjà eu des amies mais elles étaient très ennuyeuses… Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas de Ziu. Elle, elle était drôle !

\- 'Fait gaffe Reno ! le prévint la Wutaïenne avachit sur la table, tu s'ras plus capable de bosser, sinon…

La serveuse déposa le verre devant le jeune homme avec un sourire poli et s'éloigna. Il s'empara du verre et en but quelques gorgées. Ce que ça pouvait être bon ! Passer un moment avec ses collègues, autour d'un verre… Que demande le peuple ? Il remarqua Mérile le regarder avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh, rien. Je me disais que tu avais une bonne descente ! Au fait, Ziu, t'en est où avec ton prince ? Vous vous étiez retrouvés devant la machine à café, non ?

La jeune femme redressa la tête avec une moue boudeuse et s'adossa à sa chaise en croisant les bras.

\- C'était par hasard, et j'ai pas pu lui parler… Enfin si, mais… C'était naze…

\- Tu lui as dis quoi ? demanda avec enthousiasme Corie.

\- Juste « Bonjour, Monsieur » et j'suis partie avec mon chocolat chaud… Mais, j'voulais lui dire d'autres trucs… Genre, comment allez-vous ? C'est pas trop dur à Junon ? Et puis, lui offrir un truc à boire… bougonna-t-elle le rouge aux joues, avant de se frapper la tête sur la table. J'veux mourir…

\- T'inquiète, j'suis sûr que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil ! plaisanta Reno.

\- T'fous pas d'moi… J'suis nulle…

\- Mais non, t'es pas nulle ! tenta de la consoler Mérile. T'es juste un peu timide, c'est tout !

\- J'veux m'pendre… Donne-moi ta cravate Reno !

Elle tendit sa main vers lui.

\- Si tu meurs, c'est qui qui va réparer mes conneries ?

\- En fait, c'est comme ça que tu m'vois ? se lamenta-t-elle en le regardant d'un air abattu. Juste une nana qui passe derrière toi et éponge les dégâts ?

\- La vache… Tu d'vrais voir ta tête, Ziu, renchérit Reno. T'es complètement bourrée, ma pauvre !

\- J'ai des causes à effet ! se défendit-elle.

\- C'est clair, ajouta Corie. En plus, je t'ai vue partir de la cafèt'. Y avait Serris qui était en train de se re-pomponner avant d'entrer. Elle savait qu'il était là. Je m'suis retenue de rire ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'attendait pas à ce que Monsieur Palmer vienne lui tenir la jambe, à elle ! Elle a même pas pu parler au Vice-président ! Lui, il est reparti avec Tseng !

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, sauf Ziu qui chancelait vaguement sur sa chaise. Reno le remarqua et la regarda, un peu inquiet. Elle commençait à sangloter.

\- J'ai aucune chance… renifla-t-elle. Elle est jolie et sûr d'elle… En plus, elle est bien foutue !

\- Hé, heureusement que tous les mecs regardent pas que ça, fit Reno.

\- Avoue que ça aide…

\- Ouais, mais tu la bats sur plein de truc ! ajouta Mérile. Par exemple… Et bien…

\- T'vois ? J'l'intéresserai jamais…

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de vous connaître !

\- Juste, Ziu, pensa Reno. T'as dis que Serris voulait une promo canapée, nan ? Mais toi, tu veux pareil ?

\- Tu peux pas comprendre… Moi j'en veux pas de promotion. J'suis bien à l'accueil. Il y a pas d'histoires et pas de responsabilité. On est pas cher payé, mais on est assez tranquille… Je… C'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours ici…

Le silence retomba dans le groupe. Merile et Corie se regardèrent un instant puis burent une gorgée de leur verre. Reno sirota le sien tandis que Ziu baissa les yeux sur la table.

\- Attends… Quoi ? Donc t'es réellement amoureuse pour de vrai ? s'écria-t-il subitement d'une voix suraigüe en reposant brutalement son verre.

\- Bah quoi ? fit-elle. Et puis, parle pas si fort !

\- Attention ! Vous cassez, vous payez ! leur averti le patron du bar.

\- Mais… Mais… Il se la pète à fond ! Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez lui ? Ok, il a les yeux bleus. Ok, il ressemble à un prince mais… Au secours quoi…

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme ça, toi, sourit Mia en effleurant sa main.

\- Hé ouais, t'as tout à fait raison !, fit Reno en faisant une tape sur son épaule. Sinon, il s'en va quand pour Junon ?

\- Après-demain, soupira Ziu en baillant. Après la fête de fin d'année.

\- Ah ! C'est 'main soir qui le truc que tu m'as dit ! se rappela-t-il. Comment j'vais m'goinfrer !

\- On peut peut-être essayer d'arranger un truc ? proposa Mérile à Ziu. C'est vrai, on s'arrange pour que vous vous croisiez dans un couloir et… Non ! Mieux ! On s'arrange pour que tu danses un slow demain soir avec lui ! Et ensuite… Paf ! Le coup de foudre ! Comme au cinéma !

\- Ou alors, j'fais rien du tout car j'ai le moral en bas des chaussettes… J'vais p't-être rentrer aussi…

Elle se leva et tituba en direction de la porte. Corie se leva pour la rattraper alors qu'elle faillit s'écrouler par terre, à demi-consciente.

\- Tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool… soupira Reno en finissant son verre et en se levant. J'pense que j'vais la raccompagner.

\- Tu, tu ne restes pas ? demanda Mia. Qui va me raccompagner, moi ?

\- T'as presque pas bu et elle, elle est dans les choux. J'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il lui arrive malheur. Surtout qu'son quartier craint la nuit.

Il paya sa part et hissa son amie sur son dos, Corie l'y aida. Il quitta le bar sous les yeux de ses collègues un peu déçues de son départ. Surtout Mia, qui fusillait du regard Ziu.

\- Rufus… gémit la Wutaïenne, les yeux clos.

\- C'est pas dans c't'état qu'tu feras mouche…

 _ **FFVII**_

Serris était rentrée chez elle, folle de rage. Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ? Comment osait-il la rejeter de cette façon ? Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour en arriver à ce point ! Sculpter son corps à la perfection, écrire et prévoir tous les scénarios possibles… Et tout cela balayé d'un revers de la main par cet homme ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la rejeter !

Furibonde, elle rentra dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Son maquillage avait été parfait ! Tout avait été réfléchi, savamment choisi ! Elle s'était même appliqué un rouge à lèvre couleur pèche, légèrement rosé, déjà parce que ça rehaussait son teint mais surtout parce qu'elle avait su, au prix de nombreux effort et d'espionnage, que cette couleur plaisait à Rufus.

Elle regarda ses vêtements. Elle les avait sciemment sélectionnés ! Un chemisier certes blanc, mais elle avait retiré quelques boutons afin de faire ressortir son buste. Il était cintré, marquant parfaitement sa taille de guêpe. Elle avait fait preuve de coquetterie en mettant une chaîne dorée dont le pendentif se perdait délicieusement au creux de son décolleté. Egalement, elle avait appliqué un parfum doux et sucré dans son cou. Compte tenu du prix qu'il avait coûté, elle ne décolérait pas. Ce flacon valait la moitié de son salaire ! En plus, c'était une édition limité !

Elle reporta son attention à sa jupe. C'était une jupe de tailleur noire, mais celle-ci lui remontait au dessus des genoux. Elle était élégante, et mettait en valeur la finesse de ses jambes. Elle s'était chaussée d'escarpins noirs à talons fins de six centimètres et ils taillaient à la perfection sa silhouette déjà mince. Mais ils étaient si douloureux à porter toute une journée ! Elle avait résisté à la souffrance… Tous les jours… Chaque minute… Tout ça pour rien…

Rageusement, elle retira ses chaussures et les fit voler à travers la pièce. La rencontre de ses pieds avec le sol froid lui fit le plus grand bien et le résultat parvint à lui décrocher un petit sourire de soulagement, qui s'effaça rapidement.

Le problème venait-il de ses cheveux ? Elle les avait laissés détachés, seulement rassemblés par une petite barrette à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses mèches encadraient soigneusement son visage. Ils étaient lisses, doux, propres… Ils sentaient bons... Non ! Ils étaient trop longs ! Il les aimait court, c'était sûr ! Furieusement, elle attrapa une paire de ciseaux et coupa de bonnes longueurs avant de s'arrêter subitement. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, s'appuyant de ses mains sur le lavabo.

Son allure avait tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer d'une femme idéale. Les hommes se retournaient sur son passage… Elle avait toujours eu du succès… Elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait… Ils étaient tous tombés à ses pieds… Cet imbécile était le seul à lui résister… Il avait tout rejeté. Il l'avait traité comme une vulgaire fille. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Elle, elle venait des Taudis… Elle avait trimé pour en arriver ici… La misère… Il ne la connaissait pas… Elle avait usé un bon nombres de fois de contacts et des ses charmes pour sortir de cette boue. Elle devait monter encore plus haut… Toujours plus haut… Pour ne plus manquer de rien…

Et encore, s'il ne s'agissait que de ça, elle aurait pu se contenter de n'importe quel homme opulent… Pourquoi pas le Président ? Il était réputé pour avoir un faible pour les femmes bien foutues… Mais non, il avait fallu que son cœur et son esprit se tournent vers son fils. Cet homme l'avait ensorcelé. Elle n'était plus la Serris des Taudis. Elle avait mutilé sa personnalité pour rentrer dans un moule parfait, se transformer en un être idéal pour les hommes de son influence. Elle avait éliminé une-à-une chacune de ses rivales. Oh, elle ne les avait pas éliminées au sens propre. Elle les avait poussées à commettre de terribles erreurs… Ainsi, elles ont été licenciées… Tour à tour. Il n'y avait plus personne entre elle et Rufus. Elle s'était jurée de n'offrir son corps qu'à lui, et elle était sûre qu'il finirait par manger dans sa main. Mais tout cela ne se produira jamais. Quel imbécile… Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier son humiliation.

Elle se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable en se fixant toujours devant le miroir. La magnifique femme qui lui faisait face ressemblait de plus en plus à une folle… Elle lâcha la paire de ciseaux qui tomba à ses pieds. Ses rires se transformèrent peu à peu en pleurs. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, emportant son mascara. Les traits noirs lui donnaient une expression effroyable. Elle s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la main, où certaines larmes vinrent mourir. La trace de son rouge à lèvre s'étendit d'un côté de son visage

\- Qui êtes-vous… Rufus… Pour osez traiter les gens comme ça ? pleura-t-elle furieuse et désespérée, à son reflet. Vous n'avez pas idée… De tous les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire… Vous n'avez pas le droit… De me rejeter comme ça… Je me suis montrée avenante envers vous… Tant de fois… Et vous ne me l'avez jamais rendu… Je ne mérite pas ça…

Elle se calma soudainement et lança un regard glacé à son miroir. L'humiliation… Plus jamais… Son apparence… Devenue hideuse… C'était de sa faute… Sa faute à lui !

\- Préparez-vous, Rufus, menaça-t-elle, acide. Je jure… De vous le faire regretter… Je vous ferai descendre de votre piédestal… Bientôt… C'est vous qui vous lamenterez, et vous me supplierez de vous pardonner. N'ayez crainte… Je l'accepterai… Mais pas avant de vous avoir fait payer…

* * *

 **Voilà ! Le chapitre est clos !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, positif ou négatif (même pour dire « coucou » ^^)**

 **Blague à part, j'ai un peu galéré pour la partie entre Rufus et Serris. Je vous explique le topos : Rufus se fait harceler. Vous me direz, il est puissant donc il peut s'en débarrasser facilement. Sauf que je me suis penché aussi sur un problème très actuel sur notre société : les hommes victimes de harcèlement sexuel ne parlent pas car ils estiment que c'est tabou. Je cherchais donc à refléter la difficulté dans laquelle il se trouvait.**

 **De ce fait, je voulais connaître votre avis, comment vous avez ressenti la scène et si c'était crédible.**

 **Sur ce, portez-vous bien ! ;-)**


	3. Chapitre 03

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Après avoir entendu des cris du cœur, c'est avec joie que je vous soumets ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, vous êtes formidables ^^**

 **Blague à part, on me l'a fait remarqué en commentaire et j'avais complètement oublié d'en parler ! Je n'ai jamais joué à Crisis Core ni à Before Crisis, et je n'ai jamais lu « One way to a smile ». De ce fait, ils ne seront pas canon !**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Commentaires :**

 **Lexi Izunia : Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise ! Je suis moi aussi une très grande fan de la série des FF (depuis quasiment le même âge que toi XD). Pour répondre à ta question je suis une demoiselle ;-)**

 **Tu m'as beaucoup fais rire aussi dans tes commentaires, notamment le fait qu'à 4h30 du mat', les gens « normaux » dorment XD, ainsi que le fait que tu te sois créer un compte spécialement pour ça (au passage, c'est plutôt gratifiant pour la petite auteure que je suis !)**

 **Alors, non malheureusement, je n'ai pas facebook ^^**

 **Vuoksi : Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise (et merci du compliment !). L'écriture de la fic m'a pris sur un coup de tête et je compte bien la poursuivre !**

 **Pour moi aussi, les personnages « secondaires » des fics en générales m'énervent. C'est pourquoi j'avais hésité à en créer, mais si tu trouves qu'ils sont bien amenés alors je suis ravie !**

 **Concernant l'histoire du harcèlement, c'est vrai que c'est un sujet sérieux (et plutôt d'actualité). Il y a des risques que j'amène d'autres éléments de notre « réalité ». Et c'est génial que tu approuves l'idée !**

 **ZeeZag : Pas de soucis et merci pour ton point de vue concernant les termes ;-) Il est vrai que Rufus aurait dû se montrer plus ferme dès le départ (pour te dire, j'ai recommencé à écrire ce passage 3 fois jusqu'à ce que ma bêta approuve ! X.X) Bref, j'approfondirai un peu plus ceci dans les chapitres à venir ^^**

 **C'est super que tu trouves que Serris a de la consistance et que, pour le coup, elle soit intéressante ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

La reprise du travail le lendemain matin fut laborieuse. Reno se massa la nuque. Il avait trop bu la veille et il s'était fait disputé pour être rentré tard. C'était pas de sa faute si son amie n'avait plus pu placer un pied devant l'autre ! Il jeta un œil à Ziu. Elle était vraiment à côté de ses pompes aujourd'hui. Elle ressemblait à un zombie… Heureusement que tout le monde finissait plus tôt pour la fête de ce soir ! La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Reno et lui fit un signe de main en souriant.

Il repensa à la veille au bar. Jusque-là, il croyait que ce n'était pas sérieux lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle trouvait Rufus craquant… Mais en fait, c'était le cas… Lui-même n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose… Comment pouvait-il l'aider ?

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer Serris. Elle avait une tête à faire peur… Et elle s'était coupée les cheveux. Ça lui allait pas si mal, les cheveux courts… Elle salua ses collègues d'un grand signe de main et avec un large sourire avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

\- T'as vu ? dit Reno en s'approchant de Ziu. Elle s'est coupée les cheveux…

\- Ouais, elle fait peur, nan ?

Ils rirent tous les deux alors qu'un visiteur se présenta à eux. C'était un homme plutôt modeste, pas très grand.

\- Bonjour monsieur, bienvenue à la _Shinra Inc_., l'accueillit Ziu avec un sourire aimable. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je voudrai voir le Président.

\- Auriez-vous une pièce d'identité ?

\- … La voici…

\- Je vous remercie.

Elle observa la carte, entra des informations sur son ordinateur. Reno y jeta un œil. Elle tentait de se renseigner sur ses antécédents judiciaires. L'homme paraissait tendu, s'appuyant d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Tenez, fit Ziu en la lui restituant. Tout semble en ordre, je dois simplement contacter sa secrétaire. Je vous prie de patienter un instant.

Alors qu'elle saisit le téléphone, Reno vit l'homme se crisper légèrement. Il y avait quelque chose de louche…

\- Salut, c'est moi, reprit la jeune femme au téléphone. J'ai un monsieur qui souhaiterait s'entretenir avec Monsieur le Président. Est-ce que tu peux me dire s'il est disponible ?

L'homme joua avec ses mains. Il était étrangement tendu…

\- Très bien, merci, termina la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers l'homme. Je suis désolée, il n'est pas disponible.

\- Tu t'fiches de moi ? s'énerva l'homme en sortant un pistolet. Tu m'laisses rentrer et qu'ça saute.

Il l'attrapa et lui pointa son arme sur sa tempe. Les employés présents, trop effrayés et stupéfaits, n'osaient réagir. Il se déplaça lentement sans lâcher des yeux le personnel

\- Lâche-la ! cria Reno en s'interposant.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Si t'approches, j'lui fais sauter la cervelle !

Ziu gémit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Enfoiré !

Le jeune homme chercha du regard ce qu'il pouvait bien utiliser pour tenter de protéger Ziu. Vite… Quelque chose…

Les portes s'ouvrirent et détournèrent l'attention de l'inconnu. Reno saisit l'occasion pour s'élancer sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous les trois à la renverse. Au même instant, Rufus, Tseng et un homme chauve à lunettes entrèrent. Le Turk aux cheveux longs comprit aussitôt la situation.

Tseng repoussa le Vice-président dans son dos, pour le couvrir. Le chauve s'élança sur le forcené, qui était en train de se débattre, Reno au dessus de lui.

L'homme appuya par inadvertance sur la gâchette, manquant de peu la joue du Turk en retrait. Reno poussa son amie hors de la mêlée, qui fut mise en sécurité par le chauve, et bloqua le bras armé de l'inconnu. Il lui donna un coup de tête pour l'assommer un peu, mais il fut juste étourdit. Quelqu'un appela finalement la sécurité.

\- Et bien, fit Rufus d'un air amusé, alors que des gardes accoururent et se saisir du forcené. Je vais finir par croire que c'est ta spécialité, Reno.

L'homme se débâtit comme il put. Les gardiens s'apprêtaient à l'emmener lorsque le Vice-président fit un signe de main.

\- Un instant !

Rufus s'approcha de l'homme d'un pas assuré, toujours suivit de près par le Tseng et l'homme chauve. Il lui releva le visage.

\- Tu es bien audacieux. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Va te faire foutre, Shinra ! rugit-il. Assassins ! _Avalanche_ ne vous laissera pas faire !

Il lui cracha au visage. Imperturbable, Rufus sortit nonchalamment un mouchoir pour s'essuyer la joue. Tseng jeta un œil à l'homme chauve. Ce dernier décocha un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire du forcené. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna aux soldats de l'emmener.

Le Vice-président continua son chemin vers l'ascenseur, le Turk sur ses talons. Il ne prêta aucun regard sur les employés. L'homme chauve s'approcha de Reno. Il se posta près de lui, solide, ses mains jointes devant lui, et hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Le jeune homme sourit.

\- J'l'ai défoncé, pas vrai ?

L'homme chauve hocha de nouveau la tête et s'en alla, simplement. Laissant les secours prendre en charge le personnel.

Ziu fut rejointe par Reno. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible. On lui avait déposé une couverture de sureté sur le dos ainsi qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud. L'hôte d'accueil serra les dents. Apparemment elle était en état de choc. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le contact lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

\- T'es incroyable… murmura-t-elle après plusieurs minutes. Tu sais te battre ?

\- Bah… J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, en fait… répondit Reno, tout fier. Mais, ils vont faire quoi de ce type ?

\- J'sais pas. On a déjà eu ce cas… C'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un essaie de rentrer de force. Mais, personne ne sait où on les emmène… Y a des rumeurs comme quoi il y aurait une prison ici. Mais rien n'est prouvé… Ça m'donne la chair de poule…

Ziu lui expliqua alors ce qu'était _Avalanche_. Un groupe éco-terroriste qui souhaitait détruire la _Shinra_. Selon eux, le mako que la société ponctionnait polluait la planète. Mais, ils ne s'appuyaient sur aucunes preuves. Elle lui apprit que le Président de la _Shinra_ estimait qu'il s'agissait simplement de petits dissidents sans danger. Pourtant, de nombreux membres ont déjà fait entendre parler d'eux.

Il y a quelques années, un attentat visant le Président avait été déjoué par les Turks. Les responsables qu'ils avaient capturés se revendiquaient d' _Avalanche_. C'était aussi la première fois que le Président y était confronté en personne. On raconte qu'il avait ordonné leur exécution. Mais là encore, il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs. Reno finit par croire que la _Shinra_ masquait certaines informations à ses salariés. Après tout, l'entreprise était toujours sans nouvelles des Soldats envoyés à Nibelheim… Comme on le disait si bien : moins les gens en savent, plus ils sont manipulables…

 _ **FFVII**_

Dans la cafétéria, Reno prit une canette de soda du distributeur et but quelques gorgées. C'était quasiment la fin de la journée et avant de partir, il avait voulu partager une dernière pause avec Ziu. Histoire de lui changer les idées avant la fête.

\- Au fait, tu vas tenter un truc ce soir ? demanda subitement Reno.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Bah, avec Rufus ! répondit-il alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! chuchota-t-elle les dents serré, un doigt devant sa bouche.

Elle lui fit signe de la tête vers la porte. Le chauve, qu'il avait vu le matin même, était rentré et venait se prendre un petit café en saluant de les saluant de la tête.

\- Au fait, c'était une sacrée droite que tu lui as mis ! lui dit Reno. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Rude.

\- Ça sonne cool… Moi, c'est Reno. Tu bosses où ?

\- Turk.

\- Ah ouais ? Comme le type aux cheveux longs ?

\- C'est l'chef.

Ziu suivit leur échange en sirotant son chocolat, se faisant la plus petite possible. Son jeune collègue le remarqua. Sans doute craignait-elle qu'il les ait entendus… Peut-être lui en voulait-elle d'avoir mentionné son penchant pour Rufus… Mais dans le fond, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il faisait chavirer des cœurs, non ?

\- Hé, à l'occaz', 'faudrait qu'on prenne un verre ensemble ! suggéra-t-il. Ce serait trop cool !

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est pas trop chiant de protéger le blond ?

\- Le blond ?

\- Ouais, le blond ! T'sais, le fils au Président !

\- C'est bien payé. Mais on fait pas que ça. On fout aussi dehors les mecs louches.

\- Trop cool… Tu l'connais bien ?

\- Assez pour dire qu'il est pas pénible.

\- Mec ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai ma copine qui est à fond sur lui ! Tu crois qu'elle a une chance ? demanda Reno sans réfléchir.

\- Reno ! rougit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Fais pas attention. Il est con.

Rude ricana et but son café alors que Reno se massait en feignant la douleur.

\- Petite astuce : c'est un mec comme tout le monde.

Le Turk jeta le gobelet, leur fit un signe de main et sortit de la pièce.

Reno regarda Ziu qui était encore bien rouge. Il sourit.

\- Tu vois, tu peux tenter !

\- Laisse tomber. Ça marchera pas…

 _ **FFVII**_

Tseng suivait de près Rufus dans les couloirs. Depuis qu'il avait regagné son bureau ce matin même, après que le membre d' _Avalanche_ ait été appréhendé, son supérieur se comportait de façon étrange. Il l'avait vu faire. Il feuilletait et feuilletait à nouveau les même dossiers, il s'accordait des pauses très régulières, se retournait de temps à autres afin de savoir si lui, était toujours là. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Quand Tseng le lui avait fait remarquer, Rufus lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il allait pourtant bien hier…

\- Je ne vous l'avais pas demandé, Tseng, fit Rufus en entrant dans son bureau. Comment se porte votre mère ?

\- Elle va mieux. Le médecin l'a ausculté. C'est une petite grippe mais elle devrait bientôt se rétablir.

\- Ravi de l'entendre.

Le Vice-président s'installa sur son siège. Tseng prit place, debout à ses côtés, après avoir fermé la porte, sur son ordre. Il resta ainsi, immobile et silencieux. Il observa son supérieur, qui jouait distraitement avec uns stylo entre se doigts. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il travaillait pour la _Shinra_ , et ce, en tant que Turk. Au départ, il n'avait été embauché que pour assurer la sécurité globale des hauts cadres de l'entreprise. Mais son travail avait été modifié quelques années après. Maintenant, la sécurité du Président et de son entourage proche était sa fonction principale. Rufus avait tout juste douze ans lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

À douze ans, il avait déjà été nommé pour succéder à son père avec toutes les lourdes responsabilités que cela impliquait. Pour cet âge, il n'était même pas capricieux en raison de sa fortune. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air de manifester le moindre désir personnel, hormis de l'ambition. Il ne semblait pas non plus vouer une quelconque affection pour son père. Ce dernier ne s'était pas non plus montré démonstratif.

Ce n'était que plus tard, lorsqu'il avait été assigné à la protection du fils du Président, qu'il en apprit d'avantages sur lui. Un soir, alors que la pression fut trop forte, Tseng l'avait vu dans son bureau. De nombreux dossiers avaient été éparpillés sur le sol, créant beaucoup de désordre… Rufus était au centre de la pièce, les poings serrés. Il avait fui une réunion importante et son père ne s'était pas gêné pour le réprimander durement, devant des clients importants. Il n'avait que douze ans…

Tout en s'approchant doucement de lui, Tseng avait ramassé les dossiers. C'est à ce moment-là que son supérieur lui avait raconté sa dispute avec le Président, alors que lui-même ne lui avait rien dit. Dans son exaspération, il avait même fait mention de sa mère. C'était un sujet sensible chez lui. Après cela, il s'était excusé auprès de lui et avait quitté son bureau. Le Turk savait qu'elle était décédée dans un accident de voiture. La _Shinra_ appartenait à la mère du Vice-président, bien avant qu'elle ne se marie. Lorsqu'il fut venu au monde, elle avait laissé son poste à son époux. Sans doute avait-elle cherché à s'occuper davantage de son fils…

Tseng détourna la tête vers le mur, pensif. Mais… Une tragédie arriva. Rufus n'était alors âgé que de huit ans. Le Président était très occupé sur des dossiers importants et ne pouvait se rendre à un rendez-vous avec de gros clients. Pour le soulager, sa femme avait proposé de s'y rendre. Et l'accident de voiture fut fatale… Pour son chauffeur… Et pour elle. Il semble qu'à son enterrement, Rufus n'avait pas pleuré… Il n'avait jamais parlé d'elle. À personne. Sauf à lui, qui c'était retrouvé ici, un peu par hasard.

Il entendit le Vice-président tapoter sur son clavier, le Turk réprima un sourire. Sans vouloir se vanter, Tseng pensait qu'il était la personne la plus proche de lui. Il ne connaissait pas exactement la raison, et il se gardait bien de la demander, mais le Vice-président lui avait ordonné de le suivre comme son ombre depuis quelques temps. Sur le coup, il en aurait rit car il s'agissait de son travail… S'il ne l'avait pas demandé sur un ton aussi irrité ! Depuis tout ce temps, il avait appris à le connaître. Ce n'était pas un homme impulsif et colérique. Il était réputé pour sa patience et son flegme. Il ne s'emportait pas facilement. Habituellement, Tseng arrivait à suivre le fil de ses pensées.

À l'exception de ces derniers temps… Tous les jours, Rufus bousculait chacune de ses habitudes, toutes les fois où il revenait à Midgar. Depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait, il pouvait sentir à chaque fois une sorte de tension, que lui seul percevait. En même temps, et comme beaucoup de son rang, il revêtait un masque que personne ne pouvait briser.

Le Vice-président cessa d'agiter ses doigts sur le clavier, ramenant Tseng à la réalité. Il le vit serrer les poings et froncer les sourcils. Le Turk, discrètement, observa du coin de l'œil la raison de sa crispation. L'écran affichait sa boîte mail mais il ne sut lire ce qu'il était écrit. Sans doute une mauvaise nouvelle concernant un client…

\- Tseng, nous allons prendre une pause, décida Rufus en fermant chaque page de son ordinateur et en se levant de son siège.

Le Turk le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Comment, déjà ? Cela ne faisait qu'un petit quart d'heure qu'il était à son bureau !

Soupirant imperceptiblement, il suivit son supérieur sans un mot.

 ** _FFVII_**

\- Mon petit garçon qui assiste à sa première soirée ! s'enthousiasma la mère de Reno en ajustant un petit nœud papillon sur le col de son fils.

\- J'suis vraiment obligé d'mettre ce truc ?

\- Oh ! Ne commence pas !

Elle saisit un peigne et commença à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Reno grimaça. Il vit sa mère avec un pot de gel dans la main. Non… Pitié… Qu'elle repose ça !

\- M'man, tu peux ne pas m'en mettre ?

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'aime pas s'truc et ça pue !

\- Mais… Tu dois rayonner ce soir, mon chéri. Comment je vais bien pouvoir devenir grand-mère autrement ?

Reno manqua de s'étouffer. Quoi ? Mais… Mais… Il n'en était pas question ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il se case tout à coup ?

\- Après tout, tu veux quitter la maison, dit-elle comme si elle avait suivit le fil de ses pensées. Maman et Papa sont tristes, tu sais ? Mais, c'est la vie comme on dit !

\- Ok, j'comprends… Mais j't'ai d'jà laissé faire pour le nœud de pap'. Me mets pas d'gel, pitié…

La mère soupira et reposa le pot dans le placard. Reno en profita pour aller se chausser. Elle le regarda d'un air attendri.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en laçant une chaussure.

\- Oh, rien. Je me disais que le temps passe vite… Je me rappelais lorsque tu avais huit ans, tu ne savais toujours pas faire tes lacets…

\- Oh, ça va !

\- Et tu faisais encore pipi au lit à treize ans…

\- M'man !

\- Et ta première petite copine à quinze ans…

\- C'est bon…

\- Et ta première grosse peine de cœur à dix-sept ans…

\- Ça suffit, m'man ! fit Reno, gêné, en se levant.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant les yeux larmoyants de sa mère.

\- Mon p'tit garçon a grandi… sanglota-t-elle. Même si tu faisais beaucoup de bêtises, tu étais notre petit bonheur à ton père et moi…

Cela brisa le cœur du jeune homme. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras, qui continuait de hoqueter. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesses, c'était plus de la joie et de la nostalgie. Reno savait qu'il avait un caractère difficile et qu'il avait mené la vie dure à ses parents. Mais, ce dont il était tout de même fier de revendiquer, c'était qu'ils avaient été les meilleurs du monde.

\- Allez, tu m'gênes, m'man, dit-il alors qu'il sentait ses yeux lui piquer.

 _ **FFVII**_

Les buffets présentaient de nombreux petits fours, tous aussi appétissant les uns que les autres. La _Shinra_ avait fait appel aux meilleurs traiteurs de Midgar, mais pas seulement. Il y avait également des groupes de Jazz qui avaient été contacté pour l'ambiance musicale. Comme l'entreprise avait fermé assez tôt, le personnel avait pu rentrer chez lui pour se changer et revenir pour la soirée. La fête n'était pas obligatoire, mais de nombreuses personnes tenaient à être présentes. D'une part, pour donner une bonne impression à la hiérarchie, et d'autre part, passer un moment agréable entre collègues.

Reno se dirigea vers les petits fours à la saucisse. Qu'on le prenne pour un goinfre ou pas, il s'en fichait ! Il n'avait pas mangé le midi, tout simplement parce qu'il voulait profiter de la nourriture ! Et elle était sacrément bonne ! Et surtout, gratuite ! On avait beau dire, la _Shinra_ traitait très bien ses salariés !

Mia s'approcha de lui, tout sourire et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il se retourna vers elle, les joues pleines. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue marine, assez sage, qui lui couvrait les épaules et la base du cou. Elle était chaussée de petits et charmants escarpins. Deux à trois centimètres, tout au plus.

\- Je savais que tu serais déjà en train de manger ! s'amusa-t-elle. Les petits fours sont bons, hein ?

\- Trop.

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu ni Ziu, ni Corie et ni Mérile… Elles ne sont peut-être pas encore arrivées.

\- 'Sais pas.

Beaucoup de monde était déjà là. Il aperçut le Président Shinra, toujours en costume rouge. Son fils était avec lui, vêtu de blanc… À croire que ces deux là ne connaissaient que ces couleurs ! Ils étaient en train de discuter, une coupe de champagne à la main. Mais au vue de l'attitude de l'un envers l'autre, ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement proche. Derrière les sourires forcés et la politesse, on devinait facilement leur hypocrisie.

Plus loin, il y avait cette femme blonde qui s'appelait Scarlet, apparemment. Elle portait une robe rouge assez sexy, des escarpins assortis. Mais, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le gênait chez elle. L'homme barbu était là aussi. Un costume noir, assez classique. Il avait toutefois bien lissé sa barbe et plaqué ses cheveux en arrière. Le tout lui donnait des airs de chanteurs d'opéra… Quoique… Lui semblait être au rabais…

\- Salut, on s'est déjà croisé dans le bureau du Président, fit une voix agaçante à côté de lui.

Il se tourna et le sourire gras de Palmer l'accueilli. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à qui plaisaient les petits-fours… Sans prêter davantage attention à lui, l'homme gros continua à picorer dans les plats.

\- Mia ! Reno ! fit Corie en accourant vers eux.

Elle ne portait pas de robe mais avait opté pour un costume très élégant. Il se souvint qu'elle avait dit détester ça.

\- Mérile arrive, elle est partie chercher Ziu. T'es mignon comme ça, Reno ! le taquina-t-elle en jouant avec les boucles de son nœud.

\- La ferme…

\- Tiens ! Regardez, fit Mia. C'est Serris ! Vous croyez qu'elle va réussir à se faire le Vice-président cette fois ?

Elle était habillée d'une robe de soirée noire dont les bretelles formaient un nœud derrière sa nuque, dont les pans ondulaient doucement dans son dos nu. Sa robe lui allait très bien. Elle était fendue sur le côté gauche de sa jambe, qui révélait par moment cette partie jusqu'au dessus du genou. Elle était cintrée et marquait joliment sa taille. Serris donnait l'impression d'onduler comme une sirène. Un serveur passa près d'elle et elle prit un verre, avec grâce.

Son maquillage était juste ce qu'il fallait pour être sexy et sans vulgarité. Ses yeux étaient rehaussés par un mascara noir et un trait noir sur la paupière, lui donnant des yeux de biche. Ses lèvres étaient teintées d'une couleur pêche un peu rosée. Ses cheveux courts, libres et impeccables, épousaient agréablement son visage. Reno piqua un fard. Pour sûr… Elle était canon ce soir…

-J'crois qu'elle est partie pour réussir, observa Cortie alors que Serris s'approcha des Shinra. Regarde comment le Vice-président la regarde !

 _ **FFVII**_

-Bonsoir, Monsieur le Président, fit la jeune femme. Je souhaitais simplement trinquer avec vous.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Shinra en faisant tinter son verre avec le sien. Je ne t'avais pas vue aujourd'hui. Je vois que tu as rafraîchit ta chevelure.

\- Oui, j'avais besoin de changer de tête.

\- Tu es très élégante ce soir.

Elle sourit en inclinant la tête pour le remercier puis le Président se dirigea vers Scarlet, qui riait avec quelques subordonnés. Serris tourna la tête vers Rufus. Celui-ci la regardait tout en buvant une gorgée de sa flûte. Il avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui. Il était temps de commencer doucement sa vengeance…

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur le Vice-président, dit-elle. Vous retournez à Junon demain, il me semble ? Vous n'êtes pas triste ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? soupira-t-il en conservant une maîtrise implacable de son exaspération naissante.

Il but à nouveau une gorgée. La jeune femme sourit. Elle s'était attendue qu'il ne trinque pas avec elle. Surtout depuis ce fameux soir. Soit. Alors elle laissera la Serris des Taudis parler en son nom… Elle ramena quelques cheveux en arrière.

\- Je n'ai pas encore goûté au buffet, mais la musique est très agréable, dit-elle. Danserez-vous, Vice-président ?

\- J'ai à faire, la repoussa-t-il, un peu sec.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, suivit de Tseng. Serris conserva un sourire qui se crispa quelque peu. S'il pensait pouvoir lui échapper parce qu'il y avait du monde et surtout parce que le Turk était près de lui, il faisait fausse route.

Elle l'avait bien remarqué qu'il le suivait. Et ce, depuis longtemps. Actuellement, c'était la seule personne qui se dressait encore entre elle et Rufus. Il était réputé pour être particulièrement averti et bien entraîné. Si elle décidait de s'en prendre à lui, elle risquait gros… Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle devait isoler le Vice-président. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus qu'elle sur qui se reposer… C'était certain… Il fallait piéger ce Turk… Lui faire commettre une erreur… Mais laquelle ?

Elle croisa un bras sur son ventre et but dans sa flûte en regardant Rufus discuter avec de hauts cadres de la compagnie. Elle ne s'était pas spécialement attendue à une quelconque remarque de sa part, mais il aurait quand même pu complimenter sa tenue ! Sa robe était hors de prix et elle n'avait toujours pas fini de la payer. Serris avait prévu cette soirée de nombreux mois à l'avance. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver la robe parfaite ! Mais elle était finalement parvenue à la dénicher… Au prix de nombreux efforts… Fouiller les affaires du Vice-président lorsqu'il était absent de son bureau avait été une très bonne idée.

Elle sourit en repensant à ses séances de recherches et d'espionnage, après le travail. Elle ne risquait pas de se faire prendre pour avoir pénétré dans cette pièce sans autorisation ! Elle avait pris soin de saboter les caméras de surveillance avant ! Elle n'était pas stupide.

Comment avait-elle su qu'il appréciait ce type de vêtement en fouillant toute la paperasse administrative ? Elle était simplement tombée sur une vieille photo, qui traînait dans le tiroir du bureau. Elle avait reconnu le Président, plus jeune, aux côtés d'une femme très élégante et bien habillée. Au dos, il y était noté la date de celle-ci. Cette photo avait vingt ans et avait certainement été faite à une soirée. Cette femme avait porté quasiment la même robe qu'elle aujourd'hui. Il devait s'agir de la femme du Président et de la mère de Rufus. Pour sûr, ceci lu plairait ! Alors… Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

 _ **FFVII**_

\- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama Ziu, accompagnée de Mérile. Désolée du retard !

Reno et Mia se tournèrent vers elles. La jeune femme à lunette avait opté pour une petite robe à manches longues, simple et confortable pour elle.

La Wutaïenne portait une jolie robe bleue nuit qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Le devant était légèrement drapé et laissait une impression de fluidité et de légèreté. Un petit foulard bleu plus clair était nouée à son cou. De petits escarpins noirs, pas très hauts. Comme à son habitude, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! fit-il. En plus, y a plus de feuilleté à la saucisse…

\- Logique, tu as tout mangé, soupira Mia d'un air désabusé. J'espère que tu n'auras pas mal au ventre…

\- 'l'est en béton !

\- Vous êtes trop mimi toutes les deux ! s'excita Corie. Pas vrai ?

\- Ouais ! renchérit Mia.

Reno acquiesça, vaguement. Les histoires de chiffons… Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

\- Oh ! Serris est déjà là, s'écria Mérile. Elle est belle ce soir…

\- Ouais, soupira Ziu avant de se tourner vers le buffet. Bon. Que reste-t-il à manger, maintenant que Reno s'est servi ?

\- Hé ! Ah ! Rude ! Reste pas tout seul !

L'homme chauve qui était resté dans un coin de la salle s'avança vers eux, tandis que Reno lui fit un grand signe de main, l'air aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Allez, poursuivit-t-il. Mange ça, ça déchire !

Il lui indiqua un plat présentant de petits canapés au fromage. Rude piocha et en goûta un. Il fit un mouvement de tête approbateur.

\- Ouais, ils sont bons.

\- Au fait, dit Reno avant de pointer du doigt Tseng. Il a pas l'air de s'amuser ton chef…

Tandis que Rude se tournait pour le repérer, le jeune homme se gratta la tête. Ça ne devait pas être évident d'assurer la sécurité du blondinet… Celui-ci continuait avec ses poignées de mains et le Turk derrière lui était tellement sérieux… Il pourrait en faire flipper plus d'un…

\- Il est toujours comme ça, dit Rude en retournant au buffet.

\- C'est pas avec lui qu'on peut s'marrer, quoi.

\- Non, 'faudra repasser pour ça.

\- Hé, j'te propose un truc, fit Reno en attrapant un verre, près du saladier à ponch. Cinquante gils que tu roules le premier sous la table !

\- Hum… Tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire, gamin. Tenu !

\- Oh… Les gars… soupira Mia, une main sur le front.

Un sourire provocateur s'étira sur les lèvres de Reno tandis que Rude servait les deux verres à l'aide de la louche. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un duel où leur vie était en jeu.

\- Santé ! dit l'homme chauve en levant son verre.

\- Cul sec ! répondit l'autre en brandissant le sien.

Les verres se vidèrent instantanément et se remplirent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ziu s'éclipsa afin d'aller se procurer une flûte de champagne.

 _ **FFVII**_

De toutes les robes du monde… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Serris porte celle-ci ? Rufus repensa à la proposition de la jeune femme. Danser avec elle ? Certainement pas. Il était hors de question de la laisser s'approcher de lui, comme la veille. Il aurait accepté avec n'importe qui, mais pas avec elle. Rufus aimait se montrer, de ce fait, danser était une bonne activité pour briller. Mais là, c'était Heideiger qui lui tenait la jambe… Quitte à choisir, il préférait danser avec lui.

\- Vous savez, Monsieur le Président ne s'est toujours pas intéressé à la question d'élargir les Turks ! Il n'y a que deux personnes dans ce service, c'est un peu léger, non ?

\- Cessez donc de vous plaindre…

\- Monsieur le Vice-président ! C'est un sujet sérieux !

\- J'en ai bien compris l'importance. C'est la dixième fois que vous m'en parlez ce soir.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ?

Heideiger se mit à rire grassement. Excédé, Rufus se pinça l'arrête du nez mais conserva son calme et lui adressa sur un ton poli :

\- Et arrêtez de rire. On dirait un cheval…

L'homme barbu cessa net alors que le Vice-Président prit congé de lui. Il marcha quelques instants, sans but précis, à la recherche d'un cadre qu'il n'aurait pas salué. Il aurait voulu se détendre un peu avant de repartir à Junon mais, l'apparition de Serris l'avait contraint à s'occuper.

Cependant, il avait déjà été les voir. Tous. Il ne pouvait retourner vers eux. Il risquait de donner une image peu assuré de lui. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester seul. Ses employés penserait de lui qu'il était taciturne…

\- Monsieur le Vice-président ? l'interpela doucement une voix qu'il reconnu, et qui l'agaça aussitôt.

\- Que veux-tu, Serris ?

\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez un peu faim. Je vous ai préparé une petite assiette assortie de différents toasts, dit-elle en la lui tendant avec un sourire.

Rufus regarda tour à tour l'assiette et la jeune femme. Du caviar, des œufs de lompes, du foie gras… Il était vrai qu'il commençait à avoir l'estomac dans les talons… Mais il ne voulait pas de l'attention de cette demoiselle ! Cependant, il savait qu'il était observé et il jouait également sa place de futur Président. De plus, Tseng était derrière lui. Il se rassura sur un point : elle ne tentera rien ce soir.

\- Merci, dit-il, à contrecœur.

Elle lui sourit comme s'il lui avait fait le plus beau compliment mais elle resta devant lui. Titillant davantage l'exaspération du Vice-président.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ?

Rufus se crispa. Elle n'avait pas à rester devant lui comme cela ! Mais il ne pouvait pas tout bonnement la congédier sans éveiller les soupçons. De toute façon, il ne s'agissait que d'une femme trop insistante… Comme bon nombre au sein de la _Shinra_ … Du moins, il tentait de se le persuader.

\- Avez-vous trouvé un cavalier ? éluda-t-il.

\- Non, malheureusement.

\- Rassurez-vous, Tseng derrière moi accepterait volontiers de danser avec vous.

Il prononça ces mots en même temps qu'il regardait le Turk, espérant qu'il comprenne l'ordre sous-entendu de le débarrasser d'elle. Il avait remarqué dans ses yeux un léger éclat de détresse. Rufus savait qu'il n'y connaissait rien à la danse. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de le laisser lui dans les bras de cette femme ! Mais, de cela, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler.

\- Alors, est-ce que monsieur Tseng sait danser ? rit Serris.

\- Divinement ! Allons, ne fait pas attendre cette jeune femme.

Il poussa le Turk vers Serris avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre un autre point de la salle, les laissant sans voix.

\- Je suis désolé, Tseng, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

 _ **FFVII**_

Ziu tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les danseurs, protégeant sa flûte. Elle voulait rejoindre ses collègues, notamment pour assister au duel qui opposait Rude et Reno !

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle n'avait eu d'intérêt que pour les activités plus masculines. Elle était un peu garçon manquée. En grandissant, elle s'était assagie.

Ziu remarqua Serris un peu plus loin, l'air un peu contrariée. Malgré tout, elle était terriblement belle… Personnellement, elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée particulièrement de son apparence. Toutefois, si elle devait définir son physique, elle le décrirait comme quelconque.

Elle soupira malgré elle. Le Vice-président ne semblait pas indifférent à cette fille. Le fait de l'avoir remarqué lui avait brisé le cœur. De ce fait, et depuis toujours, elle ne s'était contentée de l'observer que de loin, sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'appartiendraient jamais au même monde. Ses collègues proches étaient au courant de ses sentiments et la taquinaient beaucoup avec ça. Tantôt ça l'amusait, tantôt ça l'oppressait.

\- Pardon… dit-elle en passant entre certains de ses collègues, trop affairé à profiter de la piste. Excusez-moi…

De toute façon, jamais elle n'avouera ses sentiments pour le Vice-président. C'était trop gênant… Elle n'était qu'une hôtesse d'accueil sans prétention et lui, son futur se révélait glorieux et rayonnant. Non. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre dans le même univers.

Surtout qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui d'une façon ridicule ! Durant sa première journée de travail, elle s'était faite incendiée après avoir commis de nombreuses erreurs. On lui avait reproché d'avoir été pistonné par son père. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme ça ! Son père avait juste donné un petit coup de pouce sur son dossier. Et à son insu ! Certains collègues lui avait reproché ses origines en lui crachant quelque chose du type « laisse le travail aux Migdariens » ou « On a pas besoin de Wutaï »…

Alors, n'en pouvant plus, elle avait décidé d'écrire sa lettre de démission. C'est au moment où elle avait voulu la déposer dans le bureau des Ressources Humaines, qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois la route du fameux Vice-président, Rufus Shinra. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Ils ne s'était jamais parlé... Mais leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, rapidement d'ailleurs. Ses yeux… étaient si beaux… La sensation qu'elle avait eue à cet instant l'avait figée sur place. Son cœur avait battu si fort. Lui, il avait continué sa route et ne l'avait pas remarquée. Sans doute trop occupé avec un des cadres de la société.

Elle ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre. Mais… Elle avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'elle avait vécue. Elle en était aussi de plus en plus convaincue chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait parfois du mal à respirer, si bien qu'elle en devenait maladroite !

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'une autre le convoitait, elle avait rapidement su qu'il s'agissait de Serris. Elle avait baissé les bras. N'importe qui serrait toujours mieux qu'elle… Par jalousie et pour s'amuser, elle aimait dire qu'elle voulait une promotion canapé… Elle savait que c'était méchant mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que beaucoup d'autres ? Après tout… Serris ne lui avait rien fait…

Elle fut presque arrivée à son but lorsqu'un des danseurs la percuta avec son dos. Elle perdit l'équilibre et atterrit, un peu durement, contre quelqu'un. Elle se tordit la cheville. Des bras la retinrent de tomber et elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas glisser. Un bruit de verre et une assiette renversée fit se retourner les danseurs alentours. Des chuchotements inquiets s'élevaient.

\- Je… Je suis désolée… bafouilla-t-elle en se redressant. Je t'ai pas vu et j'ai perdu l'équilibre…

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle fut stupéfaite. Cette voix… C'était le Vice-président ! Ziu leva les yeux vers lui, interdite. Son costume blanc était recouvert de champagne et du contenu de certains toasts.

Affolée, elle le lâcha prestement et se confondit en excuses en tentant de nettoyer les traces tout en rougissant de gêne et de honte. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe, au sens littéral, sur lui ?

\- Je… Je… Pardonnez-moi ! bégaya-t-elle en retirant les vestiges d'un toast au foie gras de l'épaule de Rufus. Je… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là !

Plus que jamais, elle avait envie de mourir… Décidément, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'on la considère comme une femme pleine d'assurance… C'était fichu ! Elle n'aura jamais de chance avec lui ! Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme elle ?

Un rire claire, qu'elle pourrait définir de sincère, lui parvint. Elle leva des yeux ronds vers lui.

\- Je suis également fautif, j'étais ailleurs. Tu es en un triste état, toi aussi.

Ziu s'arrêta de s'acharner sur ses bêtises et regarda sa robe… Toute tâchée.

\- J'veux rentrer chez moi… murmura-t-elle, les dents serrées en baissant la tête.

C'était de pire en pire… Elle était face à l'homme qui lui faisait battre son cœur, et elle n'était pas présentable !

\- Et moi donc ! Dans quel état suis-je ! plaisanta Rufus.

\- J'suis vraiment désolée !

Il se moquait d'elle ! Déjà qu'elle s'en voulait, ce n'était pas la peine de la faire culpabiliser davantage!

Elle sentit des doigts sous son menton. Ceux-ci lui relevèrent doucement la tête. Le sourire de Rufus avait disparu, mais son visage n'était pas dur. Une sorte de sympathie se dégageait de son regard.

\- Puis-je connaître ton nom ? demanda le Vice-président.

\- Z-Ziu…

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Je suis également coupable de cet incident. Pour me faire pardonner, désires-tu que mon chauffeur te dépose chez toi ? Tu as dû te faire drôlement mal à la cheville.

Il… Il l'avait remarqué ? La jeune femme secoua la tête et s'en alla aussitôt près de ses collègues, qui étaient trop loin pour avoir vu la scène.

À cet instant, Tseng parvint à venir près de Rufus.

\- Monsieur, allez-vous bien ? s'enquit-il en finissant de nettoyer son costume.

\- Très bien… fit-il, pensif, sans quitter des yeux la jeune Wutaïenne.

 _ **FFVII**_

\- J't'avais dis qu'tu tiendrais pas ! fit Reno, à moitié avachi sur la table.

\- Pas dis mon dernier mot ! répondit Rude entre deux hoquets, au sol, la main toujours sur la table.

\- Les mecs… soupira Mia. Il n'y a même plus de ponch ! Arrêtez vos bêtises !

\- P'us d'ponch ? fit l'homme chauve en tournant la tête, ses lunettes de soleil en travers de son visage.

\- 'faut du ponch, réagit Reno en relevant la tête avant d'avoir l'idée du siècle en regardant le saladier. T'vas voir… 'vais gagner…

Le jeune homme rampa jusqu'au récipient vide où quelques tranches de fruits restaient. Dans celui-ci, quelques gouttes du délicieux nectar subsistaient.

\- Mal au ventre… gémit Rude en grimaçant. Te l'laisse…

Reno partit laper les dernières traces du ponch. L'homme chauve glissa pour de bon de la table. Il atterrit sur le dos et se tint le ventre.

\- Reno… geignit Mia. Ça suffit maintenant !

Il releva la tête du saladier, un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres.

\- Gagné ! s'exclama-t-il en tombant en arrière.

Sa collègue le rattrapa, très inquiète, avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

\- Reno ! Tu sais jamais quand t'arrêter ! Ça va ?

\- J'crois qu'j'vais gerber… Dis-le pas à maman, hein ?

Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle n'entendit même plus son camarade de jeu gémir. Mia interpella quelqu'un pour qu'il appelle les secours. Rude et Reno avaient été beaucoup trop loin !

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre est clos !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part, comme d'habitude, de vos avis (positif ou négatif) ou même un petit coucou, des cookies…**

 **Aussi, honte à moi ! Depuis tout ce temps, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait répondre directement aux reviews ! Je ferai attention la prochaine fois !**

 **Votre attention ! Les vacances de noël sont terminés et, comme certains d'entre vous, je vais reprendre les cours. Le délai des posts de nouveaux chapitres risque de se rallonger. Pas de crainte, je ne vous abandonne pas !**

 **Des bisous et portez vous bien !**


	4. Chapitre 04

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! (Parole tenue ! Il est posté avant la fin de la semaine ! XD Champagne !)**

 **Fait amusant : Le doubleur français de Rufus est aussi un doubleur récurrent pour Bruce Wayne alias Batman (c'est rigolo car les deux persos sont riches XD)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

À son poste, Reno mit un cachet d'aspirine dans un gobelet rempli d'eau. Pendant qu'il se dissolvait, le jeune homme se massa les tempes. Fini… Plus jamais il ne se soûlera ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau. En plus, tout semblait résonner comme un écho dans ses oreilles. Et il avait les yeux qui brûlaient !

Après que les secours l'aient raccompagné chez lui car il ne courrait aucun danger, son père l'avait disputé le lendemain. Sa mère avait pleuré aussi… Bon sang… Si on pouvait plus s'amuser… Comment il pourrait se faire des amis si on l'empêchait de sortir ? Pas qu'on lui mettait des obstacles, mais… Quand même ! Surtout qu'il s'était bien amusé avec Rude !

\- Salut, Reno, fit Mia en arrivant vers lui. Tu as pu te reposer un peu après la fête ?

\- Ouais… Mais parle pas si fort…

\- La gueule de bois, pas vrai ?

Reno grogna pour toute réponse, avant d'avaler son aspirine. Il aperçut Ziu s'installer à son bureau et elle semblait se plonger dans ses mails. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans ses baskets… Était-elle gênée à cause d'hier soir ? Après tout, elle avait eu sa robe toute tâchée…Bah ! De toute façon, il avait trop mal au crâne pour réfléchir !

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître le Vice-président suivit de Tseng. Il s'arrêta devant la Wutaïenne, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Regarde, murmura Mia en remarquant Rufus. Il se passe un truc !

Reno grimaça de douleur et se massa les tempes en acquiesçant. Même bouger la tête était douloureux ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce péteux de blond lui voulait à Ziu ? Il n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui !

\- Bonjour, Ziu, dit-il avec un petit sourire, faisant redresser la tête de la jeune femme.

\- B-Bonjour, Monsieur le Vice-président, balbutia-t-elle en rougissante et baissant les yeux. Vous… Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Le rouquin entendit rire Rufus. C'était quoi son problème ? Il adorait se moquer des gens ou quoi ? Les mains de Reno se crispèrent.

\- Calme-toi, fit Mia en lui posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je me suis montré un peu grossier hier soir, poursuivit le Vice-président sans se préoccuper des chuchotis dans son dos. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour me rattraper, et je ne pouvais pas repartir à Junon avant d'avoir régler tout cela.

C'en était trop ! Reno se leva d'un bond, prêt à en découdre. Sa collègue le retint aussitôt par le bras. Le jeune homme la foudroya du regard.

\- Détends-toi ! lui intima-t-elle avant de reporter son attention vers le Vice-président et sa collègue. J'veux voir la suite ! Il s'est passé quoi hier ?

\- De ce fait, je souhaiterai t'offrir la blanchisserie, sourit Rufus en cherchant le regard de Ziu, qui faisait les gros yeux. Tseng pourra se charger d'emmener ta robe.

\- Monsieur, chuchota le Turk à l'attention de son supérieur. Je ne suis pas sûr que mes compétences…

Il reçut un petit coup de coude dans le ventre, suffisant à lui faire tousser la dernière syllabe.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ? fit le Vice-président sur un ton assuré.

\- Je… heu… hésita-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Mais… Vous…

\- Si ce n'est pas suffisant, je peux toujours te la remplacer. Mais il faudrait que je te demande ta taille et ce serait très impoli de ma part.

\- Non. Heu, enfin…

\- Alors je te laisse régler les détails avec Tseng, décida-t-il en lui prenant distraitement la main. Il mettra les frais sur ma note. Nous nous reverrons dans trois mois. D'ici là, prend soin de toi.

Sur ces mots, Rufus partit comme il était venu, non sans lui adresser un dernier sourire. Le Turk toujours sur ses talons.

Reno et Mia se précipitèrent vers Ziu, qui se toucha la main d'un air rêveur.

\- Je crois… Qu'il y a des choses que tu nous as pas dites ! s'enthousiasma l'hôtesse avec un grand sourire avant de lui pincer gentiment la joue. Vilaine fille !

\- C'était quoi, ça ? s'écria le rouquin. J'étais à deux doigts de l'défoncer !

\- Hé bien… hésita Ziu. J'vous raconterai à la pause… Mais… C'est super gênant alors… Vous moquez pas, d'accord ?

\- On dirait qu'il est venu juste pour toi ! la taquina Mia. C'est trop bien !

 _FFVII_

Serris était seule à son bureau. Elle cassa le crayon avec lequel elle jouait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce dont elle avait été témoin la veille tournait dans sa tête, sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Le sourire radieux de Rufus… Aux bras de cette péronnelle ! Elle l'avait déjà aperçu… Elle était la seule Wutaïenne de l'accueil… Ah oui, la fille qui avait été pistonnée par son père ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Dans les bras de Rufus, avec ses airs innocents, feignant l'embarras… Serris avait compris son petit jeu.

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Ce que cette bécasse ne savait pas, c'est qu'il lui appartenait déjà. Il était à elle ! De quel droit ses mains l'avaient-elles touché ? Sa personne était sacrée… L'élue autorisée à le toucher se devait d'avoir des intentions pures ! Qui d'autre qu'elle pourrait lui être le mieux assortie ?

Serris jeta le crayon cassé à la poubelle. Elle était toujours impeccable. Elle connaissait déjà de nombreuses choses sur Rufus… Et elle continuait d'en apprendre ! Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se faire éclipser de la sorte par la première écervelée venue !

\- Faire exprès de tomber sur l'objet de ses désirs… pensa-t-elle à voix haute en prenant appui sur son bureau. Une astuce vieille comme le monde… Mais tellement inefficace face à moi.

Si Rufus n'avait pas fait preuve de timidité, elle se serrait retrouvée dans ses bras ! Et non cette idiote! Comment avait-elle osé lui couper la route ? Sans même prendre la peine de se montrer à elle !

Par ailleurs, elle avait eu le temps d'analyser les évènements de la veille. Même peu concluantes, ses actions avaient été loin d'être vaines. Serris sourit à cette pensée. La voir dans quasiment la même robe que sa mère avait dû le mettre en émoi… Rufus aimait les personnes audacieuses. Il ne se doutait probablement pas qu'elle puisse avoir autant de cran…

\- Il en avait même fini par accepter son assiette, fit-elle, tendrement. J'avais mis beaucoup de douceur à l'élaborer.

Son expression se durcit et elle se leva subitement. Cette fille… Elle connaissait ses intentions ! C'était pourquoi elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, pour les séparer ! Quelle idiote ! Mais, elle ne la laissera pas faire. Cette sorcière voulait lui arracher Rufus ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Elle l'avait rencontré en première ! Le destin les avait réunis !

\- J'avais déjà une ombre au tableau. J'ai dû relâcher mon attention… Voilà qu'une rivale vient s'y glisser ! Qui que tu sois… Ta défaite est proche.

Elle se rassit en se calmant avant de regarder l'heure.

\- Mon Rufus a dû partir pour Junon maintenant, j'aurai tellement voulu le revoir une dernière fois… Ne t'en fais pas, à ton retour personne ne pourra plus nous gêner.

 _FFVII_

« _Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît. L'aéronef en destination de Junon arrive à quai. Les voyageurs sont invités à se rendre aux portiques du couloir C afin de valider leur titre de transport. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage._ »

Rufus pénétra à l'entrée du quai, suivi de Tseng. Il respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas le mal des transports mais l'idée de retourner à Junon ne le séduisait pas. Entre son arrivée de l'avant veille, la soirée de fin d'année, et son départ ce jour, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de récupérer de sa fatigue. Bien sûr, il pourrait se reposer dans l'aéronef. Mais rien ne valait un bon lit…

\- Monsieur, voulez-vous que je vous aide avec vos bagages ? demanda Tseng en le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Tu n'es pas un domestique, Tseng. Je peux m'en débrouiller.

Rufus remit une mèche blonde en place. Il n'avait pas encore mis un pied dans l'embarcation qu'il lui tardait déjà de revenir à Midgar. Avant, il n'avait ressenti cela que par désir de reprendre ses fonctions à la _Shinra_ et de simplement briller davantage que son père... Mais, le doux visage de cette employée occupait ses esprits depuis la fin de la soirée. Ziu… Son nom était adorable. Bien sûr, comme tous les hommes, il aimait la compagnie des femmes. Toutefois, il ne se considérait pas comme un homme à femme. Pas comme son père…

Il avait déjà eu quelques relations, mais elles ont toutes été de très courtes durées. Sans doute à cause du caractère vénal et superficiel de ses prétendantes. Chaque femme qui l'avait approché jouait la comédie, se calquait une image d'élite à laquelle elle n'appartenait pas. Il n'était pas dupe. Chacune d'entre elle avait cherché à se rapprocher de lui afin de profiter de sa notoriété. D'un côté, il y avait trouvé son compte. Son père avait fini par éviter de lui parler de mariage… Et il n'allait pas se plaindre, les femmes qu'il avait fréquenté n'étaient pas parmi les plus laides. Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, aucune ne lui avait fait le même effet que cette jeune demoiselle.

A vrai dire, sa maladresse l'avait touché. Ce fut court, trop rapide pour être réellement observé, mais le naturel qu'il avait vu chez Ziu l'avait enchanté. Le seul geste qu'il avait pu avoir envers elle était de la dédommager. Ce n'était pas si mal, mais il aurait pu faire tellement plus… Peut-être que dans trois mois, il pourrait partager davantage de son temps avec elle…

\- Monsieur, vous n'embarquez pas ? fit Tseng, un brin inquiet.

\- Je vais monter, mais avant toute chose. Assure-toi que cette demoiselle Ziu te confie sa robe. Si elle ne le fait pas, peux-tu t'informer sur sa taille ?

\- Monsieur ? Je suis désolé mais, je vais devoir vous demander de le reconsidérer. Mon travail consiste en…

\- Je sais, le coupa Rufus. Ce n'est pas un ordre. Il s'agit d'une demande.

\- B-Bien, monsieur, répondit le Turk.

Le Vice-président embarqua dans l'aéronef. Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

\- Je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi hier soir. Prend soin de toi, également.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Les derniers voyageurs montèrent. Les portes se fermèrent, puis l'appareil pris son envol.

 _FFVII_

-Et donc, voilà, fit Ziu en touillant son gobelet.

Reno et Mia se trouvait avec elle à la cafétéria. Le jeune homme sirotait son soda. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre la même chose lors de ses pauses. À vrai dire, il n'aimait pas les boissons chaudes…

Alors ainsi monsieur blondinet avait décidé de la draguer ? Il n'aimait pas trop se mêler de ces histoires car ça se révélait souvent prise de tête. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, comme il était quelqu'un de puissant, il cherchait probablement une compagnie pour réchauffer son lit. Il avait de l'argent, non ? Il avait besoin de rien d'autre. C'était comme ça que les mecs riches fonctionnaient !

\- Il te fait des avances ? réfléchit Mia en tirant Reno de ses pensées.

\- J'sais pas trop… Comme je t'ai dis, c'est très bizarre… T'en pense quoi, Reno ?

Il la regarda et haussa les épaules en faisant un bruit de bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Le tout, c'était surtout de ne pas s'emballer pour un rien. C'était vrai que les filles avaient tôt fait de s'exciter pour pas grand-chose… Et, il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de peine sur ce qu'il pensait de ses intentions.

\- T'es pas d'une grande aide… lui signifia Ziu. J'aimerais vraiment le déchiffrer. La raison me dit qu'il se montre juste aimable car il a son image à protéger, mais de l'autre je veux croire que c'est pas simplement désintéressé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rude. Reno fit une grimace de douleur et d'empathie. Il avait une sale tête ! Le genre de tête que n'importe qui aurait après une soirée bien arrosée… C'était le cas, de toute façon !

\- Hé ! lui lança-t-il soudainement. J'ai gagné ! Aboule les gils !

Le chauve le regarda d'un air contrarié et lui tendit, de mauvaise grâce, la mise du pari.

\- Et étouffe-toi avec, fit-il, mauvais joueur.

\- J'paierai ta revanche avec !

\- Y a intérêt !

Ils rirent tous les deux, sous les yeux consternés des deux hôtesses. Reno aimait bien Rude. Il avait l'air de ne jamais se prendre la tête. Et son stoïcisme était drôle à voir ! L'image d'un type qui semblait tout maîtriser et taciturne… contre le vrai lui capable de parier, de perdre à un jeu et de finir ivre mort !

\- 'me suis fait engueuler par l'chef c'matin, fit Rude.

\- Merde ! Y t'a dit quoi ?

\- J'étais censé assurer la sécurité du Président, pas m'soûler toute la soirée.

\- Ouch ! Mais bon, ça va quoi ! Y avait rien !

\- Et c'est lui qu'est venu m'chercher aux urgences au p'tit matin.

\- Ouch… Pas d'pot.

Rude acquiesça en prenant son gobelet de café. Reno but une nouvelle gorgée de son soda avant de reprendre la parole. Il regarda son amie finir son chocolat chaud.

\- Tu sais si le blond a une copine ?

\- Reno ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes.

\- 'sais pas. Il en a jamais parlé.

\- Ah.

Il but à nouveau sa cannette, fusillé du regard par ses collègues. Pourquoi elles réagissaient comme ça ? Il avait rien dit de mal !

\- Haut les cœurs ! fit-il à son amie. Il est dispo !

\- Arrête, Reno ! se fâcha Ziu.

\- Quoi ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils tandis que Reno la regardait sans comprendre. Il essayait juste de l'aider ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le prenait mal ? Parce qu'il avait posé une simple question à Rude ? Elle la voulait sa réponse ou pas ?

\- Oh ! On doit repartir ! leur fit Mia en regardant sa montre, afin de désamorcer la tension qui semblait s'installer. À plus, Rude !

Elle embarqua par le bras ses deux collègues hors de la cafétéria.

\- Ne vous disputez pas ! On s'entend bien, non ? leur ajouta-t-elle en les entraînant dans l'ascenseur.

 _FFVII_

Tseng se tenait droit devant le Président. Celui-ci s'alluma un cigare et prit une grande bouffée. Le Turk déglutit. Lorsqu'il faisait ça dans son bureau, on pouvait deviner qu'il était contrarié.

\- Alors, ce petit ingrat a bien embarqué ? demanda Shinra en recrachant la fumée.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien. Mais, j'aimerai qu'il ne prenne pas sa succession pour acquise. Il n'a même pas prit la peine de me dire au revoir.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Nous avions pris du retard sur le départ et…

\- Du retard ? le coupa-t-il. N'aurait-il pas pu me téléphoner ?

Il ricana en cendrant son cigare. Tseng ne souhaita pas poursuivre et se contenta de le regarder sans bouger. Le Président était à cheval sur la discipline. Personne ne parlait sans y être invité et tous devaient respecter le protocole mis en place dans l'entreprise. Il en allait de même pour son fils.

Tseng avait déjà pu observer à maintes reprises les interactions entre le Vice-président et son père. Tout était froid. Il y avait de quoi le mettre mal à l'aise car même Rufus ne parlait pas au Président, si celui-ci ne lui adressait pas la parole. Quelle drôle de relation entre père et fils…

\- Il est bien comme sa mère, observa le Président. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait absolument rien pris de moi. En parlant de ça, à son âge j'étais déjà marié.

Le Président se leva et se tourna vers la grande baie vitrée, les mains dans le dos.

\- Il serait peut-être temps qu'il se trouve une fiancée… A-t-il quelqu'un en vue ?

Tseng réfléchit un instant. Le Vice-président ne s'était jamais intéressé à la question. Du moins, en sa présence. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait déjà eu des relations, mais rien de bien sérieux. Toutefois, il y avait cette fameuse jeune fille. Ziu. Il s'était montré avenant envers elle ce matin mais, pouvait-on réellement parler d'amour si vite ? Ah oui, en y repensant, il devait aller la voir pour régler cette histoire de blanchisserie…

Après, il y avait bien une autre femme, Serris. Elle avait une certaine classe et le Vice-président ne semblait pas la détester mais, rien ne semblait bien déterminé.

\- Je ne crois pas, monsieur, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je vois. Je sais quel type de femme il lui faudrait. Bientôt, il sera sous la responsabilité de nombreuses choses. Sa future fiancée devra se montrer serviable, attentive et attentionnée. Il en aurait besoin. Si possible, une femme belle et cultivée, qui serait capable de porter ses enfants. La _Shinra_ est une entreprise familiale. Elle ne peut être transmise que par des personnes du même sang.

\- Monsieur, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous me dites cela ?

\- Tu es le Turk le plus proche de mon fils. Essaie de lui glisser cette information. Si je lui disais moi-même, il se braquerait. Toi, il t'écoutera.

\- Monsieur, sauf votre respect, cela ne fait pas partie de mes fonctions.

\- Et maintenant ça l'est, fit le président d'un air nonchalant. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu sais que nous avons des différends avec ce groupuscule nommé _Avalanche_ ? Je me demande si certains d'entre eux ne se terrent pas parmi nous. Enquête là-dessus. Et, si jamais la situation l'exige, fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils ne nous nuisent plus. Bien évidemment, avec discrétion. N'effraie pas mes salariés. Tu peux disposer.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Tseng se tourna et sortit de la pièce. S'il avait été embauché en tant que Turk, ce n'était pas pour jouer les entremetteurs avec le Vice-président ! Enfin… On lui avait octroyé une vraie mission. Et elle pouvait s'avérer capitale pour l'entreprise. Mais pas seulement.

 _Avalanche_ était plutôt bien vue de la population. Surtout celle venant des Taudis et ceux qui vivaient sous la Plaque. Les membres aimaient se distinguer en tant que héros… Mais ils n'étaient que des criminels extrémistes. Ils disaient lutter pour le bien de la planète mais leurs actions étaient loin d'être pacifiques. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas assassiné de nombreuses personnes depuis la création de leur mouvement ?

La plupart des victimes étaient des salariés de la _Shinra_. Et pour chacune, aucun n'était au courant du travail « sombre » de l'entreprise. Ce secret était bien gardé. Tous étaient venus travailler ici pour la même raison que de nombreuses autres personne : gagner sa vie et nourrir sa famille.

La _Shinra_ avait versé des indemnisations pour les familles des victimes. Tant d'enfants, orphelins d'un père ou d'une mère… En un clin d'œil, on leur avait arraché l'un ou l'autre… ou les deux.

Tseng rentra dans l'ascenseur et sélectionna l'étage de son bureau. Il n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de scrupuleux. Mais, s'en prendre aux unités armées et habituées au combat était une chose. S'en prendre à des civils sans histoires et sans défense en était une autre. Il en avait fait un serment solennel : il les traquera jusqu'au dernier. _Avalanche_ paierait pour ses crimes.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et partit s'installer sur son siège. Il alluma son ordinateur et se connecta sur les serveurs qui accueillaient les caméras de surveillance. A présent, chaque parcelle de l'entreprise serait passée au peigne fin sous son regard consciencieux. Personne ne pourra se soustraire à lui…

 _FFVII_

C'était bientôt la fin de journée et Ziu s'occupait de la fermeture à l'accueil. Ses collègues étaient déjà partis, même Reno. Elle se retrouvait donc seule dans ce hall beaucoup trop grand et devenu bien calme.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à éditer certains documents, elle songea au Vice-président. Elle avait eu tellement honte la veille… Elle avait espéré se faire toute petite pour qu'on l'oublie aujourd'hui… Mais lui ne l'avait pas oubliée ! C'était une catastrophe… Elle ne savait pas quel était le pire, la serviabilité de Rufus ou devoir supporter le regard des témoins de l'incident…

Il avait dû la trouver tellement stupide… Et ça ne devait être que par pitié qu'il avait voulu la dédommager. Pour quoi d'autre de toute façon ? Avec son expérience au sein de la _Shinra_ , elle pouvait maintenant sentir arriver de loin son désir de la ridiculiser un peu plus.

\- Pas question que je donne ma robe à Monsieur Tseng, pensa-t-elle à voix haute en récupérant un papier. Même s'il y a peu de chance que je puisse récupérer les tâches…

Même dans l'éventualité où il ne chercherait pas à se moquer d'elle, confier sa robe au Turk la ferait mourir d'embarras… Et ça, pour de bon ! De plus, et à cause d'elle, l'image du Vice-président avait dû en pâtir… Inutile d'en rajouter !

C'était vrai que d'un côté, elle était enfin parvenue à se faire remarquer de lui, même si elle aurait préféré que ça se passe différemment. Son plan avait été soit de réussir à avoir une petite conversation à la cafétéria, soit attendre une opportunité valable pour se rendre dans son bureau…

En tant que simple hôtesse d'accueil, elle n'avait pas d'intérêt à s'aventurer dans les bureaux de la haute hiérarchie… Autant dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu cette chance. Pourtant, chaque instant où elle repensait à la façon dont le Vice-président l'avait regardée la veille la faisait sourire bêtement, irrémédiablement. Malgré le champagne et les toasts renversés, l'avait-il trouvé jolie dans sa robe ?

Ziu secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur son travail. Elle devait se ressaisir ! Comment pouvait-elle espérer ce genre de chose ? Le Vice-président était certainement le genre à s'entourer de jolies créatures cultivées ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle… Elle soupira, lasse.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur après avoir imprimé les documents récapitulatifs de la journée. Elle les rassembla dans une pochette en y inscrivant la date du jour. Puis, elle déposa le dossier dans le casier de son responsable.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'alarme de l'entreprise afin de l'enclencher pour la nuit. Des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle.

\- Bonsoir, fit une voix qu'elle reconnue.

\- Oh, Serris ? répondit-elle en se retournant vers elle, anxieuse. Tu n'étais pas encore partie ?

Elle reporta aussitôt son attention à l'alarme. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir ! À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si Serris l'avait vue avec le Vice-président… Elle espérait fortement que ce n'était pas le cas !

Ziu n'avait pas spécialement peur de se confronter à elle puisque le même homme les attirait toutes les deux. Non, elle était surtout très gênée. Elle ne souhaitait pas créer de problème…

Lors de son entrée à la _Shinra,_ il y avait trois ans, elle avait vite compris sa place. Heureusement et rapidement, elle avait réussi à s'entendre avec Mia, Corie et Mérile… Et puis, rencontré le Vice-président… Sinon, elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu survivre… Même ses supérieurs la dénigraient ! Tout ça parce qu'elle venait de Wutaï !

Maudite guerre… Si seulement la _Shinra_ ne l'avait pas envahi ! Elle n'en serait pas à travailler ici pour une entreprise pareille ! Elle se plaignait beaucoup, mais il fallait avouer que la _Shinra_ savait s'occuper de son personnel… Mais était-ce suffisant pour accepter cette oppression ?

Les Wutaïens devaient la prendre pour une vendue… Mais… Il n'y avait pas d'avenir par chez elle, après que le village soit tombé sous l'autorité de la _Shinra_ … Son père l'avait vite compris et c'était pourquoi il avait rejoint Midgar, et notamment travaillé pour cette multinationale, afin de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Wutaï l'avait rejeté, considéré comme un traître ! Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?

Et elle, elle n'avait été vue que comme la fille d'un vendu. On l'avait oppressée, isolée... Ne pouvant plus le supporter, et sa mère étant décédée de maladie, elle était partie rejoindre son père à Midgar.

Malgré les années passées ici, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se sentir chez elle… Comment son père faisait-il pour supporter toute cette pression ?

\- Non, j'avais encore beaucoup de travail, sourit Serris, aimable. C'est toi qui es chargée de la fermeture aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui… et je déteste faire ça, rit Ziu, gênée. C'est tellement stressant quand il n'y a plus personne !

\- Ne m'en parle pas !

Ziu souleva le couvercle de l'alarme et s'apprêta à rentrer le code d'activation.

\- Ah, ce n'est plus celui-ci, la prévint Serris, arrêtant sa collègue par ces simples mots. Le code a changé, c'est le 90E124K. Tu n'avais pas reçu le mail ?

\- Ah ? Je… Non… Merci, dit-elle en rentrant les chiffres, toujours sans oser la regarder. Nous… Nous pouvons partir, maintenant.

Ziu s'empressa de quitter le bâtiment, empoignant fermement son sac, la tête baissée, sans accorder un regard vers sa collègue.

Serris la regarda partir, son sourire s'effaçait tout doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers la caméra au dessus de sa tête. La situation était parfaite. Non seulement elle avait fournit à Ziu un code d'urgence qui permettait d'ouvrir les issues de secours, mais en plus elle était située dans l'angle mort de la caméra.

\- Personne ne saura que j'étais là, rit-elle avant de sortir à son tour, en prenant garde de rester hors du champ de vision de ces appareils.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'aurait jamais su que ce code lui servirait ! Elle l'avait déniché lorsqu'elle avait saboté les caméras donnant dans le bureau de Rufus, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée au service de la sécurité. À ce moment là, elle avait eu de la chance. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul agent et il s'était endormi sur son siège. Elle avait repéré son café devenu froid sur le bureau. Elle en avait aspergée les commandes, les rendant inefficaces.

Elle sourit à son arrêt de bus. Cette petite sotte risquait d'avoir des ennuis le lendemain. Et personne ne pourra la sauver… Il ne manquerait plus qu' _Avalanche_ y pénètre pendant la nuit, et s'en serrait fini d'elle ! Malheureusement, Serris ne connaissait aucun membre. Elle ne pourrait donc en inviter aucun à entrer.

\- Tant pis ! Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Voyons si Rufus te regardera de nouveau après ça…

Cette fille avait voulu jouer. Elle aurait dû se douter que, dans le monde, seule la loi du plus fort régissait ! Elle ne sera bientôt plus un problème.

Son sourire s'effaça. Une dernière personne lui faisait obstacle. Une personne beaucoup trop curieuse, beaucoup trop fouineuse, beaucoup trop entraînée… Ce Turk devait disparaître !

Son bus arriva et Serris monta pour s'installer sur un des sièges. Elle perdit son regard à travers la fenêtre. Rufus n'aurait bientôt plus qu'elle. Personne ne pourrait plus les séparer…

Mais, et s'il la repoussait à nouveau ? Non. Il ne le pourrait pas. Parce qu'il n'aurait plus qu'elle sur qui compter… Et même si une rivale se montrait, elle l'écraserait. Comme toutes les autres.

Oui, il ne pourrait que l'accepter elle ! Tous ses goûts, ses habitudes, ses rêves… Elle les connaissait… Tous… Sur qui d'autre pourrait-il se reposer ?

 _FFVII_

Dans son appartement à Junon, Rufus venait de sortir de sa douche. Il avait revêtu un peignoir et finissait de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son voyage avait été long et éreintant, il n'était arrivé à destination qu'à la tombée de la nuit, et il avait eu certaines affaires à s'occuper avant de pouvoir commencer à se reposer.

Le Vice-président passa sa serviette derrière sa nuque, s'assit sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur son matelas, en fermant les yeux. Il aurait voulu dormir un peu plus durant le voyage mais, il avait le sommeil léger et les vibrations, les mouvements ainsi que le bruit de l'aéronef ne lui avait pas permis de dormir.

Il se sentait lourd et commençait à avoir un peu froid. Seulement, le confort du matelas le dissuada d'effectuer un mouvement. Le lendemain, il devrait regagner l'école militaire où son père l'avait inscrit. Il n'aimait pas cela. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Le jour où la _Shinra_ lui appartiendrait était proche.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Bientôt, il pourrait rendre hommage à sa mère comme il le devait. Et son père n'aurait plus d'autorité. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il avait progressivement gagné la fidélité de certains cadres importants de l'entreprise. Et les autres ne tarderaient pas à suivre… Un jour, son père devrait céder sa place.

Rufus bâilla, sa main devant la bouche. Il était si fatigué… Après avoir senti le froid, il commençait à avoir chaud. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Il posa une main sur son front. Il sentit une légère chaleur s'en dégager mais la douce fraîcheur de sa main lui fit un peu de bien. Serait-il en train de tomber malade ? Ce ne serait pas impossible. Les mois qu'il passait à Junon étaient rudes et lorsqu'il rentrait à Midgar, il avait peu de temps pour lui.

Malgré tout, il n'y avait pas que des désavantages à devoir suivre sa formation militaire. Parfois, il se surprenait à savourer ces instants. D'un côté, ces connaissances tactiques lui serviront, et d'un autre, cela lui permettait de prendre un grand bol d'air frais.

Sentant un mal de tête survenir, Rufus se redressa et partit dans sa salle de bains afin de récupérer un cachet d'aspirine. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa cuisine afin de se servir un verre d'eau, dans lequel il y déposa la pastille. En regardant le médicament se désagréger, il eut un petit sourire. Il avait dû en prendre un également tôt dans la matinée. Et cette pensée lui avait remémoré la fête de fin d'année.

Après que cette charmante demoiselle l'ait laissé, il avait été demandé auprès de son père. Selon le protocole de chaque année, le Président devait faire un petit discours félicitant les salariés et lui, il devait remettre les récompenses à chaque service. Lorsque son père avait vu dans quel état il s'était retrouvé, il s'était fait fortement réprimandé. Ainsi, de crainte que la réputation des Shinra de s'en trouve entachée, le Président l'avait remplacé par Heideger.

Durant le discours et la succession des membres des services venant serrer la main de son père, Rufus avait cherché des yeux la jeune femme qui se nommait Ziu. Ne l'ayant vu lorsque les employés de l'accueil furent demandés, il avait été un peu déçu. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'agir de cette façon concernant les femmes. C'était surtout ces dernières qui le cherchaient du regard. Mais les rôles avaient fini par s'inverser. Et ce n'était pas moins plaisant, même s'il se retrouvait dans une position encore inconnue.

Il y avait eu un avantage aussi, Serris l'avait laissé tranquille le reste de la soirée. Et dire qu'elle avait eu le toupet de vouloir danser avec lui ! Cette femme était une vraie punaise lorsqu'elle le voulait ! La même robe que sa mère… Cette simple pensée commença à le faire bouillir.

L'aspirine ayant fini de fondre, Rufus saisit le verre et le but en grimaçant. Que le goût pouvait être infect ! Il le reposa, une fois vide. En y songeant, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas mutuellement salis, il aurait certainement proposé à Ziu de danser avec lui. Leur instant avait été bref mais, le souvenir de cette demoiselle ne voulait pas le quitter. Même toute tâchée, il l'avait trouvé ravissante… Et elle s'était enfuie avant même qu'il n'ait pu la complimenter. De toute façon, l'aurait-il pu ? Cela aurait très maladroit…

Rufus soupira. Il l'avait sans doute effrayée… Mais il aurait l'occasion de se rattraper. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour un repos mérité, il regarda une de ses mains. Il se rappela rêveusement à quelle point les siennes étaient douces…

 _FFVII_

Reno arriva à son poste. En retard, comme d'habitude. En posant ses affaires, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez ses collègues. Mérile se défaisait et se refaisait ses nattes. Corie brassait beaucoup de papiers, pour rien. Mia se mordillait les ongles.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? Vous en faites une tronche !

\- T'es pas au courant ? demanda Mérile en redressant ses yeux vers lui.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Ziu est convoquée au bureau de Monsieur le Président, fit Mia.

\- Hein ?

\- Il y a eu un souci hier soir, ajouta Corie. L'alarme ne s'est pas mise en marche…

\- En plus, c'est rare de se faire convoquer… renchérit Mérile alors que leur collègue tourna les talons. J'espère que ça va aller… Hé mais, tu vas où ?

\- Reno ! l'appela Mia en le suivant.

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas retourné et s'était précipité vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du soixante-dixième étage. Sa collègue bloqua les portes pour y entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'vais lui dire deux mots à c'Président d'mes deux !

\- Tu risques ta place !

\- J'peux pas laisser une amie dans l'pétrin !

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva au bon étage, Reno sortit et marcha rapidement en direction du bureau du Président, suivit de près par Mia. Il était hors de question de laisser sa collègue, devenue amie, dans les griffes de ce type ! Depuis qu'il travaillait pour la _Shinra_ , il avait entendu parler de beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Certes, il avait eu une petite altercation avec lui, mais ce n'était absolument rien comparé à cette histoire !

Non. Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues étaient trop graves pour qu'il laisse Ziu seule, dans son bureau ! Cet homme n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre. Il n'avait aucune considération pour les petites mains de l'entreprise. Ce qui comptait seulement pour lui, c'était l'argent et le pouvoir. Même si le personnel était bien traité, c'était facile pour lui de virer certains de ses employés !

Mais hormis ça, cet homme était le sujet de nombreuses rumeurs scabreuses… Entre les employées qui « passaient » par son bureau pour obtenir une augmentation ou une promotion, et qu'il aimait la compagnie de femmes légères, Reno ne pouvait pas abandonner Ziu !

De plus, son amie lui avait raconté que certaines salariées, sur le point de se faire virer pour une quelconque raison, avaient passé la nuit avec le Président… Pour qu'il « oublie » ça ! Non, il ne laissera personne lui faire du mal !

Depuis son arrivée, ce fut la première à avoir pris soin de lui. Elle lui avait tout montré, tout expliqué. Elle l'avait soutenu, couvert pour ses bêtises… Il avait une dette envers elle ! Et il avait bien l'intention de la rembourser !

Reno ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Mia avait baissé la tête, embarrassée.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? rugit le Président en les voyant entrer.

Il s'était levé de son siège, rouge de colère. Reno ricana. Il aurait pu rivaliser avec son costume ! Ziu, qui était assise face à Shinra, s'était retournée vers lui. Le jeune homme lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, alors que Mia restait juste derrière elle.

Reno fit un clin d'œil à son amie. Tout allait bien se passer. Il était là. Ce porc ne lui ferait rien.

\- Pas touche à Ziu, capiche ?

\- Pardon ? Tu sais qui je suis jeune homme ? N'oublie pas ta place ! Je n'ai convoqué que cette jeune fille, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, tous les deux !

\- Ah ouais ? Bah, j'suis son avocat, répondit insolemment Reno. Donc, j'bouge pas.

\- Reno… lui murmura Mia. On va avoir des ennuis, arrête !

\- Un avocat ? s'étonna le Président. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une quelconque expérience en droit dans votre CV ! Déguerpissez !

\- Nope, j'bouge pas !

\- Tu sais au moins de quoi il est question ? s'impatienta Shinra.

\- Ouaip. Et on bouge pas. Pas sans elle.

\- Parfait ! s'impatienta l'autre. Au moins tout le monde sera au courant ! Vous me facilitez la tâche !

Reno sentit Ziu se tendre sous ses doigts. Il savait qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Mais il allait la sortir de là !

\- Alors, continuons Mademoiselle, reprit le Président, agacé. Je récapitule les faits. Tu as rentré le code d'activation des portes de secours. De ce fait, l'entreprise s'est retrouvée sans surveillance… toute la nuit ! Comment tu expliques cela ? Tu as laissé les portes ouvertes ! N'importe qui aurait pu entrer ! Pire encore, et si _Avalanche_ nous avait envahi ? À moins que tu ne sois un de leur pion !

\- Non ! se défendit-elle. Je vous le jure ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ! C'est Serris qui m'a donné ce code ! Elle m'a dit qu'il avait changé !

\- Idiote ! S'il avait changé, tu aurais eu un mail ! Et ce code de secours, seul les agents de sécurité en ont connaissance ! Comment l'as-tu eu ?

\- Mais c'est Serris, Monsieur !

\- Attention, cela peut te coûter cher, les fausses accusations !

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! répliqua Ziu, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Président, intervint Reno. Si elle vous l'dit !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! claqua Shinra.

\- M-Monsieur le Président, tenta Mia, peu assurée. Et si… vous convoquiez également Serris ? Si… Si elle est liée à cette affaire, il serait judicieux qu'elle vienne s'expliquer…

Le Président quitta sa chaise et fit les cents pas derrière son bureau. Reno resserra fermement sa poigne sur l'épaule de son amie. Il l'avait senti. Elle commençait à sangloter, mais elle tentait de tenir bon. Il remarqua Mia poser sa main sur l'autre épaule. Elle était courageuse, elle risquait gros avec lui…

\- Allez me chercher Serris, fit le Président d'une voix glacée, en appuyant sur l'interphone sur son bureau. Je la veux dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes…

Ziu tenta de se détendre. Sa respiration s'était bloquée et un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge. Serris allait témoigner. Son cauchemar était fini.

Le Président s'installa sur son siège et s'alluma un cigare, tout en regardant sévèrement ses employés.

\- J'espère vivement que tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, avertit-il Ziu. J'ai un tas de dossier à traiter.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Serris. Elle s'approcha du bureau. Reno remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas à l'aise.

\- Alors, j'ai mademoiselle Ziu ici présente qui me dit que c'est toi qui lui a donné un code de sécurité, fit le Président. Qu'as-tu à répondre ?

\- Mais… Je ne lui ai donné aucun code, Monsieur, s'indigna Serris.

\- Quoi ? Mais, tu me l'as dit hier soir ! s'écria Ziu en se tournant vers elle. Tu étais avec moi pour la fermeture !

La jeune comptable fut prise de panique.

\- Je vous assure, Monsieur le Président. Je ne sais pas de quoi on m'accuse ! Je n'étais pas avec elle hier soir !

\- C'est faux ! Tu étais avec moi ! se fâcha Ziu. Monsieur le Président ! Les caméras peuvent témoigner !

Shinra recracha la fumée de son cigare, se massa l'arrière du cou et appuya sur l'interphone.

\- Envoie un mail à la sécurité. Qu'ils me transfèrent la vidéo d'hier à 18h30. Illico !

Reno regarda Serris du coin de l'œil. Elle était avec son amie hier soir. Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. Ziu n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Elle lui avait dit que lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Midgar, elle avait galéré à trouver un emploi. Par chance, la _Shinra_ l'avait embauchée. Elle n'avait aucune raison de leur nuire ! Elle avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'elle aimait son travail. Que même s'il y avait des hauts et des bas, elle se sentait utile.

Il en était heureux car, lui-même ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt de son poste…

Le Président s'activa sur son clavier. Il saisit une télécommande qui fit s'abaisser un écran blanc derrière lui. Il y projeta la vidéo.

L'enregistrement sidéra Reno, Ziu et Mia. Serris… N'était pas là… C'était impossible…

\- Et bien. Je crois que nous avons notre réponse. Et aussi l'acquittement de Serris. Elle n'est pas présente.

\- Monsieur le Président… s'étrangla Ziu.

\- Vous m'avez tous fait perdre mon temps. Ziu. Ce ne sera pas un licenciement pour cette fois, car j'ai tout de même une série de procédures à respecter. En revanche, ce sera une mise à pied. À ta prochaine erreur, tu n'auras pas la même chance.

\- Non, je vous en supplie…

\- Tu ne reviendras à ton poste, que dans un mois. Et ceci, prend effet immédiatement. Je vais faire rédiger ce courrier à ma secrétaire. Tu la recevras dans quelques jours. Maintenant, disparaissez.

Reno voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Mia l'en dissuada. Le jeune homme étouffa un juron tandis que sa collègue aida Ziu à se lever. Elle était visiblement sous le choc. Elle avait blanchi et ne semblait plus avoir conscience de son environnement, tant elle marchait avec difficulté.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'ils sortirent de la pièce. Serris les dépassa, sans les regarder dans le couloir.

Reno la suivit du regard. Elle avait comme un air prétentieux. Et Ziu qui a été rendue coupable… Non. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Il courut vers elle et lui attrapa violemment le bras, de sorte à ce que Serris se tourne vers lui. À son regard, elle ne s'y attendait.

\- Ecoute bien, sale garce, cracha Reno, l'agrippant toujours aussi fortement, son visage près du sien. J'sais pas c'que tu cherches, j'sais pas c'que tu veux, mais une chose est clair pour moi. T'approches pas de Ziu. Tu poses un doigt sur elle, t'es morte !

Serris parvint à se dégager le bras. Elle se massa en le regardant d'un air interloqué.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, dit-elle. Mais la justice a été rendue. Je ne suis coupable de rien.

Mia intervint afin d'éviter qu'il ne lui porte un coup.

\- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton collègue, il y a des caméras. Il pourrait avoir des ennuis.

\- Les mêmes ennuis que tu m'as causé ? cingla Ziu.

\- C'est donnant-donnant, tu ne crois pas ? sourit-elle en se penchant vers elle. Rufus ne t'appartient pas.

Elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Ziu se laissa aller au sol. Mia posa ses mains sur ses épaules, en un geste apaisant.

\- J'vais la défoncer… fit Reno les dents et les poings serrés.

\- Elle… Elle nous a vu… souffla la jeune femme à terre.

Sa collègue près d'elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, ne sachant quoi dire.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de ce que vous avez aimé ou pas (un cookie, du chocolat, un bisou...) dans les commentaires.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est prévu au plus tard dans 15 jours !**

 **D'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 05

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai tenu les délais, je suis trop fière ^^

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Aussi, parce que tous ne connaissent pas forcément le site, j'ai répondu aux messages en MP. Pour pouvoir les voir, vous pouvez cliquer sur votre profil, vous rendre dans la rubrique « Private Messaging » et enfin « Inbox ». Vous verrez les messages que vous recevez ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

\- Nan mais sérieux ! s'écria Reno en balayant son verre. Elle a rien fait, Rude !

\- Attention les jeunes ! prévint le barman en nettoyant le verre renversé et la petite flaque.

Il était dans un bar avec son collègue chauve. Très naturellement, il avait voulu aller dans celui que Ziu fréquentait. Car, elle avait raison, le _Septième Ciel_ était très sympa. Ils s'étaient installés au comptoir.

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que son amie avait été mise à pied. Reno était toujours furieux de la décision du Président. Il avait tenté de rassembler des preuves de la culpabilité de Serris. Sans succès. Il en avait aussi parlé à Rude, espérant qu'il apporte un peu plus de lumière. Mais, à partir de rien, ça allait s'avérer compliqué !

Cette histoire avait fait le tour de la société : du simple technicien de surface aux hauts dirigeants… Et tous remettaient en question la loyauté de Ziu envers la _Shinra_. Bien sûr, tout le monde sauf lui et ses trois autres collègues. Mia lui rendait régulièrement visite avec du thé et des petits biscuits. Elle tentait de lui changer les idées à chaque fois en évitant de lui parler du boulot.

Malgré son attention, Ziu demeurait morose et frustrée. Pire encore, elle en voulait à cette saleté de Serris… Reno se gratta la tête. Il se demandait si le péteux blond était au courant de ça. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était à Junon qu'il n'était au courant de rien ! C'était sûr… C'était cramé maintenant ! Rien ne pourra permettre à son amie de ce rapproché de ce prétentieux !

\- J'suppose que t'as pas eu le temps de t'pencher sur l'cas de Serris ? demanda Reno d'un air maussade.

\- Non. Le chef m'a mis sur une piste concernant _Avalanche_.

\- Putain !

Reno frappa du poing sur le comptoir et ignora les avertissements du vieux barman. Depuis la mise à pied de Ziu, il avait demandé de l'aide à Rude sur son enquête. Il avait accepté sans problème. Et voilà qu'il ne pouvait faire aucune recherche à ce sujet ! À cause de son crétin de chef !

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Corie et Merile s'étaient désistées dès le départ… Lorsque Reno leur avait fait part des nouvelles concernant Ziu, du piège mis en place par Serris, et qu'il souhaitait faire éclater la vérité, elles avaient commencé à agir bizarrement.

Corie avait été la plus franche. Elle lui avait dit, yeux dans les yeux, qu'elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ça. Qu'elle avait un loyer à payer et qu'il était hors de question pour elle de risquer son poste. Depuis lors, elle l'évitait et s'arrangeait pour ne pas se trouver seule avec lui.

Mérile, quant à elle, c'était pire… Elle s'était éloignée. Elle ne leur adressait plus la parole. Mia s'était fâchée, l'avait même giflé, mais rien n'avait changé. Reno avait son hypothèse, pour le peu de fois où il réfléchissait avant d'agir, Mérile avait probablement flippé et c'était pour ça qu'elle jouait les planquées…

En définitive, actuellement, il n'y avait plus que lui et Mia pour tenter de laver Ziu de tout soupçon…

\- Si seulement j'étais un Turk aussi… râla Reno, tout en remarquant Rude qui le regardait avec une sorte d'air interrogatif. C'est vrai, vous avez accès à beaucoup d'trucs… Si j'en avais été un, j'aurais trouvé de quoi accuser Serris… J'pourrais p't-être postuler ?

\- On rentre pas comme ça chez les Turks.

\- Ou alors, un pote me donnerait des infos…

\- Et m'faire commettre une faute professionnel ? Demande à Tseng.

Reno soupira bruyamment. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas compter sur son ami chauve sur ce coup !

\- T'es rentré comment chez les Turks ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'étais guichetier dans un cinéma et la _Shinra_ m'a recruté. Il semble que j'faisais perdre des clients dans mon ancien boulot. Mais j'sais pas pourquoi.

\- J'devrais p't-être devenir guichetier alors…

Rude tapota amicalement l'épaule du rouquin. Celui-ci se redressa sur sa chaise, les yeux brûlants de détermination.

\- T'inquiète, j'trouverai quelque chose contre cette garce !

\- Il se peut aussi que la version de Serris soit vraie, fit le chauve en essuyant le regard furibond de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire Ziu ? Les caméras ont parlé.

\- Ça s'voit que tu la connais moins bien qu'moi, répondit Reno. Si y a bien un truc qu'elle sait pas faire, c'est mentir ! À chaque fois qu'elle a essayé, elle évite de te regarder, elle joue avec ses cheveux et elle sourit un peu trop. En plus, j'ai confiance en elle. J'suis pas du genre bosseur et je m'en tamponne complet d'mon boulot. Chaque fois que j'faisais d'la merde, elle était là pour corriger. Les jours où j'arrivais en retard, et qu'elle était là avant moi, elle essayait de le masquer. Mais ça marchait pas des masses… C'est le genre de personne sur qui on peut compter. Et c'est pour ça que je crois pas Serris une minute. La comédie dramatique, les p'tites larmes aux yeux, le côté « je suis fragile »… Ça fonctionne sur le père Shinra, mais pas sur moi !

\- Tu connais bien Serris alors ?

\- Franchement ? Pas du tout, et je m'en tamponne le coquillard. Mais, regarde-la juste. C'est pas l'genre de femme qui chougne lorsqu'elle a des emmerdes. C'est vrai ! Elle a toujours une attitude assurée et hautaine ! Elle t'regarde comme si t'était un déchet ! Nan. Y a un soucis avec elle !

\- Si tu l'dis.

\- Me dit pas que t'as jamais fais gaffe !

\- Mon boulot, c'est de protéger le Président. C'que j'regarde chez les gens, c'est s'ils sont armés, pour commencer.

\- Pas con.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Rude but une gorgée de sa bière.

\- J'peux t'poser une question ? fit le chauve ne reposant son verre.

\- Dis toujours.

\- J'repensais au membre d' _Avalanche_ qu'on avait appréhendé y a quelques semaines. Tu les sors d'où tes réflexes ?

\- Héhé, j'les ais depuis j'suis né ! plaisanta Reno. Non, j'déc. Quand j'avais huit ans, ma mère m'avait inscrit à un sport de combat, le « bozenbo ». J'devais apprendre avec un bâton. Mais ils ont fini par me virer du club au bout de cinq ans de pratique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le club disait que j'étais trop violent. Mais c'était pas vrai. C'était mes adversaires qui étaient faibles !

Rude ricana avant de finir sa bière.

\- Comment on fait pour entrer chez les Turks ? demanda sérieusement Reno.

\- On ne « rentre » pas chez les Turks, répondit Rude. C'est la _Shinra_ qui vient te chercher pour les intégrer, si tu as une capacité spéciale pour eux.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Alors, il ne risquait pas de pouvoir y entrer… Pas de qualités spéciales et il se faisait beaucoup trop remarqué au travail…

Il soupira. Comment faire pour aider Ziu ?

 _FFVII_

Mia s'était faufilée dans le bureau de Serris. Elle avait profité de l'absence de cette dernière afin de trouver quelque chose pour l'accuser.

La jeune femme s'approcha du poste de travail et fouilla dans les tiroirs. De nombreux documents comptables, une calculatrice… Rien d'intéressant.

Elle se redressa subitement en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Des personnes parlaient. Elle se figea alors que les voix se rapprochèrent. Mais elles s'éloignèrent aussitôt. Mia se détendit et se pencha sur l'ordinateur de Serris.

Par chance, elle n'avait pas verrouillé sa session ! C'était assez curieux. Elle l'aurait imaginée plus prudente… Sans doute avait-elle oublié ? C'était sans importance pour le moment.

Elle cliqua sur les mails. Des mails professionnels en relation avec ses fonctions…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle à voix basse en fronçant les sourcils.

Mia ouvrit le message qui l'interloquait. Pourquoi avait-elle envoyé un mail au Vice-président ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était son supérieur hiérarchique… Pourquoi avait-elle indiqué qu'il était urgent ? À en juger par la date, il avait été envoyé la veille de la fête.

 _« Monsieur le Vice-président,_

 _Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger dans votre travail._

 _Je m'en veux concernant l'incident d'hier. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Vous savez, je suis quelqu'un qui se laisse que trop guider par ses sentiments._

 _J'ai été stupide et je n'avais pas compris que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour vous. J'ai dû vous mettre dans l'embarras._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux comprendre que vous ne vous sentiez pas prêt à vous engager pleinement._

 _Je saurai me montrer patiente et ne vous brusquerai plus. Si vous vous sentez surmené, je serai heureuse de vous assister_

 _Je pense à vous,_

 _Serris »_

Mia serra les dents et fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux. Ziu avait peut-être établi son tout premier contact avec le Vice-président, un peu par hasard, mais Serris l'avait devancée. D'après le mail, ils avaient tenté un rapprochement, enfin de ce qu'elle comprenait… À moins qu'ils ne soient déjà ensemble et que Rufus n'était pas prêt à officialiser les choses devant tout le monde… Quoiqu'ils en soit, ils s'étaient tous trompés sur leur relation. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à ça !

La jeune femme regarda les messages et constata qu'il n'avait jamais donné de suite. Sans doute ne souhaitait-il ne pas étendre sa vie privée. En même temps, le Vice-président était réputé pour sa discrétion à ce sujet…

Pauvre Ziu… Si jamais elle l'apprenait, elle serait effondrée… Non. Elle ne lui en parlerait pas maintenant. De toute façon, son amie n'était pas en état d'encaisser ça. Toutefois, Reno serait au moins au courant. La suite risquait de s'avérer compliquée. S'ils sont bien ensembles, rien ne pourrait disculper Ziu. Le Vice-président aurait tôt fait de prendre sa défense…

Mia regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Zut ! Serris allait revenir de pause d'un moment à l'autre ! Elle devait filer avant d'avoir des ennuis !

Elle remit rapidement en ordre le bureau, repousa les tiroirs. Elle finit par fermer la fenêtre de la messagerie… Qui ne voulait pas disparaître ! Non, non, non ! L'ordinateur refusait de répondre ! Un message d'erreur s'afficha à l'écran.

\- J'ai plus le temps… paniqua Mia. Tant pis !

Elle éteignit de force l'ordinateur et le ralluma. Serris croira qu'il a simplement planté ! Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et tenta d'avoir une démarche naturellle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Mia souffla et composa le numéro de Reno. Ce qu'elle avait découvert ne devait pas être ignoré.

 _FFVII_

Dans la salle de réunion, le Président Shinra mettait en place une gestion de crise en compagnie de Scarlet, Heideger, Palmer et Reeve, fraîchement promu Directeur du département de Développement Urbain.

Le Président tapota son doigt sur la table, agacé.

\- Monsieur le Président, dit Scarlet. La situation est urgente. Le réacteur Mako que nous avons construit il y a dix ans à Gongaga a explosé.

\- Y a-t-il des victimes ? demanda Reeve.

\- Qu'importe ! Dix ans de financement partis en fumée ! rugit Heideger. Selon mes hommes, la piste d' _Avalanche_ est à écarter.

\- Où étaient les techniciens ? demanda lentement Shinra. La maintenance relève de leur fonction !

\- Ils étaient dans le réacteur, répondit Scarlet d'un air détaché. Il n'y a pas de survivants.

\- Seigneur… murmura Reeve en baissant les yeux.

\- Rien ne sert de se lamenter, fit le Président. Envoyez une équipe de nettoyage. Et réparez-moi le réacteur. Il présente un certain manque à gagner.

\- Les équipes de nettoyage sont déjà sur place, informa la femme en rouge.

\- Et pour les familles des victimes ? demanda le Directeur de Développement Urbain. Les corps…

\- Qui s'en préoccupe de ça ? s'énerva Heideger en frappant des poings sur la table. Reeve ! L'explosion a tout soufflé ! Tout ce qu'on pourra trouver, c'est juste de la chair carbonisée !

\- Au mieux, renchérit Scarlet.

\- Allons, pensez aux familles !

\- Ça suffit, intervint le Président. Reeve n'a pas tort, la réputation de ma société risque d'en être entachée. Sur ce point, nous verserons une indemnisation aux familles des victimes.

\- Monsieur, et concernant les villageois ? fit le Directeur. Ils ont dû subir de graves dommages et…

\- Ceci n'est pas notre affaire, le coupa-t-il en s'allumant son cigare. Le réacteur a été construit suffisamment loin du village. Cela ne relève plus de nous, les distances de sécurités ont été respectées !

\- Mais… Sauf le respect que je vous dois, que ferions-nous si les villageois se retrouvent empoisonnés par le Mako ?

\- Balivernes ! réagit Heideger.

\- Osez me dire que ça n'est jamais arrivé ! se défendit le Directeur.

\- Oh, ce n'est qu'un point de détail, Reeve ! dédramatisa Scarlet. Vous êtes ridicule.

\- Monsieur le Président ! fit le Directeur en cherchant un peu de soutien.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, ceci ne nous concerne pas. Les distances de sécurité ont été respectées. S'il y a des victimes chez les villageois, c'est que ces derniers se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

\- Et nous allons juste nous dédouaner de toute responsabilité, comme ça ?

\- Oui, répondirent en cœur Scarlet et Heideger comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Le sujet est clos. La réunion est terminée.

Reeve regarda ses deux collègues partir du bureau, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer était complètement anodin. Il rassembla silencieusement ses papiers. Il avait encore du mal à y croire… Il nageait en plein délire !

Le Directeur s'en alla après avoir salué le Président. Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre son bureau. Alors comme cela, l'entreprise ne dédommagerait que les familles des victimes qui appartenaient à la _Shinra_ ? Et rien ne serait fait pour les villageois de Gongaga ? Pourquoi jamais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment lors des réunions ? La Shinra commettait une grave erreur en mettant de côté les citoyens touchés.

Reeve eut un rictus. Il repensait à ce que Scarlet et Heideger lui avait dit. L'empoisonnement au Mako ? Un point de détail ? Vraiment ? Des balivernes ? Elle semblait avoir la mémoire courte… Ce n'était pas si rare que cela. L'exploitation de Mako avait ses bons côtés, il fallait l'admettre : confort de vie, pas cher… Mais d'un autre côté, si les installations étaient défectueuses, la population pouvait s'empoisonner. Il suffisait simplement d'observer les conditions de vie des citoyens dans les Taudis.

Les équipements étaient vétustes et la tuyauterie délabrée. Le système d'alimentation était obsolète. Enfin… Il n'avait jamais été mis à jour depuis sa mise en place… Reeve s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait effectué un déplacement. Après qu'il ait interrogé les citoyens, tout avait été consigné dans un rapport. Certains souffraient de vomissements, d'autres de forte fièvre… Dans le pire des cas, les derniers étaient complètement drogués, incapables de tenir une conversation cohérente. Cela touchait autant les adultes, que les vieilles personnes et les enfants.

Ce traitement étant insoutenable, Reeve avait jugé bon d'en tenir informé le Président… Qui avait ignoré sans ménagement son compte rendu en prétextant que cela lui coûterait trop cher d'effectuer des réparations dans les Taudis. C'était absurde, la compagnie possédait les fonds nécessaires pour cela ! Et le Directeur ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer. La réponse de Shinra fut glaciale… « Ils ne vivent pas au dessus de la Plaque, il n'y a pas d'urgence ».

Il avait confié se rapport il y a quatre ans… Et cette phrase l'avait profondément choqué. Reeve n'en avait plus jamais reparlé. Toutefois, il avait tant bien que mal tenté d'améliorer les conditions de vie des citoyens du dessous. Mais rien n'avait été spécialement concluant. Et sans l'appui du Président, ses ressources étaient beaucoup trop maigres pour permettre la réalisation satisfaisante d'un tel projet.

Arrivé à son étage, Reeve se dirigea dans son bureau. Il y jeta ses dossiers sur son poste de travail en soupirant et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il avait amené de la documentation pour la réunion. Et tout cela pour rien, les autres ne l'ayant pas laissé s'exprimer. Bon… C'était comme ça. Depuis sa promotion, personne ne lui donnait une chance de développer ses idées.

\- Nous allons droit dans le mur, fit-il en se passant les mains sur le visage. Et personne n'a l'air de s'en rendre compte. Un jour ou l'autre, on va le payer…

 _FFVII_

Reno avait souhaité passer chez Ziu. Après l'appel de Mia, il demeurait circonspect. Le blond n'était peut-être pas si libre que ça… Sa collègue l'avait averti de ne pas le mentionner devant leur amie. Elle avait beaucoup insisté là-dessus. Sans pouvoir le promettre, il tenterait de ne pas faire de gaffe.

Il était donc assis sur un fauteuil, Ziu lui servant à boire. Rien de chaud, car il n'aimait pas ça. Malgré les évènements qui lui étaient tombés dessus, Reno trouvait qu'elle avait tout de même bonne mine.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, fit Ziu en lui souriant. Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, impec'. Enfin, pour moi. J'suis toujours en train d'chercher comment coincer c'te garce.

\- Je m'demandais, dit-elle alors qu'elle portait sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, sans pour autant la boire. Ce serait peut-être mieux si on arrêtait tout avec Serris…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante à toi et Mia. Mais, j'préfèrerai que vous ne vous impliquiez pas plus. Vous risquez de tout perdre à cause de moi.

\- Attend. Tu déconnes là ? On va pas t'laisser comme ça !

\- S'il-te-plaît, Reno.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé les hostilités ! Elle cherche la guerre elle va la trouver !

\- Reno…

\- Et si tu m'sors un truc du genre « elle vaut mieux que moi », non seulement j't'attrape mais j'te fous sous une douche froide. Elle a voulu te piéger. Et bah, t'sais quoi ? C'est mon tour !

\- Reno.

\- T'inquiète, elle m'connait pas encore !

\- Reno ! Je veux pas que tu t'embarques là-dedans !

\- Quoi ? Donc tu vas baisser les bras ?

Ziu posa sa tasse sur la table en baissant les yeux. Reno avait du mal à la suivre. Elle était persévérante et avait travaillé dur pour réussir à faire sa place à Midgar. Comment pouvait-elle tout abandonner à cause de cette punaise ? Elle en avait maté des plus farouches qu'elle ! Pour sa part, il continuait de croire à la possibilité de réparer cette injustice !

Alors quoi ? Tout ça parce que Serris avait commencé à jouer les gros bras, Ziu allait commencer à lui laisser de la place ? Elle plaisantait là ? Elle avait déjà été victime d'oppression auprès de ses collègues, et elle avait réussi à surmonter tout ça. Ce n'était pas cette garce qui allait faire la loi !

\- Juste, fit-elle après un moment de silence. Regarde-la. J'ai perdu, Reno ! Elle… Elle est un bon élément dans l'entreprise, elle n'a rien à prouver à qui que ce soit. Elle a la confiance de la hiérarchie !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Je ne suis pas en position de lutter contre elle ! Que le Président décide de finalement me virer ou me garder, de quoi aurais-je l'air ? Tout le travail que j'ai fourni pour prouver ma fiabilité a été anéanti en une nuit !

\- Et ?

Ziu se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelque pas en tournant le dos à Reno.

\- Je ne perçois aucun salaire ce mois-ci ! Comme tout le monde j'ai des factures à payer. Je préfère que toi et Mia restiez en dehors de ça. Et si ça vous arrivait ? J'ai vraiment peur que ça n'empire… Pour vous comme pour moi.

\- J'peux toujours dire à Mia de plus s'occuper d'ça. Mais, perso, j'laisserai pas tomber.

\- Reno, je te remercie de ta gentillesse. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux plus que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Tu sais, Serris, je sais pas de quoi elle est capable. J'avoue, elle me fait peur. Ce qu'elle m'a dit la dernière fois, ça n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête. J'suis angoissée à l'idée de revenir travailler…

\- T'es pas seule ! J'lui f'rai la tête au carré si elle t'cherche.

\- Tu sais, j'y ai pensé. Même si je regagne mon poste, mon image est tachée. J'ai dû perdre toute crédibilité. Tout ce que j'ai eu du mal à construire est en train de tomber en poussière ! Je… Il doit déjà être au courant de ça… C'est fini.

\- Il ?

\- Le Vice-président.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans l'histoire, celui-là ? En plus, c'est pas comme si il te connaissait !

\- Là, c'est sûr. Il n'en aura pas envie.

\- Mais, on t'a piégée ! C'est pas toi la coupable ! C'est quoi cette attitude ? Où est la Ziu tenace que je connais ? Serris… On lui souffle dessus, elle s'enrhume !

\- Reno, sincèrement. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir gagner contre elle.

\- Hé ! Arrête de dire ça ! On va pas t'lâcher avec Mia ! Arrête avec ton air abattu ! C'est pas parce qu'elle est soi-disant en couple avec lui que t'as tout perdu !

\- Q-Quoi ? fit Ziu en se tournant lentement vers lui. En… couple ?

Reno se maudit intérieurement. A cause de son impulsivité, il avait la langue qui venait de fourcher ! Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire lui avait échappé.

Son amie s'était rapprochée de son siège et s'était assise avant de tomber par terre, l'air hagard.

\- J'suis désolé, dit-il maladroitement. J'suis con et ça m'a échappé.

\- Comment tu l'as su ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- Elle lui a envoyé un mail d'ordre privé. Mia m'a dit qu'il était plus ou moins question d'officialiser leur relation.

Reno se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, la faisant lever ses yeux vers lui.

\- Peu importe s'ils sont ensembles ou pas, assura-t-il. J'la laisserai pas s'en tirer. Crois-moi ! Ziu, s'il sort avec une garce pareille, c'est qu'c'est un sale type. Il va dégringoler de son piédestal, c'est moi qui t'le dis !

Elle baissa la tête. Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il avait vu juste sur les intentions de ce prétentieux. Parfois, il détestait avoir raison… Il la sentit sangloter sous ses doigts.

\- Hé ! Ça va s'arranger ! Pleure pas !

 _FFVII_

Serris se dirigea vers la cafétéria afin de s'offrir un café. Depuis que sa rivale était hors course, elle se sentait soulagée. Toutefois, elle ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Même si le compte de cette sotte s'était réglé, il restait le Turk à se débarrasser. Et cette partie serait la plus délicate.

Devant le distributeur, elle appuya sur le bouton afin d'obtenir son café. Rufus revenait dans deux mois. Elle sourit en buvant. Rien ne servait de se presser. Même si le délai paraissait court, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de bâcler son plan. Le but était de trouver l'élément insoupçonné capable de faire chuter Tseng.

Le café prêt, Serris le saisit. Elle s'apprêta à le boire mais se ravisa avec un sourire énigmatique, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Il y avait maintenant quelques semaines, elle avait entendu la conversation entre le Président et Tseng. Ainsi, le Turk devait débusquer des pions d' _Avalanche_ ? Sa tâche ne serait pas aisée… Sans doute aurait-il besoin d'aide ? Toutefois, l'élément qui l'avait le plus marqué, ce fut lorsque Shinra avait fait part de son désir de marier son fils… C'était une opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser s'échapper. Elle avait bien fait de coller son oreille à la porte lorsque Tseng était entré…

Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Rufus finirait bientôt par venir manger dans sa main. Mais ce serait plus délicat si le Turk restait dans la course… Elle s'était déjà débarrassée de cette Wutaïenne, il ne ferait pas exception.

A bien y réfléchir, ce serait la première fois que son opposant était un homme, et de surcroît un membre d'unité d'élite. Cela représentait un grand défi, mais le schéma n'était pas si différent. Ce serait même plus facile car sa fonction était plus cruciale. Il lui fallait agir avec diligence. Si elle échouait, s'en serait fini d'elle car le Turk aurait matière à la confronter sur ses actes face au Président. La pire sentence qui s'offrirait à elle serait un licenciement pour faute lourde…

Serris but son gobelet et le jeta dans la poubelle à côté d'elle. Se faire licencier ? Il en était hors de question. Elle préférerait mille fois mourir que d'affronter le regard de Rufus dans ces circonstances. C'était pourquoi elle n'échouerait pas. Sa principale opposante, bien que faisant toujours partie de la _Shinra_ , avait été écartée. Cette leçon lui suffirait certainement pour qu'elle reste à sa place. Cette idiote devait être suffisamment effrayée pour ne pas recommencer.

 _FFVII_

\- Monsieur le Président, vous êtes sûr de vouloir vous y rendre ? fit Palmer.

\- Naturellement, dit Shinra en rangeant des documents dans sa mallette. Il y a sept ans, ce fut votre faute si l'opération spatiale fut un échec.

\- Oh, non, j'ai juste octroyé un financement ! Je n'avais en rien coordonné les opérations.

\- Vous voyez, vous êtes de mon avis.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne comprends pas…

\- Vous n'avez absolument rien fait. Je me demande pourquoi je vous ai placé à la tête des opérations spatiales…

Le Président confia sa mallette à Tseng tandis que sa secrétaire s'approchait.

\- Monsieur, concernant les éventuels litiges durant votre déplacement. À qui dois-je les adresser ?

\- Mettez ça de côté. Je traiterai ces dossiers à mon retour. S'il en va de la sécurité de l'entreprise, confiez ceci à Heideger. Et je n'entends que les problèmes liés à _Avalanches_. Le reste sera étudié plus tard.

\- Bien monsieur.

Le Président prit sa veste et sortit par le balcon, suivit du chef des Turks, de Palmer et de sa secrétaire. Cela faisait de nombreuses années que la _Shinra_ avait souhaité explorer l'espace. Au prix de nombreux efforts et sacrifices, l'entreprise avait réuni les fonds et les hommes nécessaires à un tel projet. Par ailleurs, le Président avait fait circuler une offre d'emploi pour un pilote confirmé. La personne qui avait le mieux correspondu au profil demandé fut un dénommé Cid Highwind.

C'était un homme grossier et bourru mais connaisseur dans son domaine. Il avait également le souci du détail en mécanique. En clair, les cieux étaient sa raison de vivre. Son équipe était très compétente et obéissante. Le matériel qui avait été utilisé pour la fusée était ce qui se faisait de mieux sur le marché.

Mais voilà qu'il y eut un dysfonctionnement. Le pilote avait justifié l'échec du lancement par une défaillance technique… Tant d'argent gaspillé pour un résultat inexistant. À partir de là, le contrat entre la _Shinra_ et Cid avait été rompu. Ainsi que toute relation. L'entreprise avait placé ses espoirs de conquête sur ce pilote qui se présentait comme le meilleur au monde.

Toutefois, suite à de nombreuses demandes de sa part pour relancer le projet spatiale, le Président avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. D'une part, pour que Cid comprenne que le projet était annulé et d'autre part, parce que personne n'insultait le Président de gros « enculé ».

Ainsi, il était temps de remettre à sa place cet impertinent. Il en avait déjà un dans sa famille. Inutile de s'encombrer d'un autre.

L'hélicoptère, destiné à le transporter jusqu'au Village Fusée, attendait patiemment ses passagers et son pilote. Une poignée de soldats se tenait au garde à vous, prêts à embarquer dès que le Président prendrait place.

Shinra passa rapidement en revue ses gardes avant de monter dans l'appareil. Tseng lui tendit alors sa mallette, avant de prendre lui-même place aux commandes de l'hélicoptère. Palmer s'approcha et mis un pied à l'intérieur.

\- Non, ordonna sèchement le Président. Vous ne venez pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une larve comme vous.

\- Mais, allons Monsieur le Président ! couina-t-il. L'espace, c'est mon domaine !

\- Vous restez ici.

Shinra fit signe aux soldats d'éloigner Palmer et de monter. Ce dernier demeura interloqué alors que l'appareil prit son envol.

Le Président adressa tout de même un regard plein de reproches. Il lui avait confié ce poste parce que Palmer avait des connaissances spatiales. Même s'il les cherchait toujours. De toute façon, cet homme ne valait pas un clou.

 _FFVII_

Intrigué par le comportement de Serris, Reno la suivait dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. Il l'avait vue se déplacer silencieusement en jetant des coups d'œil discrets, comme si elle craignait qu'on la remarque. C'était évident, elle préparait un sale coup. Mais rien ne lui échapperait. Il allait la prendre à son propre jeu.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêtait comme si elle se sentait suivie, Reno se cachait derrière des meubles ou s'immisçait dans la conversation de certains employés qu'il croisait. Ces derniers étaient trop surpris de son intrusion pour réagir. Et chaque fois que Serris reprenait sa route, il la suivait, toujours concentré, sans même s'excuser pour le dérangement auprès des autres salariés.

Elle rentra dans l'ascenseur. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent, Reno les bloqua pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

\- Ouf ! J'ai bien cru j'allais le rater ! mentit-il en feignant d'être un peu essoufflé.

Serris lui répondit par un sourire et sélectionna le soixante-neuvième étage lorsque Reno lui demanda :

\- Tu peux sélectionner le soixante-dixième ?

\- De nouveau convoqué ? railla-t-elle.

\- J'suis une célébrité. Il peut plus s'passer d'moi.

\- Ben voyons.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Seule la musique d'ambiance de l'ascenseur se faisait entendre. Les mains dans les poches, Reno reporta son attention sur les étages sélectionnés. Il tiqua un instant. Pourquoi voulait-elle se rendre au soixante-neuvième ? D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était le bureau de ce connard de blond et il n'était pas là. À part ça, il y avait le quartier générale des Turks et c'était tout…

\- Des soucis à régler avec les Turks ? demanda simplement Reno.

\- En quoi cela te concerne ?

\- Ça va ! C'était pour parler !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi.

Le silence revint. Le jeune homme se gratta la tête. C'était louche. Ziu lui avait dit, qu'à part la hiérarchie, personne n'avait d'intérêt de se rendre dans les quartiers des Turks. À moins que… Attendez une minute ! Si ce n'était pas pour les Turks ? Ce serait…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage de Serris, qui sortit. Reno attendit qu'elle s'éloigne un peu avant de la suivre, tout en évitant de percuter les portes qui se refermaient. Histoire de ne pas faire de bruit.

Le jeune homme prit davantage de distance entre elle et lui pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit où se cacher en cas de pépin. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le bureau des Turks qui l'intéressait. Serris avait ouvert la porte du Vice-président. Reno sourit. Ça devenait intéressant…

Alors que la jeune femme y était entrée, le rouquin resta dissimulé à côté de l'encadrement de porte. Il pencha la tête vers le hublot pour observer Serris. Il la vit ouvrir des tiroirs et fouiller les documents qui étaient rangés à l'intérieur. Visiblement, rien ne la satisfaisait puisqu'elle finit par les remettre à leur place.

Serris se tourna alors vers l'armoire et continua ses recherches. Reno fronça les sourcils. Que cherchait-elle ? Soudainement, la jeune femme se retourna vers la porte. Le rouquin se cacha aussitôt. Après quelques instants, il risqua un œil à l'intérieur du bureau. Elle avait reprit ses fouilles. Il sortit alors son téléphone portable et la filma à travers le hublot.

Reno ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais ça risquait de fortement intéresser le Président, Mia et Ziu. Alors comme ça, elle entrait dans le bureau du blond et fouinait dans ses affaires, sans autorisation ? C'était bizarre, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait quelque chose de particulier… S'ils étaient ensembles, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à fouiller dans ce bureau. À moins que le blond est oublié un truc…

La jeune femme se désintéressa de l'armoire et ouvrit la petite commode, placée sous le bureau. Son portable ne pouvait plus la filmer. Le rouquin sourit. Ce petit jeu était donc fini. Il éteignit son portable et saisit la poignée de porte. Il compta jusqu'à trois et l'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Serris.

\- Tiens ? s'écria-t-il, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. On a fait un détour ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? gronda la jeune femme. Tu ne devais pas voir le Président ?

\- C'était du pipeau ! Mais j'crois que ça, c'est une vraie raison d'aller le voir !

Reno montra son téléphone avec un air narquois, devant les yeux médusés de Serris.

\- J'ai tout filmé ! J'savais pas qu'on avait le droit d'aller dans les bureaux sans autorisation !

\- Techniquement, toi aussi tu as enfreint les règles, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Ouaip, mais ça valait le coup !

\- Tu n'oserais pas… menaça-t-elle.

\- Ah ? Parce que tu vas m'y empêcher ?

Reno fila à toute allure dans les couloirs, Serris sur ses talons. Pas question de la laisser mettre la main sur cette vidéo !

Le jeune homme aperçut l'ascenseur. Il tourna la tête derrière lui. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui. Il opta pour les escaliers. Tant pis pour l'ascenseur ! De toute façon, il était quelqu'un d'endurant et Serris avait des talons. Elle fatiguerait plus vite !

Reno heurta un employé qui descendait gentiment les marches. Celui-ci se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, l'air hébété. Dans le virage, il jeta un œil et claqua sa langue. C'était qu'elle tenait bon la garce ! Pire que tout, elle avait retiré ses talons ! Forcément, ça allait être plus facile pour elle !

Il se concentra sur sa route et accéléra la cadence. Intérieurement, il pesta contre celui qui avait construit le bâtiment. Pourquoi les étages devaient-ils être si espacés ?

Au bout de nombreux efforts, il parvint au couloir menant au bureau de la secrétaire du Président. Reno lâcha un juron. Il devrait passer par elle avant d'atteindre le Président ! Et Serris qui ne le lâchait pas !

Le jeune homme vit une fontaine à eau. Il la déversa sur le chemin, sans s'arrêter, dans le but de ralentir sa poursuivante. Il se retourna en courant et sourit. Son plan avait l'air de marcher. Elle s'était arrêtée subitement et enfilait ses talons. Elle ne voulait certainement pas mouiller son collant ! Mais… Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait continué à le suivre…

Il percuta quelque chose de dur et tomba sur les fesses. En regardant ce qui lui avait fait obstacle, il déglutit. Il s'était payé la secrétaire !

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! feula-t-elle en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs ?

\- Le Président ! J'dois le voir !

\- Tu t'excuses même pas !

\- La ferme ! s'excita Reno tout en se relevant avant de secouer par les épaules la secrétaire. Le Président ! Le Président, il est où ?

\- Mais lâchez-moi ! le repoussa-t-elle. Il n'est pas ici !

\- Comment ça « pas ici » ?

\- Il est en déplacement au Village Fusée !

\- Que… Tu déconnes, là ? Il revient quand ?

\- Je « déconne » pas comme tu dis. Il ne sera pas là avant un mois !

\- Quoi ?

Reno regardait partout comme s'il avait perdu ses repères tandis que la secrétaire se calma. Il se tourna soudainement vers elle et lui agrippa violemment, malgré lui, les épaules.

\- C'est méga urgent !

\- Et bien ça attendra son retour. Et tu me fais mal !

Elle se dégagea et repartit dans son bureau tout en se massant les épaules, le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

\- Bordel…

Il entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui, avec des bruits de talons.

\- Il semble que tu aies échoué ! se moqua Serris.

\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! fit Reno en la pointant du doigt.

\- Bien sûr, le provoqua-t-elle alors qu'il s'en allait. Ça ne fait que commencer !

Le jeune homme lui fit un bras d'honneur avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, devant le sourire victorieux de la jeune femme.

Les portes se fermèrent. Reno sélectionna le rez-de-chaussée pour retourner à son poste. Il fit les cents pas avant d'assener un coup de pieds contre l'une des parois. Serris ne gagnera pas ! Elle avait une chance de tous les diables, mais lui, il était tenace !

Le jeune homme sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Si le Président n'était pas là, il savait que cette vidéo intéresserait quelqu'un. Il sélectionna le nom de Ziu et Mia dans son répertoire puis envoya la vidéo avec un petit commentaire.

\- On s'est peut-être planté. Ils sont p't-être pas en couple. Sinon, elle m'aurait pas pourchassé… Elle a quelque chose à s'reprocher. C'est même sûr…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! La chapitre est fini ! Le prochain est prévu sous 15 jours (comme pour celui-ci). Je vais tenter de conserver ce rythme de publication ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur le chapitre, ce que vous avez aimé, ou pas (ou me faire un petit coucou, ou m'offrir un petit cookie ^^)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine et portez-vous bien !**


	6. Chapitre 06

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et c'est avec joie que je vous soumet un nouveau chapitre ! (je l'ai fini dans les temps ! Je suis trop fière ! Parce qu'entre une grippe et une angine, c'était pas gagné d'avance ! XD)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 06

Ziu pénétra avec Reno dans l'enceinte de la _Shinra_. Le rouquin était content car le mois de mise à pied de son amie s'était enfin écoulé. Il ne manquait plus que le Président soit présent et s'en serait fini de Serris ! Il en jubilait d'avance !

Plus important, il y en avait assez que cette garce agisse comme bon lui semblait. Reno avait envoyé par téléphone à Ziu, cette fameuse vidéo compromettante. Elle l'avait appelé aussitôt. Et elle avait été en colère. Mia lui avait fait savoir que le plus tôt où il montrerait la vidéo, mieux ce serait pour que tout s'arrête. De plus, et que le blond n'était peut-être pas au courant.

Une chose était sûre, il y allait avoir de l'action ! Et ce, pour son plus grand plaisir ! Reno tourna les yeux vers son amie et son sourire s'effaça. Il était certainement le seul à se sentir satisfait. Ziu avait l'air mal à l'aise. Ça se comprenait… Après tout, elle avait été punie injustement !

\- T'as vu, elle est là, chuchota une employée.

\- Elle a pas honte ? murmura une autre.

Reno les regarda sans s'arrêter. Il savait qu'elles parlaient de son amie, puisque leurs yeux étaient tournés dans sa direction. Il se retourna et vit Ziu avancer la tête baissée. Il serra les dents. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher !

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule avec un sourire. Ziu le lui retourna, quoique plus timide.

Reno s'installa nonchalamment à son bureau et son amie fit de même. Un employé s'avança vers lui.

\- Hé ! Bien joué, mon gars ! lui dit-il l'air mi-impressionné mi-enjoué.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- T'as conclu avec elle !

\- Hein ?

\- Ben ouais ! Elle est vachement mignonne en plus !

\- Attends, qu'est que tu m'racontes comme connerie ?

\- Oh ! Fais pas le timide ! fit un autre employé qui venait de les rejoindre, tout en se penchant vers lui. T'as un sacré goût en plus ! Il paraît que les Wutaïennes ont la peau douce…

Reno se leva brusquement et le saisit au col, faisant reculer le premier homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces types disaient ça, mais une chose était sûre : on n'insultait pas son amie comme ça ! Ce n'était pas un morceau de viande !

\- J'sais pas qui t'as raconté une connerie pareille mais va t'laver le cerveau avant que j'te démonte !

\- Ça va, calme toi !

Reno le lâcha brutalement et il s'en alla avec son acolyte. Qui avait pu dire un truc pareil ? Il était ami avec Ziu et ils s'entendaient très bien, donc c'était vrai qu'ils étaient proches… Mais pas dans ce sens là ! Il n'était déjà pas très intéressé sur la chose, et elle, elle aimait déjà quelqu'un, alors… Il fallait arrêter deux minutes le délire là !

\- Salut, Mia, sourit Ziu à l'attention de sa collègue qui était venue vers elle. Tu vas bien ? Tu fais une drôle de mi…

Une claque retentit. La jeune Wutaïenne se toucha la joue d'une main tremblante, les yeux embués de larmes. Mia la regardait avec dureté.

\- Comment tu as pu ? fit-elle, les dents serrées. Je te faisais confiance.

\- Je… Je comprends pas, répondit Ziu, la voix vacillante.

\- Hé ! Calmez-vous, les filles ! intervint Reno en se rapprochant d'elles.

\- Tu comprends pas ? poursuivit Mia sans se préoccuper du rouquin. Je me rongeais les sangs à ton sujet ! J'ai tenté de trouver des preuves allant contre Serris ! Je te réconfortais quand ton moral était au plus bas… Tout ça pour que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Reno !

\- Mais… J'ai jamais fais ça ! Ça doit être un malentendu !

\- Un malentendu ? Et ça ? C'est quoi ?

\- Attends, j'm'en souviendrais quand même ! fit Reno.

Mia tendit rageusement à Ziu une feuille où était imprimé un mail. L'expéditeur portait son nom et le destinataire, celui de Reno :

 _« Reno,_

 _J'ai hâte de te retrouver. J'en peux plus de rester enfermée entre quatre murs, alors que tu dois travailler avec ces pimbêches !_

 _Viens chez moi ce soir, je te cuisinerai un petit quelque chose._

 _Aussi, je tenais à te dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié la nuit dernière. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai que tu restes ce soir encore._

 _A très vite,_

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Ziu_

 _PS : J'ai acheté un ensemble en dentelle très mignon, je voudrai savoir ce que tu en penses. »_

\- Attends, j'ai jamais écrit ça ! s'écria Ziu en s'en emparant.

\- J'ai jamais reçu ça ! s'emporta Reno.

\- Ne vous fichez pas de moi !

\- Mia…

\- Ne me touche pas ! rugit-elle en repoussant sa collègue.

Elle s'en alla, sans la regarder. Reno baissa ses yeux sur la feuille que son amie tenait encore, tremblante. C'était n'importe quoi. Lui et Ziu ? Coucher ensemble ? Elle était loin d'être son type !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Reno ? demanda-t-elle en un souffle.

Le jeune homme plaça ses mains sur sa taille. Quelqu'un avait fait parcourir une fausse rumeur. Comme par hasard, Ziu était visée. Il avait une petite idée sur la coupable. Après tout, elle souhaitait probablement se venger de la vidéo ! Peut-être qu'une petite visite ne serait pas du luxe… Histoire de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure…

Son amie se dirigea vers Corie et Mérile… Ah, les deux lâcheuses…

\- Vous me croyez, vous, non ? s'enquit-elle, angoissée.

\- J'veux rien savoir, répondit Mérile en levant à peine la tête de son travail.

\- Me mêle pas à tes embrouilles, fit Corie, sans la regarder.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des raclures ! s'emporta Reno. Alors c'est ça, hein ? Le travail d'équipe… Y'en a jamais eu, en fait ! Y'a même pas un mois, vous vouliez être au courant de tout, être partout ! Et maintenant que Ziu a des emmerdes, elle existe plus ? J'marcherai pas dans votre combine !

Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Serris ne lui échapperait pas !

\- Tu vas où ? Reno ! l'appela Ziu.

\- T'inquiète, laisse bibi se charger du reste ! Ce sera pas long !

 _FFVII_

Serris était à son bureau, un large sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant que la rumeur sur la liaison entre Reno et Ziu s'était diffusée, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle espérait que cette surprise plairait à cette petite sotte. Après tout, elle aussi avait le droit de l'accueillir comme les autres…

De toute façon, elle le saurait bien assez tôt ! Qui plus est, il y a quelques semaines, elle avait remarqué que son bureau avait été fouillé. Son ordinateur avait redémarré et lorsqu'elle avait restauré la session précédente, le mail qu'elle avait envoyé à Rufus s'était affiché. A ce moment-là, elle avait légèrement paniqué et s'était demandé qui était la personne qui l'avait lu.

Pour le savoir, il lui avait suffit de faire un détour au service de sécurité. Et le gardien dormait à chaque fois qu'elle venait… À se demander à quoi ils étaient payés… Et là, elle avait vu cette fille qui s'entendait si bien avec cette saleté de roux et cette pimbêche. Elle s'était demandé comment elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle… Cette fille avait mis la main sur une chose qui ne la regardait pas. Puis, une idée lui était venue. Rien n'échappait à son regard. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle cherchait plus qu'une simple entente avec le rouquin… Qui ne semblait se douter de rien.

De ce fait, ses ennemis étaient au nombre de trois… Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Elle ne laisserait personne s'immiscer entre elle et Rufus.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une tornade rouge. Serris se leva aussitôt et reçut un violent coup au visage, la faisant tomber au sol, sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

Elle leva les yeux vers son agresseur, le nez en sang. Qui avait osé la frapper ?

\- Ecoute bien, sale garce ! tonna Reno, les yeux courroucés et la mâchoire serrée. T'attaque pas à Mia. Laisse Ziu tranquille. C'est avec moi et seulement moi que t'as un problème.

\- Je me demande comment tu répondras de cette agression face au Président, fit-elle, pleine d'assurance en se redressant et cachant son nez. Il y a des caméras…

\- J'm'en fous des caméras ! Mais j'm'en fous pas d'mes potes ! J'te l'ai déjà dit : tu cherches Ziu et t'es morte !

\- Je me demandes si la rumeur n'est pas infondée… À t'entendre, on croirait que tu es amoureux…

\- C'est toi qui est à l'origine de cette connerie, pas vrai ?

\- Et même si c'est le cas ?

\- Putain, mais Serris ! À quoi tu joues ?

\- Il me semble l'avoir déjà dit, Rufus est à moi. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de ma route !

\- T'es timbrée ! Va t'faire soigner ! Comment tu peux penser une seconde que ce type puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme toi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- J'sais, et surtout j'crois, que t'es pas du tout son genre. Comment un mec pourrait s'intéresser à une fouteuse de merde comme toi ?

\- Qui es-tu pour penser à sa place ? Tu penses que Ziu est mieux que moi ? Ne me fait pas rire ! Wutaï… Ce pays est tombé sous l'autorité de la _Shinra_ ! Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas être femme de ménage !

\- Cause pas d'elle comme ça ! s'énerva Reno en s'approchant d'elle, comme pour lui asséner un nouveau coup de poing.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper encore ?

\- Ziu vaut mille fois mieux que toi ! Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à faire ce genre de coup dans l'dos de quelqu'un ! Et franchement, j'pense que c'est bien la seule, entre elle et toi, à se soucier réellement de lui !

\- Très intéressant, fit-elle d'un air détaché. Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

\- T'inquiète, j'en ai !

\- À la bonne heure. J'ai du travail et je dois soigner mon nez. Sors de mon bureau.

Avec réticence, Reno prit la porte. Serris soupira en cherchant un mouchoir dans son sac ainsi qu'un miroir. C'était que cet homme avait un bon coup du droit ! En grimaçant, elle parvint à se défaire du sang.

Elle fut prise d'un rire. Alors comme ça, Ziu avait un petit chevalier prêt à la défendre ? Ridicule.

 _FFVII_

\- Chérie ! Je suis rentré ! lança Rude en franchissant la porte de sa maison.

\- Déjà ? fit sa femme en essuyant ses mains dans un torchon.

\- Papa ! s'écrièrent un petit garçon et deux petites filles en courant vers lui, les bras tendus.

Rude se baissa pour accueillir ses enfants dans ses bras et les embrasser. C'était rare qu'il puisse rentrer aussi tôt et passer du temps avec sa famille. Bien souvent, ses enfants étaient déjà couchés…

\- Papa, tu sais quoi ? fit l'une des petites filles. Chris il a fait pipi au lit !

\- C'est pas vrai ! répondit le petit garçon.

\- Aya, t'es qu'une rapporteuse ! fit la deuxième petite fille.

\- C'est maman qui l'a dit ! se défendit-elle.

\- Aya, Kim a raison. C'est pas bien de rapporter.

La petite fille prit une moue boudeuse alors que sa sœur lui tirait la langue. Rude ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aya, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Chris agrippa et secoua rapidement le bras de son père, visiblement excité.

\- Papa ! Tu viens jouer ?

\- Oh oui ! firent les deux petites filles, enthousiastes.

\- Les enfants, intervint la mère en se rapprochant d'eux. Laissez votre père rentrer. Il doit être épuisé.

\- Mais, il avait dit qu'on jouerait « aux Soldats et aux Wutaïens » ! protesta Chris.

\- Oui ! Il avait promis ! renchérit Aya.

\- Les enfants… prévint la mère en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

Devant les visages déçus et boudeurs, Rude eut un petit pincement au cœur. Alors que ses enfants s'éloignaient en traînant des pieds, il saisit Kim et la serra contre lui. Il lui chatouilla le ventre en faisant des bruits dans son coup, la faisant rire.

\- Madame la Présidente, fit le chauve en continuant ses chatouilles, tandis que sa fille se débattait en riant. J'ai attrapé un rebelle ! Mais il en reste deux !

Les deux autres enfants, après un regard entre eux et un sourire illuminant leur visage, se ruèrent sur leur père.

\- Ah ! Je suis submergé ! fit Rude en tombant en arrière, ses enfants lui grimpant dessus. J'ai besoin de renforts, madame la Présidente !

Il tendit sa main à sa femme, qui, après un soupir et un sourire, l'attrapa. Il l'entraîna vers eux afin qu'elle prenne part au chahut. Ils jouèrent quelques instants avant que leur mère ne leur demande d'aller ranger leur chambre. Non sans râler, ils obéirent.

Rude se releva en aidant sa femme à se remettre debout.

\- Je ne suis pas souvent à la maison, fit-il. J'ai dû leur manquer.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à eux que tu as manqué, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il lui rendit son étreinte. Ce que ça pouvait être bon de revenir à la maison… Pas qu'il ne rentrait pas souvent, mais ses horaires n'étaient pas fixes. Ce n'était pas rare de recevoir un appel de Heideger concernant telle ou telle mission. Il pouvait tant partir tôt de la maison que de rentrer en pleine nuit. Parfois, il passait juste en coup de vent… Mais bon, c'était le boulot des Turks. Il se devait d'être entièrement disponible pour la _Shinra_.

\- Je vais te préparer un petit café, fit sa femme en partant vers la cuisine.

Rude lui fit un petit sourire et partit s'assoir sur le canapé. Une photo de lui, sa femme et ses enfants trônait sur le meuble de la télévision. Ses enfants étaient âgés de quelques mois, seulement. Sa femme était toujours aussi radieuse. De toute façon, même s'ils finissaient tous les deux tout ridés par le temps, elle resterait la femme la plus belle du monde. Même son prénom lui était tendre : Madeleine, et elle tenait une petite boulangerie. Il l'avait rencontrée alors qu'il venait d'entrer chez les Turks. À la fin d'une journée de travail harassante, Rude s'était arrêté à sa boutique, afin d'acheter un petit encas. Et à cet instant, quand leur regard s'étaient croisés, le temps s'était figé.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour parler de sentiments, c'était sa femme qui avait fait le premier pas. En même temps, depuis la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était revenu à de nombreuses reprises à sa boutique. Sans rien acheter… Juste pour lui dire bonjour.

Ce genre d'attitude aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui, mais Madeleine avait dû trouver son comportement amusant. Ils avaient fini par parler de tout et de rien. Un jour, elle lui avait fait part de son désir de vouloir mieux le connaître. Puis, de fil en aiguille, leur relation avait fini par s'officialiser et leur triplés ont vu le jour.

Il était heureux, tout simplement. Rude était un mari et un père comblé. Sa petite famille était tout à ses yeux.

\- Tiens, chéri. C'est prêt, fit Madeleine en posant la tasse sur la table et en s'asseyant près de lui.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'il but une gorgée du breuvage.

\- Je ne t'ai pas posée la question, ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas trop mal, pas trop bien.

\- Toujours sur le cas d' _Avalanche_ , c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, le Président pense qu'il y a des gens infiltrés. Il nous a ordonné de les débusquer.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se redressa. Rude soupira.

\- Je sais ce que tu en penses. Mais c'est mon boulot.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Tu m'as déjà dis que tu les trouvais pas antipathiques. Personnellement, j'ai pas de problème avec ce groupe. Mais si mes patrons sont leurs cibles, je peux pas rester les bras croisés.

\- Je sais, chéri. Et peu importe les décisions que tu dois prendre. Je te fais confiance, et je serai de ton côté. Est-ce que tu as pu aussi aider ton nouvel ami ?

\- Non. Et ça me fait pas plaisir.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose. Ce serait sympa que tu l'invites à la maison. Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, je me demande à quoi il ressemble.

\- Je penserai à lui en parler.

 _FFVII_

Profitant d'un jour de congé de ses études militaires, Rufus avait décidé de flâner dans les quartiers commerciaux de Junon. Il avait eu des nouvelles de Tseng, et Ziu ne lui avait pas confié sa robe. De là, il lui avait demandé la taille de la jeune femme… Plus exactement, les mensurations. À la _Shinra_ , les costumes étaient taillés sur mesures et les fichiers du personnel détenaient ces informations.

Chaque fois qu'un nouvel employé entrait au sein de l'entreprise, il devait remplir une fiche dans laquelle il indiquait ces mesures, soit le tour de poitrine, le tour de taille et le tour de hanche. Rufus s'était senti un peu embarrassé lorsque Tseng lui avait donné cette information pour la jeune femme : un tour de poitrine de quatre-vingt-quatre centimètres, un tour de taille de soixante-deux centimètres et un tour de hanche de quatre-vingt-huit centimètres. Cette demoiselle avait donc une petite carrure…

Rufus entra dans une première boutique de vêtements. À première vue, il s'agissait de produits plutôt bon marché. Il approcha sa main d'une chemise, afin d'en tester la qualité sous ses doigts. Et sa première impression fut la bonne… La texture était rêche… De quelle qualité serait donc les autres vêtements ?

\- Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? demanda une vendeuse avec une voix nasillarde, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué s'être approchée de lui.

\- Je ne faisais que regarder, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Il s'en alla du rayon et se dirigea vers les robes, la vendeuse ne semblait pas savoir qui il était. Rufus fronça les sourcils en touchant l'une d'entre-elles. Elle semblait légèrement cartonnée, s'il on pouvait désigner le tissu ainsi…

Le souvenir de la douceur de la main de Ziu lui revint en mémoire, il afficha malgré lui un doux sourire. Il devait en trouver une qui respecterait la délicatesse de sa peau. Et ce ne sera sans doute pas dans cette boutique… S'il avait été à Midgar, cela aurait été plus simple. Il avait ses adresses.

L'opération serait tout de même risquée. Il ne connaissait pas ses goûts. Il devait donc choisir la robe avec minutie. Une coupe suffisamment sophistiquée, sans vulgarité. Son but n'était pas de l'effrayer, et encore moins sous entendre une quelconque motivation de dominateur de sa part. Non, il devait agir de façon réfléchie. D'une part, car il était bien plus haut placé qu'elle dans la hiérarchie et que cela risquait de dresser une barrière entre eux, et d'autre part, parce qu'il avait toujours traité les femmes avec le respect qui leur était dû.

Son père, par contre, était très différent de lui à ce sujet. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son père n'avait jamais fait preuve d'affection envers sa mère. Du moins, lorsque lui était là. À sa mort, il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour avoir de nouvelles conquêtes… La mémoire de sa mère s'était trouvée profondément entachée. Ce fut des femmes de tout horizon, de la dame de la Haute Société à celle de classe plus modeste. Sans compter qu'il s'était mis à fréquenter le _Honey Bee_ …

Pour sa part, son père n'avait jamais eut d'attention cordiale avec lui. En revanche, il répondait toujours présent lorsqu'il s'agissait de son éducation ou pour le réprimander. De ce fait, ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Et à vrai dire, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'avoir l'affection de son père. Depuis tout jeune, il n'avait dû compter que sur lui-même. Et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Dans les moments les plus difficiles, il lui suffisait de se souvenir de la chaleur de sa mère pour s'apaiser.

Et c'était pour cette raison, pour l'amour qu'il portait toujours à sa mère malgré sa mort, qu'il ferait tout pour prendre les rênes de la _Shinra_. C'était vrai, sa jeunesse risquait d'être un frein à sa progression mais, « à cœur vaillant rien est impossible » comme on disait.

Aussi, avec toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulées ainsi que la fidélité croissante des cadres de l'entreprise, la place de Président serait bientôt sienne. Il était au courant également des recherches du professeur Hojo, du projet Jenova, que le Mako n'était pas seulement une énergie capable de rendre le quotidien plus confortable, qu'il était également une source de pouvoir. Il savait aussi pour l'incident de Nibelheim… Quelle perte ce fut que celle de Sephiroth… Depuis lors, la _Shinra_ ne formait plus de membre du Soldat… Sans doute craignait-elle la naissance d'un nouveau Sephiroth ?

Quelles inepties ! Cet homme fut perdu dès lors qu'il ait prit connaissance de ses origines ! Quelle idée aussi de laisser les archives au manoir Shinra ! Il avait déjà conseillé son père de numériser les données, pour plus de sécurité. Il ne l'avait pas écouté, ou plutôt avait balayé sa suggestion en lui disant que ce serait une perte de temps et d'argent, car il y avait beaucoup trop d'archives. Et voilà où en était la _Shinra_ … À camoufler les erreurs qu'elle avait commises.

Quelques mois après le massacre de Nibelheim, l'entreprise avait tout réparé à neuf… Même les habitants. Elle avait rendu la ville attractive, les arrivants venaient de plus en plus nombreux. En l'échange d'un gros chèque contre leur silence, la nouvelle population s'était installée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rufus en était toujours admiratif, un vrai travail d'orfèvre…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà changé plusieurs fois de magasin. Aucune robe ne l'avait attiré. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une boutique, celle devant laquelle il se tenait. Il entra alors.

Visuellement, les vêtements semblaient de meilleurs qualités. Une vendeuse s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

\- En terme de robe, j'aurai souhaité voir votre collection.

\- Bien sûr. Il serait question d'une robe pour une occasion particulière ?

\- Oui, une robe de soirée. Pour une jeune femme, je vous prie.

La vendeuse lui fit signe de la suivre. L'intérieur paraissait un peu plus chic que les autres magasins où il était entré.

Arrivés au rayon robe, la femme se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Quelle serait la taille de votre amie, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Rufus lui donna alors les mensurations de Ziu alors que la vendeuse le regardait avec des gros yeux. Ce ne devait pas être souvent qu'on lui donnait ce genre d'information… Elle disparut pour aller chercher un document qui lui permettrait de faire correspondre ces mesures avec une taille.

Le Vice-président en profita pour jeter un œil aux robes. Leurs textures étaient bien plus agréables. La délicatesse du tissu ne risquait pas d'agresser la peau de la jeune femme.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une robe noire. Elle avait une coupe asymétrique, elle tombait un peu au dessus des genoux pour l'avant, et l'arrière était plus long. Jusqu'aux chevilles, sans doute. C'était une robe de type bustier, où de larges rubans en dentelles étaient prévus pour se joindre à l'arrière de la nuque. De petites perles noires et brillantes parsemaient et épousaient parfaitement la forme du bustier. Le tissu était doux. Ce n'était pas de la soie, mais la texture était tout aussi agréable. La robe était légère et la partie jupe paraissait fluide.

Il regarda la robe dans son ensemble et y visualisa Ziu. Elle serait ravissante… Il pouvait deviner aisément la jeune femme se mouvoir dans ce vêtement. La légèreté de la coupe lui donnerait assurément des airs aériens…

Rufus arrêta sa contemplation. Cette robe… Etait-ce convenable de lui offrir celle-ci ? Il ne la trouvait pas vulgaire, mais comment la percevrait-elle ?

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'attente, fit la vendeuse en revenant. Je me suis renseignée concernant votre amie, il semble que ce soit du trente-six. Oh ! Très joli choix, monsieur !

\- Auriez-vous sa taille ?

\- Je vais vous la chercher.

Rufus reporta son attention sur la robe, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Depuis quand hésitait-il sur ses choix ? Cette robe serait parfaite !

 _FFVII_

Enfin la fin de journée ! Reno s'étira bruyamment sur son siège et joint ses mains derrière sa tête. Ca n'avait pas été de tout repos ! Entre Mia qui leur avait lancé des regards noirs et les mecs de différents services qui reluquaient Ziu… Pour qui la prenaient-ils ? Qu'ils aillent au _Honey Bee_ s'ils arrivaient pas à se contenir !

Le pire, c'était qu'il y en avait un qui avait failli la choper dans les couloirs. Lui, il n'avait pas pu être là… Ah, si seulement il avait pu ! Heureusement que ce type, Reeve, était arrivé à ce moment-là, comment ça aurait fini ?

Ziu lui avait tout raconté. Ce sale type… Il l'avait coincée contre un mur et avait commencé à se montrer beaucoup trop insistant envers elle ! Déjà, à cause de la rumeur que Serris avait fait circuler, certains mecs avaient pensé que son amie était une fille facile ! Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre ce genre de propos dans la journée, comme quoi elle était un bon coup, que les Wutaïennes étaient réputées pour leur peau douce et qu'elles prenaient grand « soin » de leur partenaire… Tout ça à cause d'une fausse rumeur !

Puis, le Directeur du Développement Urbain était passé par-là. Quand Reeve leur avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, Ziu s'était enfuie. La pauvre… Elle était en larmes… Il allait retrouver ce connard et lui passer l'envie de jouer avec son engin, foi de Reno !

Ce qui le mettait plus hors de lui, c'était que les gens s'en prenait à Ziu, alors que lui-même était empêtré dans cet affaire ! Et c'était pas comme si on lui avait reproché quoi que ce soit ! Non ! On l'avait même félicité ! Non seulement c'était humiliant pour son amie, mais lui se sentait d'autant plus insulté alors qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas responsables !

Bordel… Il avait horreur de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait !

Il aperçut Mia s'agiter. Ah, oui… C'était à elle de faire la fermeture… Elle avait les traits tirés et ne lui adressait pas le moindre regard. Toujours énervée, apparemment… Ca aussi, ça l'exaspérait ! Il avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison après sa visite à Serris et elle l'avait royalement ignoré ! Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de lui faire cracher un mot. Sans succès. Il soupira bruyamment.

\- Tu comptes faire la gueule longtemps ? demanda Reno d'un air fatigué en laissant tomber ses bras.

Elle soupira mais ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme se leva et s'avança vers elle. Mia sursauta lorsqu'il la tourna vers lui, un peu brusquement, ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Arrête de faire la tronche ! s'agaça Reno en la secouant. On a rien fait, Ziu et moi ! Pourquoi tu t'mets dans des états pareils ?

\- Tu comprends rien, ma parole ! répondit-elle en se dégageant de ses mains.

\- Bah non, explique-moi ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu nous fais pas confiance ?

\- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber ! s'énerva-t-elle en fusillant du regard son collègue.

\- Donc, tu crois l'autre greluche ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'en sais rien !

Reno la regarda avec un air exigeant, il souhaitait plus que ce type de réponse ! Il n'allait pas se laisser endormir comma ça, maintenant qu'elle était lancée autant continuer !

\- Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis énervée ! ajouta-t-elle, sur un ton d'abandon.

Mia mit sa main sur son visage, comme pour rassembler ses pensées. Reno, les mains dans les poches, soupira. Habituellement, elle n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça pour les sales coups de Serris… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Allait-elle seulement lui en parler ?

\- Je crois que je suis surtout à cran en ce moment, reprit Mia. Mais ça va passer.

\- Tu veux en discuter ?

\- Non, ça va, merci.

Elle se dirigea vers l'alarme pour l'activer, puis elle se retourna brusquement comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible… J'ai laissé tomber Ziu au pire moment ! Elle doit m'en vouloir, c'est sûr…

Reno rit aux éclats. Ziu ? En vouloir à quelqu'un ? Ils ne devaient pas parler de la même ! Ou du moins, ce n'est certainement pas à Mia qu'elle risquait de reprocher quelque chose !

\- Y a rien de drôle ! fit Mia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu lui offres un p'tit chocolat chaud, elle passera l'éponge !

Sa collègue finit par lui sourire. Reno était satisfait. Il avait finit par détendre un peur l'atmosphère entre eux. Restait à savoir si ce genre de cafouillage recommencerait à l'avenir ! Lui qui aimait ne pas se prendre la tête… C'était raté.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Quel est le programme ? Comment allons-nous lutter contre Serris ? On a bien la vidéo, mais le Président ne sera pas de retour avant quinze jours encore…

\- On va trouver. Elle va faire tomber son masque, et je vais l'aider pour ça ! Elle veut jouer à ça ? Et ben, on va voir lequel de nous deux est le plus con !

\- Aurais-tu un plan ? demanda Mia.

\- J'vais pas la laisser respirer, tu vas voir !

\- Fais gaffe de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

\- Au point où j'en suis. J'l'ai frappée ce matin et y a des caméras. J'pense qu'on va bientôt m'passer un savon.

\- Reno…

\- Par contre… Qu'est-ce que ça soulage !

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Ils rirent tous les deux. Il était temps de prendre Serris à son propre jeu. S'ils laissaient les choses continuer de cette façon, tout risquait d'empirer pour Ziu. Ils devaient agir vite et montrer à cette folle qu'elle n'était pas si puissante qu'elle le prétendait ! C'était fini. Les rôles s'inverseront ! De ça, il en était certain !

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre est fini !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, négatifs ou positifs (je prends tout ! Même si vous me dites un petit bonjour !)**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous dans 15 jours pour la suite !**

 **D'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**


	7. Chaptire 07

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour vous ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! ^^**

 **Aussi, j'a commencé à jouer à Crisis Core. Le jeu est assez cool d'ailleurs ! Petite note : Je ne prendrai pas en compte ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce jeu.**

 **Pour le contenu de la fic, je ne prendrai note que de ce que l'on sait dans le jeu original, dans le film Adven Children Complete et dans Dirge of Cerberus.**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **RE-Review :**

 **Lexi Izunia : J'espère que je me ferai pardonner dans ce chapitre ! Le précédent était d'une longueur honteuse !**

 **ZeeZag : Je prends note de tes remarques, pas de soucis ^^**

 **Vuoksi : J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment, j'espère que tu vas bien ^^**

 **Petit coucou à Lilou Tsukiyama !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

Le lendemain, Reno se sentait gonflé à bloc. Il avait hâte de faire tomber Serris. Elle ne pourrait bientôt plus humilier ni intimider personne !

Il s'assit sur son siège avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, faisant sursauter certains de ses collègues, qui étaient concentrés sur leur travail avant son arrivée. Le jeune homme s'étira bruyamment en faisant craquer ses doigts. Par où commencer ? Il était clair qu'il était loin d'être un imbécile. Serris était sacrément intelligente. Il devait agir avec précision, rapidité et sans négligence. La discrétion n'était pas son fort, mais il y arriverait quand même.

Il regardait du coin de l'œil le calendrier sur son bureau. Encore quinze jours avant le retour du Président… Il ne pouvait pas l'attendre pour régler cette histoire ! Certes, Mia lui avait conseillé de se référer à leur responsable. Ne serait-ce que pour calmer les ardeurs de leurs collègues masculins et faire cesser quelque peu les brimades que subissaient Ziu.

Reno ne voulait pas avoir à recourir à ça. C'était certainement la méthode la plus intelligente pour régler ce genre d'affaire, mais il demeurait sceptique quand à son efficacité. Il ne portait pas son responsable dans son cœur, et il lui rendait bien… Pour le coup, c'était foutu dès le départ. Quand bien même leur entente serait plus chaleureuse, il doutait de la puissance de ce type pour corriger cette histoire. De plus, il avait déjà entendu dire que, bien souvent, les entreprises se lavaient les mains de ces affaires là.

En gros, il ne pouvait compter plus que sur lui-même. Enfin… Il avait confiance en Mia aussi, mais s'il y avait des risques à prendre, il préférait que ce soit plutôt lui qui encaisse. Reno avait la tête dure et peu de choses l'impressionnaient. Il n'allait quand même pas se dégonfler devant Serris !

Le jeune homme regarda l'heure. Il était neuf heure quarante-trois. Où pouvait être cette garce à cette heure ? Elle commençait son boulot toujours à neuf heures… Il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'elle soit partie se chercher un café. Dans ce cas, soit il pourrait tenter quelque chose dans son bureau, soit il pourrait la coincer à la cafétéria…

Reno se leva d'un bond avec détermination. Il était temps d'essayer ! Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tout en réfléchissant à un plan.

\- Reno ! l'interpella son supérieur. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- A la cafèt' ! répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en s'étranglant presque avec sa propre salive. Tu viens d'arriver et tu pars déjà en pause ? Tu crées déjà suffisamment de problème au service !

\- J'en ai pour cinq minutes !

\- Quoi ! Revenez ici !

Reno ne l'écouta pas et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, sous les appels furieux de son supérieur. Le jeune homme soupira. Son chef était d'un pénible ! Quel empêcheur de tourner en rond celui-là ! Qu'on le laisse faire ce qu'il devait faire ! Il savait que lorsqu'il reviendrait, on lui passerait un savon. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il était habitué aux humeurs de son supérieur.

 _FFVII_

L'ascenseur se figea au dixième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître un homme que Reno n'avait encore jamais vu.

\- Bonjour, fit aimablement le nouveau venu en sélectionnant un étage.

Il avait les cheveux blonds foncés, ou peut-être châtains clairs ? Bof, il n'avait jamais su différentier les deux de toute façon ! Ses yeux étaient marrons. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement agréable, mais pas non plus antipathique. Par contre, il avait quelque chose dans son visage qui lui était familier… Il ne saurait dire quoi…

\- Vous dévisagez souvent les gens de cette façon ? demanda-t-il poliment. Je vous prie d'arrêter, c'est désagréable.

Reno haussa simplement les épaules et détourna le regard. Il entendit l'homme pouffer de rire.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je crois que nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, fit-il en se tournant vers le rouquin, avant de tendre la main. Je m'appelle Angus. Je suis responsable de la formation interne.

\- Reno, j'bosse en tant qu'hôte d'accueil, répondit-il en serrant, un peu fort et involontairement, la main tendue.

Angus retira prestement sa main en grimaçant. Il se la massa avec un rictus au coin de la lèvre.

\- Tu as une sacrée poigne !

\- Ah ? On se tutoie, du coup ?

\- Non. Juste moi. Je suis ton supérieur, j'en ai le droit.

\- Ah.

L'homme se retourna, ne prêtant plus attention à Reno. Le rouquin leva les yeux vers les numéros qu'affichaient l'ascenseur au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient les étages. Il y en avait encore quatre avant d'atteindre la cafétéria.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Serris entra.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur. Bonjour, Reno.

Elle avait intentionnellement insisté sur le nom du rouquin. Il sourit. Sa chance se présentait enfin !

\- Bonjour, Serris, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Avant que la jeune femme n'appuie sur le bouton de l'étage qui l'intéressait, Reno fit mine de trébucher. En voulant se rattraper, il appuya sur tout le tableau numérique. Entraîné par son propre poids, Reno tomba sur Serris, qui fut poussée vers Angus, qui chuta au sol.

\- Oups !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? s'écria Angus, un peu agacé.

Il se releva en s'époussetant. Serris fusilla du regard Reno. Le rouquin prit un air faussement désolé alors que l'ascenseur fit un bruit étrange. Comme lorsque les ordinateurs se coinçaient.

L'appareil commença alors à descendre. Puis à monter. Puis à descendre plus bas. Puis à monter plus haut. Ce manège dura une bonne dizaine de minutes.

\- Que… Que ça s'arrête… gémit Angus qui commençait à avoir des hauts le cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Reno ! gronda Serris.

\- J'ai glissé !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta quelques instants, permettant à ses usagers de reprendre leurs esprits. Les lumières s'éteignirent, comme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une panne.

\- Tu l'as fait tomber en rade ! s'agaça la jeune femme en appuyant sur l'interphone de secours.

Toutefois, alors que l'assistance lui répondait, l'ascenseur reprit son manège. Une fois que les lumières se rallumèrent…

\- Pas… Encore… geint Angus qui s'adossait contre une paroi.

Reno savait qu'il faisait de lui un dommage collatéral, mais il ne se sentait pas spécialement coupable pour autant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de culpabiliser. En plus, personnellement, il avait toujours eut l'estomac bien accroché. Restait à voir si Serris s'en sortirait indemne ! Pour le moment, le spectacle le satisfaisait grandement ! La voir tenter d'arrêter l'appareil, en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton d'arrêt, valait le détour ! Enfin ! Elle était sortie de sa zone de confort !

L'ascenseur se figea finalement au trentième étage. Et ne fut plus décidé à redémarrer. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes pour de bon. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'une voix robotisée s'éleva des haut-parleurs :

« Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît. Le système d'élévation va redémarrer suite à un dysfonctionnement d'origine inconnue. Pour votre sécurité, nous vous prions de rejoindre la sortie. »

La phrase se poursuivit en boucle. Serris aida Angus à sortir de l'appareil, alors qu'il tenait une main devant la bouche, le teint vert. Reno pouffa de rire lorsque l'homme failli vomir sur la jeune femme, s'attirant un regard noir et courroucé de la part du brun.

\- Je… Je m'entretiendrai… avec ton chef de service, fit-il, furieux, entre deux hoquets nauséeux. Tu… Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi !

\- Monsieur, dit doucement Serris. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour regagner votre bureau ?

\- Et toi, lâche-moi ! s'exclama Angus en faisant un mouvement de bras, qui repoussa la jeune femme.

Elle recula de quelques pas. Courbé, l'homme avança en se tenant d'une main au mur, et de l'autre le ventre.

\- Vous devriez prendre un autre ascenseur, conseilla Serris. Ce serait plus fa…

\- Je vais prendre les escaliers ! claqua Angus sans se retourner.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Reno d'un air accusateur. Le rouquin sourit à pleine dents en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Avait-il réussi à la mettre en colère ?

\- Tu l'as fait exprès de tomber dans l'ascenseur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yep. Ca fait comment, Serris, de se sentir déstabilisée ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Reno fronça les sourcils.

\- N'emploie pas de si grands mots pour ça ! Il m'en faut plus.

\- Il a failli te gerber dessus pourtant. Mon plan a failli réussir !

\- Dois-je comprendre que la guerre est officiellement ouverte ?

\- Elle l'est depuis un moment !

Serris lui lança un regard plein de défi avant de prendre un autre ascenseur.

\- Voyons dans ce cas lequel de nous deux triomphera !

 _FFVII_

Ses nausées ayant disparues, Angus descendait les escaliers vers l'étage où il aurait dû se rendre depuis un moment déjà. Il était attendu par Reeve et les responsables des différents réacteurs de la ville. De nouvelles informations concernant les procédures de contrôle des passes des employés, ainsi qu'une mise à jour des mesures d'hygiènes et de sécurité, avaient été décidé par le Directeur du Développement Urbain.

En fait, il s'agissait surtout d'une décision du Président… Reeve était incapable de prendre la moindre initiative sans l'accord du plus grand nombre. À se demander comment il avait pu être élevé au rang de Directeur… Quel incapable ! Autant dire que sa fonction ne servait à rien !

Et lui, dans tout ça ? Il n'était qu'un simple Responsable de Formation ! Comment avait-on pu lui donner un rang pareil ? Lui, qui avait fait des études si prestigieuses, et si coûteuses, dans le management ! Même son sang n'avait rien fait dans son recrutement, malgré ce que sa mère lui avait assuré ! Rufus… Si seulement il n'était jamais né !

Angus arriva finalement devant la salle de réunion. Il risqua un œil à l'intérieur. Ils étaient tous là… Il rajusta sa cravate et se décida à rentrer.

\- Bonjour à vous, pardonnez-moi du retard.

\- Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, sourit Reeve.

\- J'ai eu un léger contre temps, fit Angus en prenant place autour de la table. J'imagine que nous sommes au complet ?

Le Directeur hocha la tête et l'invita à commencer la réunion.

\- Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le système de contrôle des passes est obsolète. Il s'est avéré que nous avons déjà dû faire face à l'invasion d' _Avalanche_ dans certains réacteurs. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois notamment que ce fut le cas pour vous Rhody, non ?

\- Tout à fait. Et j'avoue que nous avons rien vu venir ! Ils s'étaient infiltrés parmi mon équipe ! Une vraie catastrophe ! On a dû appeler la milice, mais pfiou, on s'en est tiré sans trop de casse. Et puis…

\- Oui, c'est intéressant tout ça, coupa Angus, le menton appuyé sur sa main. Revenons à nos moutons. Vous et vos équipes n'aurez plus de cartes à passer au scanner. Dorénavant, vous utiliserez des badges. Ils seront opérationnels d'ici une semaine, ce qui nous permettra de changer les machines. Ces nouveaux passes seront nominatifs, et tout le monde sera convoqué pour un prélèvement d'empreintes.

\- Des prélèvements ? demanda l'un des responsables. On va nous ouvrir un casier ?

\- Il s'agit de mon idée, intervint Reeve. Non seulement vos empreintes seront enregistrés et seront vos identités, mais c'est aussi un moyen de garder une traçabilité.

\- Votre idée ? fit Angus surpris alors qu'il avait commencé à jouer avec un crayon. N'est-ce pas monsieur le Président qui vous avait fait cette suggestion ?

\- Vous avez raison, cette idée n'émane pas vraiment de moi, réctifia le Directeur. Cependant, c'était plutôt monsieur le Vice-président qui m'en a parlé. Je trouvais cela plutôt intéressant à exploiter.

Le crayon entre les doigts d'Angus craqua. Encore Rufus… Ne pouvait-il pas se mêler de ce qui le regardait et laisser aux autres leurs responsabilités ? Reeve se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

\- Par contre, vous devrez veiller à les conserver sur vous. Les robots gardiens des réacteurs seront disposés à vérifier vos identités, et ce, à n'importe quel moment. Le service de maintenance y travaille actuellement.

\- J'aurais une question, Angus, fit un responsable. Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un dysfonctionnement. Que se passerait-il si les badges ne fonctionnent pas ?

Angus roula des yeux. Voilà maintenant qu'il devait se charger de ce genre de chose ! Ne pouvait-il pas voir ceci avec Reeve ? Il était bien parti pour parler à sa place !

Et puis… Il exécrait les Wutaïens... Déjà qu'il supportait difficilement que le chef des Turks en soit un, il ne manquait plus que l'un des responsables des réacteurs soit comme lui ! Ne pouvait-il pas rester dans son pays ?

\- Il est vrai que la technologie n'est pas votre spécialité, Xuefeng, répondit-il d'un air condescendant. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous étiez venu à Midgar… Il n'y avait pas de travail par chez vous ?

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question et je vous interdis de m'insulter.

\- Je vous ai insulté ?

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que signifient vos insinuations et elles n'ont rien à faire dans cette réunion.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire quoi faire ?

\- Ne vous prenez pas pour plus haut que vous ne l'êtes, répliqua Xuefeng en gardant son flegme. Nous sommes tous au même niveau hiérarchique. Qui plus est, j'interdirai même au Président de me parler ainsi.

\- Allons, messieurs, intervint Reeve en regardant tour-à-tour les deux hommes, cherchant à désamorcer une dispute. Xuefeng, la _Shinra_ utilise du matériel de pointe. S'il y avait eu un problème durant les tests, nous n'aurions pas changé votre système d'authentification. Angus, pouvez-vous continuer concernant la sécurité, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Le Wutaïen reporta son attention sur ses notes alors que le responsable de formation reprit la parole, d'un ton monocorde.

\- Les vêtements de travail changeront également. Les extractions de Mako demandent beaucoup de précautions, comme vous le savez. Cela fait cinq ans que vos agents utilisent les mêmes équipements. Il est temps d'en changer. Ils arriveront d'ici une semaine, tout comme vos badges. Avez-vous des questions ?

Angus scruta l'assemblée, qui se regardait, à la recherche d'une personne souhaitant éventuellement prendre la parole. Aucune manifestation ? Tant mieux ! Et que personne ne lui fasse perdre son temps en l'inondant de mail !

\- La réunion est finie.

Chacun se leva et quitta la pièce. Le responsable de formation fut le premier à partir, coupant la route à un autre responsable.

 _FFVII_

Reeve remarque que Xuefeng était encore là et continuait à noter des choses sur son cahier. Il sourit en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne prenez pas trop à cœur ce qu'Angus a pu dire, dit-il amicalement. Je pense qu'il était un peu stressé. Une demi-heure de retard, ce n'est pas rien pour un homme comme lui. Il a l'habitude d'être à l'heure.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Reeve, répondit-il en levant la tête vers lui. J'ai déjà subi pire que ça. En plus, il est jeune. Il cherche juste à faire ses preuves. Nous sommes tous passés par là.

\- Sur ce point, vous avez certainement raison.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce. Le Directeur regarda son collègue. Son calme olympien devrait être une source d'inspiration pour bon nombre d'entre eux. Lorsque Xuefeng était entré à la _Shinra_ , ce fut lui qui lui avait fait passer un entretien. Le courant était très bien passé entre eux. De tous ceux qu'il avait pu côtoyer, le Wutaïen semblait le plus humain parmi tous.

Ah ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était lui qui avait pistonné sa fille pour qu'elle travaille à la _Shinra_. Elle était adorable cette petite… Une minute ! Son père n'était peut-être pas au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient ! Après tout, les responsables des réacteurs, tout comme les agents, ne venaient pas souvent au siège !

\- Xuefeng, je peux vous parler une minute ? demanda Reeve. Venez dans mon bureau, ce ne sera pas long. Mais je ne voudrais pas être écouté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

 _FFVII_

Serris tapota d'agacement son doigt sur son bureau. Ainsi, Reno avait commencé à bouger. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Elle s'était attendue à cela depuis qu'il l'avait menacé à la sortie de l'entrevue avec le Président. Par contre, il était lent… Il avait suffit qu'elle baisse quelques instants son attention pour que cet imbécile réagisse.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tant que Reno serait là… Tant que Tseng serait là… Tant que cette pimbêche serait là… Elle ne pourrait pas punir Rufus… Elle avait besoin de l'isoler. Elle devait se rendre indispensable pour lui. Et au moment le plus culminant, elle lui ferait comprendre son erreur.

Tant de personnes l'avaient regardée de haut. Beaucoup avait pensé qu'elle ne pourrait se défaire de sa vie de misère. Ils se trompaient tous. Tous. Elle avait réussi à se hisser suffisamment haut pour ne pas avoir à redouter demain. Ce n'était pas toujours rose, mais elle savait qu'il fallait se battre pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait. Elle avait appris cette leçon très jeune. Et elle la mettrait en application. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas de meilleure méthode pour écraser les autres.

Toutefois, il y avait bien une chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur. C'était une aubaine qu'un responsable ait été présent lors de cet incident. Reno était stupide… Dans son élan, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde aux retombés de son action. Angus n'était pas aussi clément que Rufus. Elle n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour le précipiter dans le vide.

Il suffisait d'une erreur. Une toute petite erreur, pour que son chef craque et décide de ne plus rien lui céder. À ce moment-là, s'en serait fini de Reno. Elle aurait le champ plus libre. Ziu n'était qu'une pauvre fille incapable de se défendre seule sans son héros à ses côtés. Elle flancherait automatiquement derrière lui. Et à ce moment-là, il ne resterait plus que le Turk. Mais cette affaire serait plus aisée à résoudre.

Reno était du genre tenace, elle ne devait pas le prendre à la légère. Serris savait que ses méthodes étaient basses et qu'il jouerait sur son terrain. Elle se mit à rire. Pourquoi se tracassait-elle ? Elle pouvait simplement insister et exagérer auprès d'Angus sur le caractère laxiste de son gêneur… Ceci devrait suffisamment le motiver à contacter son chef de service. Il l'avait menacé d'aller le rencontrer, mais c'était sous le coup de la colère… Mais il ne pourrait pas passer outre ! Après tout, la _Shinra_ ne tolérait aucun manquement de la part de ses salariés sur leurs obligations… Reno apprendrait enfin qu'il valait mieux rester en alerte plutôt que finir sa nuit, paisiblement à son bureau… Mais ce serait trop tard, évidemment !

Serris se leva de son siège, prête à retrouver Angus. Elle s'arrêta subitement avant de franchir la porte de son bureau. Et s'il refusait de l'écouter ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas échouer… Au pire des cas… Elle pourrait simplement jouer de ses charmes. Elle l'avait fait tant de fois pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et personne ne lui avait interdit quoique ce soit… C'était aussi comme cela qu'elle avait pu entrer à la _Shinra_.

Elle grimaça. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus coucher avec quiconque… Tant pis. Rufus aurait tout le loisir de la guérir de ses blessures plus tard. Lorsque tout serait résolu.

 _FFVII_

\- Parle, fit Tseng à son prisonnier. Où sont tes camarades ?

Il prit sa main et arracha un nouvel ongle à l'aide d'une pince, faisant hurler de douleur sa victime. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait mit les mains sur un espion d' _Avalanche_. Le Président avait vu juste, ils se fondaient parmi les employés. Son prisonnier s'était fait passé pour un simple technicien de surface. Son erreur avait été de pénétrer dans la section scientifique. De plus, Tseng avait consulté le registre du personnel et cet homme ne s'y était pas trouvé.

Après être venu à lui, l'espion avait cherché à s'enfuir alors qu'il lui avait demandé sa carte. Certainement en sachant qu'il était un Turk… Et cette erreur lui avait été fatale. Il l'avait donc assommé et emmené dans cette pièce, strictement réservée à l'activité des Turks. Tseng l'avait ligoté et, après lui avoir lancé un sceau d'eau glacée pour lui faire reprendre connaissance, il lui avait exigé de décliner son identité.

Ce fut rude. Cet homme était un dur à cuir. Malgré les sévices qu'il lui avait infligés, l'espion n'avait fait part de son appartenance à _Avalanche_ que ce matin. Après trois jours, sans boire ni manger, à ne dormir que quelques heures, c'était tout de même un exploit d'avoir résisté jusque-là pour un être ordinaire ! Tseng avait enfin réussi à lui soutirer quelques informations, après que son prisonnier ait enfin craqué.

\- J'attends toujours ta réponse, dit le Turk d'un air impassible, en plaçant un autre ongle dans la pince, sans tirer. Où sont tes camarades ?

\- Va te faire foutre !

Tseng tira sur l'ongle avec une atroce lenteur, arrachant une longue plainte de la part du prisonnier. Il tenta de se débattre, mais il était solidement attaché à la chaise.

\- Personne ne viendra t'aider, reprit le Turk. Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce. Personne ne peut nous entendre. Où sont tes camarades ?

\- C-comme si j'allais répondre… répliqua le prisonnier en grimaçant et avec une voix faible.

Tseng se releva et s'éloigna de l'espion. Il déposa la pince sur une table et s'essuya les mains couvertes de sang à l'aide d'une serviette. Son prisonnier était buté. Mais il ne le laisserait pas en paix. Pas après ce qu' _Avalanche_ était capable de faire. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

\- Je suppose que tu as une femme ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner. Des enfants, peut-être ? Des parents et des amis ?

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Où sont tes camarades ?

\- Va te faire mettre ! Je trahirai jamais les miens ! J'encule la _Shinra_ et je m'enfile ton putain de Président ! Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera un autre qui fera couler cette chiasse !

Tseng se retourna, s'avança rapidement vers l'espion et lui infligea un fort revers de la main. Le prisonnier cracha un peu de sang avant que le Turk ne le saisisse au col, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis tout à fait en mesure de faire disparaître ton entourage en un clin d'œil.

Le regard du Turk dénué de tout sentiment fit frémir d'horreur le prisonnier.

\- Ta femme attend un enfant, parait-il ? Elle va accoucher dans deux mois. Tes deux fils vont bientôt rentrer à l'école élémentaire… Quel cruauté de les condamner à ta place…

\- Comment… ?

\- L'un de tes amis vient de se marier. Un autre a acheté une petite maison. Tes parents ont fini de rembourser leurs dettes et peuvent maintenant profiter d'une retraite paisible… Veux-tu vraiment leurs retirer ce bonheur ?

\- Non, je…

\- Veux-tu vraiment… qu'ils paient par ta faute ?

\- T'oserais pas…

\- La milice a déjà encerclé ta maison. Un seul ordre de ma part et tout disparaîtra.

Une tache sombre se propagea entre les jambes de l'espion, qui tremblait sous les mains de Tseng. Le Turk savait qu'il touchait à un point sensible. S'il n'était pas stupide, il livrerait bientôt ses camarades.

\- Il serait temps de te mettre à table. Où sont les autres ?

\- J'étais tout seul à agir… gémit l'espion. Pitié, laissez ma famille tranquille…

\- Tu n'as qu'une réponse à donner et ton cauchemar s'arrête.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu connais la réponse. Où sont-ils ?

Le prisonnier sanglota un petit moment, incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Tseng se recula et fit mine de se désintéresser totalement du prisonnier. Il saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu n'es pas coopératif. Des innocents vont devoir payer à ta place.

\- Non ! Attends ! Attends… Je vais tout te dire !

Tseng se tourna vers lui et décolla son téléphone de son oreille. Le prisonnier baissa la tête avant de continuer à parler.

\- On était trois à nous être fait passer pour des membres de la _Shinra_ , avoua-t-il les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Moi, j'avais le rôle d'agent de ménage. Un autre est déguisé en milicien et le dernier… C'est l'un de vos précieux cadres… Je t'ai tout dit ! Laisse-moi partir maintenant !

Le prisonnier sentit quelque chose de froid et métallique sur sa tête. Il se figea en entendant un cliquetis.

\- Merci de ta coopération. Tu es libre.

Une détonation retentit. Un silence glacé succéda au bruit. L'espion s'affaissa sur lui-même, Tseng nettoya doucement son pistolet du sang qui l'avait recouvert. Il savait où continuer ses investigations.

 _FFVII_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Reno avait mit en panne l'un des ascenseurs. Lorsqu'il l'avait raconté à ses deux amies, elles avaient bien rit. Le fait d'avoir pu embêter Serris lui avait fait un bien fou ! Et encore ! Ce n'était qu'un avant goût !

Le rouquin tourna sur lui-même sur sa chaise de bureau, alors que ses collègues mettaient tout leur sérieux dans leur travail. Pendant qu'il s'amusait sur son siège, il jeta la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond, le sourire aux lèvres. Mia et Ziu s'étaient réconciliées. Elles discutaient à nouveau ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et c'était tant mieux ! Un problème de réglé ! Il ne restait plus que le cas Serris et sa tranquillité serait retrouvée !

\- Reno ! Dans mon bureau, illico ! rugit la voix du chef de service.

\- Putain… râla le rouquin en arrêtant de tourner. Il me veut quoi encore ?

Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef, sous le regard inquiet de ses deux amies. Reno l'avait remarqué, mais il haussa simplement les épaules. Il l'avait l'habitude d'être convoqué, alors...

Après être entré, son chef lui ordonna de s'asseoir tandis qu'il ferma la porte. Il avait l'air énervé… Bah, comme à chaque fois quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ?

\- Depuis que tu travailles ici, tu ne nous as causé que des ennuis ! fulmina le chef de service. Je t'avais déjà averti, à plusieurs reprises, que ton laxisme devait changer !

\- J'ai fais quoi encore ? J'fais mon taff !

\- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Prends-moi pour un imbécile ! Tu te reposes sur tes collègues pour qu'ils fassent ton boulot ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet !

\- Bah, alors quoi ?

Le chef de service devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. De la fumée aurait pu s'échapper de ses oreilles et de son nez si cela aurait été possible. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés sur la table que ses doigts en blanchirent.

Il frappa soudainement le bureau, faisant bouger certains objets par la secousse. Ce genre d'attitude aurait pu surprendre n'importe qui, mais Reno restait parfaitement détendu.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait à l'un de nos hauts responsables il y a quelques jours ? Que tu foutes le merdier à l'accueil, c'est mon problème. Mais de là à ce que tu ailles emmerder les gens qui veulent travailler, je ne peux pas passer l'éponge !

\- Oh, ça va ! Un ascenseur qui déconne, ça a jamais tué personne !

\- Si seulement cela avait été un défaut mécanique… Malheureusement, c'est toi qui l'as causé ! Serris, du service comptable peut en attester !

\- Quoi ? La connasse !

\- J'ai l'autorisation des Ressources Humaines. Je ne veux plus de vous, déclara-t-il en tendant un document à Reno, qui l'inspecta. Votre période de préavis est estimée à un mois.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'étais en train d'chercher un appart' ! J'ai même souscrit à un prêt !

\- Ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Dehors !

Le rouquin n'obéit pas et attrapa son chef par le col, furieux.

\- T'es qui pour faire ça, enfoiré ? s'énerva Reno en secouant l'autre homme.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Mais t'es un connard en vrai ! Tu crois qu'il m'plaît ton boulot à la con ?

\- J'appelle la sécurité !

\- Bah ! fit le rouquin en relâchant son chef, qui retomba lourdement sur son fauteuil. Appelle-les tes kékés, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu crois que j'bosse ici parce que ça m'faisait bander d'entrer à la _Shinra_ ? Si ça tenait qu'à moi, j'serai resté chez mes vieux ! J'étais bien là-bas au moins !

Reno ramassa le document et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- J'suis bien content d'quitter cette boite à la con ! Vous m'faites tous chier avec votre règlement et vos caméras ! Vous êtes même pas foutu d'aider une de vos salariées qui se fait harceler ! Sh'uis presque sûr qu'y aura un mort avant la fin de l'année !

Le rouquin prit la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Il reporta son attention sur le document. Il le chiffonna et le mit en boule. Alors qu'il le jeta par-dessus son épaule, Mia et Ziu s'étaient approchées de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée ? demanda la première, inquiète. On vous a entendu crier.

\- Ah ? On a parlé si fort que ça ? fit Reno.

\- Je pense que ce coup-ci, toute la _Shinra_ vous a entendu, dit Ziu.

\- Bon… Bah, je suis viré, déclara le rouquin, en reniflant et en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est pas possible… souffla Mia en portant une main à sa bouche.

 _FFVII_

Levant les yeux de son écran, Angus jeta un œil au calendrier. Il restait un mois avant le retour de Rufus. Ces trois mois en son absence étaient passés à une vitesse affolante. Il avait espérer en profiter pour briller un peu, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus qu'assurer le suivi des formations ?

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour devenir Vice président… N'importe quoi… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le Président décide que cette fonction lui revienne ? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Sa mère s'était endettée pour qu'il suive les meilleures écoles en management et marketing… Et le voilà à ce poste si humiliant ! Le Président semblait ignorer qu'il avait un autre fils !

Lorsqu'il était né, tout ce que cet odieux porc ait été capable de faire, ce fut de verser une pension à sa mère, en échange de son silence. Longtemps Angus avait voulu rencontrer l'homme qui l'avait mit au monde. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin pu l'approcher, c'était à ce moment-là que sa route avait croisé celle de Rufus…

Il l'exécrait de tout son être… Le succès semblait être inscrit dans les gênes de ce prétentieux ! Chaque fois que lui-même apportait un œil neuf et pertinent sur les affaires, tout finissait par être détruit. Brique par brique. Par cet homme qui osait le défier devant tous ! Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi humilié ! Il ne se passait pas un instant sans que son orgueil s'en retrouve malmené ! Il avait cherché désespérément un moyen d'écraser Rufus. Jusqu'à ce que cette très belle femme fasse son apparition…

Elle s'appelait Serris. Il l'avait déjà aperçue deux ou trois fois, au détour d'un couloir, mais ce qu'il avait fini par apprendre avait piqué sa curiosité. Cette femme semblait ressentir une forme d'attirance envers son satané demi-frère. Pourquoi toutes les femmes se pâmaient devant lui ? Aux yeux de ce prétentieux, seuls l'argent et le pouvoir comptaient. Un type comme lui était incapable de chérir quelqu'un… Et voilà que cette jeune femme lui fit une proposition des plus alléchantes !

Elle était venue le retrouver dans son bureau en fin de journée. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ne s'était jamais réellement parlé. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de proposer un échange de bons procédés. D'un côté, il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour limoger ce fameux Reno, et de l'autre, elle lui livrait une information importante concernant Rufus.

Bien entendu, ce genre de chose ne pouvait simplement pas se régler juste par des négociations. Et c'était là qu'elle l'avait invité à boire un verre chez elle, pour tout lui expliquer. Et… Il avait passé une sacrée nuit ! Cette femme était aussi belle que douée ! Rufus passait à côté de quelque chose, sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais !

Maintenant que le « contrat » était conclu, Angus avait rempli sa part du marché. Reno devait déjà passer un sale quart d'heure en ce moment ! Et Serris l'avait informé d'un élément concernant Rufus qu'il pourrait tourner en sa faveur. Ce dernier semblait très affecté par la disparition de sa mère, bien que de très nombreuses années se soient écoulées. Sans doute pourrait-il tirer sur la corde sensible ?

Et si Rufus s'était simplement forgé une carapace ? C'était surement cela ! Lorsque le Président se rendra compte que son fils n'était qu'une loque, il le destituera du poste de Vice-président ! C'était une évidence ! Ce poste lui reviendrait enfin ! Lui seul était le plus à même de diriger cette société ! Tous ces arrogants… Bientôt ils seront tous à ses pieds, à quémander son attention, tels des chiens !

S'il arrivait à faire tomber son masque, le Président serait forcé de le reconnaître comme héritier légitime de la _Shinra_ ! Toutefois, il aurait besoin d'un soutien. Il devait trouver un référent qui pourrait l'appuyer dans ses décisions, quelqu'un qui pourrait le guider et le conseiller dans ses choix… Une personne haut placée serait l'idéale. Mais qui ? Il avait le choix entre cinq personnes.

Tout d'abord, le professeur Hojo. Il s'agissait d'un scientifique brillant et hautement qualifié. Ses recherches sur l'énergie Mako, et notamment ses travaux sur le projet Jenova, faisait de lui un homme fortement respecté par ses pairs ! C'était également lui qui avait amélioré le Soldat… Enfin, lorsque le programme était encore existant… Depuis lors, il ne semblait se contenter que de petites recherches plus poussées sur le Mako. Bien qu'il soit un homme intelligent, il ne se prononçait pas et n'assistait que très rarement aux réunions avec le Président. Hojo lui était donc inutile.

Il y avait ensuite Palmer. Il était chargé de l'exploration spatiale. Cet homme était un bon à rien. Malgré le budget pharamineux que le Président lui avait octroyé pour envoyer une fusée dans l'espace, Palmer fut incapable de mettre en place le projet. Il était connu pour sa gourmandise et les plaisirs de la table. Un homme aussi inoffensif qu'incompétent… D'une inefficacité exemplaire… Un très mauvais choix que celui-ci.

Pour continuer, Reeve paraissait être un bon choix mais… Il avait trop de failles. Le Directeur du Développement Urbain disposait d'un poste à forte responsabilité. Il avait la main sur les réacteurs et sur l'amélioration des conditions de vie des citoyens. Son rôle était flexible et très utile. Toutefois, cet homme nourrissait des rêves purement utopiques. La _Shinra_ n'était pas une association, mais une entreprise à but lucratif. Les affaires ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec toutes les règles éthiques, il y en avait déjà tellement… Alors s'il fallait toutes les respecter… Autant mettre la clé sous la porte. Pour finir, il se faisait facilement submerger par les arguments allant contre lui lors des réunions. Un faiblard de son genre ne pourrait en aucun cas le soutenir.

Ensuite, il y avait Heideger. Sa barbe fournie témoignait de sa notoriété au sein de la _Shinra_. Il était responsable de l'Ordre Publique et avait les Turks sous son autorité. Ce n'était pas un homme qu'il fallait sous-estimer. Issu d'une formation militaire très intense, il mettait à disposition de l'armée de la _Shinra_ tout son savoir tactique. De nombreuses victoires étaient dues à son ingéniosité. On racontait aussi qu'il suffisait de brosser sa barbe pour se retrouver béni par la chance… Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme si quelqu'un avait déjà essayé ! Dans tous les cas, cet homme était doué lorsqu'il était question de bataille… Le reste du temps, il braillait pour rien et n'avançait aucune réelle idée lors des réunions avec le Président… Non, cet homme était une perte de temps.

Enfin, la superbe Scarlet, responsable de l'Armement. À première vue, cette femme ne semblait pas convenir pour ce poste. Certainement à cause de sa longue robe cintrée et fendue sur le côté, avec des escarpins défiant la propre hauteur de la tour _Shinra_ … Mais il ne s'agissait que de son apparence et gare à celui qui la prendrait à la légère ! Elle dirigeait d'une main de fer ses équipes et menaient les projets d'armement les plus difficiles avec arrogance et talent. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une femme, qu'on croirait sortie tout droit de club d'hôtesse, capable de commander des équipes constituées entièrement d'hommes ? Et ce, sans jamais essuyer la moindre résistance ? Elle savait se faire obéir et obtenait à coup sûr ce qu'elle désirait.

Cette femme devait le soutenir ! Il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre… Ce ne serait pas bien difficile. Elle ne supportait ni le Président ni son méprisable fils. Il avait toutes ses chances !

 _FFVII_

\- Merci, mec. C'est sympa d'm'inviter chez toi !

Reno passa le pas de la porte, alors que Rude lui avait cédé le passage. Le rouquin ne voulait pas se l'admettre, mais le fait d'être viré lui avait porté un petit coup au moral. Ses parents avaient été heureux de savoir que tout allait bien pour lui… Il allait encore se faire engueuler parce qu'il n'avait pas su garder son boulot.

Heureusement que Rude l'avait invité car il ne se voyait rentrer chez lui tout de suite. De ce fait, ils avaient fait le trajet ensemble. Le rouquin lui avait raconté sa mésaventure lorsqu'ils avaient pris une pause. Et c'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé devant la maison du chauve. Rude était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa !

\- Papa ! s'écria Aya en voyant Rude.

Elle voulut s'élancer vers lui mais l'apparition de Reno la fit reculer un peu. Le chauve se baissa et écarta les mains, pour inviter sa fille à se blottir contre lui. Deux autres enfants accoururent et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père.

\- J'savais pas que t'avais des enfants, observa Reno en se grattant la nuque.

\- Pas beaucoup de monde le sait. Tu vois… Boulot des Turks, tout ça…

\- Ah…

Madeleine apparut également. Elle embrassa son mari, qui s'était relevé, et salua Reno. La femme les invita à s'installer dans le salon, le temps qu'elle leur prépare quelque chose à boire et à grignoter. Les enfants suivirent leur père et le nouveau venu, intrigués par sa présence.

Les deux adultes prirent place sur le canapé, tandis que les enfants regardèrent avec attention Reno. Il leur sourit avant de se tourner vers Rude, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda-t-il.

\- T'es un ami de papa ? fit Kim en se rapprochant du rouquin.

\- Oui, répondit Rude. C'est un ami de papa. Il s'appelle Reno.

\- Il peut jouer avec nous ? demanda Chris. Dis oui !

\- Voyez ça avec lui.

Les enfants de Rude étaient très jeunes. Le garçon, qui s'appelait Chris, ressemblait un peu à son père, à l'exception qu'il avait des cheveux, lui. La petite fille qui se prénommait Aya avait de jolis yeux noisette où reflétaient un peu de malice. Ses cheveux étaient un peu frisés. La deuxième, Kim, semblait plus sage et avait les yeux noirs. Tous les trois avaient la peau basanée, savant mélange entre la pigmentation de Rude et de sa femme.

Le petit garçon regarda Reno avec une moue suppliante et attendrissante. Le rouquin craqua.

\- J'veux bien jouer, sourit-il. Mais à quoi ?

\- On joue à « attraper les traîtres » ! lança Aya, toute joyeuse. Toi et Chris, vous êtes les traîtres !

\- Mais pourquoi nous ? rouspéta Chris. J'veux jouer la _Shinra_ !

\- Parce que les traîtres, ce sont des garçons ! répondit Kim, comme si tout était évident.

\- Ouais, mais les gens qui les ont attrapé, c'était pas des filles ! répliqua le garçon.

Les enfants se tirèrent la langue et Reno regarda Rude.

\- C'est toi qui leur apprends ce genre de jeu ?

\- Non. Ils regardent beaucoup la télé.

\- Ouais… C'est quoi ces histoires de traîtres envers la _Shinra_ ? Ca existe ?

Rude ricana avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami.

\- Je pensais pas que tu ferais vraiment attention à ça. Ce sont des gosses… Et t'es pile comme eux !

\- Mais papa ! protesta Chris. C'est toi qui avais dit ça à maman !

\- Ouais ! T'avais dit qu'un Soldat et un militruc en savaient trop ou je sais pas quoi ! ajouta Kim.

\- Demande à maman, elle s'en souvient ! fit Aya.

Reno arqua un sourcil alors que Rude se racla la gorge.

\- Il est tard, allez vous coucher.

\- Mais, on a même pas joué ! protesta Aya.

\- Au lit ! fit Rude sur un ton un peu sec.

Les enfants obéirent en soupirant tandis que Madeleine déposa les boissons et les encas sur la table.

\- Je vais aller les border, dit-elle doucement avant d'embrasser son mari sur le front.

Alors qu'elle partait, Reno reporta son attention sur sa boisson. C'était quoi ces histoires de traîtres ? Il savait que la _Shinra_ avait des opposants puisqu' _Avalanche_ existait. L'entreprise avait-elle des ennemis en son sein ?

\- T'occupe pas de ces histoires, fit Rude.

\- Vu comme t'as réagi, j'suppose qu'y a un bout de vrai ?

\- Secrets confidentiels.

\- J'me demande vraiment en quoi consiste le boulot des Turks maintenant, dit Reno à la fois curieux et intrigué.

\- Tu voudrais même pas savoir.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^**

 **Beaucoup d'évènements se sont passés d'ailleurs ! Reno a été viré ! /(OoO)\**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires (positifs ou négatifs, pour me dire coucou ou pour me donner un cookie ^^)**

 **Moi je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**


	8. Chaptire 08

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **C'est avec plaisir que je vous soumets ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Soit dit au passage, j'ai fini Crisis Core et le jeu était vraiment bien ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le personnage d'Angeal (bien qu'il a fini par manquer de cohérence à certains moments), j'aime pas du tout Genesis (je trouve qu'il n'a pas apporté beaucoup dans l'histoire, et c'est dommage car son design était bon ! Surtout quand on a le visage et le doublage japonais de GACKT !) Bref, j'aurais souhaité plus de détail sur la relation entre Zack et Angeal, et Zack et Cloud (mais étant donné que la PSP ne permettait peut-être pas de supporter un jeu plus lourd de quelques heures, je les excuse !)**

 **Fini de blablater, place au chapitre !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Commentaires :**

 **ZeeZag : Que le monde est petit pour les fanfictions XD J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire et je sais que tu attends avec impatience le tome 2 ! ^^**

 **Lexi Izunia : Oui, Aerith sera le nouveau patron de Reno ! XD (bon courage Aerith !)**

 **Vuoksi : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Oui, je m'inquiétais pour toi car je n'avais eu de tes nouvelles que pour le premier chapitre (tu m'avais dit que ça t'avais beaucoup plu), mais comme je n'avais pas eu d'autres commentaires de ta part, je me suis demandée si la suite de l'histoire t'avais déçue (enfn, je suis rassurée que ce n'est pas le cas XD). C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte sur le site car j'aurai pu répondre plus tôt à ton commentaire ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08**

Le Président déposa négligemment sa mallette sur son bureau et prit place sur son siège. Il s'alluma un cigare et en recracha la fumée. Il était rentré il y avait quelques jours de son voyage au Village Fusée. Tseng avait poursuivit ses investigations sur ces rats d' _Avalanche_. Il espérait fortement que son enquête serait fructueuse. Cela lui était nécessaire pour améliorer son humeur…

Au Village Fusée, sa discussion avec Cid s'était avérée houleuse. Le pilote avait tenté de négocier pour que le projet spatial reprenne. Bien entendu, il en était hors de question. La compagnie avait déjà perdu trop d'argent et trop de temps pour cela. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêné de le lui faire remarquer. Cid lui avait littéralement craché à la figure, le traitant de gros porc.

Ce simple souvenir le fit grimacer. Ce pilote insignifiant, bien que bon dans son domaine, n'avait aucun respect envers les puissants de ce monde. Il lui apprendrait peut-être où se trouvait sa place un jour… Mais, pour l'heure, il y avait plus important que lui.

On frappa à la porte. Le Président invita à entrer. Tseng pénétra dans le bureau et le salua. L'humeur de Shinra commença à s'améliorer. Le chef des Turks avait certainement quelques informations croustillantes.

\- Je suis venu faire mon rapport, monsieur.

\- Parle.

\- Nous avions intercepté un individu suspect il y a de cela quelques jours. Il est passé aux aveux hier. Deux membres d' _Avalanche_ agissent encore librement ici. L'un serait grimé en milicien, l'autre en haut responsable de la société.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ? s'impatienta le Président qui avait senti son humeur chuter. Attrape-les !

\- Je souhaitais vous faire part de la situation et…

\- Je m'en contrefiche de ça ! Où sont le reste de ces rats ?

\- Justement, nous ne sommes que deux dans le service, alors…

\- Tseng ! Tu es un Turk ! Rude également ! Démerdez-vous !

\- Sauf votre respect, nous avons besoin de personnel pour…

\- Sors de mon bureau ! rugit le Président en frappant sur la table. Tu reviens avec une mission un quart remplie et tu oses me demander de débloquer des fonds pour les Turks ? C'est le rôle d'Heideger de faire ça, n'oublie pas ta place ! Que crois-tu ? Qu'un bon élément se trouve sous la patte d'un chocobo ? Retourne travailler !

Tseng s'inclina avant de partir. Le Président écrasa rageusement son cigare dans son cendrier. Ça y est, il était énervé !

\- Un café ! Et que ça saute ! aboya-t-il en appuyant sur l'interphone, à l'attention de sa secrétaire.

\- O-oui, monsieur ! Tout de suite !

 _FFVII_

Ziu avança dans les couloirs du troisième étage, des enveloppes entre les mains. Le service de distribution des courriers étaient en panne, et elle s'était portée volontaire pour en assurer une partie de la répartition.

En vérité, il s'agissait pour elle d'une opportunité pour échapper à ses collègues. Elle ne supportait plus le regard de ses anciennes amies, Mérile et Corie. Mais ceci n'était pas le pire. Les rares hommes travaillant au même étage qu'elle la lorgnaient, certains avec moquerie et d'autres avec une effrayante lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Jusqu'à présent, elle aurait pu le supporter. Elle aurait pu y faire face grâce à Reno, qui s'était de lui-même posé en tant que protecteur. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide, il l'avait fait de sa propre initiative. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il faisait partie de ces personnes que l'on estimait rares… Et c'était son ami. Elle était triste que la direction ait décidé de se débarrasser de lui.

Elle devait maintenant apprendre à gérer seule ces situations. Elle ne pouvait entraîner Mia dans ses histoires. Elle avait bien failli la perdre et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle comptait la préserver. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Midgar, elle n'était pas parvenue à se faire de réels amis. Les seuls qui étaient restés à ses côtés furent Mia et Reno. Elle ne se permettrait pas de les mettre en danger.

En passant le pas de la porte menant au service Qualité, elle redressa fièrement la tête. Au nom de ses origines et par respect pour elle-même, elle ne donnerait la satisfaction à personne de montrer une part de vulnérabilité. Ce fut son erreur autrefois, et c'était certainement pour ça que le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Elle était peut-être timide et peu sûre d'elle, mais elle n'était pas une perdante !

\- Bonjour, je vous amène le courrier, dit-elle sur un ton clair pour capter l'attention de ses collègues. Je le mets ici.

Au moment au elle déposa les lettres et autres prospectus sur la table, qui servait à des réunions informelle, elle sentit une main passer dans son cou et déplacer ses cheveux sur le côté, dévoilant son oreille. Elle fit volte-face, sur la défensive.

\- Oh ! Une vraie sauvage ! s'amusa un homme dont l'âge approchait la cinquantaine. Je ne vais pas te manger !

Sans lui prêter attention, Ziu se tourna vers la sortie. Il était hors de question de répondre à des hommes de son espèce ! Une main ferme la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna vers son collègue, lui offrant un regard menaçant.

\- Ne t'enfuie pas, allons ! Je croyais que les Wutaïens avaient le respect et la bienséance dans le sang.

\- Nous l'avons, mais par pour des gens comme toi ! répliqua-t-elle en tentant de se libérer le bras.

\- Arrête de te débattre, tu vas finir par te blesser ! rit l'homme en attirant Ziu vers lui.

\- Barss, laisse-la tranquille, lança un homme à lunette qui travaillait à son poste. On bosse là !

\- Ça va ! Je la taquinais ! lui répondit-il, avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

La jeune femme se massa le bras. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir en raison de sa chemise, mais elle était presque sûre que son bras était rouge. Quelle brute !

\- Au fait, fit le cinquantenaire. Je me suis toujours demandé, c'est quoi ce point rouge sur ton front ? Tu comptes te faire opérer quand ?

Il appuya ses dires en appuyant au milieu du front de Ziu. Elle porta sa main en lui adressant un regard noir avant de partir.

\- Pauvre type, lâcha-t-elle en quittant la pièce sous le rire de l'homme.

Elle avait prononcé cela à voix basse. Elle aurait voulue le dire plus fort, mais elle n'avait pas assez de cran pour ça… Et quand bien même il l'avait entendue, qu'aurait pu-t-elle faire s'il avait voulu en venir aux mains ? Elle était toute petite face à lui…

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme Reno ? Il n'aurait pas hésité à lui voler dans les plumes ! Mais, une vérité purement physiologique répondait déjà à sa question. Elle était une femme, et lui un homme… Même avec tous les efforts du monde, elle ne serait jamais de taille face à la force de la gent masculine… C'était certainement pour cela aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de femmes dans le Soldat…

Elle soupira en regagnant l'ascenseur. Elle était faible. C'était indéniable. Ziu regarda ses mains. Elles étaient fines, lisses. Elles n'avaient jamais connues de travaux pénibles. Ses ongles soignés, elle les avait recouverts d'un vernis blanc nacré, tel un voile dissimulant sa timidité, un bracelet en forme d'anneau en jade vert pendait au poignet droit… Elle serra les poings à en blanchir ses articulations. Elle n'avait déjà pas la stature d'un guerrier du Wutaï. Si son apparence générale reflétait celle de ses mains, il était évident qu'elle ne ferait le poids contre personne…

Ziu n'avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes à son père. Pas depuis lors qu'elle s'était installée à Midgar. D'une part, elle désirait tirer un trait sur son passée dans son pays, d'autre part, son père avait certainement ses propres difficultés à surmonter. Ils se voyaient déjà rarement, alors si les seules fois ils pouvaient se retrouver consistait à parler de ses problèmes… Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Fugacement, le visage de Rufus passa dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de se bercer d'illusions. Ils ne faisaient pas partis du même monde, en plus il n'avait pas ses ennuis. Certes, il devait en avoir, comme tout le monde, mais les siens n'étaient pas à sa hauteur. Enfin, elle disait ça mais, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait de réels ennui… Est-ce que les « puissants » rencontraient aussi des problèmes ? De toute façon, si c'était le cas, il devait déjà bénéficier de tout le soutien dont il avait besoin. Sans compter qu'il pouvait très bien s'entourer des plus belles femmes du monde…

Qu'elle pouvait être ridicule… Penser à un tel homme… Cela ressemblait aux rêves de petites filles dans lesquelles un prince venait les sauver du danger. Mais, elle était une adulte à présent. Et les contes de fées n'existaient pas. Il avait dû l'oublier de toute façon depuis l'incident de la soirée de fin d'année. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres…

Ziu redressa la tête et fit face à son reflet sur la porte. Elle devait devenir forte pour enfin faire sa place dans ce monde. Peu importe si elle devait avancer seule ou accompagnée. Elle se forgerait elle-même ce futur auquel elle aspirait.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée, elle en sortit. Elle se frotta le nez du dos de sa main alors que Mia lui fit un petit signe. Ziu lui répondit avec un sourire. Elle leur montrerait à tous. Elle leur ferait découvrir qu'elle avait des griffes !

 _FFVII_

Rude entra dans le bureau des Turks. Son chef lui avait demandé de venir, suite à son entretien avec le Président. Il était censé être de repos aujourd'hui, mais lorsque Tseng l'avait appelé, le ton de sa voix indiquait bien l'urgence de la situation. Son chef ne lui avait pas donné spécialement de détails, mais il se doutait que son entrevue s'était mal passée.

\- Rude, fit Tseng en l'apercevant. Désolé pour ton congé mais le Président est pressé. Nous devons trouver les deux espions manquants.

\- Ouais, y en un en milicien, l'autre un haut cadre, c'est ça ?

\- J'allais te demander de t'occuper du premier, répondit-il en acquiesçant. Je me charge de l'autre. Nous ne devons pas les laisser s'en sortir. S'ils venaient à compromettre les activités de la _Shinra_ , les conséquences pourrait être désastreuses. Je ne parle pas seulement des réacteurs, mais aussi de la section scientifique. Personne ne doit mettre la main sur toutes nos recherches.

\- Y a un délai pour les capturer ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'impressionnant, je ne pense pas que tu auras du mal à trouver le faux milicien. Personnellement, je manque de pistes, mais je finirai par trouver l'imposteur parmi les responsables. Des questions ?

\- Je te le ramène mort ou vif ?

\- À ton avis ?

Rude acquiesça et pris congé. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus réjouissante de son travail, celle d'assassiner de sang-froid. Mais bon, il était payé pour ça alors…

Une chose le taraudait. Si les infiltrations de ce type se répétaient, ils auraient nécessairement besoin de personnel pour y faire face. La pensée de Reno lu traversa l'esprit. Ce petit gars avait souvent plus ou moins montré de l'intérêt pour les Turks, même s'il ne connaissait qu'une petite partie de leur travail, celle qui consistait à protéger le Président et son entourage direct.

Aussi, il avait une certaine habilité et avait déjà montré ses capacités de défenses… Il ignorait si c'était toléré pour leur métier, mais peut-être pourrait-il en toucher quelques mots un de ces jours à Tseng ? Même s'il ne le montrait pas spécialement, il commençait clairement à être submergé par le travail… À quand remontait ses derniers congés, déjà ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'en avait jamais réellement pris… Et ça faisait sept ans que Rude travaillait chez les Turks !

Il était quand même chanceux d'avoir un chef qui lui permettait de voir un peu sa famille, même si son rôle consistait à être omniprésent en cas de pépins… Est-ce que Tseng avait une famille lui aussi ? Il savait qu'il avait une mère qu'il avait fait venir à Midgar, en raison de sa santé fragile, mais… Avait-il une femme ? Une petite amie ? Voire même un chat ou un chien ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était ses affaires mais… Son chef était encore plus secret que lui…

Il haussa les épaules et pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le quartier réservé à la milice. Il avait du pain sur la planche et il était temps de se mettre sérieusement au travail !

 _FFVII_

Dans la cafétéria, Reno récupéra son soda du distributeur. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il était viré, il ne se sentait pas tellement bien. Habituellement, il aurait juste haussé les épaules mais là, on l'avait puni alors qu'il avait tenté d'aider une amie ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Il pouvait facilement imaginer Serris en train de jubiler de son côté.

Il soupira en ouvrant sa cannette. Qui arrêtera cette garce s'il n'était plus là ? Il en avait déjà parlé à Rude, mais il avait son propre boulot à gérer… Ziu ne pourrait pas se défendre seule, même si elle le voulait. C'était une petite crevette incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ! Heureusement, Mia serait là pour elle. Mais c'était pareil ! Elle n'était pas si audacieuse pour tenir tête à quelqu'un. Enfin, si, un peu, elle l'avait déjà plus ou moins montré… Mais il ne serait plus là pour encaisser les coups à leur place…

Bordel… Il avait dû aussi parler de son licenciement à ses parents. Sa mère avait pleuré en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça. Son père l'avait engueulé, ni plus ni moins. Mais, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Bon, c'était vrai, son boulot l'emballait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il y avait rencontré des potes ! Ouais… Ca le faisait mortellement chier de devoir partir !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mia. Elle salua Reno en s'approchant.

\- Je savais que tu serais là, lui dit-elle en souriant, tout en se commandant un café.

\- T'as besoin d'un truc ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais comme on ne t'avait pas vu à l'accueil de la matinée… Je suis en quelque sorte partie à ta recherche.

\- Ah.

Reno but une nouvelle gorgée alors que Mia touillait distraitement sa tasse.

\- Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? On mange à l'extérieur avec Ziu.

\- Bof, pas très faim.

\- Tu sais, ça te ferait du bien sortir un peu… Surtout que ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas avoir faim…

\- D'toute façon, on s'en fout puisque j'serai plus là dans trois semaines…

Le rouquin jeta sa cannette à moitié vide à la poubelle. Mia lui posa une main sur l'épaule, se voulant réconfortante.

\- Tu veux discuter ? Ce n'est pas évident comme situation. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

\- Y a pas grand-chose que tu pourrais faire, tu sais ?

\- On dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance, soupira Mia en laissant tomber sa main.

\- Hein ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! J'cherche juste une solution pour que Serris emmerde plus personne !

\- Moi aussi je suis inquiète pour Ziu, fit doucement Mia. Je veillerai sur elle, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Bah si ! C'est un gros problème ! Il manquerait plus qu'elle te tombe aussi dessus tiens ! Et moi ? J'fais quoi dans l'histoire ? J'serai plus là !

Non ! Il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser Mia se charger de ça à sa place ! Serris risquerait de faire de sa vie un enfer, tout comme c'était le cas pour lui comme pour Ziu. Il avait sa fierté quand même ! Il n'allait pas se reposer sur sa collègue pour cette histoire ! Il trouverait assurément un moyen de contrer Serris… Mais en quittant la _Shinra_ , ce serait difficile…

Et s'il contactait les Turks ? Il s'entendait très bien avec Rude ! Pourquoi ne pas monter un dossier sur Serris qui montrerait à quel point cette fille était dangereuse pour la _Shinra_ ? D'après ce qu'il avait déjà pu entendre, la société avait des ennemis en son sein. Et ne concernait pas forcément _Avalanche_.

L'intimidation était répréhensible, le harcèlement était répréhensible… Pour sûr, il arriverait enfin à faire régner la justice ! Enfin… Il ne savait pas trop à quoi servait un Turk, Rude ne lui avait pas tellement expliqué le but de son boulot… Ah, et il lui avait dit une fois que c'était difficile d'y entrer… Il ne pouvait donc pas compter là-dessus…

Reno se dirigea vers la sortie de la cafétéria.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Mia, un peu inquiète.

\- J'vais faire un tour. On s'retrouve à l'accueil !

 _FFVII_

Angus se trouvait dans le bureau de Scarlet. Ils étaient face à face. Elle, assise sur sa chaise, les bras et jambes croisées. Cette femme lui avait accordée une entrevue, suite à ses demandes pressantes. Le brun sourit. Son plan allait marcher… Pour l'heure, elle semblait agacée mais lorsqu'elle prendrait connaissance de son intention, elle changerait rapidement d'attitude !

\- Alors ? En quoi était-ce si urgent ? s'impatienta-t-elle, en balançant nerveusement sa jambe suspendue. J'ai beaucoup de travail, ça a intérêt à être intéressant !

\- Comme vous le savez, monsieur le Président a nommé son fils pour devenir Vice-président.

\- Oui… soupira-t-elle, agacée. Ca fait un moment déjà…

\- Hum, et bien, j'avais pensé à ouvrir les yeux de notre Président. Je m'explique, Rufus n'a été nommé que parce qu'il partage un fort lien de sang avec lui. Mais est-ce que ceci suffit à faire de lui un bon héritier ? J'avoue en douter.

Angus marqua une pause afin d'évaluer l'expression de Scarlet. Elle avait cessé de bouger sa jambe mais conservait la même posture. Malheureusement, rien n'indiquait si elle était de meilleure humeur. Par contre, il était sûr qu'elle désirait écouter la suite !

\- De tout ce qu'il a pu montrer de ses compétences de futur Président, ne ressortent que sa suffisance et son arrogance, poursuivit le brun. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué en réunion, il ne laisse pas la possibilité à quiconque de développer ses idées et balaye le moindre argument sans ménagement. Je suppose que nous sommes d'accord que ce comportement nuit à l'avenir de l'entreprise.

\- Continue, fit simplement Scarlet.

\- Il m'a volé la place qui me revenait ! J'étais le premier pressenti à ce poste, le Président m'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour me l'apprendre. Et cet arriviste a tout pris ! Sans se soucier du reste ! Et le voilà à agir tel un prince despotique !

\- Il est agaçant, c'est vrai. Il n'a pas montré non plus de quoi il était capable. J'attends toujours d'entendre ses projets pour l'avenir… Peut-être n'en a-t-il aucun ?

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous ne l'appréciez pas ?

\- Je le déteste… Mais je ne suis pas la seule. Il horripile beaucoup de monde !

\- J'ai entendu dire que les femmes se pâmaient devant lui…

\- Humpf, ces écervelées ne sont d'aucune importance !

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ? Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous le détestiez ?

Scarlet décroisa ses bras et ses jambes, faisant retentir le bruit du talon de sa chaussure dans la pièce. Elle avait les sourcils foncés et les lèvres pincées. Angus se redressa un peu. Apparemment, sa question l'avait énervée ! Cela devenait intéressant !

\- Rufus… À cause de lui, bon nombre de mes projets géniaux n'ont jamais vu le jour ! explosa-t-elle en se relevant de la chaise et en commençant à faire les cents pas avec énergie. Trop coûteux, trop complexe, trop… inutile ! Il a osé me dire ça ? À moi ? Mais pour qui se prend-il, ce gosse ? Le pire, c'est que j'avais une fois expliqué l'un de mes prototypes durant une réunion ! Elle avait duré des heures, ils me regardaient tous ! Et lorsque je leur avais demandé s'ils avaient des questions, sais-tu ce qu'il m'a demandé, l'insolent ?

\- Non.

\- « Scarlet, rappelez-moi quel est le but de cette arme ? » dit-elle en mimant grossièrement Rufus, avant de reprendre d'un ton rageur. Je l'avais dis vingt fois ! Je lui ai répété ! Il m'a simplement dit : « et ? » ! Il m'a ridiculisé devant tout le monde !

\- De quelle arme s'agissait-il ?

\- C'était un robot, un petit bijou montrant la haute technologie de la _Shinra_ ! Son apparence seule témoignait de la puissance et de la renommée de la compagnie ! Il avait été pensé comme arme dissuasive en temps de guerre !

\- Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il n'adhérait pas au projet ?

\- J'avais… oublié de lui prévoir des armes sur le plan… Et qu'il était bien petit pour faire la guerre…

\- Quelle taille ?

\- vingt… imètres… bougonna-t-elle.

\- Vingt mètres ? comprit Angus. Mais c'est énorme !

\- « Centimètre » sombre crétin ! Forcément ! C'était un prototype ! Et à cause de lui, la construction n'a jamais été lancée !

\- J'aurai été à sa place, j'aurai proposé à vous octroyer un budget pour ces travaux ! Imaginez la puissance de la _Shinra_ avec ce type d'appareil !

\- Nous sommes d'accord, s'adoucit Scarlet. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me parler de Rufus, juste comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux le faire tomber, répondit Angus, sans détour. Je cherchais à savoir si je pouvais bénéficier de votre soutien. J'ai une idée pour le faire flancher. Il semble encore très attaché à sa mère. Comment un homme pleurant encore sa mère pourrait gérer une entreprise aussi vaste et importante que la _Shinra_ ?

\- Vraiment ? Il pleure encore sa mère ? Intéressant… Pour ce qu'elle valait à son époque…

\- Ce qu'elle valait ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Lorsqu'elle était à la tête de l'entreprise, la _Shinra_ fournissait déjà de l'énergie. Mais pas par le biais de Mako. Elle puisait l'énergie éolienne et alimentait la ville avec celle-ci. Comme lorsque l'on charge une dynamo. Il n'y avait même pas de forces militaires créées… La section scientifique ne servait qu'à l'amélioration des capteurs d'énergie… Mais tout cela était tellement coûteux !

\- Que de savoirs gâchés… commenta Angus.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je travaillais déjà sous ses ordres et je dirigeais les opérations de constructions du réseau électrique. Un travail tellement ennuyeux ! Nous nous étions déjà plusieurs fois disputées ouvertement sur nos idées divergentes à l'époque… Dès qu'elle s'était mariée, progressivement, ce fut notre Président actuel qui a repris les rênes. Et pour le meilleur ! Regarde comme la _Shinra_ resplendit à travers le monde ! Nous sommes craints et respectés !

\- Avec ce que vous me dites, j'ai vraiment peur que Rufus ne veuille faire marche arrière, s'il est comme sa mère.

\- Je suis du même avis. Tu désires mon soutien, alors ? Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

\- Si j'évince Rufus et prends sa place, j'assurerai une pérennité glorieuse à la _Shinra_ ! Je vous laisserai la main libre sur tous les aspects militaires et tous les avantages que vous désirez ! Vous pourriez être la femme la plus puissante au monde !

Scarlet fut prise d'un fou rire. Angus la suivit, ne sachant si son rire était feint ou non.

\- Marché conclu, partenaire ! J'ose espérer que nous aurons droit d'effectuer tous les coups bas possibles !

 _FFVII_

En fin d'après-midi, Ziu sortit du bureau du service des Ressources Humaines. On l'avait demandé afin de lui remettre sa convocation à la médecine du travail. C'était une routine banale afin de vérifier si tout allait bien pour elle. La jeune femme n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt à passer ces examens mais, s'il fallait s'y plier…

Elle rangea le document dans l'enveloppe, pour ne pas risquer de le froisser. Par chance, la _Shinra_ avait son propre pôle médical, situé dans la section scientifique. Ziu y mettait rarement les pieds. Déjà parce que, dans son travail de tous les jours, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'y rendre, mais aussi car ils ne menaient que des tests sur le Mako. Que ce soit pour ses vertus thérapeutiques ou pour l'exploitation énergétique. Elle n'avait jamais consommé d'antidouleurs ou antispasmodique issus de cette substance mais, il paraissait qu'ils étaient efficaces…

Tout en descendant l'escalier, Ziu salua une collègue qui montait. Elle connaissait peu les membres de la section scientifique. La dernière fois qu'elle y était allée, cela remontait à son embauche, elle avait rencontré leur responsable, un certain professeur Hojo. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, mais cet homme l'avait mise mal-à-l'aise. Elle espérait donc ne pas le revoir lorsqu'elle s'y rendrait.

\- Tiens, Ziu, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? fit une voix qu'elle reconnu instantanément.

\- Serris, dit la jeune femme en levant la tête vers elle.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Son bureau n'était pas à cet étage.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu sais ? se moqua Serris en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas du travail ? s'agaça Ziu en poursuivant sa route et en détournant les yeux.

Alors qu'elle avançait, la Wutaïenne sentit que la jeune femme la suivait. Ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser tranquille pour une fois ?

\- Ton humble chevalier ne sera bientôt plus là, fit Serris. Quelle tristesse. Tu vas te retrouver seule.

\- Nous savons tous que tu es derrière tout ça, répliqua sèchement Ziu.

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vivement vers la fauteuse de troubles, bien décidée à lui faire face une bonne fois pour toute. Le pire, c'était qu'elle souriait…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'énerva Ziu. Tu n'as pas fait assez de mal, c'est ça ?

\- Assez de mal ? Voyez qui ose me dire ça ! railla la jeune femme. N'est-ce pas toi qui aies ouvert les hostilités ?

\- Pardon ? Quand t'ais-je manqué de respect ? Quand ai-je cherché à te ridiculiser ?

\- Te jeter dans les bras du Vice-président… C'est classique mais plutôt efficace comme méthode de séduction, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'était un accident ! Arrête un peu avec ton fanatisme ! Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche, à chaque fois qu'on se croise ! C'est lourd à la longue !

\- Oh ? Alors tu me dis que tu ne l'avais pas prémédité ? Tu crois que je suis née de la dernière pluie ?

\- Sache pour ta gouverne qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui fasse une fixette sur lui ! De nombreuses femmes fantasme déjà rien qu'en entendant parler de lui !

Serris l'agaçait grandement. De quel droit lui faisait-elle subir tout ça ? Et pourquoi se concentrait-elle spécialement sur elle ? Elle avait réussi à faire virer Reno, qui était complètement extérieur à cette histoire ! Il avait pris seul la décision de prendre sa défense… Et il en avait payé le prix ! Sans compter que Serris avait tout de même sali son image… Et la sienne !

Oser lui donner l'étiquette de fille légère… Tout ça parce qu'elles s'intéressaient au même homme ! Serris était certainement une très jolie femme, mais elle ne se laisserait pas intimider ! Elle en avait assez profité ! À son tour de lui montrer qui elle était ! Elle la faisait bien rire tout de même, si Rufus voyait à quelle point elle était folle ! Serris ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais son attitude avait de quoi faire fuir ! Ziu n'était pas du genre à essayer de se sentir supérieure aux autres, mais elle avait droit au respect ! Et elle obligerait sa rivale à redescendre sur terre !

\- Et c'est ici que tu m'annonces que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est ça ? la coupa Serris de ses pensées. Tu comptes vraiment t'en tirer juste avec ça ?

Ziu lui lança un regard plein de défi. Elle avait fait de nombreuses erreurs, mais elle n'allait pas se défiler ! Elle assumerait tout. Absolument tout !

\- Bien évidemment que j'en suis amoureuse, idiote ! s'emporta la Wutaïenne, sans se soucier si on l'entendrait ou non. Et c'est bien pour ça que ça t'énerve ! Va te trouver une autre cible, moi j'ai du travail !

Ziu se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin, mais la main de Serris sur son épaule lui fit faire volte-face. Son sourire avait disparu, une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de froid et de terriblement intimidant. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles soient seules dans ce couloir ?

\- Rufus est à moi, ne l'oublie pas, fit Serris d'un ton menaçant, la main toujours sur l'épaule. Je sais pertinemment ce qui t'anime. Si tu ne sais pas comment mettre de la distance, je vais t'y aider. Mais ce ne sera pas agréable

Ses doigts se serrèrent douloureusement sur elle. Ziu se dégagea et se massa l'épaule tout en s'éloignant rapidement. Elle dévala les escaliers.

\- On en n'a pas fini toi et moi ! Ca ne fait que commencer ! lui lança Serris, avant de disparaître.

Ziu ne s'était pas retournée. Son objectif était de regagner au plus vite l'accueil. Quel était ce regard ? Son sang s'était glacé en un instant ! Elle avait cru que le sol s'était dérobé sous elle ! Quelle frayeur ! Lorsque Reno lui avait tenu tête, l'avait-elle regardé comme ça ?

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de courir et marcha lentement. Serris avait-elle déjà fait subir ce genre de chose à une ancienne rivale ? Si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'elle avait déjà tenté de se défendre ? Ou avait-elle abandonné dès le départ ?

Certes, cette folle lui avait fait peur. Mais elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue pour autant ! Ou elle n'était pas digne d'être la descendante d'un ancien chef de guerre du Wutaï !

 _FFVII_

Serris marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, son visage arborant toujours de la colère. Pour qui se prenait cette péronnelle ? Oser lui répondre ! Le pire, c'était que cette insolente avait eu l'audace de lui dire qu'elle aimait Rufus. Et ce, sans détour !

Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune de ses rivales n'avaient su lui tenir tête aussi longtemps. D'un côté, ce n'était pas comme si Ziu elle-même s'était défendue ! Elle avait toujours compté sur la présence de Reno. Son cas risquait d'être plus long à résoudre. Et du temps, elle n'en avait plus beaucoup…

Rufus revenait dans environ trois semaines et elle n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de tous ses gêneurs… Dans ce cas, elle devait faire des sacrifices : soit elle réglait le compte de Ziu une bonne fois pour toute, soit elle s'occupait du cas de Tseng.

Si elle décidait de poursuivre ses menaces envers la fille, et que celle-ci continuait d'ignorer ses avertissements, sans doute devrait-elle user de la méthode forte. Serris n'avait jamais eu recours à ce genre de moyen, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était prête à tout en cas d'urgence. Si sa rivale était incapable de connaître sa place, il lui suffisait de la supprimer. Purement et simplement !

Seulement, ce ne serait pas facile. Les occasions pour la retrouver seule étaient très rares et elle n'était pas un assassin expérimenté. Mieux valait ne pas se retrouver bêtement en difficulté pour le moment…

Finalement, se charger du Turk serait le mieux. Mais comment le piéger ? Il était très entraîné et très professionnel. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où s'étendait sa maîtrise… Elle ne pourrait pas le coincer comme elle avait pu le faire avec ses précédentes rivales. Son adversaire était d'une autre nature.

Serris leva les yeux et força un sourire de salutation à deux de ses collègues qui passaient en sens inverse. Elles lui répondirent avec un geste de la main, avant de poursuivre leur discussion sans plus se préoccuper de la jeune femme.

\- Au fait, il paraît que des membres d' _Avalanche_ se sont infiltrés !

\- Non, sans dec' ! Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est March. Il est de la milice. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

\- March ?

\- Ouais, ils se sont fait interrogé individuellement par Rude aujourd'hui. Et il paraît qu'il a pas passé un super moment.

\- Quoi ? Le cassos' qui a toujours pas d'copine ?

\- J't'assure !

Serris se tourna vers ses deux collègues, qui s'éloignèrent en riant. Ainsi, les Turks cherchaient un membre d' _Avalanche_ ? Intéressant. Avait-elle là une piste pour Tseng ?

Oui, elle pouvait s'en servir ! Mais comment ? Elle se voyait mal dire à ce Turk qu'elle savait où s'en cachait un ! Il ne la croirait pas, elle ne connaissait personne qui fasse partit de groupe pour l'appâter et il lui demanderait des preuves de ce qu'elle avançait.

Des preuves… Des preuves ? Serris eut un sourire. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'en apporter, mais elle pouvait en créer ! Inutile de se mettre en danger, toutefois. Elle ne devait pas se confronter à Tseng directement. Elle serait bien trop exposée et elle risquerait sa place. Non, elle devait trouver une autre méthode.

Et pourquoi ne pas l'orienter vers une fausse piste ? Créer de faux documents et les disposer comme des indices étaient tout à fait dans ses cordes ! Mais qui devait-elle cibler ? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement désigner un employé lambda. Aucune enquête approfondie ne serait mise en place pour fausses accusations envers un statut aussi bas et Tseng risquait de s'en tirer sans trop de difficultés.

Seulement, son but n'était ni de perdre son temps, ni de lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Elle devait l'aiguiller vers un responsable. Un haut responsable. Suffisamment important pour que l'erreur qu'il commettait puisse lui être fatale. Quel pourrait-être ce responsable ? Elle devait toucher la Haute hiérarchie de la _Shinra_. Cibler le Président serait beaucoup trop gros et une erreur d'amateur.

Non, ça y est ! Elle savait qui ferait l'affaire ! Le connaissant, cette histoire ferait grand bruit et ternirait grandement la réputation de Tseng. Le responsable du Développement Urbain était une cible parfaite !

 _FFVII_

Le lendemain matin, Reno ne se sentait pas l'envie de rester à l'accueil. Pourquoi faire des efforts s'il s'en allait ? Ses amies avaient voulu le remotiver mais c'était au-dessus de ses capacités. Il n'allait quand même pas se forcer à travailler ! Et surtout pas pour un péquenaud comme son chef !

Du coup, il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui ! La veille, il avait visité le service de sécurité, avant qu'il ne se fasse refouler. Où allait-il se promener aujourd'hui ? Il avait entendu dire que la _Shinra_ avait un service dédié à la mécanique. Ca tombait plutôt bien, c'était son passe-temps préféré : bricoler !

D'après le panneau, il devait se rendre au quarante-cinquième étage… Il frappa dans ses mains avec un large sourire :

\- Et bin, c'est parti !

Reno appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avec hâte. La _Shinra_ avait à sa disposition toute sorte d'engin et il paraissait qu'ils étaient de très bonne qualité ! Pour sûr, il avait envie de voir tout ça ! Et puisqu'il avait du temps libre, il allait certainement y passer la journée si ça valait le coup !

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Reno s'engouffra avec enthousiasme à l'intérieur. Le simple fait d'aller voir ces machines lui avait remonté le moral. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était viré qu'il ne pouvait pas se trouver d'autres centres d'intérêts !

L'ascension fut longue. Très longue… En même temps, le quarante-cinquième étage, ce n'était pas la porte d'à côté. Durant son périple, il croisa quelques collègues, travaillant dans d'autres services. À part un bref « bonjour », il n'avait pas cherché à leur adresser la parole. Il les avait entendus parler de choses et d'autres, de potins en tout genre et autres rumeurs aussi barbantes les unes que les autres. Ah, vivement qu'il arrive au bon étage !

À mi-chemin, il avait croisé la route d'un responsable qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les cheveux noirs, bien coiffés, petite barbe, bien taillée, un costume parfaitement repassé… Bref, il était tiré à quatre épingles et était encombré de dossiers divers dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui avait demandé d'appuyer sur le soixante-dixième étage avec un sourire aimable.

\- Le Président ? demanda Reno avec familiarité.

\- C'est exact, sourit l'homme. J'ai quelques projets à lui soumette.

\- Ah, et ça concerne quoi ?

\- Que de questions ! rit le responsable. Principalement que des choses concernant l'amélioration des circuits de distribution de Mako en ville, plus exactement dans les Taudis. Quel est votre nom, jeune curieux ?

\- Reno.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Reeve. Je suis le Directeur du Développement Urbain.

\- Futur chômeur, renifla Reno devinant que le responsable aurait souhaité connaître son service.

\- Oh, je suis désolé.

Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence, imposé par la gêne apparente de Reeve.

L'ascenseur se figea au quarante-cinquième étage et Reno sortit, sans saluer le responsable. Il avait une mission plus importante que celle de se soucier de lui ! Voyons à quoi ressemblaient ces mécanos ! Après une succession de plusieurs couloirs et une porte imposante, dont la largeur atteignait les extrémités de chaque murs, Reno écarquilla les yeux.

Dans l'immense salle, des voitures derniers cris, des motos et autres camions, ainsi que des hélicoptères y étaient entreposés. Tous étaient estampillés par le logo de la _Shinra_. De nombreux techniciens fourmillaient entre les différents engins. Le rouquin se frotta les mains. À lui la visite !

Il se dirigea directement au fond de la pièce, vers les hélicoptères. Les appareils étaient très imposants et calqués sur un modèle assez militaire. Ils semblaient aussi de bonne facture. En tournant la tête, il aperçut un engin mis à l'écart. Il décida de s'en approcher. L'appareil n'avait pas l'air abîmé, peut-être s'apprêtait-il à décoller ?

\- Il y a pas grand-chose à voir par-là, m'sieur, fit un technicien, sa boîte à outils entre les mains.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est puni ? demanda Reno.

L'homme rit avant de poursuivre.

\- Nan, mais il fonctionne plus. Les commandes ne répondent plus et la batterie est à plat. On l'a bien rechargé mais y a plus rien qui s'met en route. Le chef nous a dit qu'on allait s'en débarrasser pour du neuf.

\- Ah, ok.

Reno regarda à nouveau l'appareil, songeur. Au final, cet hélico aussi était viré. Comme lui. Le pauvre… Ils étaient chiants à la _Shinra_ ! Il tapota l'avant métallique de son poing tout en regardant la caisse à outil d'un technicien, qui intervenait pas très loin de lui sur une voiture. En y repensant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bricolé un truc ! Ca lui manquait beaucoup. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler, il était tellement crevé le soir qu'il n'avait pas su s'aménager du temps pour ça. Sans compter aussi les ennuis qui s'étaient succédés, ce qui n'avait en rien aidé dans l'histoire. Il avait tout son temps, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

\- T'as une caisse à out' à m'prêter ? demanda-t-il au technicien proche de lui.

\- Et bin, là tout de suite, j'ai la mienne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- J'peux bricoler ce truc ?

\- Mais t'es pas mécano ! C'est notre boulot et ce machin fonctionne plus ! Et j'ai pas envie d'me faire taper sur les doigts !

\- Allez, mec ! Tu t'en fous puisque l'truc est pété !

Après un lourd soupir et un instant de réflexion, le technicien se releva.

\- J'vais te chercher des outils. Mais pas d'conneries, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie que mon boss me botte le cul pour ton caprice !

\- Ok ! T'es cool mec !

Reno se tourna vers l'appareil avec un sourire en posant la main sur le métal.

\- T'as juste besoin de t'faire bichonner, pas vrai ?

 _FFVII_

\- Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard, dit Reeve en prenant place sur une chaise, dans la salle de réunion. Je vous en prie, poursuivons.

Il avait dû faire un détour au bureau du Président afin de lui déposer certains dossiers. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas dans son bureau à cet instant et il avait du tout confié à sa secrétaire avant de partir en réunion. Il n'aimait pas faire les choses de cette façon, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix car les deux dossiers qu'il avait à traiter étaient importants. La protection des salariés et la sécurité de la population étaient primordiales.

Après avoir fait part à Xuefeng des problèmes que rencontraient sa fille, Reeve lui avait proposé cette réunion avec d'autres membres du comité d'entreprise afin de résoudre le problème. Son collègue avait été très affecté par la nouvelle et avait accepté sans tarder. Le Directeur avait donc réuni tous les acteurs nécessaires à cette entrevue.

\- Nous devons donc agir, fit un des membres du comité qui portait des lunettes. L'intimidation n'est pas quelque chose de banale, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il s'agit de votre fille, Xuefeng. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?

\- Nous ne connaissons pas le ou les auteurs de ce harcèlement. Je suggère un rappel au règlement interne de l'entreprise, proposa une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- C'est bien trop léger, la contra un homme gros. Si nous suivons cette logique, dans quelque temps tout recommencera.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas faire une enquête interne ? demanda Xuefeng. Si les coupables sont attrapés, ce serait plus simple.

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de personnel apte à ce genre d'investigation, répliqua la femme.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en faire part aux Turks ? proposa Reeve. Ils sont les maîtres dans ce domaine, non ?

\- Sauf que vous oubliez un détail, fit l'homme à lunette. Ils sont déjà sur un autre type de tâche, et assez délicate de surcroît. Nous ne pouvons pas les mobiliser.

\- Et la milice ? tenta le Directeur.

\- Non, répondit l'homme gros. On ne leur demande que de se battre. Aucune compétence dans le domaine des investigations ne sont développés chez eux.

\- Donc, ma fille est livrée à elle-même ? réfléchit Xuefeng. J'ai comme l'impression que cette réunion est très constructive…

\- Pour l'heure, j'ai bien peur qu'un rappel à l'ordre soit notre seule option, déplora l'homme à lunette. Nous approfondiront les recherches lorsque les Turks seront davantage disponibles. Je m'entretiendrai avec Heideger à ce moment-là. La réunion est finie.

\- Comment ? Déjà ? fit Reeve interloqué en même temps que Xuefeng arqua un sourcil.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions pour l'heure, répondit la femme.

\- Non, attendez… tenta le Directeur alors que chacun quittait la salle.

Reeve laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, dépité. Pourquoi personne ne s'investissait réellement dans quelque chose dans cette entreprise ? Était-il le seul à autant gesticuler pour que les choses fonctionnent dans le bon sens ? Et encore… Ce n'était jamais comme s'il était écouté !

Il s'avança vers Xuefeng d'un air désolé. Ce n'était pas juste ! L'intimidation était un problème grave, parfois elle pouvait mener à la mort ! Ses collègues lui avaient donné l'impression de se ficher royalement du devenir de ces victimes !

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, Reeve, dit Xuefeng en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

\- J'aurai souhaité que cela se passe autrement…

\- S'ils ne souhaitent pas faire bouger les choses, je m'occuperai personnellement du problème. Il s'agit de ma fille. Aussi longtemps que je serai là, personne ne lèvera la main sur elle.

Reeve acquiesça. Il avait la sensation que son collègue était de la même trempe que lui. Assurément, il ne le laisserait pas nager seul dans le brouillard. Il était plus élevé dans la hiérarchie que lui et avait accès à toute sorte d'informations.

\- Je t'aiderai.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu as beaucoup d'affaires à traiter déjà.

\- Je ne serai pas un ami si je fermais les yeux sur cela.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle. Reeve espérait que ceci permettrait de rapidement trouver les coupables. Que la fille de Xuefeng se rassure, ils étaient deux à s'occuper de ce problème.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre est fini ! Et le tome 1 aussi ! Place au tome 2 ! XD**

 **Oups ! Mais j'ai oublié l'histoire avec Sephiroth, la Terre Promise, le Météor et les Armes ! Bon... Le tome 2 devra attendre un peu XD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire (positif ou négatif, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, ou me donner un petit cookie)**

 **Je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour le prochain chapitre (qui avance très très bien !) Aussi ! Petite info ! Nous allons en savoir plus sur Serris !**

 **Allez, à la prochaine et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**


	9. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous !

Je voulais déjà vous remercier de suivre avec autant d'assiduité cette fiction ^^ Je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant ! J'irai donc jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, croyez-moi !

Pourtant, je dois vous faire part d'un léger retard pour le chapitre 9, initialement prévu pour aujourd'hui... J'ai pris du retard sur le chapitre et je ne pourrais donc pas vous le soumettre avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Ce retard est lié à mon stage (que j'ai commencé il y a trois semaines, et tout ce passe bien de ce côté ^^). L'ennui, c'est que je dois travailler en même temps sur un mémoire que je dois rendre à ma fac pour juin. De ce fait, j'ai pris plus de temps pour le faire, plutôt que sur la fic.

Je serai en état de vous le publier fin de semaine prochaine (si tout va bien).

Pitié... Pas taper...

Je vous vois arriver avec vos yeux gorgés de sang...

POSEZ CE COUTEAU !

*S'enfuit par la fenêtre*

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine et désolée pour le retard !

Feita


	10. Chapitre 09

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le chapitre que vous auriez dû avoir la semaine dernière (milles excuses !), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour rappel, il s'agit du chapitre sur Serris ! Dans le prochain, on sera de retour à l'époque "actuelle".**

 **Je me posais une question aussi en l'écrivant : quel type de régime politique régie Midgar ?**

 **Apparemment, non seulement la Shinra fait du business, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a aussi un rôle politique.**

 **De ce fait, j'ai l'impression que ce serait un mélange d'oligarchie et d'autocratie. Enfin, c'est pas une question hyper importante XD**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09**

 _Les Taudis… Voilà comment les habitants du dessus appelaient cet endroit. Les gens qui vivaient là, ou plutôt qu'on avait abandonné là, se trouvaient être la population la plus pauvre de Midgar. Pas assez d'argent pour se retrouver au dessus de la Plaque et jouir d'une meilleure sécurité… Mais, on avait peur du ciel… La misère et la criminalité étaient courantes ici bas… Des vols, il y en avait… Des meurtres, il y en avait… La pauvreté, la peur… toujours et encore… Pourtant, c'était chez eux. Où aller lorsque l'on était qualifié de « parasites » ?_

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que Serris observait son amie s'occuper des fleurs. Celle-ci avait prit l'habitude de venir dans cette église pour les entretenir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles poussaient ici. De ce fait, elle avait décidé d'en prendre soin. Serris l'admettait, ces fleurs étaient vraiment jolies.

\- Aerith, je pense que tu les as assez dorlotées comme ça, la taquina-t-elle. Ca fait une heure que tu t'en occupes !

\- Je suis désolée, sourit son amie en se relevant et se retournant. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Serris répondit à son sourire en haussant les épaules puis la rejoignit. Elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites et elles avaient eu l'habitude de jouer ensemble étant enfant. Oui, elle pouvait la considérer comme sa meilleure et seule amie. La seule véritable source de lumière dans cette caverne de ténèbres.

Elle se pencha sur les fleurs pour les contempler. Aerith faisait des merveilles en botanique. Elle avait même réussi à en faire pousser autour de sa maison, lui donnant des petits airs de paradis. Son jardin était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait se sentir bien et oublier la misère.

\- Tu sais, je me sens obligée de venir ici, dit Aerith en regardant aussi les fleurs. Si je ne m'en occupe pas, personne ne le ferait. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont besoin de moi.

\- Tu dis ça de toutes les plantes que tu rencontres, sourit Serris. Je me souviens la dernière fois où tu m'as laissé arroser une fleur de ton jardin…

\- Oui, tu l'as noyée.

Elle rit en voyant la tête déconfite de Serris. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès ce jour-là, Aerith devait s'occuper de sa mère qui était tombée malade. Pour la soulager, elle avait voulu entretenir son jardin… Et ce fut un échec cuisant. Depuis lors, elle s'était jurée de ne plus s'occuper de la moindre fleur. Elle les regarderait à la place… C'était moins dangereux.

\- J'étais venue te chercher car je voulais savoir si ça te disais de faire un tour en ville, fit Serris. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Aerith la regarda en souriant et hocha la tête. Elles quittèrent donc l'église en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elles.

 _FFVII_

Le marché était très animé. Il y avait de petites échoppes proposant diverses babioles, la plupart du temps tombés de la surface. Par moment, il était possible de trouver de drôles de choses venant d'en haut. Aussi bizarres qu'utiles voire même intéressantes. De temps en temps, elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait la vie d'en haut… Un jour, alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans, Serris avait trouvé un livre dans lequel était contée l'histoire d'un ange désirant rejoindre les cieux. Elle l'avait lue avec Aerith, qui était âgée alors de six ans. Le livre était triste…

L'ange, naïf et insouciant, était tombé du ciel. À son réveil, il fut incapable de voler à nouveau. Ses ailes s'étaient cassées. Pourtant, il voulait vraiment rejoindre les cieux, retourner vers ce bleu qu'il aimait tant. Les siens lui manquaient. Et à cet instant, il avait remarqué qu'une personne avait pris soin de lui. Une jeune fille vraiment douce et gentille. Grâce aux bons soins de la jolie dame, l'ange avait pu se rétablir. Mais, au moment de se séparer de son amie, il ne voulait plus partir et s'intéressait avec curiosité au quotidien des humains comme elle.

Rapidement, cette amitié se mua en amour. L'ange avait cessé de regarder le ciel pour se noyer dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée. Mais cette idylle n'était pas du goût du ciel qui, par jalousie, déversa son courroux. Une tempête déchaînée s'abattit sur la terre, provoquant une pluie diluvienne et des vents violents, qui avaient fini par s'étendre sur plusieurs jours. De fortes marées provoquaient des inondations, le sol devenu boueux s'écroulait sous les pieds des humains, plus aucune fleurs ne poussaient et la nourriture se faisait de plus en plus rare… Le ciel avait fait de la terre un enfer.

Les amants, effrayés et désespérés, n'avaient nulle part où se réfugier. L'ange ne comprenait pas pourquoi le ciel le trahissait. Il ne voulait pas d'un monde dans lequel sa bien-aimée serait constamment en danger. Une nuit, il disparut alors dans les cieux. Il désirait que tout cesse, que la femme qu'il aimait puisse vivre dans un monde sûr.

Le temps passa et le courroux du ciel se dissipa. La jeune fille avait prié nuit et jour pour le bien de son aimé, qui ne revenait pas. Les semaines succédèrent aux jours… Les mois devinrent des années… Et la jeune fille priait toujours, s'accrochant à l'espoir de revoir son ange. Jamais elle ne tomba amoureuse d'un autre homme, jamais elle ne se maria, elle n'eut jamais d'enfants… Enlisée dans sa tristesse et son désespoir, elle priait encore et encore.

L'ange ne revint jamais. La jeune fille mourut d'épuisement à force de prier. Plus personne n'entendit parler de cette histoire, ni même que l'ange avait sauvé le monde en calmant le ciel. Toutefois, ceux qui se souvenaient de cette période, pensaient que le ciel avait happé l'ange, l'empêchant de rejoindre son aimée.

Cette histoire expliquait sans doute la peur du ciel d'Aerith. Le récit l'avait terrorisée et jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question d'en connaître la couleur. Serris voulait connaître ce qu'il y avait au-dessus de ce ciel. Les anges existaient, c'était sûr. Mais où vivaient-ils ? Comment vivaient-ils ? À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Elle voulait en devenir un... Le ciel avait l'air si beau.

Enfin, elles étaient si jeunes à l'époque ! Et maintenant, elles étaient de jolies jeunes filles, de dix-sept et quinze ans. Le monde s'ouvrait devant elles ! Il ne restait plus qu'à le conquérir ! Si Aerith avait un charme naturel, Serris avait quelque chose d'éclatant. Beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers elles lorsqu'elles se promenaient. Mais gare à celui qui se montrerait trop téméraire !

Depuis leur plus jeune âge, elle protégeait sa jeune amie. Aerith était une personne si gentille que beaucoup souhaiterait en profiter. Et elle avait déjà eu des ennuis ! Heureusement, à chaque fois Serris les faisait fuir ! Le premier à profiter de la bienveillance de son amie n'était pas né !

\- Oh regarde ! fit Aerith en s'approchant d'un stand où reposait divers petites rubans de couleur. Ils sont jolis !

\- Des rubans ?

\- Ah, mesdemoiselles ! s'exclama le marchand. Ils viennent juste d'arriver ! Je vous fais un prix ?

\- Nous ne faisons que regarder, sourit Serris avant de se tourner vers son amie. C'est vrai que ces accessoires, c'est plutôt ton style.

Aerith répondit à son sourire et les deux jeunes filles s'écartèrent de l'échoppe. Serris s'arrêta devant un stand qui présentait de petites boules de couleurs. Elles brillaient joliment et leurs teintes la fascinaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle au marchand.

\- Des matérias, en voulez-vous une ?

\- Des matérias ? s'interrogea Serris. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait en trouver ici…

\- Ce sont des fausses, bien entendu. Je n'aurai jamais de quoi me fournir de vraies, mais avouez qu'elles font une bonne déco ! Et elles ont quand même de petites propriétés magiques ! Je vous fais un prix si vous voulez !

\- Sans façon…

Il était vrai que les véritables matérias étaient relativement chère, voire quasi intouchables. En même temps, elles avaient des propriétés magiques. Entre les mains de personnes malavisées, ces objets étaient très dangereux. Même si celles-ci étaient fausse, pour rien au monde Serris ne voudrait en acquérir ! Elle n'y connaissait rien à la magie !

\- Hé ma jolie ! fit un homme à Aerith. T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? Ca te dirait de faire un tour ?

De quel droit ce type l'importunait ? Pas question de lui laisser faire ce qu'il lui plaisait ! Aerith semblait très mal à l'aise…

\- Bien sûr, que ça lui plairait, intervint Serris en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Mais certainement pas avec toi ! Dégage, le plouc !

\- Quoi ? T'es jalouse ?

\- Tellement ! Tu n'imagines même pas !

\- Tu pourrais venir aussi, vous seriez pas trop de deux !

\- Oh ! Quelle charmante invitation ! Tu ne trouves pas ? fit Serris à son amie, alors que celle-ci la regardait avec incompréhension. Mais avant ça, il faudrait que je te présente à mon père, à ma mère… Oh ! Et puis je veux des enfants ! J'en veux pleins ! Et puis un chien ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un ! Nous pourrions vivre ensemble sur la Plaque et nous marier et… Et il est enfin parti. Tu vas bien, Aerith ?

-Je… Je crois, souffla-t-elle en acquiesçant. Merci.

\- T'es toute pâle… Ce type est un abruti. N'y pense plus, d'accord ?

\- Je… Je pense que je devrais rentrer.

\- Je te raccompagne, je vais devoir me préparer pour mon service ce soir. En plus, je serai plus sereine si je te sais en sécurité !

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et quitta le marché avec elle, tout en surveillant aux alentours si un autre sale type voulait se risquer à les approcher.

 _FFVII_

\- Papa, Maman ! Désolée du retard ! fit Serris en entrant dans la boutique. J'ai raccompagné Aerith chez elle.

\- Pas de problème, répondit son père, caché derrière le comptoir.

Les parents de Serris tenaient une petite boutique d'éléments. On pouvait trouver toutes sortes de potions et autres lotions. Elle ne payait pas de mine, mais elle était si agréable ! Leur clientèle était constituée que des citoyens vivant dans les Taudis, mais il leur arrivait parfois d'avoir quelques clients venant du dessus. Certainement alimentés par a curiosité ou l'aventure ! Les Taudis n'étaient pas réputés pour être un endroit très accueillant…

Serris disparut dans l'arrière boutique pour se changer et revêtir son vêtement de travail. Elle aimait beaucoup aider ses parents quand il s'agissait de tenir les comptes de la boutique, ou même juste être en caisse avec les clients. En parlant de cela, ces derniers étaient rares. Peu de gens avait les moyens de s'acheter quelque chose d'aussi extravagant que… des médicaments…

La pauvreté était le lot de tous ici bas. C'était un fait indéniable. Malgré tout, Serris se débattait comme elle pouvait pour sortir ses parents de cette misère. Les petits efforts d'aujourd'hui créaient la richesse de demain !

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la petite clochette.

\- Bienvenue ! lancèrent Serris et ses parents.

C'était un enfant qui venait d'entrer et il fouillait dans ses poches. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'approcha de la mère de Serris.

\- Vous avez des médicaments ? C'est pour ma mamie.

\- Bien sûr ! Qu'a ta mamie ?

\- Elle a mal au ventre… Et elle a mal au dos…

\- Je vois, dis la mère en se tournant vers certaines potions. Tiens, celle-ci devrait la soulager. Juste quelques gouttes dans l'eau avant le coucher.

\- J'ai ça, fit l'enfant en tendant quelques pièces. C'est bon ?

Serris jeta un œil à l'argent du comptoir où elle était. Trois gils… La potion en valait vingt… Les yeux de l'enfant larmoyaient.

\- Garde tes gils, la maison t'en fait cadeau, sourit la mère en lui donnant la fiole. Va vite rejoindre ta mamie !

Il partit en courant avec un large sourire.

\- Tu as bien agi, chérie, fit le père.

\- Pauvre petit… Si personne ne se sert les coudes ici bas, personne ne pourra s'en sortir.

Serris sourit. Sa mère avait raison. S'entraider était la clé pour survivre. Mais, c'était toujours dans ce genre de réflexion qu'elle se demandait comment vivaient les gens au-dessus de la Plaque… Ils ne devaient pas traverser les mêmes difficultés qu'eux. Peut-être même que la vie était plus douce…

Un jour, alors qu'elle était partie faire quelques achats alimentaires au marché des Taudis, elle avait croisé un homme et une femme. Ces derniers avaient été particulièrement bien habillés. Un costume sur mesure pour le premier et une robe tout à fait raffinée pour la deuxième. Ils étaient sans doute en couple puisque la femme était perchée au bras de l'autre.

Ils avaient été si beaux à voir ! On aurait dit des acteurs de cinéma ! Elle s'était demandée pourquoi ils avaient décidés de se promener par ici. Ce n'était pas un lieu pour des gens comme eux. Ici bas, la criminalité et la pauvreté régnaient…

Rapidement, elle s'était aperçu que ces belles personnes n'étaient venues que par curiosité. Voir les plus pauvres dans la misère… Est-ce que les Taudis étaient un lieu d'attraction ? Où est-ce que les personnes plus aisées ne pouvaient simplement pas résister à l'envie de montrer leur richesse ? Qu'est-ce que ces gens avaient de plus qu'eux ? Elle avait désespérément voulu le savoir…

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas restés très longtemps. De plus, elle n'avait que douze ans à l'époque et elle avait été trop intimidée pour les approcher. Maintenant, elle avait bien grandi. Et elle trouvait que malgré tout, la vie qui lui avait été donnée s'était montrée charitable envers elle. Physiquement. Les Taudis étaient aussi réputés pour être sale et un nid à maladie, mais elle trouvait qu'elle était jolie sous ce tas de poussière. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre à ce sujet…

Peut-être… Peut-être qu'un jour, un noble prince du dessus viendrait la chercher… Ou plutôt, un ange… Comme dans cette histoire… Il la protègerait et la chérirait… Elle n'avait jamais connu cela, mais… Elle se doutait que ce sentiment serait agréable. D'être la personne la plus précieuse au monde, pour une autre.

Un sourire distrait s'affichait sur les lèvres de Serris. Elle avait tellement envie de déployer ses ailes… Mais elle ne pouvait ni abandonner ses parents, ni abandonner Aerith… Ils étaient tout pour elle. Que ferait-elle sans eux ? Mais elle ne voulait pas trouver l'amour ici. Les hommes y étaient si banals…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer deux hommes à l'air patibulaire et assez costauds. Le père et la mère regagnèrent le comptoir, près de Serris. Les deux gorilles renversèrent une étagère où reposaient des potions, qui se brisèrent et répandaient leur contenu sur le sol.

\- Que faites-vous ? S'écria le père en s'avançant vers eux. Arrêtez !

Il tenta de repousser l'un des hommes qui avait saisit une étagère et qui essayait de la renverser. D'un revers de la main de la part du gorille, le commerçant tomba au sol, sonné.

\- Chéri !

\- Papa !

Elles se ruèrent vers le pauvre homme, qui demeurait étourdi. Les pas d'un troisième homme se firent entendre. Il marchait plus lentement et sa démarche était plus lourde.

Serris leva la tête et vit le nouveau venu. Un homme, petit, une chevelure peu garnie et blonde, gros et gras, une veste rouge sur les épaules, un cigare à la bouche. Elle ouvrit la bouche en le reconnaissant. Don Corneo. Une sorte de parrain dans les Taudis. Lui et ses gorilles terrorisaient les commerçants, réclamant une part des bénéfices en échange de tranquillité et de protection. Ceux qui ne payait pas, recevait sa visite. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais soumis à lui. Et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il était là.

Toutefois, hormis cette dimension tyrannique, cet homme avait un faible pour les femmes. Les belles femmes. Il n'était pas marié et changeait constamment de compagne. Il les enlevait et les sélectionnait pour de douces nuits. Combien de femmes avaient-elles vu leur vie se détruire à cause de lui ? La garde civile semblait inefficace face à lui… Ou alors fermait-elle les yeux ?

\- Don Corneo… souffla le père. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Ce que je veux ? Mais une part de vos recettes pardi ! Où la cachez-vous ?

\- Vous ne mettrez jamais la main sur cet argent ! se fâcha la mère. Sortez d'ici !

\- Oh oh ! Mais je suis chez moi partout, ici !

Le mafieux se dirigea vers la caisse enregistreuse. Alors qu'il la saisit entre ses doigts, parsemés de bagues en or, Serris lui bondit dessus et lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à ça !

\- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle est bien sauvage !

Don Corneo claqua des doigts, rameutant ses deux gorilles qui avaient continué jusqu'alors à casser le matériel.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir la recette, je ne peux pas assurer votre protection, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses hommes de main. Brûlez tout. Ce commerce n'a pas lieu d'exister si aucun dividende ne m'est versé.

\- Non ! Pitié ! Ne faite pas ça ! supplia le père en s'accrochant au mafieux. Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Comment allons-nous vivre ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes oignons.

Les deux gorilles commencèrent à embraser les lieux, à l'aide d'allumettes qu'ils lançaient contre les rideaux et sur le plancher en bois. Certains fluides que contenaient quelques lotions particulières étaient malheureusement inflammables. L'incendie commençait à prendre rapidement de l'ampleur.

\- Non ! cria la mère.

Le travail fait, Don Corneo et ses sbires quittèrent la boutique.

\- Sauvez ce qui peut l'être ! ordonna le père qui commençait à rassembler le peu de potions qui restaient.

\- On n'a pas le temps chéri ! On doit sortir d'ici ! Serris ! Ouvre la caisse et prend l'argent !

La jeune fille obéit et s'empara des recettes avant de s'enfuir avec ses parents, hors de la boutique que le feu rongeait à présent le plafond.

 _FFVII_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incendie. Certains curieux avaient assisté à l'effondrement du petit commerce, impuissants. Depuis lors, il n'avait jamais été reconstruit, faute d'argents. Le père avait réussit à trouver des petits travaux de livraison, payés une misère. La mère avait réussi parfois à trouver du travail pour rapiécer des vêtements, mais ce petit salaire n'était pas bien lourd. Serris peinait à trouver un emploi lui permettant de faire vivre sa famille. Eux, qui avaient eu un commerce leur permettant de vivre à peu près correctement… Tout avait été anéanti par cette crapule… Qu'elle pourrisse en enfer !

Toutefois, la jeune fille avait pu compter sur la présence de son amie pour la réconforter. Aerith l'avait invitée à prendre soin des fleurs dans l'église afin de l'aider à se changer les idées. Serris avait tenté de passer outre son humeur massacrante, mais la même chose revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : elle n'avait pas de travail… Ses parents éprouvaient des difficultés à joindre les deux bouts… Si seulement elle avait pu arrêter Don Corneo… D'une façon ou d'une autre…

Lorsque la boutique était encore en état, ses parents avaient prévu de la lui léguer à sa majorité, pour qu'elle développe un peu plus les affaires. Ils étaient fatigués et avait sacrfié des nuits entières pour lui façonner un futur… Mais maintenant, quel avenir se présentait à elle ? Elle n'était plus rien du tout.

Un beau jour, Serris et Aerith avaient trouvé une annonce. Un bar cherchait désespérément une serveuse, non loin du secteur cinq. Le quartier était réputé mal famé, mais la nécessité faisait loi. Serris n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour répondre à l'offre. Aerith l'avait mise en garde. Ce quartier était rempli de dealers, de voyou et autres crapules. Une jeune fille ne serait jamais en sécurité là-bas… Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait suppliée de changer d'avis. Mais Serris ne l'avait pas écoutée.

Depuis qu'elle s'était présentée au propriétaire du bar, celui-ci l'avait engagée à temps plein en tant que serveuse. Le salaire était médiocre, mais il permettait de survivre. L'homme n'avait rien d'amical, mais ce n'était pas un crétin pour autant.

Mais, le travail avait fini par devenir un cauchemar. Les clients étaient odieux envers elle. On l'insultait, la rabaissait… Certains avaient tenté de l'agresser… et le rythme de la journée était très soutenu. Serris avait voulu baisser les bras, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ses parents avaient besoin d'elle… Elle avait besoin de ce travail…

 _FFVII_

Alors que Serris avait terminé plus tôt pour une fois, Aerith vint à sa rencontre. Elle avait l'air enjouée. Elle sourit. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

\- Serris ! Je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je… J'ai rencontré un homme dans l'église. Il était tombé au milieu des fleurs. J'avais eu peur et j'ai voulu savoir s'il allait bien.

\- Tombé ? Tu veux dire… De là-haut ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Il a du faire une sacré chute… C'est pour ça que tu souris comme ça ?

\- N-non ! Pas du tout ! Il… Ses yeux étaient… étranges… Ils ne brillaient pas normalement. C'était… déroutant…

\- Déroutant ? Tu n'aurais pas eu un coup de foudre, par hasard ?

\- Non !

\- Moi je te dis que si ! À quoi il ressemble ?

Aerith le lui décrivit. Un jeune homme brun, des mèches rebelles encadrant son visage. Des yeux d'un bleu azur très brillant. Plutôt grand et un peu costaud. Il avait une épée dans le dos. Il portait des vêtements sombres, dont la ceinture indiquait son appartenance au Soldat. Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, il avait proposé à son amie de sortir avec elle en remerciement.

\- La _Shinra_ ? Ils ne viennent jamais dans Les Taudis pourtant… Dis, tu me le présenteras ?

\- Oh, tu sais, il ne reviendra peut-être pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il veut être ton petit ami ! Mais avant, je crois que j'ai le droit de veto ! Je te dirai s'il est assez bien pour rester avec toi ou pas !

\- Serris…

\- Ce serait génial s'il te correspondait ! Ce serait comme dans le livre qu'on avait lu quand on était petite ! Il est peut-être un ange ? Sauf que le ciel ne pourra pas vous séparer !

\- Serris…

\- C'est si romantique !

\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire Serris, rit Aerith. Les anges n'existent pas.

\- Oh ! Rabat joie ! fit-elle en pinçant gentiment la joue de son amie. Essaie de me le montrer la prochaine fois !

\- Mais, je t'ai déjà dis que…

\- Oui, oui… Mais je n'y crois pas une seconde ! dit Serris en faisant un clin d'œil.

Alors comme ça, Aerith était tombée amoureuse ? Elle trouvait cela vraiment mignon, si tant est que l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur était quelqu'un de bien ! Elle s'en assurerait ! Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire le moindre mal !

Mais… Si son amie devait s'écarter d'elle pour le suivre… Que deviendrait-elle ? À vrai dire, Serris n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle était tout de même un peu envieuse… Elle aurait voulu rencontrer elle aussi un ange… Peut-être que les gens du dessus avaient quelque chose de proche du divin… Ou peut-être n'étaient-ils que de simples être humains…

Elle le sentait. Au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle savait que, quelqu'un, quelque part, l'attendait. Et elle sentait également que cette personne n'était pas des Taudis… Comment parvenir jusqu'à elle ? Il fallait payer pour aller à la surface. Une forte somme d'argent… Et elle n'en avait pas les moyens… C'était ainsi…

 _FFVII_

Quelques mois plus tard, Serris avait enfin pu rencontrer ce fameux garçon qui rendait sa meilleure amie toute chose. Il se nommait Zack. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé ses yeux, tout était devenu si clair dans son esprit ! La surface devait abriter des anges ! Cet homme avait quelque chose de surréaliste, que ce soit ses yeux, sa carrure voire même son attitude. Un vrai gentleman avec Aerith !

Bien sûr, elle était heureuse pour elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie. Son visage si joli et si doux… Sans parler de sa gentillesse… C'était logique qu'elle puisse attirer bien des regards. Mais, pourquoi pas elle ? Qu'est-ce que son amie avait de plus qu'elle ? Comment faisait-elle ? Si seulement elle pouvait lui dévoiler son secret…

Enfin bon, sans doute sa soudaine morosité était due à son travail de serveuse… Entre essuyer des insultes parce que le service n'était pas assez rapide de la part de son patron et les remarques obscènes des clients, il y avait de quoi désespérer. Mais elle devait s'accrocher ! Elle le devait ! Sa situation ainsi que celle de ses parents finirait par s'améliorer ! De toute façon, c'était un passage obligé. Tout le monde était déjà passé par là un jour, non ? Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ainsi en essuyant cette table ?

La vieille télévision allumée du bar, qui servait à la distraction de la clientèle, grésilla. Serris s'approcha d'elle avant que le patron ne se donne la peine de lui aboyer dessus, pour s'en occuper. Elle réajusta l'antenne, guettant le moment où le son et l'image seraient rétablis. Après plusieurs tentatives, Serris parvint à avoir un résultat satisfaisant.

\- Voilà, après tout, toi aussi tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi.

 _\- … Nous allons maintenant passer au thème de ce journal,_ fit le journaliste à l'écran. _Après plusieurs mois d'attente, monsieur le Président a enfin nommé son successeur. Est-ce que vous me recevez, Raïa ? »_

 _\- Oui, je vous reçois cinq-sur-cinq sur cette place où est attendu le Vice-président,_ fit la femme qui se faisait temps à autre chahuté par la population qui avait l'air en liesse. _Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a beaucoup de monde à l'heure actuelle ! Le Vice-président devrait se montrer d'une minute à l'autre pour son discours d'investiture. »_

 _\- Fort bien. Nous allons maintenant marquer une courte page de publicité. »_

\- Humpf, grogna le patron du bar par-dessus l'épaule de Serris. Le vieux shnock a nommé un autre de ses suceurs de gils à sa succession, hein ? C'est toujours pareil… Et lorsqu'on ose l'ouvrir, ils nous bombardent à coup de milice ! Leur haut responsable en charge de tout ça est un incapable !

\- À coup de milice ? 'interrogea Serris en risquant un œil vers lui.

\- Ça, dit-il en montrant son œil borgne. Un de ces connards m'a fait ça lorsque j'étais parti manifester contre la hausse des taxes !

Le patron s'en alla, la laissant seule devant la télévision. Serris baissa les yeux alors que le journal reprenait.

 _\- Nous sommes de retour pour le discours d'investiture du nouveau Vice-président. Jusqu'à maintenant, son identité est restée secrète. Dites-mois, monsieur Lens, vous qui êtes un politologue, pourquoi monsieur le Président a-t-il cherché à cacher l'identité de son successeur, jusqu'à ce soir ?_

 _\- Et bien, je dirai que monsieur le Président a tout d'abord cherché à protéger ses arrières, vous voyez. Après tout, les coups bas sont monnaie courante dans la sphère politique. Il est donc normal qu'il ne veuille pas que son successeur soit la cible d'éventuels renards, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Oui, mais dites-moi, monsieur le Président aurait-il tant d'ennemi ?_

 _\- Comme tout homme politique et influent, il a bien entendu des opposants, mais certains se cachent et d'autres non. Enfin, vous savez comme on le dit toujours : plus on brille…_

 _\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Lens, la régie m'apprend que le Vice-président est arrivé pour son discours d'investiture. Nous allons donc suivre l'évènement._

La télévision affichait à présent la place où ce fameux successeur se montrerait. Serris écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde rassemblé pour assister à ce genre de chose. La place était noire de monde et on pouvait apercevoir certains prendre des photos et d'autres filmer.

Puis, sous une acclamation, un homme vêtu d'un costume blanc monta sur l'estrade. Sa chevelure blonde avait l'air soyeuse et était parfaitement ordonnée, quoique quelques mèches rebelles venaient retomber contre ses tempes. Son regard était d'un bleu qui tirait légèrement sur le vert, et qui reflétait une assurance certaine. Son visage, dépourvu de la moindre imperfection, affichait un sourire confiant. Le tout lui conférait une aura impressionnante, mais surtout fascinante.

 _\- Peuple de Midgar_ , fit l'homme d'une voix claire, qui attira l'attention de la foule. _Moi, Rufus Shinra, jure, qu'en tant que Vice-président de la société Shinra ainsi que de Midgar, d'insuffler de nouvelles évolutions pour améliorer vos vies. Je le sens et je le sais, vous en avez assez de l'injustice sociale, de la corruption et des peines judiciaires non-appliquées. Je promets, en tant que Vice-président, de renverser cette tendance et de redonner espoir à ceux qui en ont besoin._

Serris entrouvrit la bouche. Il savait ce qu'elle traversait chaque jour… Il avait envie de changer tout ça… Un homme de son influence avait-il le pouvoir de la sortir de cette misère ? Il semblait en être capable…

Une autre acclamation retentit, avant que Rufus ne les incite au calme en levant une main.

 _\- Vous souffrez et vous êtes las. Je serai en mesure de vous soutenir et de vous guider vers ces lendemains qui semblent si incertains. Je saurai porter vos voix aussi près de monsieur le Président afin que vos requêtes soient enfin entendues. Les ignorants auront beau me traiter de langue de bois ou d'hypocrite, je mènerai mes devoirs avec dignité et respect. Parce que Midgar, c'est aussi la tolérance et la bienveillance. C'est pourquoi, chèr peuple de Midgar, je m'évertuerai à défendre ces valeurs pour le bien commun._

La voix de cet homme résonnait avec force et se répercuta comme un écho au plus profond de Serris. Il avait quelque chose de particulier. C'était certain. Il voulait la mener vers ses rêves… Il semblait lire dans ses pensées… C'était une sensation si étrange… Est-ce que son souhait avait été réalisé ? Est-ce que cet homme était spécialement descendu du ciel pour elle ?

 _\- À l'heure actuelle, le monde entier nous regarde. Vous et moi devons montrer la splendeur de Midgar. Je saurai être digne de vos attentes. Si vous m'accordez cette chance, nous serons ensembles capable de déplacer des montagnes et faire face aux difficultés imposées par le destin si capricieux. Souhaitons ensemble longue vie et prospérité à Midgar._

L'homme salua la foule, sous une salve d'applaudissement. Sans s'en rendre compte, Serris avait posé sa main sur l'écran. Celui-ci affichait un plan sur le visage de Rufus, toujours confiant. Les mots se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Le monde entier les regardait… Injustice sociale… Redonner espoir… Il l'avait dit, il avait promis d'être digne de ses espoirs…

À travers ce discours, elle s'en était rendu compte. Ces messages lui étaient destinés. Cet homme l'invitait à le rencontrer. Elle voulait tant le rejoindre ! Jamais elle n'avait sentie cette chaleur s'emparer, avec une telle violence, de son être. L'ange qu'elle avait désespérément cherché… Il était si proche… Et il l'attendait… Mais comment le retrouver ? Elle devait atteindre la surface ! Mais avec quel argent ?

 _FFVII_

Durant toute la semaine qui suivi le discours du Vice-président, Serris avait redoublé d'effort à son travail. Elle avait comme trouvé un second souffle. Plus exactement, elle s'était fixé un objectif : économiser de l'argent pour sortir des Taudis. Son ange l'attendait. Elle ne devait pas le faire patienter ! Serris s'était tellement plongée dans ses tâches qu'elle avait fini par cumuler des heures supplémentaires. Le moindre gil qu'elle pourrait gagner était un pas de plus vers son idéal.

\- Serris ! cria le patron depuis la cuisine. Tu en as assez fait, va prendre une pause !

\- J'ai encore du travail !

\- Fous-moi le camp d'ici et reviens te pointer devant moi dans une heure !

Le ton employé lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas insister. Elle partit retirer son tablier et sortit du bar. Mais que faire ? Elle devait travailler ! Toutefois, son patron avait raison, elle se sentait un peu fatiguée… Peut-être devrait-elle retrouver Aerith ? Cela lui paraissait faire une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue ! À l'heure actuelle, elle se trouvait certainement dans l'église. Serris s'y dirigea donc avec énergie. Elle devait absolument lui dire qu'elle avait vu un ange ! Un vrai !

Sur le chemin, elle tourna le regard vers le petit parc près de l'église. Une petite brouette remplie de fleurs s'y trouvait.

\- Hé Serris ! Ca fait un bail ! fit une voix masculine qui se rapprochait d'elle. Aerith vend des fleurs, ça t'intéresse ?

\- Zack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'aide Aerith, pardi ! Viens !

Le brun l'incita à le suivre. Son amie se trouvait là également, très souriante. Elle lui fit un signe de main pour la saluer.

\- Tu as décidé de commercialiser des fleurs ? demanda Serris.

\- C'est une idée de Zack. Il m'a convaincu de le faire pour embellir un peu plus cet endroit.

\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

\- N'est-ce pas ? sourit l'homme en se postant aux côtés d'Aerith. C'est moi qui aie fabriqué la brouette. Elle est cool, pas vrai ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne la trouvais pas très attrayante, dit la jeune femme alors que Zack prit une mine boudeuse.

Serris détailla l'engin. Seulement, son sentiment envieux ressurgit malgré elle. Aerith avait reçu un cadeau d'un homme apparemment épris d'elle… Elle-même n'avait pas eu encore la chance de connaître ce genre de chose. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Son ange lui offrirait quelque chose de plus précieux que cette brouette.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt moche, fit-elle finalement.

\- Hé ! Je suis un Soldat ! Pas un artisan ! C'est pas du grand art, mais j'aurai tout le temps de l'améliorer après ma mission à Nimbelheim!

\- Vraiment ? le taquina Aerith.

\- Bah, je pense que je commencerai par mettre de la lasure sur le bois, dit sérieusement Zack en tapotant son index sur la surface, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Histoire de le protéger. Ensuite, il faudrait lui trouver un nom. Dès que tu en auras un, je ferai un petit écriteau.

\- C'est toi qui va l'écrire ? demanda la jeune femme, toujours en plaisantant.

\- Oh, ça va ! Je sais que j'écris comme un cochon ! Mais j'connais un pote qui écrit bien. Je pense que je lui demanderai un coup de main.

\- Au fait, Serris, fit Aerith en se tournant vers sa brouette. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. J'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir.

Elle lui tendit une fleur blanche. Serris la saisit doucement. Elle était très belle.

\- C'est un camélia. Elle poussait dans l'église. Je trouvais qu'elle te ressemblait, d'une certaine façon. Dans le langage des fleurs, elle symbolise pureté et élégance. Je sais que tu es sensible à ce genre de symbolisme.

\- Merci, Aerith. Elle est vraiment très jolie.

Serris sourit en touchant délicatement les pétales. Son amie lui avait dit. Cette fleur était elle. Son ange la verrait comme ce camélia.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Seule à seule ? demanda-t-elle en regardant du coin de l'œil Zack.

Aerith acquiesça et se mit à l'écart avec son amie. Lorsque Serris estima qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les entendrait, elle se lança.

\- Je crois… que je suis amoureuse.

\- C'est merveilleux ! sourit son amie. Qui est l'heureux chanceux ?

\- Il n'est pas des Taudis. Il vient de la surface, comme Zack. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y a tout juste une semaine. Il m'a réconfortée alors que j'avais eu un petit coup de déprime. Il m'a redonné confiance. Mais il a dû repartir.

\- Tu penses qu'il reviendra ? Tu pourrais me le présenter la prochaine fois.

\- Avec joie ! Mais je ne sais pas quand il retournera ici. C'est pourquoi je veux essayer de le retrouver là-haut.

\- Zack peut peut-être t'aider à monter ?

\- Ca ne va pas ? S'il me voit accompagné de lui, il pourrait croire que je sors avec lui !

\- Serris… Tu peux toujours t'arranger avec lui pour qu'on ne vous repère pas ensemble !

\- Non, je veux lui montrer que je suis quelqu'un capable de faire ça sans aide !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le coût de l'entrée est hors de prix ! Comment veux-tu y aller sans que Zack ne t'aide ?

\- Zack… Zack… Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche depuis que tu l'as rencontré ! C'est désagréable ! T'es-tu demandé comment je pouvais me sentir ?

\- Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que je parlais autant de lui, dit Aerith, un peu mal à l'aise. Parlons de l'heureux élu, à quoi ressemble-t-il ? Que fait-il dans la vie ?

\- Il est plutôt grand. Blond aux yeux bleus-verts. Un visage tout à fait harmonieux. Il est Vice-président d'une entreprise.

\- Vice… président ? tiqua Aerith. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il a dit qu'il succéderait à son père. Il m'a promis de m'aider à me sortir des ennuis. Oh, et il s'appelle Rufus.

\- Serris… Je… Je crois qu'il travaille à la _Shinra_.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de personne à s'aventurer ici bas…

\- Pourtant, il était bien au bar la semaine dernière ! C'était même mercredi et il était vingt heures !

\- Serris… Je l'ai vu aussi… Mais à la télé. Je… Je suis désolée mais, je pense qu'il n'était pas vraiment au bar. Tu as dû croire qu'il était là, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Menteuse ! Tu n'y étais pas !

\- Serris.

\- Tu vois ? À chaque fois tu brises tous mes espoirs ! Il était vraiment là, avec moi ! Tu me dis ça parce que tu es jalouse qu'un tel homme s'intéresse à moi ! Tu verras lorsque tu le rencontreras ! Je te montrerai !

Serris tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec colère de son amie.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Aerith.

\- Tout le temps. Tout le temps je t'ai soutenue et protégée ! Et pour une fois que j'ai besoin de toi, tu détruis tout ! Tu veux que je reste à te regarder roucouler avec Zack ? Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je trouverai quelqu'un pour ça !

La jeune femme s'enfuit en courant, alors que son amie leva une main comme pour l'arrêter mais se ravisa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Zack. Je l'ai entendue crier.

Aerith secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 _FFVII_

Serris se contempla devant son miroir, dans sa chambre. Elle avait mis des jours à trouver cette robe ! Et le résultat était sublime ! Elle offrait un délicieux dos nu qui flattait ses reins. La partie jupe lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Les manches de la robe jouaient entre le motif et une transparence, laissant apparaîtra sa peau. La couleur mordoré du tissu mettait ses yeux en valeur.

Elle s'était coiffée d'une sorte de chignon, laissant pendre un peu ses cheveux, dont les plus longues mèches caressaient le bas de son dos. Elle en était convaincue. Son apparence était irrésistible !

Elle avouait qu'elle avait fait une folie. La totalité de ses économies avaient fondu, au prix de cette robe. Mais cette dépense serait bientôt amortie. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à cette option plus tôt ?

Elle connaissait un homme fortuné qui aimait les belles femmes. Pour peu qu'elles savent s'y prendre ! Serris était novice dans ce domaine. Mais qu'importe ! Elle était audacieuse, cela ne se verrait pas ! De plus, elle savait très bien comme ce genre de chose fonctionnait. En théorie. Aucune chance que cela se puisse mal se passer !

Serris sortit de sa chambre et s'apprêta à passer la porte d'entrée.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas habillée comme ça ? fit la voix de son père dans son dos.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Oh, et je peux savoir avec qui ?

\- Avec un homme, pardi.

\- Ce n'est pas ma question. Je n'aime pas particulièrement quand toi ou ta mère sortez à une heure pareille. Et puis, j'aurais souhaité connaître mon éventuel futur gendre avant.

\- Gendre ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Je te connais par cœur, et tu ne sortirais jamais accoutrée de cette façon pour un rendez-vous purement romantique et innocent.

\- Papa, je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi-même !

\- Aussi longtemps que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu seras sous ma responsabilité !

\- Et moi je te dis que je peux me prendre seule en charge !

La porte de la chambre de ses parents s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa mère. Elle avait un châle sur les épaules, le teint blafard. Depuis peu, sa mère était tombée malade. Faute d'argent pour trouver un médecin, sa mère en était réduite à se reposer à la maison.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'une quinte de toux de la prenne.

\- Chérie, tu devrais te reposer, fit le père en s'approchant de sa femme, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Serris ! On n'en a pas fini ! Reviens !

 _FFVII_

Il faisait plutôt froid à l'extérieur. Mais peu importait, elle marchait vite. Elle se réchaufferait ! Même ses parents avaient décidé de se mettre en travers de sa route vers le bonheur ! Serris avait l'impression que personne dans ce monde ne souhaitait qu'elle s'en sorte, qu'importe l'effort qu'elle fournirait ! Heureusement que son ticket de sortie était assuré !

Les hommes qu'elle croisait la sifflait sur son passage, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers le _Wall Market_. Ce cauchemar serait bientôt fini.

\- Serris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

\- Aerith ?

Elle se figea en voyant son amie. Elle était encore très fâchée contre elle. Que lui voulait-elle ? Elle était pressée !

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, fit-elle sèchement en reprenant sa route.

\- Je tenais à venir te voir, répondit son amie en tentant de la suivre à son rythme. Je me faisais du souci pour toi et je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. J'ai peut-être mal agi. Et ça faisait des jours que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de toi.

\- Ah ? Donc j'existe quand Zack n'est plus là ? C'est ce que je disais, il n'y a que ton bien-être qui compte.

\- Mais c'est faux ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Serris ne répondit pas et continuait de marcher, Aerith sur ses talons. Ne voulait-elle plus la lâcher ? Elles n'avaient plus rien à se dire !

Après plusieurs minutes, Serris s'arrêta devant les portes d'une immense demeure. Son amie s'était arrêtée juste derrière elle, à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le manoir.

\- Chercher mon billet de sortie.

\- Tu es folle ? Tu vas voir Don Corneo ? Tu as oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Ca n'a plus d'importance.

\- C'est un pervers, Serris !

Elle ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha du garde à l'entrée. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Serris ! tenta de la dissuader Aerith. Tu fais une grosse erreur !

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, fit froidement la jeune femme alors que les portes se refermaient sur elle.

\- Reviens ! cria son amie avant de s'effondrer sur le sol les larmes aux yeux. Serris…

 _FFVII_

Serris était revêtue d'un ravissant tailleur, assise dans la salle d'attente. Bientôt, quelqu'un allait la recevoir pour un entretien.

En arriver jusqu'ici n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais elle était à deux doigts d'intégrer la prestigieuse entreprise qu'était la _Shinra_ ! Don Corneo l'avait fait passer à la surface et s'était porté garant pour elle. Avec une telle tutelle, un avenir radieux s'annonçait ! Elle allait revoir Rufus. C'était à elle de jouer !

C'était tout de même étrange, ce que l'être humain était capable de faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle avait réussi à négocier avec Corneo. En échange de son corps, il lui permettait de rejoindre le haut et assurerait ses arrières quelques temps. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, le Don était loin d'être si cruel. Ils avaient même réussi à s'entendre ! Qui plus est, il avait négocié avec la _Shinra_ pour lui offrir un entretien d'embauche !

Oui, elle avait fait part de son intention de se rapprocher du Vice-président. Don Corneo a certainement pensé qu'elle pourrait agir en sa faveur auprès de Rufus. Cependant, ce n'était pas stipulé dans le contrat… Il se débrouillerait seul.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous prie de me suivre, fit une employée. Monsieur le Vice-président est arrivé et vous attend pour l'entretien.

Serris se leva sans vraiment en croire ses oreilles. Il était venu personnellement l'accueillir près de lui ? Un sentiment de joie l'envahit. Cet homme était vraiment adorable !

Elle entra dans la salle. Rufus était là. Il se leva pour lui serrer la main et l'inviter à s'assoir. Elle remarqua qu'il détenait son cv dans ses mains. Ses lèvres bougeaient, commentant son parcours professionnel, posant des questions de temps à autres, auxquelles Serris répondit avec aplomb.

\- Je vois que vous êtes originaire des Taudis, observa le Vice-président. C'est courageux d'être arrivée jusqu'ici.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler pour la _Shinra_. J'ai écouté votre discours d'investiture. Je voulais faire partie de cette société.

Il sourit. Le cœur de Serris se mit à battre rapidement. Ses mots lui avaient fait plaisir ! Comme c'était agréable !

\- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous nous rejoignez. Quand êtes-vous disponible ?

\- Dès que possible.

\- Très bien, vous commencerez demain à neuf heures. Vous intégrerez le service comptable. À l'accueil, vous leur demanderez de faire venir le responsable du service. Je vais vous raccompagner à la sortie.

Alors qu'il l'invitait à le suivre, elle se sentit comme sur un petit nuage. À présent, la balle était dans son camp. À elle de jouer…

* * *

 **Voilà, chapitre terminé ! (un peu long, non ?) C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment et il était diablement difficile à faire ! X.X**

 **Je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, vos questionnements futurs, les cookies...**

 **Moi je vous dis à dans 15 jours ! ^^ Et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !  
**


	11. Pas de chap ! Désoléeeeeeeeeee !

Bonjour à tous ! et Joyeuses Pâques !

Je suis au grand regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette fois-ci. Il est pas prêêêêêêêêêt…. T.T

J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'organiser entre mon stage et la fic… Du coup, le délai sera allongé le temps du stage. JE pense pouvoir vous soumettre le chapitre sous 2 semaines (c'est vous dire le retard !)

Mon stage se terminant le 31 mai, j'aurai après plus de temps à me consacrer à la fic (et peut-être vous soumettre un chapitre par semaine pour vous remercier de votre assiduité ! ^^)

Gros bisous à vous et on ne me tape pas !


	12. Pourquoi la pause ! Pas la pause !

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je vais mettre la fic en pause jusqu'au 31 mai. a m'enchante pas des masse car je sais que vous êtes en attente d'un chapitre et c'est vraiment pas cool.

J'ai dû mal à jongler entre la fic et mon stage, du coup j'avance pas du tout… Et je veux pas vous faire un truc à l'arrache car vous méritez d'avoir un bon chapitre à lire ! Qui plus est, je ne vux pas non plus que je prenne ça pour une corvée (je souhaite que ça reste amusant et agréable à écrire ^^).

De ce fait, une petite pause s'impose pour que je me re-concentre mieux dessus. Je vais aussi faire un travail de fond sur les évènements qui vont se passer et sur les personnages (voir ce qui est réalisable ou pas) pour vous offrir encore plus de qualité !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et quoi qu'il arrive, je pense à vous et vous fait des bisous !


	13. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver après cette looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooongue absence ! J'ai enfin repris la fic (et ouais !)**

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal à reprendre, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu une suite la semaine dernière ! Mais ça y'est ! Le chapitre est prêt !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira (car j'ai eu du mal à le terminer XD)**

 **Bonne lecture ! (on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, j'ai quelques annonces à vous faire ! ;-))**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

\- C'est une accusation extrêmement grave, Tseng ! rugit Shinra. J'espère que tu as des preuves solides !

Le Turk se trouvait dans le bureau du Président. Scarlet, Heideger et Reeve étaient également présent. Tseng savait qu'il se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Accuser un haut cadre de la _Shinra_ d'affiliation à _Avalanche_ n'était pas commun. Toutefois, il se sentait confiant. Il avait en sa possession des documents prouvant le lien du Directeur du Développement Urbain avec ce groupuscule.

En ouvrant sa pochette, Tseng jeta un œil rapide à Reeve. Il était livide et son regard affolé. Il ouvrait de temps à autre la bouche, comme s'il cherchait à parler. Mais bien sûr, aucun son ne sortait. Ce petit manège lui donnait des airs de poissons…

\- Alors ? Ces preuves ? le pressa Scarlet.

Tseng sortit une feuille de sa pochette et la déposa sur le bureau du Président, qui la saisit entre ses doigts boudinés, un cigare toujours entre son index et son majeur.

\- Une attestation de versement ?

\- Tout à fait, pour le compte d'Avalanche.

\- Il a pris… L'argent de l'entreprise… Pour se la verser ? Et en faire un don gracieux à Avalanche ? Reeve ! Espèce de fumier ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Mais c'est impossible monsieur le Président ! se défendit le Directeur avant de prendre le document. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai jamais fais cette demande !

\- Et pourtant, elle est signée ! De ton nom ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con !

\- Mais… Je vous assure ! Je n'ai jamais eu ce papier entre les mains !

\- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Tseng en sortant d'autres documents. Ceci est une copie des mails envoyés à un certain monsieur Corsh. D'après mes recherches, ce serait lui qui ferait le pont entre la _Shinra_ et _Avalanche_.

\- Mais… Je ne connais pas de monsieur Corsh ! Monsieur le Président ! C'est un scandale !

\- Ta gueule Reeve ! hurla Heideger. Je les vois venir les petits journalistes là, ils vont encore venir fouiner dans ce qui les regarde pas !

\- Nous devons absolument agir avant que cette histoire ne s'ébruite ! renchérit Scarlet.

\- C'est impossible… Monsieur le Président ! fit soudainement Reeve en relevant la tête et en montrant le document à Shinra. Regardez ! D'après l'attestation de versement, j'aurai effectué un virement jeudi dernier à quatorze heures !

\- Et alors ? aboya Heideger.

\- À cette heure-là, j'étais en réunion avec les membres de mon équipe ! Comment aurais-je pu effectuer le moindre virement alors que je n'avais même pas accès à un ordinateur ? Mon équipe peut témoigner !

\- Pardon ?

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Le Président jaugea longuement Reeve avant de regarder l'attestation, comme si elle pouvait lui donner une réponse.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? réagit Scarlet

\- Quel est cette mascarade ? rugit Heideger. Tseng ! Explique-toi !

Le Turk sortit calmement un nouveau document de sa pochette et le tendant au Président.

\- Voici un extrait du relevé bancaire de Monsieur Tuesti. Le versement a pourtant bien été effectué.

\- Tu… Tu as fouillé mon compte ? fit Reeve, estomaqué. Et ma vie privée ? Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais effectué ce virement ! La date ne peut pas coller !

\- Je vous rappelle qu'en tant que Turk, j'ai accès à de nombreuses informations. Y compris le compte bancaire des employés de la _Shinra_. J'ai le droit d'enquêter dans ce sens si l'entreprise est menacée.

\- Merde Tseng ! s'emporta Heideger. T'appelle ça une explication ? On s'en fout du rôle des Turks là ! Comment ça se fait que tu aies des preuves qui ne concordent pas ? C'est ce que tu as retenu de ta formation ? Accuser à tout va sans vérifier la moindre piste ?

\- Je…

\- Ta gueule, c'est moi qui parle ! le coupa-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Tu crois que j'aurai nommé chef des Turks le premier branquignole qui passait par-là ? Je te savais pas si con, Tseng !

\- Monsieur…

\- Ca suffit ! rugit le Président. Heideger ! Je suis très déçu ! Tu es censé former l'élite de l'élite ! Je te destitue de ton pouvoir de commandement pendant un mois ! Scarlet prendra la relève le temps que tu réfléchisses à ton échec !

Shinra se tourna vers Tseng, qui arrivait tout de même à paraître imperturbable.

\- Quand à toi. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'un Turk doit opérer sans erreur. Et surtout lorsqu'on est chef.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de répondre ! aboya le Président en appuyant sur un bouton, qui fit entrer des miliciens. Je te relève de tes fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Oser accuser un haut-cadre de trahison sans preuve tangible… C'est un cas inédit ! Ton dossier sera passé au peigne fin, crois-moi ! N'espère pas t'en sortir si facilement ! Enfermez-le ! Et ne laisser personne entrer en contact avec lui avant que délibération soit faite !

Les miliciens saisirent Tseng et lui ligotèrent les mains dans le dos. Faute d'autre choix, le Turk se laissa faire.

\- Monsieur le Président, intervint Reeve. Les erreurs arrivent, même aux plus professionnels. Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas trop dur.

\- Ta gueule, Reeve ! C'est moi qui déciderai de son devenir ! En attendant, vous feriez mieux de tous vous mettre au travail !

 _FFVII_

\- Hé gamin ! fit un homme d'âge mûr et à forte carrure. On a besoin de toi dans la division de l'armement ! Y a des robots à réviser !

\- Ouais, j'y vais ! répondit Reno en rajustant sa salopette de travail et en ramassant ses outils.

Avec entrain, il se dirigea dans le couloir afin d'accéder à l'ascenseur. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblaient ces fameux robots… Il devait se rendre au troisième étage pour ça… C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il allait s'y rendre !

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il avait intégré l'équipe de techniciens de la _Shinra_. Il avait échappé de peu au licenciement ! Et ce par une chance incroyable ! Cela remontait au jour où il avait décidé de réparer cet hélicoptère… Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de retourner travailler.

Et il avait fait sensation ! Le chef des techniciens avait été impressionné par ses réparations. Si bien que celui-ci avait rapidement demandé un entretien avec le service des Ressources Humaines et l'ancien chef de Reno. Après beaucoup d'effort de négociation, il avait pu enfin rejoindre l'équipe.

Et il s'y plaisait ! Pas de problèmes avec le téléphone, pas de problème avec les visiteurs, pas de problème avec les derniers potins au bureau… Il n'y avait que lui, les machines et ses outils ! Pour couronner le tout, il pouvait toujours garder un œil sur Serris ! Et il en jubilait d'avance ! Elle n'était certainement pas au courant qu'il était resté ! On se débarrassait pas de lui comme ça, et elle l'apprendrait bien assez vite !

Mais curieusement, depuis quelques temps, cette punaise semblait avoir laissée Ziu en paix… Bien que ce serait sympa, il n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Cette garce était capable de tout ! Et son intuition lui murmurait qu'elle n'était pas si étrangère à cette histoire de licenciement ! Peut-être qu'il faisait une fixette, mais cette fille était pire que la peste ! Et puis, de toute façon, il finirait par le découvrir… Il adorait fouiner !

Lorsqu'il fut promu, il n'avait pas su résister à l'annoncer immédiatement à Ziu, Mia et Rude. Il était comme un fou à ce moment-là. Non pas parce qu'il pouvait rester au sein de la _Shinra_ , car ça il s'en fichait comme de la dernière pluie, mais il pourrait rester avec ses potes ! Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix !

C'était avec le sourire et une démarche enthousiaste qu'il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Des réparations l'attendaient !

Lorsque l'engin arriva à lui et que les portes s'ouvrirent, Reno constata qu'il ne serait pas seul dedans. Un homme, jeune, aux cheveux châtains, était en face de lui. Le nez plongé dans ses dossiers. À en juger par le pincement de ses lèvres, il avait l'air énervé. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Mais où ?

Si ! Il s'en souvenait !

\- Angus ! s'écria Reno en le faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que tu t'd'viens ?

L'homme faillit laisser s'échapper ses dossiers sous la surprise et adressa des yeux noirs au garçon qui entra, sans plus de manière.

\- Toujours pas dehors ?

\- Non, j'ai pas fini l'boulot ! répondit Reno, sachant bien où il voulait en venir. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi d'beau ? Tu potasses un truc ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me tutoyer ! Qui t'as appris les bonnes manières ?

\- Ah ? Ca existe ? fit le rouquin tout en se grattant la tête et en appuyant sur l'étage qui l'intéressait. Jamais entendu parler…

Un grognement d'exaspération s'échappa d'Angus, et Reno sourit.

\- Dis, j'espère que ça t'fait pas trop chier que j'sois encore là.

L'autre ne répondit pas et le rouquin se mit à l'ignorer. C'était ce type qui avait voulu le virer. Il ne savait vraiment pas sur qui il tombait, cet abruti ! On se débarrassait pas de lui comme ça ! Mais maintenant, il avait tout le temps de se venger !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage où les robots de la division de l'armement étaient entreposés.

\- Bon, salut ! J'ai du taff ! fit Reno en faisant une tape dans le dos d'Angus, qui fit tomber ses dossiers au sol.

Fier de lui, le rouquin s'en alla en sifflotant. Il allait vraiment apprécier ce nouveau boulot ! Il savait qu'il devait éviter de provoquer à nouveau la hiérarchie, mais c'était plus fort que lui. De toute façon, pas grand monde méritait son respect. Que ce soit le Président ou quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il devait prendre des pincettes quand il parlait. Quelle bande de faux-culs alors !

Il salua des membres de la division de l'armement et se dirigea vers la tâche qui l'attendait. Un des prototypes qu'ils avaient créés devaient être montré au Président. Mais il semblait y avoir une panne dans son système électrique. Ça avait beau être leur conception, ils restaient des ingénieurs et ils ne savaient même pas utiliser un tournevis !

Ah… Il n'était pas assez payé pour ça ! S'il devait passer derrière tout le monde… Mais bon, il aimait bricoler alors, ce n'était pas si dérangeant. Quoique, on lui avait bien demandé de changer une ampoule une fois… Bordel… Une ampoule quoi ! Qu'on aille pas lui dire que c'était d'une complexité infâme d'éteindre le courant, monter sur un escabeau, dévisser l'ampoule morte, visser l'ampoule neuve, descendre de l'escabeau et rallumer le courant !

Une fois devant le robot, Reno posa sa mallette d'outils, retroussa ses manches et observa l'appareil. Déjà, parce qu'il allait pour la première fois travailler sur ce genre d'engin, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment on pouvait l'ouvrir !

À première vue, il était destiné à servir dans l'armée. Il n'était pas très grand mais semblait être équipé d'un canon. Bon… Il n'y avait plus qu'à le démonter. Au boulot !

 _FFVII_

Une explosion retentit, faisant trembler les murs et déclenchant une alarme. Reno s'immobilisa. Que se passait-il ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

En sortant de l'atelier, il vit beaucoup de personne courir en tout sens en hurlant dans les couloirs. Les gens avaient l'air paniqué. Une voix robotique s'éleva.

 _« Intrusion d'individus suspects. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Veuillez regagner les issues de secours… »_

La phrase se répétait en boucle. Une intrusion ? Qui s'était faufilé ici ? C'était quoi cette explosion ? Reno attrapa un homme qui passait à sa portée. Il émit un pitoyable couinement affolé lorsque le rouquin le retint.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il, abrupte, en le maintenant.

\- C-C'est _Avalanche_ ! Ils ont fait sauter l'entrée principale !

\- Comment ça, ils ont fait sauté ?

L'homme se débattit, paniqué, et Reno le lâcha aussitôt. Donc, ce groupe avait décidé d'attaquer ? Pas que ce n'était pas la première fois. La dernière agression remontait à quelques mois, pas longtemps après son embauche d'ailleurs… Et c'était Ziu qui avait été visée, par hasard.

En y pensant, il espérait que ses amis n'avaient rien... Il lui semblait que son autre amie était en congé aujourd'hui… Il l'espérait pour elle ! Quant à Mia, il l'avait vue ce matin. Pourvu qu'elle aille bien…

Les salariés continuaient d'affluer et de courir pour rejoindre les issues de secours, certains poussaient des cris de pur peur. Reno les suivi en faisant quelque pas dans le couloir. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement paniqué. Il était juste trop surpris pour se rendre réellement compte de la situation. Une autre détonation se fit entendre, faisant trembler les murs. Certains employés, encore présents dans le couloirs s'étaient agenouillés en gémissant. Quelques-uns étaient déjà en larmes et marmonnaient des propos affolés comme : est-ce qu'on va mourir ? ou, je ne veux pas rester ici…

Il se figea d'un coup en plein milieu du chemin. Un employé, qu'il n'avait pas vu, le bouscula. L'homme trébucha, mais poursuivit son chemin sans s'excuser. Le rouquin n'en fit pas cas et se retourna. Et si Mia avait des problèmes ? Même si les gardes étaient là, combien y'avait-il de terroristes ? Et si elle s'était retrouvée bloquée quelque part, incapable de sortir ? Pas sûr que quelqu'un soit parti chercher d'éventuels retardataires… Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Elle avait sûrement des ennuis !

Il sortit son portable afin de s'assurer que son amie était en sécurité. Après quelques instant, une voix robotique lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas disponible et qu'il devait laisser un message. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Reno réitéra l'opération, sentant son stress monter.

\- Allez… Réponds…

Mais le même résultat en découla. Il rangea son portable avec agacement et lâcha un juron. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le coup de la panne de batterie !

Il fonça vers l'ascenseur et appuya précipitamment sur le bouton d'appel. Tout n'était peut-être qu'une question de minutes !

 _FFVII_

Après quelques instants à attendre pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée, Reno sortit de l'ascenseur. Le hall était sans dessus-dessous. Certaines parties des murs avaient été noircies par les déflagrations, des bureaux renversés, des plantes au sol. Il y avait aussi des débuts de feu, ci-et-là. Des gardes s'occupaient en ce moment de les circonscrire. Il entendait aussi des coups de feu. La milice était déjà sur place et tentait apparemment de repousser _Avalanche_.

Peu importe, il devait savoir si ses amies allaient bien ! Elles devaient avoir rejoint les sorties de secours du rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il s'y dirigea en courant, un conduit où circulait certainement du gaz explosa. Reno se protégea le visage de ses bras et toussa à cause de la fumée générée, légèrement assourdit par le son de la détonation.

\- Toi ! Encore un mariolle de la _Shinra_ !

Le rouquin leva la tête et aperçut un membre d' _Avalanche_ se précipiter vers lui, fusil à la main. Le terroriste le mit en joug et tira. Reno eut le temps de se mettre à couvert avant que la balle ne le touche. Ainsi protégé derrière une colonne, il pourrait reprendre ses esprits et prévoir la prochaine attaque de l'homme.

\- _Avalanche_ , c'est ça ? dit le rouquin en tentant de gagner du temps. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il ne savait pas si discuter avec lui fonctionnerait, mais il devait tenter. Il était grandement désavantagé car son adversaire était armé, et lui non. De ce qu'il pouvait entendre, l'homme ne s'était pas avancé.

\- Vous paierez tous pour la Planète ! La _Shinra_ la détruit à petit feu et vous vous en foutez des gens qui vivent dans la misère, pourvu que vous perdurez !

\- Ok, mais il n'y a que des civils ici ! Que des employés ! Ça t'avance à quoi de buter des innocents ?

\- Personne n'est innocent quand il s'agit de vous ! A cause de vous… J'ai perdu mon père ! Il travaillait pour la _Shinra_ en tant que technicien de maintenance dans le réacteur numéro 3 ! Il est mort empoisonné par votre saloperie de mako !

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, vieux ! Mais c'est le risque du métier !

\- J't'en foutrai des risques du métier !

\- Mec ! N'importe quel boulot comporte des risques ! Si t'es médecin t'as plus de chance de mourir d'une maladie incurable ! Quand t'es boucher, tu peux perdre un bras ! Quand t'es avocat, tu peux t'faire descendre à cause de représailles ! Et c'est pareil pour les boulets comme toi ! Sauf que toi, t'as plus de chance de crever comme un con !

\- Tu m'provoques ?

Il entendit l'homme courir vers lui. Reno saisit le pot de fleur qui avait été renversé et le balança aussitôt vers le terroriste. À en entendre le fracas et les cris de l'homme, il l'avait touché ! Un autre bruit se succéda. Il avait fait tombé son arme !

Le rouquin risqua un œil. Le membre d' _Avalanche_ se tenait douloureusement la tête, son fusil à ses pieds. Il pouvait facilement voir qu'il saignait. C'était sa chance !

Reno bondit de sa cachette. Sans que l'homme ne puisse réagir, il le saisit. Après l'avoir brutalement plaqué au sol, et attrapé son fusil, Reno pointa le canon contre la tête du terroriste qui gémissait de douleur :

\- Qui a planifié cette attaque ?

\- Va crever ! Tu sais même pas t'en servir

\- Ah ouais ? bluffa Reno en réarma le fusil. T'as l'air sûr de toi !

\- J'dirai rien !

\- T'es mort de trouille ! Il serait temps de t'mettre à table !

\- Je ne sais pas qui a orchestré ça ! On est pas une organisation gigantesque !

\- Tu t'fous d'moi ? Si c'est le cas, ce serait plus facile de le savoir ! C'est qui ton chef ?

\- T'as mal compris ! On est plusieurs groupes rattachés à Avalanche ! Mais je sais pas qui a planifié ça ! Je sais juste qu'entre nous, on l'appelle « _La Source_ » !

\- « _La Source_ » ? C'est con comme surnom ! rigola Reno.

Un tire retentit et le terroriste ne bougeait plus. Du sang 'écoula abondamment de sa tempe. Le rouquin resta un moment inerte, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! lui hurla un milicien qui accourrait vers lui, son arme encore fumante. C'est dangereux ! Prends vite la sortie de secours !

Reno se releva en réalisant que c'était lui qui avait tiré. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et courut vers la porte du fond, où un témoin vert et lumineux se trouvait au-dessus.

À l'extérieur, il vit les employés qui travaillaient au rez-de-chaussée, mais également des visiteurs. Ils étaient tous terrorisés.

\- Mia ! Ziu ! appela Reno en passant à côtés des uns et des autres.

\- Reno ! répondit une voix qu'il reconnut et qui le rassura d'un coup.

Mia s'avança rapidement vers lui. Son costume était un peu sale en raison de la poussière projetée par l'explosion. Elle avait le teint pâle, mais n'avait pas l'air blessée.

\- Ca va ? L'explosion a lieu dans le hall, j'étais super inquiet !

\- Je suis un peu secouée mais ça va. Je suis contente de te voir ! sourit Mia avant de prendre un air grave en regardant sa tenue. Que… C'est du sang ? Tu es blessé ?

\- C'est rien, c'est pas grave. Ziu n'est pas avec toi ? répondit Reno afin de changer de sujet. Dis ! tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle ! Tu m'as fait flipper !

\- Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne l'avais pas entendu. Heureusement que Ziu est en congé aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne voit pas ça…

Le rouquin acquiesça en regardant autour de lui. Les employés semblaient un peu plus détendu, mais il les sentait tout même angoissés. Il repensa au terroriste. « La Source »… De qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Il regarda Mia un instant. Devait-il lui en parler ?

Le portable de Reno sonna. Il décrocha immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Rude.

\- Yo, mec. Ca va ?

 _« Ouais, mais c'est la merde. Le chef est injoignable et Heideger non plus »_

\- J'peux pas faire grand-chose, t'sais…

 _« Ouais… »_

\- T'as l'air bizarre…

 _« C'est bête à dire, mais sans ordre de la hiérarchie, on peut pas agit en tant que Turk… »_

\- Et ? La milice est sur le coup de toute façon.

 _« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si le Président va bien. Y a pas d'hélico de prêt pour monter et l'ascenseur est hors service »_

\- Hein ? Mais j'ai pu en prendre un pour descendre !

 _« Peut-être. Mais y a plus rien qui va à l'étage. »_

\- Quel merdier ! Et la milice ?

 _« Je te l'fais pas dire et ils sont tous monopolisés. »_

\- Putain…

Reno se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avec toute cette histoire, l'incapacité d'aller chercher le Président était la cerise sur le gâteau !

Attends une minute ! Rude a besoin d'un hélico ? Il en reste bien un ! Celui qu'il avait réparé il y a quelques jours ! Bien qu'il soit fonctionnel, il n'avait pas encore fait l'objet d'une expertise pour avoir le droit de voler… Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça… Tant pis ! Il le ferait voler !

\- Hé Rude, t'es loin du garage ?

« Hum, juste au-dessus. Pourquoi ? »

\- J'ai un plan. Retrouve-moi là bas !

Alors qu'il raccrochait, Mia le regarda d'un air inquiet. Il lui sourit et s'en alla prendre les escaliers. Il n'avait encore jamais fait voler d'hélico, mais ça ne devait pas être sorcier !

 _FFVII_

\- Monsieur le Président ! paniqua Palmer alors que Shinra se pinçait l'arrête du nez, excédé. Nous sommes pris au piège ! Aucune porte ne s'ouvre ! La seule issue semble être le balcon ! Mais nous sommes au soixante-dixième étage !

\- La ferme Palmer ! cria Heidegger, qui tentait pour la énième fois d'appeler avec son portable. Bordel ! C'est quoi cette fichue cochonnerie ! Ca ne marche jamais !

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, railla Scarlet. Ils ont dû utiliser des brouilleurs, rendant toute communication avec l'extérieur impossible.

\- Et comment expliquez-vous qu'on soit bloqué ici ? s'agaça Hideger.

\- Les portes sont conçues pour rester opérationnelles même en cas de panne, expliqua la femme, non sans un certain air hautain. Je pense donc que le membre d'Avalanche qui nous a infiltrés doit avoir accès au système informatique pour avoir réussi à tout bloquer. Je ne veux pas être méchante mais, si Tseng s'était montré à la hauteur de sa mission, nous n'en serions pas là… À moins que la faute ne découle pas de lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, femme ?

\- Silence ! tonna le Président en tapant des poings sur la table. Vous m'usez à vous battre comme des chiffonniers ! Scarlet, mêle-toi de tes oignons ! Heideger, n'oublie pas que ta tête tombera à la moindre erreur !

\- Oui, monsieur le Président, bredouillèrent-ils.

Palmer s'approcha de Shinra alors que le silence était retombé. Ses chaussures grinçaient sous ses pas, malgré la moquette du bureau.

\- Monsieur le Président, il me semble que votre fils revient de Junon demain.

\- Non, il revient aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

\- Quel pagaille pour son retour !

\- Il ne reprend que demain. Tout sera remis en ordre d'ici là.

Palmer acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Le poing du Président s'abattit soudainement sur son bureau. Ce crétin… Il osait douter de lui ? Lui ? Le président de cette société qu'il a eu tant de mal à ériger comme une entité implacable et redoutée ? Il y avait consacré sa vie ! Il ne laisserait personne douter de lui ! Son fils, comme les autres ! Et ce n'était certainement pas _Avalanche_ qui allait le faire trembler avec cette attaque ! Il devait se ressaisir ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son pouvoir glisser de ses doigts ainsi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais d'insinuer ?

\- R-rien, monsieur le Président ! Je le jure ! couina l'homme gras, après un sursaut.

\- Tu sous-entends que je ne suis plus capable de contrôler cette entreprise, et de surcroît Midgar, c'est ça ? Ca pourrait te coûter cher !

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais dis ça !

\- Monsieur le Président, calmez-vous, tenta de l'apaiser Scarlet. Palmer n'est qu'un imbécile et un incapable qui ne comprend rien en matière de gestion.

\- Au-delà de ça, renchérit Heideger. Ses projets nous coûtent cher pour rien, puisqu'ils n'aboutissent jamais.

Palmer tira sur son col, mal à l'aise. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en tissus et épongea les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient formé sur son front.

A cause de ces empotés, il n'avait pas été capable de mettre la main sur le rat qui les avait infiltré. Tseng avait s'était montré d'un inutilité extraordinaire ! Le monde devait déjà se moquer de la puissante _Shinra_ ! Alors, comme ça, ils voulaient tous le ridiculiser ? Pas seulement ses subalternes, pas seulement le monde, mais ses salariés aussi allaient bientôt estimer qu'il n'était plus digne de gouverner ! Et ce serait intolérable !

Et bien soit ! Il rendrait sa prise encore plus étroite ! Ses soldats se montreront encore plus implacable ! Le monde entier apprendra que la _Shinra_ ne connaît pas l'erreur ! Que personne ne peut se montrer plus puissante, plus solide que lui !

Le Président se leva alors que le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre. Tous se regardèrent, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux que quelqu'un soit venu les chercher. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse, qui donnait accès à un héliport privé pour la présidence.

L'engin se montra enfin. Le logo de la _Shinra_ estampillé sur le flan. Une exclamation de joie s'échappa d Palmer sous les yeux ulcérés de Scarlet.

L'hélicoptère se posa mais les pales continuèrent de fonctionner. La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Rude, qui sortit de l'appareil afin de rejoindre le Président.

\- Monsieur, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je vous prie de monter dans l'hélico, nous allons vous mener en lieu sûr.

\- Bien joué, Rude ! le félicita Heideger en suivant le groupe vers l'appareil. Mais heu, je me souviens que tu ne sais pas piloter… Qui est à bord ?

\- Un petit génie de la mécanique.

\- Un petit génie, hein ?

Lorsque chacun prirent place, le Président fit des yeux ronds, médusé, en reconnaissant le pilote.

\- Encore toi ? s'exclama-t-il, tant pas surprise que par agacement.

\- Yo ! A vot' service, m'sieur ! le salua Reno avec un sourire et un geste de la main, alors que les autres dirigeants s'échangèrent des regards. J'espère que tout le monde est bien attaché, on décolle !

\- Tu n'es qu'un mécanicien ! fit le Président. Où as-tu appris à piloter ?

\- Le manuel ! Rude me le lisait quand j'l'ai mis en route !

\- Lorsque ce sera fini. Vous viendrez me voir. Tous les deux.

Alors qu'il mena l'hélicoptère vers un lieu plus sûr, Reno échangea un regard avec Rude. Ils sauvaient la vie du Président et ils allaient se faire engueuler ? C'était la meilleure celle-là !

 _FFVII_

Rufus entra dans son appartement et jeta négligemment sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé. Le voyage fut long et fatiguant depuis Junon. Mais il était enfin de retour à Midgar. Il se sentait un peu fatigué, mais c'était habituel. Il ne se ferait sans doute jamais à ce genre de transport. Les aéronefs avaient beau être pratiques et confortables, il ne se sentait jamais à son aise à bord. Sans doute à cause de l'altitude…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il se faisait tard. Peut-être était-il aux alentours de dix-neuf heures… Une douche serait la bienvenue. Rien de tel pour se délasser d'un tel voyage. Mais il devait d'abord défaire ses bagages… Et aussi penser à se préparer à dîner…

Rufus grimaça. Il ne savait pas cuisiner et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à sortir. Peut-être devait-il appeler un traiteur ? Ce serait sans doute le meilleur choix. Dans un regain de courage, il se redressa et se dirigea vers sa valise. Avant de commander son repas, il préférait tout de même mettre un peu d'ordre. Il risquait d'être très pris par le travail à partir de demain. De plus, il ne retourneraitpas à Junon avant un long moment. Tant mieux. Il pourrait enfin montrer à son père qu'il était digne, et surtout fin prêt, de reprendre les reines de la _Shinra_ !

D'ailleurs, fait étrange… À son arrivée à Midgar, Tseng n'était pas là… Ce fut des miliciens qui l'avaient accueilli. Aurait-il eu beaucoup de travail ? Non. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps et à aucun moment il n'avait manqué à son premier devoir. Celui d'assurer sa garde rapprochée. À moins que son père ait fait des siennes, en changeant les obligations du personnel… Comme il aimait le faire de temps en temps… Et généralement lorsqu'il était stressé.

C'était pour cela qu'il valait mieux qu'il lui cède sa place… Il se faisait vieux… Lui, il était jeune et en pleine possession de ses moyens avec une très bonne maîtrise de soi. Il semble que son père ne remplissait plus ces critères.

En retirant ses affaires, il attrapa un sac en papier dans lequel la robe qu'il avait achetée se trouvait. Rufus la déplia du sac et se redressa pour la contempler. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et sa lassitude semblait s'être un peu dissipée. Il trouvait ce vêtement vraiment joli. Est-ce que son cadeau lui plairait ? Il espérait vraiment ne pas commettre d'erreur. Il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi impatient de la revoir.

Un petit rire lui échappa. Depuis quand les femmes le rendaient-il si anxieux ? D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi, et surtout pas pour une femme. Peut-être lui avait-elle jeté un sort ? C'était stupide, elle n'avait rien d'une sorcière. Pourvu qu'il ne l'effraie pas avec ce cadeau…

En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait à ce type de femme. Ses anciennes aventures étaient issues de la haute société. Des demoiselles habituées au luxe et à se trouver sous les projecteurs. Des jeunes femmes pleines d'assurances, maîtresse de leurs charmes et surtout, attirées par ce qui brillaient. C'était facile de plaire à ces dames-là.

Mais concernant cette demoiselle Ziu ? Jeune femme originaire du Wutaï, fille d'un ancien chef de guerre autrefois respecté. Une personnalité timide et respectueuse… C'était amusant. Il savait certaines choses sur elle, mais il voulait en découvrir plus. Et dire que quelques temps en arrière, il ne se serait certainement pas préoccupé de cela. Mais, lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, il avait cru voir quelque chose. Quelque chose d'agréable. Ce n'était qu'un accident à ce moment-là, mais il mourrait d'envie de replonger ses yeux dans les siens. Même si cela ne devait durer que quelques secondes.

Lors de leur prochaine rencontre, osera-t-elle venir lui parler ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas de faire le premier pas. Il savait s'y prendre. Mais, il craignait, qu'à cause de son niveau hiérarchique, qu'elle puisse le trouver cavalier ou qu'elle puisse penser qu'il usait de son statut pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Il y avait toutefois une part de vérité. Rien ne pouvait s'opérer sans un brin de manipulation. La séduction était un jeu. Mais il ne lui tendrait aucun piège. Il replia délicatement la robe avant que son esprit ne se perde à nouveau dans ses questionnements.

Et si elle n'était pas disponible ? Après tout, il s'était absenté pendant trois mois… Elle aurait eu tout le temps de se trouver un charmant jeune homme… Qui plus est, il s'était imposé dans son esprit qu'elle était libre. Mais il l'ignorait totalement… La compétition ne lui faisait pas peur, car elle faisait partie de sa vie. Il tenterait sa chance, que le résultat soit un échec ou non.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre est fini !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu^^ Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires (positifs ou négatifs), ou me faire un petit coucou avec des cookies !**

 **J'en viens aux annonces !**

 **Tout d'abord, en raison de la reprise d'écriture de la fic, je pense rester à un délai de 15 jours entre chaque chapitre (histoire de bien me remettre dedans, et je verrais ensuite si j'en publie un par semaine ^^)**

 **Ensuite, j'ai une idée de fic pour FFVII (qui paraîtra lorsque j'en aurais fini avec "Ma loyauté pour vous"). Je compterai me concentrer sur le personnage de Cloud car j'ai appris sur le Wiki du jeu que personne ne sait qui est son père (il n'apparaît pas dans la série et personne n'en fait mention). Du coup, il existe 2 théories :**

 **1\. Le père de Cloud est mort à sa naissance**

 **2\. Le père de Cloud ne voulait pas de lui et sest barré avant qu'il naisse**

 **Je compte exploiter ce pan de l'histoire (si vous aimez ce perso, ça devrait vous plaire ^^)**

 **Par ailleurs, une autre idée m'est venue pour cette fic. Tout comme il existe un Marvel Universe (je pense qu vous savez de quoi il s'agit ^^ sinon, pour faire court il s'agit d'histoire avec tous les persos de Marvel. Mais là n'est pas l'histoire ^^). Je ne vais pas faire de fic sur les comics (ça ne m'intéresse pas).**

 **Mais à cette image-là, je comptais un FFVII universe (avec les persos originaux du jeu et mes créations). Ainsi, pour chacune de mes fic FFVII, on peut toujours rencontrer ces persos-là (je ne sais pas si j'arrive à m'expliquer XD En gros, dans cette fameuse fic avec Cloud, on pourrait très bien croiser Mia ou Serris^^)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (ça ne dépendra que de vos retours !)**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous dis à dans 15 jours et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Des bisous !**


	14. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et oui, nouveau chapitre ! Et plus long que le précédent (petit(e)s veinard(e)s ^^)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Reeve restait stupéfait devant le bâtiment abîmé de la _Shinra_. Le feu avait pu être maîtrisé tard dans la nuit, ce fut une chance que les dégâts ne soient pas trop importants. _Avalanche_ avait été repoussée et des prisonniers avaient été rassemblés. La milice les gardaient dans les geôles situées au soixantième étage.

Le lendemain, le personnel reprenait son activité dans l'entreprise. Mais en voyant leur visage, il était évident que les employés étaient encore sous le choc. Aussi, la _Shinra_ n'avait pas tardé à contacter des entreprises spécialisées pour conduire les réparations. Il n'avait pas été présent lors de l'attaque, étant en déplacement à l'extérieur. Ou plus exactement juste à l'entrée des Taudis. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu des cris horrifiés autour de lui et en levant les yeux au ciel, Reeve avait comprit. La Tour _Shinra_ brûlait. Il se souviendra sans doute toute sa vie de la couleur orangée du ciel…

D'un côté, cette attaque était à prévoir. Cela leur pendait au nez depuis un certain temps. Pourtant, l'accès était très sécurisé et des contrôles d'identités étaient fréquents. Il fallait être très talentueux ou perspicace pour éviter ces obstacles… À moins que le commanditaire travaillait pour la Shinra. Surtout s'il était haut placé. Ceci expliquerait assurément comment la sécurité avait été déjouée si facilement. Une enquête serait menée en interne. Les prochains jours allaient s'avérer étouffants…

Reeve entra dans le hall. Il observa en marchant les dégâts d'un air consterné. Les murs étaient encore noircis, le désordre était encore là, mais les services de nettoyages avaient déjà commencé le travail. Les employés reprenaient difficilement leur routine. Il le sentait, nombreux étaient encore angoissés à l'idée qu'Avalanche surgisse de nouveau. Il ignorait s'il y avait eu des victimes… Peut-être étaient-ils un peu tôt pour le savoir ? Quel désastre…

Le Directeur entra dans l'ascenseur pour regagner son bureau. Même s'il n'avait pas été au cœur de ce tumulte, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement dans son assiette. La _Shinra_ … _Avalanche_ … Bien qu'il ne soit pas toujours en accord avec la multinationale, il condamnait les agissements de ces écologistes extrémistes. Personne ne pouvait obtenir quelque chose par la violence ! Pourquoi la voie diplomatique n'était-elle jamais choisie ? Elle permettait d'éviter des effusions de sang, souvent inutiles !

\- Bonjour, Reeve, fit une voix d'homme, un peu aigüe. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu.

\- Professeur Hojo ? En effet, cela fait un moment, répondit aimablement Reeve tout en voyant le scientifique appuyer sur le bouton du soixante-dixième étage. Mais dites-moi, vous rendez visite à monsieur le Président ?

\- En effet. J'ai entendu dire que des prisonniers avaient été faits durant l'attaque d'hier. J'aimerai les extrader vers mon service. J'ai besoin de spécimen.

Le Directeur marqua un temps avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il savait que la définition de l'éthique était inconnue à Hojo, mais l'entendre parler ainsi de vies humaines d'un air aussi détaché avait de quoi interloquer. Même si on le connaissait depuis longtemps.

\- Concernant vos recherches, avez-vous découvert quelque chose ? demanda Reeve afin de cacher un peu son malaise.

\- Malheureusement, tous les sujets sur lesquelles j'ai travaillés ont été peu fructueux. Ah, le temps où nous formions des soldats dignes de ce nom me rend nostalgique. Maintenant, le Président nous bride et nous impose des projets peu intéressants… Quel insulte pour notre métier ! Rendez-vous compte ! Mon génie réduit à faire des tests banales sur des souris ! Non, j'ai besoin de vrais cobayes !

Le directeur déglutit, se morigénant d'avoir entamé la conversation avec Hojo. Il ne s'entendait pas avec lui, et chacune de ses discussions n'étaient que purement aimable ! Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu protester contre ses façons de faire ! Mais… Le courage lui manquait… Quel imbécile. Un couard incapable de défendre ses idées… Pourquoi était-il haut cadre de la _Shinra_ déjà ?

Après d'interminables minutes dans le même ascenseur que le scientifique, écoutant ses histoires à la fois terrifiantes et surprenantes, Reeve parvint enfin à l'étage de son bureau. Il salua ses subordonnés d'un geste et d'un sourire. Son équipe était certainement la plus éthique de toute la _Shinra_ ! Et il en était fier. Chacun défendait avec ferveur ses projets et se donnait tant de mal à l'accomplissement de leur mission… C'était un véritable gâchis d'énergie qu'aucune de ses suggestions ne soient retenues par le Président !

Le directeur s'enferma dans son bureau. Il devait rédiger son rapport sur de nouvelles fuites de mako, repérées la veille. Mais le cœur lui manqua. Reeve s'avachit un peu plus contre son siège en soufflant. À quoi bon ? Aucun de ses efforts n'étaient récompensés… Scarlet et Heideger ne faisaient que le rabaisser… On le traitait d'imbécile, de moins que rien… Il avait aussi eu droit au qualificatif « d'illuminé » !

Et lui, il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre eux. Parce qu'il était un lâche. Il l'avait toujours été. Dès son plus jeune âge… Le petit garçon qu'on embêtait en maternelle, c'était lui. Le petit écolier qu'on choisissait en dernier pour former des équipes en cours de sports, c'était lui. Le jeune collégien qu'on harcelait, c'était lui. Le lycéen qu'on humiliait à la cantine, c'était lui… Il n'y avait qu'à l'université qu'il avait brillé, sorti major de sa promotion ! Et c'était d'ailleurs grâce à sa formation d'ingénieur en urbanisme qu'il avait pu entrer au sein de la _Shinra_ !

Il en avait été fier… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que personne n'avait sa vision des choses… Soit on marchait sur la tête, soit c'était lui qui descendait de la Lune ! Pourquoi personne n'appuyait jamais ses propositions ? Il avait beau argumenter… Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait convaincant, tout avait l'effet d'un soufflé au fromage : son raisonnement retombait. Sous le coup des couteaux acérés des autres hauts cadres et du mépris du Président lui-même.

Reeve se pencha vers sa petit armoire, située sous son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et en sortit une sorte de mannequin métallique en forme de chat humanoïde et grotesque. Cela faisait un moment qu'il travaillait dessus et il manquait de couleur. Il voulait en faire une sorte de robot qu'il pourrait contrôler, dans le but de se venger de ses confrères arrogants et prétentieux. Il ne leur voulait pas de mal, juste les embarrasser un peu.

Il sortit de la peinture spéciale pour le métal et commençait à repeindre sa marionnette avec un sourire amusé et un regard attentif.

\- Il ne me reste plus que toi, on dirait, fit doucement Reeve en peignant en noir le bout du nez du pantin. Je sens que nous ferons une belle équipe tous les deux. Comment devrais-je t'appeler ? As-tu une idée ?

 _FFVII_

Reno et Rude se trouvaient dans le bureau du Président. Le rouquin soupira en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Shinra se tenait face à eux l'air sévère. Il y avait également Heideger, Scarlet et… Le petit gros… Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

\- Je vous suis reconnaissant au nom de tous de nous avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas hier soir, fit le Président avant de durcir son ton. Mais, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu foutais, Rude ! Je ne te paye pas à te tourner les pouces ! En tant que Turk, ta mission primordiale en temps de crise est de me protéger !

\- Monsieur le Président, les ascenseurs ne fonctionnaient plus et mon supérieur n'était pas joignable.

\- Et ça, ça te dispense de prendre des initiatives ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Ah… Depuis quand es-tu devenu une telle larve ?

\- Comme vous y allez ! intervint Reno pour défendre son ami. On vous a sauvé quand même !

\- Parlons-en ! se fâcha Shinra en se levant de son siège. Tu aurais bien pu nous tuer tous avec ton inexpérience ! Je tiens à dire que tout relève de la chance, et exclusivement de la chance, que nous soyons encore tous en vie !

\- Ouais, mais on s'est pas crashé !

\- Comment peux-tu minimiser ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? intervint Scarlet en faisant claquer un talon au sol. Connais ta place, nabot ! Tu t'adresses au Président !

Reno toisa la femme, qui lui rendit le même regard. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait ! Ils les avaient sauvés et ils étaient en train de se faire engueulé ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? N'importe qui les aurait remercié à la place ! En plus… Il n'était pas un nabot ! Et ce n'était pas cette femme complètement accro au botox qui allait faire la loi !

Shinra prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux.

\- Bien. Je te pris de reprendre tes fonctions, mécanicien. Du travail t'attend. Rude, tu restes. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Le rouquin voulut protester mais son ami l'incita à obéir. Ce n'était pas juste ! Avant de sortir, Reno jeta un dernier regard à son ami.

 _FFVII_

\- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, reprit le Président. Sache que Tseng a été relevé de ses fonctions.

Derrière ses lunettes noires, Rude écarquilla les yeux mais garda une attitude impassible. Le Président fit signe à Heideger d'expliquer la situation.

\- Tseng n'a pas su s'acquitter d'une mission capitale, et voici le résultat ! fit l'homme barbu. Tout ce merdier est de sa faute ! Donc, tu auras une nouvelle mission. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse réunir de nouvelles recrue, tu seras chef des Turks en remplacement.

Rude acquiesça simplement et ne fit aucun commentaire. Tant de choses s'étaient produites si vite et il n'avait pas su prévoir tout cela. Qui plus est… Tseng, relevé des ses fonctions ? Parce qu'il a commis une erreur ? Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, lui aussi était sur les traces d' _Avalanche_ !

De plus, voilà qu'il était nommé chef… Il ne voulait pas d'un statut pareil. Mais, aussi, pour être chef, il fallait avoir des subordonnés… Les Turks n'était maintenant réduit qu'à…. une poignée de personnes... Dont il n'était même pas prévu un retour avant longtemps ! Quelle blague !

\- Monsieur, que va-t-il se passer pour le chef ?

\- Il n'est plus chef, claqua Heideger. Pour le moment, nous sommes en train de juger son incompétence !

\- Il sera jugé pour haute trahison, ajouta Scarlet. Accuser un haut cadre d'affiliation avec un groupe terroriste sans preuve tangible nous laisse entendre que Tseng était probablement de mèche. Il est en plein interrogatoire.

Le Président fi signe à Rude de prendre congé. Il s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce.

Rude était sous le choc de ces annonces. Tseng, un traître ? Ce n'était pas possible ! D'aussi longtemps qu'il travaillait avec lui, il s'était toujours montré d'une loyauté et d'une efficacité sans faille. Cet homme était la personne la plus méticuleuse qu'il connaissait et savait faire montre d'un professionnalisme remarquable !

Non, quelqu'un a dû lui jouer un tour… Cette personne était peut-être affilié à Avalanche… Ce groupe a certainement un coup d'avance sur eux. Et ce, grâce à une taupe qu'ils n'ont pas su débusquer plus tôt… Même si c'était un piège, Tseng était tombé dedans trop facilement et cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Cette histoire était louche. Assurément, il allait mener son enquête. Si ses doutes étaient fondés et qu'il déniche le responsable, il pourrait disculper son chef.

 _FFVII_

Ziu finissait de ranger son bureau. Elle avait vu aux informations la veille que la Shinra avait subi une attaque d' _Avalanche_. Elle s'était empressée de prendre des nouvelles de Mia et Reno. Elle eut son amie au téléphone ce qui la soulagea d'un grand poids. Ils allaient bien. La Wutaïenne avait aussi appris que Reno avait fait preuve d'héroïsme en allant sauver le Président. Elle sourit. Cela lui ressemblait tellement… Essayer quelque chose sans savoir s'il allait réussir.

Elle jeta un œil à Mia qui était à côté d'elle, en train de rédiger un mail. En parlant de Reno…

\- C'est terrible ce qu'il s'est passé hier, fit Ziu, sortant son amie de sa concentration.

\- Oui. Il y a eu des blessés, certains graves. Mais heureusement, aucun mort n'est à déplorer. Et Reno est aussi allé chercher le Président.

\- Oui, tout le monde parle que de ça. Il a un sacré courage, pas vrai ?

\- Ou alors il est complètement fou ! sourit Mia. Imagine ! Piloter un hélico sans avoir aucune notion. Ca aurait pu les tuer !

\- J'imagine la trouille que t'as eue.

\- Je l'ai bien disputé après ça !

Ziu se rapprocha de son amie.

\- Et… Tu en es où ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec Reno ! Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Et ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué ça ! Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

\- C-comment ? Non, non, tu te trompes ! On est amis, c'est tout !

\- Mouis…

\- Quoi « mouis » ?

\- Juste « mouis » !

Elles rirent toutes les deux avant de se remettre au travail. Ziu savait que leur ami ne la laissait pas indifférente. Si Mia avait besoin d'aide, elle serait là. Elle avait toujours été présente pour elle, à son tour de lui rendre la pareil ! Et puis… Une romance qui commençait… C'était tellement mignon ! Ils seraient plutôt assortis aussi…

Comment allait-elle pouvoir leur donner un coup de main ? Reno ne risquait pas de comprendre les éventuelles signaux que Mia pourrait lui envoyer. Mais ce n'était certainement pas à elle de lui faire part des sentiments de son amie. Et la connaissant, il pourrait très bien ne jamais rien se passer… Et ce serait triste.

\- Ziu, murmura Mia.

Oui, ils iraient bien ensemble ! Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, Reno ne voyait personne actuellement… Ce serait vraiment dommage si Mia ne tentait rien ! Ils avaient beau dire qu'elle-même était un cas désespéré, mais son amie était pire qu'elle !

\- Ziu ! insista Mia à sa voix basse.

Les occasions ne manqueraient certainement pas pour qu'ils soient tous les deux ! Encore fallait-il qu'ils s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre et ne commence pas à discuter de banalités… Tout s'annonçait fastidieux en vérité…

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle, fit une voix claire et masculine.

Ziu leva les yeux en sortant de ses pensées. Elle se sentit devenir livide puis rouge lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le Vice-président se tenait devant elle avec un sourire. Elle jeta un œil discret à son amie et remarqua qu'elle se retenait de rire. Elle eut subitement envie de l'étriper…

\- B-bonjour, monsieur, répondit-elle alors que sa gorge s'assécha soudainement.

\- Je crois ne pas m'être acquitté d'une dette envers toi, dit Rufus en tendant un sac en papier à la jeune femme.

Surprise, elle le récupéra doucement, non sans légèrement froncer les sourcils. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Quelle dette ? Et Mia qui ne l'aidait pas !

\- Tseng m'a dit que tu ne lui avais pas confié ta robe. Il aurait été malvenu de ma part de ne pas réparer ma faute de la dernière fois. J'espère qu'elle sera à ta taille.

Ziu posa le sac sur le bureau et voulu le remercier, mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre… C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un cadeau de la part d'un homme… Enfin, hormis son père !

Même s'il s'agissait de politesse, cette situation était très gênante… Et qui plus est, il était le Vice-président… Et il lui avait fait un cadeau devant tout le monde… Les gens la regardaient… C'était embarrassant… Le temps semblaient s'être ralenti.

Rufus lui saisit doucement une main, la ramenant à la réalité, mais non sans la faire sursauter.

\- J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque d'hier. J'espère que tu n'as pas été blessée.

Son ton avait l'air sincère et sa main était chaude. Ziu sentit une sorte de cocon se former autour d'eux, comme si le reste n'avait pas d'importance. C'était agréable… Jusqu'au moment où la menace de Serris résonnait à nouveau dans sa tête. Quelle peste celle-là ! Elle arrivait même à lui pourrir la vie dans sa tête !

\- J'étais en congé hier, répondit-elle un peu sèchement en retirant brusquement sa main.

Elle entendit vaguement soupirer Rufus. Elle l'avait probablement ennuyé.

\- Monsieur le Vice-président, surgit la voix de Rude. Monsieur le Président souhaite vous voir.

\- Et bien il attendra, répondit-il un peu amer. J'ai des affaires à régler.

Il s'éloigna de la jeune femme avec le Turk. Ziu respira à nouveau, comme si elle était restée en apnée durant tout le temps où il était là. Son cœur battait si vite et si fort… À telle point qu'elle était sûre qu'on pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout de Midgar. En partant, il avait l'air désappointé. Misère… Elle était sûre d'avoir fait un pas de travers ! Quelle idiote !

Elle jeta un œil à Mia qui la regardait, légèrement répréhensive.

\- J'ai fais une bêtise ?

\- Si tu voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il t'agaçait, c'était plutôt bien joué. Tu aurais vu sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu lui répondes comme ça, à mon avis.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Et bien, je ne le connais pas très bien mais, je dirai que ça l'a un peu vexé.

\- Quelle idiote ! se morigéna Ziu en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Mia attrapa le sac afin de satisfaire sa curiosité, pendant que son amie se prenait la tête dans ses mains.

\- Il doit me détester maintenant…

\- Jolie robe !

Ziu leva la tête, prête à la disputer un peu alors que Mia lui sourit. Ca ne servirait à rien de toute façon. C'était de sa faute ! Ou plutôt la faute de sa maladresse ! Une petite ouverture et hop ! Elle brisait tout ! Non, ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça. C'était Serris. Ou du moins, ses mots. Une minute…

Elle se leva subitement alors que son amie la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- La vidéo ! Le Vice-président n'en sait rien !

Avant que Mia ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Ziu courut aussitôt vers les ascenseurs. Elle manqua à plusieurs reprise de tomber à cause de ses escarpins. Les personnes qu'elle croisait se retournaient, la prenant probablement pour une folle.

 _FFVII_

En s'approchant, elle remarqua que Rufus venait d'entrer dans un des ascenseurs et s'apprêtait à sélectionner son étage.

\- Monsieur le Vice-président ! Attendez ! lui hurla-t-elle en continuant de courir.

Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu tandis que les portes commençaient à se refermer.

\- Attendez !

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il semblait l'avoir vraiment entendu et il bloqua l'ascenseur. Ziu entra à bout de souffle, les joues rosies. Elle ne remarqua pas le léger sourire de Rufus.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? fit-il d'un air amusé.

\- Je dois… Je dois vous montrer… quelque chose, haleta-t-elle. Mais… C'est plutôt confidentiel…

Rufus remit en marche l'ascenseur avant de proposer un mouchoir à la jeune femme, afin qu'elle s'éponge un peu le front.

\- Allons dans mon bureau dans ce cas.

Ziu acquiesça en acceptant le mouchoir. Elle s'essuya un peu avant de bafouiller :

\- Je… M-merci… pour la robe et…

Le reste mourut dans un charabia incompréhensible et Rufus sourit gentiment. En entendant sa propre voix, Ziu frémit un peu. Tout sonnait un peu stupide et elle tremblait bizarrement…

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait d'un air presque… doux ? C'était peut-être le mot… Elle se sentait vraiment gênée. Mais maintenant qu'elle était ici, avec lui, c'était trop tard pour reculer. Ziu avait rêvé de le revoir. Elle avait même essayé de réfléchir à des moyens de parler avec lui. Lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas sotte… Pourquoi rien de ce qu'elle imaginait ne se passait ?

\- Tu n'as pas à être gênée avec moi, lui dit-il, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Je… Oui… Désolée…

Un petit silence s'installa. Il était toujours un peu impressionnant de se retrouver proche d'un dirigeant… Encore que… C'était surtout parce qu'elle avait son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Et elle avait l'impression de mourir de chaud dans cet ascenseur…

\- Ais-je fais quelque chose de déplacé, tout à l'heure ? demanda subitement Rufus. Si je t'ai offensée, je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Bon sang, il parlait de sa maladresse… C'était aussi étrange de l'entendre s'excuser… Du peu qu'elle savait, il n'était pas le genre de personne à reconnaître facilement ses torts ou quoi que ce soit. Et le fait que Rude soit là, à les écouter, ne lui facilitait pas les choses… C'était pire que dans ses cauchemars…

\- Non… Je pense… Que c'est moi… J'ai été surprise…

Et elle continuait de bafouiller ! Elle avait vraiment envie de se frapper, parfois… À croire qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de lui parler autrement que de cette façon ! Monsieur le Vice-président, vous avez devant vous la personne la plus bizarre et stupide qui soit !

\- Est-ce que je t'impressionne ? fit Rufus en croisant les bras. Ou peut-être que Rude te fait peur ?

Le Turk se repositionna sur ses pieds en entendant ces mots.

\- Il n'a jamais mordu personne, tenta de plaisanter le Vice-président. Il est bien éduqué et ses vaccins sont à jour.

Interloquée, Ziu regarda Rude qui demeurait impassible. Il parlait du Turk comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit animal, et vu sa carrure, le rapprochement était plutôt amusant. Elle sourit en imaginant Rude avec un petit nœud rose autour du cou.

\- Il ne bougera pas si je ne lui en donne pas l'ordre. Qui plus est, il est muet comme une tombe. Tu peux donc me parler librement.

 _FFVII_

L'ascenseur arriva au soixante-neuvième étage. Les trois personnes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Vice-président. Rufus marchait en tête et Rude était juste derrière Ziu. Ne sachant où poser les yeux, la jeune femme se contenta de fixer ses pieds. Elle était bien consciente que le Vice-président avait tenté de la mettre à l'aise. Elle désespérait de reprendre un peu d'assurance, mais c'était d'une difficulté ! Est-ce qu'il était au courant que son aura était capable d'écraser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui ?

Rufus s'arrêta devant sa porte, la main sur la poignée. Il se tourna vers Ziu avec un sourire.

\- Ce dont tu dois me parler, est-ce très confidentiel ?

\- Oui, plutôt je dirais.

Le Vice-président fit un signe de tête à Rude, lui indiquant de rester à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, Ziu sourit victorieusement. Elle n'avait pas buté sur ses mots ! Enfin ! Bon… La phrase fut courte mais, c'était déjà ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur l'invitation de son supérieur, la jeune femme entra dans le bureau. Rufus lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait aller s'asseoir, alors qu'il s'installa sur son propre fauteuil.

\- Alors quelle est cette chose si urgente et confidentielle ? demanda Rufus sur un ton léger.

\- Je pense… répondit Ziu en sortant son portable de la poche de son veston. Que ceci pourrait vous intéresser.

Le Vice-président lui lança un regard curieux alors que la jeune femme activa une vidéo sur son téléphone.

Ziu vit le sourire de Rufus s'effacer instantanément. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt.

\- D'où tiens-tu cette vidéo ? fit le Vice-président d'un ton autoritaire. C'est toi qui a filmé cela ?

\- Pas exactement, c'est Reno, répondit-elle un peu abruptement.

Elle remarqua que les yeux du Vice-président bougeait rapidement. Auraient-ils mis le doigt sur quelque chose ? Le comportement de Rufus laissait penser qu'il n'était pas si étranger à ça…

\- Reno a filmé ça, reprit Ziu en arrêtant la vidéo. Il trouvait que Serris agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Donc il l'a suivi et tout l'a mené à votre bureau. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle y cherchait, mais il a trouvé plus judicieux d'en garder une preuve. Ca s'est produit il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Je vois… lâcha Rufus en s'adossant à son siège. L'information a-t-elle été remontée ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a vu cette vidéo ?

\- Non… Je suis désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, un peu confuse. Peut-être aurions-nous dû mais…

\- Vous avez bien fait, la coupa Rufus en faisant un signe de main.

Ziu l'observa un moment en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il avait l'air en colère… Avaient-ils mal agi ? Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir. La jeune femme le comprenait, ça ne devait pas être très agréable de savoir que quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses affaires…

\- Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle timidement après un instant.

Rufus releva les yeux vers elle, apparemment prêt à l'écouter.

\- Vous… Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être particulièrement surpris… Pour ça… Vous le saviez ?

Il laissa échapper un ricanement. La jeune femme se morigéna. La question était peut-être trop directe…

\- Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû vous demander ça.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Serris entre dans mon bureau et le fouille. Elle l'a déjà fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. J'ignore ce qu'elle y cherchait, et j'ignore toujours ce qu'elle cherche.

\- Vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit ?

\- Plusieurs avertissements. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de ceci. J'espère que nous aurons à nouveau l'occasion de discuter.

Ziu n'ajouta rien, jugeant qu'il était préférable de s'en aller pour le moment. Le problème Serris était certainement bien plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le Vice-président aurait peut-être besoin d'aide… Mais certainement pas celle d'employés lambdas… Sans compter qu'elle l'avait probablement fâché.

\- À propos, Ziu, lui lança Rufus. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Elle se retourna vers lui rouge comme une pivoine avant de prendre congé.

 _FFVII_

Le Vice-président sourit en regardant partir la jeune femme. Ce qu'il avait espéré s'était un peu exaucé. Ils avaient discuté, même si cela n'avait pas été la conversation la plus agréable. Mais, elle était plutôt mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait…

Son sourire s'effaça. Il s'accouda sur son bureau, le regard vague. Ainsi, elle savait pour Serris… Non, il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Le rouquin savait aussi. Peut-être devrait-il s'entretenir avec lui ? Ah… Combien de personne avait découvert ce désagrément ? Si cela venait à s'ébruiter, sa réputation en prendrait un violent coup et ce n'était absolument pas le moment ! Trop de renards et de vautours convoitaient la place de son père.

Il s'était attendu à un peu de changement à son retour… Mais peut-être pas à autant. Maintenant que Ziu était au courant pour Serris, les choses risquaient de se compliquer… C'était tout à fait le genre d'évènement qui faisait fuir… Déjà qu'il lui faisait peur… Cette femme avait-elle décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer ?

Hormis cela, il n'avait pas encore vu Tseng… C'était étrange… Lui qui ne le quittait habituellement pas d'une semelle. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Non, peut-être avait-il été envoyé en mission. Ce devait être cela… C'était certainement cela !

Rufus replongea sur le dossier de son siège et se passa les mains sur le visage. Oui, Tseng rentrerait bientôt. Aucun doute là-dessus ! Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme a manquer à ses devoirs… Il avait toujours été présent près de lui et s'arrangeait pour que ses missions coïncident avec son emploi du temps…

Le Vice-président se leva et se tourna vers la vitre derrière lui. Il s'y approcha en joignant les mains dans son dos. Depuis que ses problèmes avec Serris avaient commencé, Tseng lui avait servi de rempart. Même si le Turk n'était au courant de rien la concernant, il se sentait rassuré lorsqu'il était là… Bien entendu, si un problème survenait, Rude serait tout à fait en mesure de lui venir en aide… Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il pouvait se permettre certaines choses avec Tseng, qu'il ne pouvait pas avec lui.

Rufus ricana. Quel homme stupide il faisait… Il était capable de tout surmonter. Bientôt, ce serait lui qui dirigerait la _Shinra_ et accroîtrait davantage l'autorité de cette dernière… Et il était angoissé à l'idée de revoir cette folle… Au grand jamais il ne dévoilera la vérité à quiconque. S'en serait fini de lui sinon…

 _FFVII_

Reno franchit en soufflant la porte de l'ascenseur. On l'avait demandé urgemment dans le bureau du Vice-président. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le voir… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait ! Le rouquin ricana cependant. Il était un chieur invétéré et avait fait exprès de le faire patienter une demi-heure avant de se décider à aller le voir.

Enfin, il se tenait devant sa porte. D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant qu'il se souvienne de lui après tout ce temps ! Peut-être qu'il devrait le féliciter ? Non… Non… Mauvais idée. Même pour lui. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire virer, alors qu'il avait été « sauvé » de justesse il y avait quelques jours…

Reno regarda à travers le hublot de la porte. Et le blond était bien là. Assis sur son fauteuil, lisant des documents divers et variés… Bon, s'il fallait entrer…

Le rouquin ouvrit simplement la porte et rentra d'un air nonchalant, comme à son habitude.

\- Je me demandais quand te déciderais-tu à rentrer… railla Rufus en levant les yeux vers lui, avec un sourire énigmatique. On verra une autre fois pour ce qui est de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. Assieds-toi, j'ai à te parler.

Légèrement agacé par la réflexion, Reno prit place bruyamment sur la chaise, en face du Vice-président, et croisa ses jambes sur la table. Aussitôt, Rufus retira les dossiers avec un regard réprobateur. Reno sourit en croisant ses doigts derrière la tête. Ce n'était pas ce petit péteux qui allait lui apprendre comment se comporter !

\- Bien, déjà, mes félicitations pour ta promotion au sein des mécaniciens. J'espère… que tu te sentiras plus à ton aise dans ce service…

\- Pour sûr !

Rufus se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

\- Une tes… anciennes collègues est venue me voir concernant une vidéo que tu aurais tournée dans mon bureau, en mon absence. Que faisais-tu à cet étage ?

Merde ! La vidéo ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée ! Donc, Ce péteux voulait parler de ça ? Bah… Justement, cet élément de suffisait pas ? Il devait se justifier en plus ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas convoqué Serris ? C'était elle le problème !

\- Je t'ai posé une question, insista Rufus sur un ton sévère.

\- Ca va ! J'vais répondre ! J'vous figure que la nana dans la vidéo c'est Serris et qu'elle faisait méga chier une collègue pour des histoires à la con ! J'voulais mettre les points sur les « i » avec elle et j'l'ai chopée dans vot' bureau ! Satisfait ?

Rufus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Reno se redressa un peu mieux sur sa chaise. Ce qui signifiait chez lui, qu'il avait juste retiré ses pieds du bureau.

\- Que cherchait-elle ?

\- J'sais pas et j'm'en fous.

\- As-tu divulgué cette vidéo à d'autres personne, hormis ta collègue Ziu ?

\- Bah, y'a Mia, réfléchit Reno tout en remarquant la crispation fugace de la main de Rufus. Et j'crois qu'c'est tout.

\- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

\- Vous m'faites chier à la fin ! On est que trois avoir cette putain de vidéo ! Et j'voulais la montrer au Président ! Mais il était pas dispo ce jour-là ! Et après j'ai oublié de l'faire ! Maintenant quoi ? Z'allez me faire un avertissement ou on passe direct à la case où on m'fous dehors ?

\- Fort heureusement non. Et vous avez de la chance d'avoir oublié.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez pas que le Président le sache ?

\- Oh, grands dieux non ! fit Rufus sous le regard incrédule de Reno. Et ce pour des raisons qui me regardent.

\- Ca va ! Je faisais que d'mander !

Le Vice-président ricana alors que le rouquin lui décocha un regard noir. Il se foutait de lui ?

\- La curiosité a parfois mené bien des téméraires vers un destin sombre. Si possible, évite de les rejoindre.

Reno écarquilla les yeux. Il lui donnait un conseil ou il le menaçait ? Si c'était le premier, c'était plutôt sympa de sa part, et qui finalement il n'était pas tant un connard que ça… Mais si c'était le second… Fils de Président ou pas, il allait lui refaire le portrait ! Euh… Non, peut-être pas… Ziu allait lui en vouloir…

\- Euh, j'peux vous poser une question ?

\- Oui ? soupira Rufus.

Reno se mordit les joues. Qu'il le dise tout de suite sil le faisait chier ! Alors que c'est lui qui l'avait convoqué ! Il était gonflé !

\- Vous avez pas l'air d'être très surpris que cette fille ait fouillé vot' bureau… C'est pas la première fois, pas vrai ?

Le Vice-président se contenta de le regarder sans répondre. Reno soupira. Qu'il les garde ses secrets ! S'il détestait bien un chose, c'était lorsqu'on tournait autour du pot ! Il allait quand même pas le forcer à lui tirer les vers du nez, si ?

\- Au fait, le bloc de glace qui vous accompagnait tout le temps, fit le rouquin pour changer de sujet. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Tseng ?

Reno sourit. Il avait retrouvé sa langue !

\- Ouais, il est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Il est en mission.

\- Non, vous savez pas en fait.

Rufus le dévisagea un instant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais », z'allez m'dire, sourit Reno. Petit détail : vous avez répondu trop vite ! Depuis tout à l'heure vous faites attention à articuler et à poser vos mots. Là, tout est sorti d'un coup ! Si vous voulez mon avis, z'êtes nerveux ! Un p'tit tour à Costa Del Sol vous f'rait le plus grand bien.

\- Alors tout va bien puisque je ne te le demande pas.

\- Mais vous le niez pas !

\- Ne joue pas trop avec ma patience, Reno… Tu peux partir.

Le rouquin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, les mains dans les poches. En y pensant, il ne savait vraiment pas ce que Ziu pouvait lui trouver… Mais il imaginait facilement la joie de son amie en l'ayant revu. Joie ou gêne ? Peut-être les deux…

\- Reno, une minute, fit Rufus. J'ai entendu parler de ton héroïsme durant l'invasion d' _Avalanche_. Tu as sauvé la vie du Président. Au nom de la _Shinra_ , je te remercie. Trop peu malheureusement n'ose faire preuve d'autant de bravoure. La compagnie a besoin de d'autres personnes telle que toi en sein…

\- Ouais…

Le rouquin se gratta derrière la tête. Il avait fait ça sans vraiment trop réfléchir et ça ne valait pas la peine de s'étendre à ce sujet… Quelle plaie _Avalanche_ ! À ce propos ! Il n'en avait pas parlé au Président, avec tout ce grabuge…

\- M'sieur, y a quelque chose que vous d'vez savoir concernant _Avalanche_. Il y a une taupe qui fait peut-être partie de la hiérarchie…

\- Attention avec tes suppositions.

\- C'est un des membres de ces terroristes qui m'l'a dit ! J'l'ai coincé et il m'révélé que le mec qui leur donne des infos se fait appeler « _La Source_ ». J'ai pas pu en savoir plus car un milicien l'a abattu.

Rufus sembla interloqué. Reno était fier de lui. Apparemment peu de monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il arrive à savoir une chose pareil !

\- Merci pour cette information. Tu peux disposer, j'irai en toucher quelques mots au Président.

 _FFVII_

\- Bien, puisque mon fils a daigné nous faire l'honneur de sa présence, la réunion peut commencer, déclara le Président sur un ton acerbe. Scarlet, l'ordre du jour ?

La femme en rouge, qui était assise aux côtés de Angus, se leva en s'éclaircissant la voix. Rufus n'avait jamais su la supporter. Dans chaque chose qu'elle entreprenait, elle en faisait toujours trop. Non pas qu'elle soit zélée, il s'agissait d'une autre forme de démesure. Ceci allait de son maquillage criard, sa voix volontairement aiguë… Jusqu'à ses idées. Lorsqu'elle décidait d'un projet, elle envoyait beaucoup de poudre aux yeux pour un résultat médiocre… Enfin, son père avait choisi de la garder et elle savait tout de même manager une équipe… C'était déjà cela.

\- Cette réunion va porter sur les disfonctionnements de la sécurité de la veille ainsi que sur des pistes d'améliorations.

Scarlet se réinstalla sur son siège, en se tenant bien droite. Alors que Reeve alluma le vidéoprojecteur, elle se pencha vers Angus en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Rufus tiqua. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils étaient si proche ces deux-là ? Y aurait-il une forme de collaboration ? Angus avait le même but que lui : devenir le Président de la _Shinra_. Cet imbécile ignorait qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui et il voyait très bien dans son jeu.

Seulement, devenir le poulain de Scarlet était certainement la pire idée qu'il pouvait avoir. Non pas qu'il le craignait en tant qu'adversaire, car c'était un incapable comme beaucoup à cette table, mais cette femme n'était pas la plus indiquée pour les conseils. Ses idées plutôt extrêmes en termes militaires et sociales ne pouvait que conduire rapidement à la fin du monde… Qui plus est, comment Angus pourrait travailler avec elle ? Misogyne comme il était…

\- Pour commencer, fit Reeve. Je pense qu'il serait adéquat de changer nos systèmes de sécurité. C'est le dysfonctionnement qu'ils ont entraîné qui a causé beaucoup de dégâts et mis en péril des vies.

\- Que proposes-tu comme nouveau système ? demanda Palmer. Ceux-là fonctionnaient très bien jusqu'à hier !

\- J'en viens. Nos systèmes sont conçus électriquement et requiert d'avoir accès à un ordinateur pour les contrôler. Nous autres cadres disposons des mots de passe pour interagir avec ces systèmes. De fait, je propose de les laisser en place et d'ajouter un nouvel élément qui est le système d'urgence. Ainsi, il serait prévu de pouvoir débloquer manuellement les portes en cas de verrouillage non avenus.

\- Donc, tu nous demandes de devenir techniciens, c'est bien ça ? réagit Heideger. Ah ! C'est la meilleure ! Et tu trouverais où les fonds pour cette idée ?

\- Je… Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, avoua Reeve.

\- C'est bien la peine que tu prennes la parole, dit Scarlet. Nous travaillons, Reeve. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes enfantillages !

\- Mais, je…

\- Ton idée me plaît, intervint Rufus. À quoi bon financer et former des miliciens si le système de sécurité est mauvais ?

Le Vice-président retourna sur ses fiches sans remarquer que Reeve le regardait avec reconnaissance.

\- Je souhaiterai ajouter une chose à cette suggestion, fit la voix d'un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Je ne serai pas contre que les miliciens procèdent à de nombreuses vérifications d'identités en cours de journée. Que ce soit pour le personnel ou les visiteurs.

\- Et les fonds, Marius ? insista Heideger. Si tu ne les connais pas, on ne peut pas…

\- On ne peut pas l'appliquer, je sais, le coupa Marius en croisant les bras. Mais je crois savoir que la _Shinra_ n'est ni sur un plan de sauvegarde ni en redressement judiciaire. Je pense que cela vaudrait le coup d'essayer.

Rufus avait observé l'homme lorsqu'il avait pris la parole. Celui-ci le dévisageait en ce moment même. Marius. Le plus énigmatique de ses rivaux… Il était dans la course à la présidence avec Angus et lui. Si le poulain de Scarlet n'était pas une menace, pour ce qui était du protégé de Heideger, c'était différend.

Depuis qu'il fut nommé Vice-président et donc, potentiel successeur du Président, le directeur de l'Ordre Public avait pris sous son aile Marius. Même si celui-ci n'avait encore rien tenté pour lui nuire, il s'en méfiait beaucoup. D'autant plus qu'il manifestait très souvent son accord lorsque leurs avis convergeaient… C'était beaucoup trop louche pour paraître naturel.

Et le fait que Heideger le considérait comme son protégé ne lui plaisait guère. Le directeur n'était pas un élément irremplaçable, mais il avait su faire sa place en tant que chef des Turks, et un excellent homme de main, fut un temps. Ce qui lui avait permis d'accéder à des fonctions avec de plus hautes responsabilités…

C'était surtout cela qui l'inquiétait. Le fait qu'il fut un Turk, et qu'à présent il dirigeait les Turks et la milice. Ce serait facile pour lui de le faire disparaître.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord à ce sujet, trancha le Président. Nous allons débloquer un budget pour la mise en place de ces fonctions. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, Reeve.

Le nommé le remercia et rejoignit sa place en silence. En balayant des yeux l'assemblées, Rufus croisa le regard de Reeve qui lui fit un sourire, comme pour le remercier de quelque chose. Le Vice-président haussa simplement un sourcil.

\- Une question se pose toutefois, fit le Président. Celle du devenir de Tseng. Son erreur est inadmissible et il est actuellement interrogé par la milice Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaite s'exprimer à ce sujet ?

Rufus fronça les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé durant son absence ? Tseng, enfermé ? Pour une erreur ? Laquelle ? Il avait toujours été fidèle. C'était impossible !

\- Père, pour quelles raisons l'interroge-t-on ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Haute trahison ! répondit Heideger, presqu'en crachant. Il a accusé Reeve d'être associé à _Avalanche_ ! Non, mais regardez-le ! Je suis sûr qu'il chiale encore en y repensant !

\- Ne soyez pas grossier, intervint Marius alors que le concerné s'apprêtait à répondre. Ce n'aurait été un évènement enviable pour personne.

\- La peine capitale, fit Scarlet, d'un air détaché. Il servira d'exemple.

\- Tu n'es pas décisionnaire, répliqua Rufus. Père, je crois que vos subordonnés outrepassent leur obligations…

La femme cassa son crayon en entendant ces mots et devint aussi rouge que sa robe.

\- Je détiens une information intéressante de la part du mécanicien qui vous a sauvé, père, poursuivit Rufus. L'homme qui a permis cette attaque se fait appeler « _La Source_ ». Sans conteste, il doit être un cadre, et détenir de nombreuses informations confidentielles. Pourquoi ne pas se charger des vrais problèmes, pour une fois ?

\- Je suis du même avis, appuya Marius en lançant un regard étrange au Vice-président.

\- Mmh… C'est un élément capital, déclara le Président. La séance est levée ! Heideger, je te confie les rênes de cette enquête !

\- Bien, monsieur !

Shinra passa à côté de son fils et lui saisit l'épaule d'une main.

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'humilies devant tout le monde, murmura-t-il, les dents serrées. Je flanquerai une correction dont tu te souviendras longtemps. C'est moi le Président, ne l'oublie pas.

Il s'en alla alors que Rufus le suivit du regard. Son cher père se faisait vraiment vieux… À défaut de véritables arguments, il en venait aux menaces. C'était vraiment ridicule… Peut-être devait-il commencer à lui trouver une maison de retraite digne de son rang ?

\- Monsieur le Vice-président, l'interpella Reeve en s'approchant de lui, une fois que les autres furent éloignés. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure. De votre soutien, j'entends. Ma suggestion n'aurait jamais fait l'unanimité…

\- J'ai réagi uniquement parce que votre idée fait preuve de bon sens. Je ne fais en aucun cas de favoritisme, et ne suis ni un justicier. Il faut que vous appreniez à défendre vos idées et vous imposer.

Alors que Rufus quittait la pièce, Reeve murmura :

\- Peut-être… Que je ne suis pas si seul en fin de compte…

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre est clos !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis dans les commentaires (positifs, négatifs, faire coucou, petit cookie...)**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**

 **PS : J'ai eu a licence ! (hourra !) Je souhaite bon courage et bonne chance à ceux qui ont encore des examens à passer et souvenez-vous : DO IT ! JUST DO IT !**


	15. Retard chapitre

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je vous annonce que le chapitre initialement prévu pour aujourd'hui ne pourra pas être posté (gros pardon T.T)

En effet, j'ai eu une semaine mouvementé (choses de la vie toussa… Et oui !^^)

Du coup, le chapitre est décalé à fin de semaine prochaine, car je n'ai pas pu bosser dessus comme je voulais…

Pardon et gros bisous à vous !

Feita


	16. Chapître 12

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **De retour pour le chapitre que j'aurais dû vous soumettre dimanche dernier (milles excuses !)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Vuoksi : Salut à toi ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que l'histoire te plaît toujours ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Rufus s'avançait dans les couloirs de la _Shinra_ , à l'étage où les prisonniers étaient gardés. Après avoir manifesté son désir d'interroger Tseng auprès de son père, ce dernier lui avait informé son emplacement. Bien entendu, il ne croyait pas une seconde en la trahison du chef des Turks. Il le connaissait depuis de trop nombreuses années… Tseng était typiquement le genre de personne à laquelle on pouvait confier sa vie sans hésitation.

Afin d'être plus tranquille avec lui, il avait décidé d'aller lui rendre visite en fin de journée. À l'heure actuelle, la plupart des employés de la _Shinra_ étaient rentrés chez eux. Bien évidemment, des gardes seraient encore présents, assurant des rondes pour veiller à la sécurité des locaux. Il n'était pas rare non plus que certains cadres restent jusqu'à tard le soir pour travailler. Enfin, rien de très important et qui risquerait de le gêner.

Le Vice-président s'approcha du Pôle réservé aux prisonniers importants. Tseng s'y trouvait. Rufus se remémora les accusations portées par Scarlet. Il s'avérait que ses propos sur sa supposée traîtrise étaient purement infondés. Mais son père avait insisté sur le fait que son erreur était trop grave pour être ignorée.

Les Turks ne jouissaient pas des mêmes droits que les autres salariés. Ceux-ci étaient spéciaux et faisaient parties de l'élite de la _Shinra_. Formés aux renseignements, investigations, combats… Ils avaient accès à bon nombre de documents et d'informations sensibles. Seule la _Shinra_ en sélectionnait les membres. Autant dire qu'aucune offre d'emploi ne pouvait être diffusée pour ce poste. Officiellement, les Turks représentaient la garde rapproché du Président. Officieusement, il s'agissait d'hommes de main.

En s'approchant de la porte, il aperçut deux gardes qui en surveillaient l'entrée.

\- Monsieur le Vice-président, le salua le premier des deux suivi d'un signe militaire.

Le second l'imita en voyant apparaître Rufus.

\- Bonsoir, messieurs. Je souhaiterai me rendre dans la prison occupée par Tseng.

\- Bien monsieur. Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas entrer. Notre chef l'interroge et il nous a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé

\- Qui a le plus de pouvoir entre votre chef et moi ?

\- V-vous, monsieur…

\- Alors, j'entrerai.

L'un des gardes escorta le Vice-président à travers les nouveaux couloirs. Cette nouvelle portion des prisons était différente de l'autre. Moins éclairé et plus insonorisée. Ce qui pouvait laisser les geôliers disposer de leurs prisonniers pour les interrogatoires, sans crainte d'être entendu. La majeure partie des personnes retenues ici étaient exclusivement des prisonniers de guerre, quelques membres d' _Avalanche_ , des opposants politiques… et semble-t-il des Turks, s'ils ont fauté.

Les portes des cellules étaient blindées, ne s'ouvrant que par un système de contrôle très élaboré, et aucune fenêtre ne permettait d'observer l'intérieur. Les murs épais ne permettaient pas la moindre émission de son. Si un prisonnier appelait à l'aide ou tapait contre les murs, personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Généralement, lorsqu'on était enfermé ici, on n'en ressortait pas. Dans le meilleur des cas, les détenus restaient en vie mais devenaient fous. Dans le pire des cas…

\- Nous y sommes, monsieur, je vais prévenir le chef.

\- Inutile. Je vais entrer.

Sur ces mots, Rufus passa sa carte magnétique sur l'appareil d'identification. Après quelques secondes, la porte coulissa pour le laisser entrer. Les cartes du personnel étaient très bien conçues. En fonction de sa place dans la hiérarchie, les accès étaient répertoriés de un à quatre.

Les cartes de niveau un n'offraient qu'un accès restreint, ne permettant que de pointer avant et après la journée de travail. Les salariés tel que les techniciens de surface et le personnel de premiers degrés en disposaient. Ceux-ci étaient constitués d'hôtes et d'hôtesses d'accueil, d'agents administratifs, de stagiaires… Pour se rendre dans certains locaux, il était nécessaire de se faire accompagner d'un salarié ayant une carte de rang plus élevée.

Le niveau deux conférait davantage de liberté. En effet, les salariés pouvaient se rendre dans plus de services. Les comptables, les commerciaux, les agents de maintenance et les scientifiques de bas échelons en possédaient.

Celles de niveau trois étaient délivrées aux cadres mineurs et aux scientifiques-chercheurs. Ces cartes donnaient accès à la plupart des informations de l'entreprise. Sauf celles jugées trop confidentielles. Elles étaient surtout utiles pour les responsables scientifiques et pour les cadres en charge des réacteurs. Elles conféraient également des accès informatiques spécifiques. Notamment pour tous les systèmes de sécurités et d'identifications.

Enfin les cartes de niveau quatre étaient réservées aux hauts cadres de la _Shinra_ , le Président, et lui-même. C'était aussi celles-ci que les Turks possédaient. Pourvu des mêmes fonctions du niveau trois, elle permettait en plus un libre accès à absolument tous les dossiers, de la simple note interne aux documents d'identités des prisonniers, en passant par le casier judiciaire de tous le personnel et des visiteurs. Ceux-ci devaient s'enregistrer à l'accueil, ce qui permettait à l'entreprise de récupérer toutes les informations personnelles, via un système numérique dernier cri… Et surtout parce que la _Shinra_ avait le monopole sur tout les domaines, bancaires comme juridiques.

Aussi, les cartes de niveau trois et quatre étaient nominatives et pouvaient être désactivées à distance en cas de perte ou de vol. Mais il était vrai que la _Shinra_ avait prévu de progressivement remplacer ces systèmes par une reconnaissance digitale. Les agents travaillant dans les réacteurs seraient les premiers à s'en procurer. Pour ainsi dire, ils serviraient de tests.

Après avoir ouvert une seconde porte, il vit dans la cellule Tseng, attaché à une chaise et en tenue de prisonnier…. Enfin, il n'était qu'en pantalon de toile en ce moment. Visiblement, il endurait ce supplice depuis des heures, peut-être des jours… Il avait le visage creusé, les cheveux en batailles, quelques cicatrices dues à une forme de torture le parcouraient ci et là sur son torse.

Le chef des miliciens responsable de la surveillance des prisons était également là. Un seau dans la main. Il n'était pas très grand, mais se donnait des airs de supériorité face au Turk. Quel spectacle écœurant.

\- Alors ? Tu dors ? lança le garde en déversant le seau d'eau sur la tête de Tseng. Je t'ai posé une question !

\- Je pense que je vais prendre la relève, fit Rufus en s'approchant.

Le milicien sursauta en laissant tomber son seau par terre, qui partit rouler plus loin.

\- Monsieur le Vice-président ! s'exclama-t-il, au même moment que Tseng releva la tête. Je…Je savais pas que vous étiez ici !

Rufus lui fit un signe de main, l'ordonnant de sortir de la pièce. L'homme s'exécuta sans broncher et disparut aussitôt. Il s'agenouilla face au Turk. Ses contusions sur son visage laissaient imaginer ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à maintenant. Toutefois, il avait toujours dans son regard cette dignité qui lui était propre.

\- Tseng, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je devais enquêter. Sur un pion d'Avalanche qui nous aurait infiltrés. Mais j'ai suivi la mauvaise piste. Je sais, qu'on a été attaqué. Je suis certainement le principal responsable de tout cela.

\- Une mauvaise piste ?

\- J'aurai dû être plus vigilant. Je connaissais les procédures… Mais, les preuves que j'avais rassemblées semblaient si authentiques… J'ai pourtant vérifié les sources. Et tout concordait. Mais tout était faux.

\- Que voulait savoir le garde ?

\- On m'accuse de trahison. Il voulait savoir pour qui je travaillais.

\- Pour une erreur de ce type, c'est plutôt extrême.

\- Monsieur le Président, le chef, Scarlet… Ils sont tous à cran en ce moment. J'ai toujours été loyal envers la _Shinra_. Jamais je ne la trahirai.

\- Je ne remets pas en cause ta fidélité. On m'a fait part d'une version de l'histoire, et je voulais écouter la tienne. As-tu répondu quelque chose à ce garde ?

\- Rien. Car il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne travaille pour personne hormis la _Shinra_.

\- De toute évidence, on t'a tendu un piège. Te serais-tu fait un rival en mon absence ? plaisanta Rufus.

Tseng pouffa de rire avant de tousser un peu.

\- Rude n'est pas très intéressé par le fait de devenir chef. Les autres ne sont pas encore revenus de mission. Monsieur le Vice-président, puisque vous m'en parlez, je pense que ce serait plutôt vous qui êtes ciblé. Vous deviendrez bientôt le Président de la compagnie. Vous faites des envieux. Et quoi de mieux que de faire tomber les remparts qui vous protègent en premier ?

\- Je sais que je suis parmi les loups, et ce depuis longtemps.

Rufus se releva, ses jambes commençant à lui faire mal. Le raisonnement de Tseng n'était pas impossible. Même s'il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de cela. Quelqu'un chercherait manifestement à l'éliminer. Angus n'était qu'un écervelé immature et incompétent. Toutefois, ceci pourrait être le forfait de Marius. Mais cela ne collait pas. Heideger n'aurait aucun intérêt à enfermer Tseng. Il l'avait formé lui-même et constituait un élément irremplaçable. Qui plus est, le Turk avait le respect et l'obéissance de ses subordonnés. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas être les coupables.

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de rester prudent. Nombreux sont ceux qui convoitent votre place et je suis sûr que certains seront capable du pire. Vous ne pourrez vous fier à personne Je ne peux malheureusement pas enquêter ni vous protéger actuellement. Rude saura veiller sur vos arrières. C'est un élément efficace et digne de confiance. Vous avez ma parole.

\- Merci pour tes mises en garde. Rassure-toi, je te ferai sortir d'ici. Que seraient les Turks sans leur chef ? Nous aurions du mal à en trouver un autre aussi charismatique que toi. Nous risquerions de causer leur dissidence si tu demeures ici., Je te demande de supporter ceci encore un peu. Je trouverai un arrangement avec mon père.

Rufus s'éloigna de Tseng et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce n'était pas de simples paroles en l'air. Le Turk avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il l'avait toujours protégé, toujours secondé… Au-delà de son poste, il avait avant tout été un ami. C'est pourquoi maintenant, il le sauverait.

 _FFVII_

Ziu entra en trombe dans sa cuisine. Encore un peu plus et son plat allait brûler ! Et il n'en était pas question ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu dîner avec son père. Par chance, ils pouvaient se revoir ce soir. Alors, elle voulait vraiment cuisiner le plat qu'il préférait : des tempuras de crevettes et légumes verts. Sa mère les préparait si bien… Elle lui manquait tellement.

Son plat mis en sûreté, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de son père. Ziu s'arrêta subitement dans son séjour, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le sac que Rufus lui avait donné un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré de Mia, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder à quoi ressemblait cette robe.

La jeune femme prit le sac et en sortit complètement le vêtement. Elle le tendit devant elle afin de l'observer. C'était une très jolie robe, mais elle n'avait encore jamais porté ce style-là. Ziu mit le vêtement contre elle, comme pour se la visualiser dedans. Elle joua un peu avec la jupe et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin d'avoir un aperçu.

Face au miroir, elle mit à nouveau la robe contre elle. Elle était vraiment belle. Le vêtement lui donnait l'impression de vraiment ressembler à une femme et non pas à une jeune fille. C'était tellement bizarre comme sensation… À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il s'agit du cadeau d'un homme… Un cadeau… Un… Un cadeau !

Ziu sourit bêtement devant le miroir. Il lui avait fait un cadeau… À elle ! C'était… Il l'avait acheté, pour elle ! En plus, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, malgré ces trois mois ! Son cœur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. En regardant son reflet lui renvoyer son sourire béat, elle se trouvait stupide. Mais peu importe ! Elle était heureuse ! Et elle avait envie que le monde entier le sache !

C'était fini, plus jamais elle ne voudrait bafouiller en sa présence. C'était terminé ! Enfin… Elle disait ça, mais elle savait que ça allait recommencer… Non ! Plus de maladresse, plus d'hésitation ! Il en était hors de question ! Même si elle se trompait sur ses intentions, elle voulait savoir ! Elle voulait savoir si ce n'était que de la politesse ou plus !

Enfin, même si ce nétait que ça, ce serait bizarre… On offrait pas une robe pareille à une femme pour la dédommager ! Elle était trop sophistiquée pour un simple remplacement. Non, non ! Qu'elle arrête d'hésiter ! Plus elle hésiterait et plus Serris aura de l'emprise sur elle ! Pas question ! Ce serait lui donner raison d'agir comme elle le faisait. Elle l'avait menacée ? Très bien, elle se défendrait !

En parlant de Serris, Ziu avait beaucoup réfléchi à son sujet. Et ce, depuis son entrevue avec Rufus. Il n'y avait rien de romantique là-dessous. Entre l'attitude du Vice-président et le comportement de cette folle, le schéma du couple pouvait d'ores et déjà être rayé. S'ils étaient vraiment ensembles, il le lui aurait simplement dit. Quant à Serris…

Elle voulait bien que la jalousie existe dans un couple, mais à ce point-là ? C'était plutôt extrême… Même si elle posait directement la question à Rufus, il ne lui répondrait probablement pas. Et c'était surtout ça qui était bizarre… S'il n'y avait rien de louche, il le lui aurait dit ! Il lui aurait simplement fait savoir que ce n'était pas ses oignons ! Non, à la place, il s'était muré dans le silence.

\- Ça ne coûte rien de lui demander quand même, fit-elle à son reflet.

On toqua à sa porte. Son père était certainement arrivé ! Elle accourut vers l'entrée pour l'accueillir.

\- Papa !

\- Salut, chérie. Ça fait un moment.

Elle le laissa entrer et referma la porte. Cela faisait environ six mois qu'ils n'avaient pu être entre père et fille. Donc, pour sûr, ça faisait longtemps !

\- Approche, laisse-moi te regarder.

Xuefeng posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille, une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux.

\- Et dire que j'espérais que tu ressembles à ta mère… Tu as tout pris de moi !

\- Quand j'étais petite, je lui ressemblais beaucoup. C'était ce que tonton disait.

\- Et il n'avait pas tort. Ta mère avait eu les mêmes petites joues pleines que toi, lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Il appuya son propos en pinçant affectueusement le visage de Ziu. Elle sourit tout en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Tiens, tu as été faire quelques emplettes ? demanda Xuefeng en observant le vêtement que tenait sa fille.

\- Oh ! fit Ziu en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait toujours. Oui, je l'ai achetée il y a quelques jours. Elle est jolie, non ?

\- Oui, mais attention à ton budget, sourit le père. Je peux la voir ?

La jeune femme lui tendit le vêtement. Evidemment, c'était un mensonge. Mais elle ne se voyait pas encore annoncer qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de la part d'un homme… Et surtout pas de Rufus… C'était trop tôt, car elle devait s'assurer de ses intentions et aussi… Il n'était pas n'importe qui et son père n'appréciait pas vraiment le Président. Mais, ça irait. Avec le temps, et si elle intéressait vraiment le Vice-président, son père finirait par l'accepter. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fermé.

\- Je me rends compte que ma fille grandit beaucoup trop vite… Aurais-tu un jeune prétendant ?

\- Q-quoi ? Non, je me suis faite plaisir ! s'empressa de répondre Ziu en rougissant.

Xuefeng éclata de rire devant l'embarras de sa fille et lui rendit la robe.

\- C'est certainement un peu prématuré, mais présente-le-moi lorsque vous serez prêts.

Ziu rougit de plus belle alors que son père alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil. Bien sûr, c'était un passage obligé. Si quelque chose se construit entre Rufus et elle, il était évident que les deux hommes devront se rencontrer. Pour le moment, ne pas parler de son attirance pour lui était la meilleure solution. Elle improviserait le cas échéant. C'était la _Shinra_ qui avait vaincu son pays. Ce ne serait pas chose facile que de lui faire accepter les choses… Pour l'heure, elle ne voulait pas trop y penser ! Les fois où elle pouvait revoir son père étaient beaucoup trop rares pour être gâchées par des pensées pareilles !

La jeune femme plia la robe qu'elle alla poser soigneusement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant de rejoindre son père. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

 _FFVII_

Serris renversa un vase qui se trouvait sur sa table. De quel droit ? Pourquoi ? Cette fille… était un véritable problème ! Sale Wutaïenne… Prendre tout ce qui lui était dû… Rufus n'était même pas venu la voir… Et pourtant, elle l'avait attendu ! Toute la journée ! Et pas une seule fois ils ne se sont croisés… Pourquoi ?

Elle était la seule vers qui il pouvait se confier, s'épancher… Pourquoi cette fille ? Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle ? Elle ne correspondait en rien aux canons de beauté d'ici ! Petite, menue… Les hommes aimaient les rondeurs, de cela elle en était sûre ! Ils aimaient la chair ! Comment un tel squelette pourrait intéresser qui que ce soit ? Sans compter ses origines ! Wutaï… C'en était pathétique ! Un peuple aussi faible !

Cette fille voulait-elle faire de sa vie un enfer ? Elle ne gagnerait pas sur ce terrain ! Mais, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas su écarter le rouquin… Et malheureusement, Angus ne lui était plus utile désormais. Néanmoins, ni cette voleuse d'homme ni ce cinglé n'étaient dans le même service maintenant, donc, plus les mêmes horaires. Ce serait plus facile à gérer de cette façon. Toutefois, elle s'était temporairement débarrassée du Turk. Elle n'en revenait pas à quel point il fut facile de le tromper… C'était donc cela, l'élite ? La _Shinra_ avait du souci à se faire !

Comment se débarrasser de cette rivale gênante ? Serris savait jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. De ce côté-là, rien de l'effrayait. Mais, parmi tous les stratagèmes qu'elle avait mis en place, aucun n'avait fonctionnés. Non, cette idiote continuait de s'accrocher… Devait-elle aller encore plus loin ? Il y avait une chose qu'elle avait du mal à digérer.

Le cadeau de Rufus. Elle l'a vu faire. Cette sotte a reçu un cadeau de son chevalier blanc ? Et pour quelle raison ? S'en était trop ! Elle empiétait sur ses plates bandes et elle ne laisserait plus rien passer ! Ses menaces n'avaient pas eu raison d'elle. Et bien, ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenue, mais elle allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Cette sorcière essayait de lui arracher cet ange tombé des cieux.

Elle n'avait pas peur d'agir seule. Elle n'avait peur de rien en réalité. Bientôt, le sort que cette fille exerçait sur Rufus serait rompu. Il serait bientôt libéré ! Et il lui retomberait dans les bras, comme cela aurait dû se passer ! C'était cela, elle devait commencer par montrer à cette idiote que Rufus était sa propriété ! Serris passa à côté de sa petite bibliothèque. Elle regarda les livres qui y étaient rangés. Comme prise d'une frénésie soudaine, elle les renversa avec violence au sol. Certains s'ouvrirent sous l'impact.

Cette robe lui était destinée ! De quel droit cette sotte s'en était-elle emparée ? N'avait-elle aucune honte ? Ne savait-elle pas que le vol était un crime ? Elle ne pourrait jamais la récupérer… Ce présent avait été pensé pour elle ! Et maintenant, elle ne mettra plus la main dessus… Très bien, elle avait voulu prendre de l'avance… Laissons-la jouir de ce cadeau… Car elle n'en aurait plus aucun de lui ! Et Rufus qui se laissait faire… Devait-elle montrer à tous qu'il lui appartenait ? Fort bien… Qu'il en soit ainsi… Elle avait entendu dire que le Président souhaitait que son fils se marie… Elle allait tenter sa chance. C'était son ultime recours pour le moment. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à séduire le Président, mais elle saurait parfaitement le faire plier à son avantage !

 _FFVII_

\- J'aurai juste une question, Heideger, fit Marius, au téléphone.

Il s'assit sur son canapé en cuir et posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse, en face de lui.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de Tseng ? Allez-vous réellement vous en débarrasser ?

 _« L'erreur n'est pas permise chez les Turks. C'était un bon élément, mais sa faute a entaché profondément leur image ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! »_

\- Je comprends, mais vous savez comme moi qu'Angus est dans la course à la Présidence. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il échoue, Scarlet est à ses côtés. Cette femme a un sacré potentiel. Mais qui plus est, c'est Rufus qui a été nommé officiellement comme successeur. À première vue, ce serait difficile de le faire chuter, mais pas si nous avons les bons outils.

 _« Aurais-tu quelque chose en tête ? »_

\- Je pensais à planifier un éventuel… incident, dont Tseng pourrait porter le chapeau. Mais Rude peut tout à fait remplir ces fonctions.

 _« Tu… Un incident ? Dans quel sens ? »_

\- C'est toujours les personnes les plus visibles, les plus faciles à atteindre. Rufus est sans cesse dans la lumière et il ne semble pas avoir conscience qu'il puisse constituer une cible parfaite. Voyez-vous, il était sans cesse suivi par Tseng. Mais à présent, il se retrouve seul. Nous pouvons dresser un plan pour l'éliminer, et constituer des preuves allant contre Rude.

 _« Après l'affaire qui vient d'arriver, je ne suis pas emballé à l'idée de sacrifier un Turk… »_

\- Mais vous êtes intéressé pour écarter Rufus. N'avez-vous pas dit vous-même qu'il n'était pas digne d'être le Président ?

 _« Si, et je pense que tu remplirais mieux les critères. Tu n'es pas aussi arrogant et prétentieux que lui. Ca ne me fait pas peur de monter ce type de stratagème, je l'ai déjà fait dans le passé pour le Président, je peux recommencer. »_

\- Oui, vous me l'aviez raconté. C'était ainsi qu'il avait pu prendre les rênes de la société. Et c'était aussi grâce à ce… travail, que vous aviez pu gravir les échelons.

 _« Mais, Rufus a perdu sa mère. »_

\- Oui, mais je vous rappelle que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, et que je le vis bien. Enfin, jusqu'à récemment. Je suis issu d'une femme du _Honey Bee_ et du Président. Fantastique comme pédigrée !

Heideger ne répondit pas. Marius prit une gorgée de sa tasse. Oui, une prostituée et l'homme le plus influent du monde ! Une mère qui l'a abandonné à sa naissance et un père qui ne l'a jamais reconnu ni regardé. Il fut placé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit l'âge de se prendre en charge seul. Comme beaucoup d'orphelins, il avait entrepris de retrouver ses parents. On lui avait dit qu'ils étaient peut-être morts ou peut-être loin…

Quelle fut sa surprise ! Dans ses recherches, il sut que sa mère travaillait dans une maison close. Lorsqu'il voulut lui rendre visite, on l'avait refoulé en disant qu'elle ne s'y trouvait plus depuis longtemps. Il avait encaissé le coup. Une incapacité totale de retrouver sa mère. Aucune piste. Rien.

Puis, quelques années plus tard, il trouva la trace de son père. Un homme influent, travaillant au sein de la _Shinra_. Dès lors, il fit son possible pour y entrer. Il devint finalement ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : Responsable de la Coordination des Services Administratifs et Scientifiques. Une sorte de pierre angulaire de l'échange d'information et de confidentialité, en somme. C'était un poste intéressant où la rigueur était de mise.

Il avait, par la suite, pu rencontrer son père. Il aurait dû être empli de joie de le voir enfin… Cela aurait dû… Mais… Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il déchanta aussitôt. Un homme horrible, ne pensant que chiffres… La notion de sentiment avait dû le quitter tôt, ou peut-être n'en avait-il jamais eu ?

Le pire de tout… Il avait voulu se présenter à lui… Lorsque… Cet intrus fit son apparition. Rufus. Et il l'a appelé « père » en sa présence. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? C'était lui son fils ! Pas cet homme ! Il avait eu envie de renverser entièrement la pièce… Il avait pourtant voulu s'annoncer auprès du Président… Mais lorsque cet intrus lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, il avait juste tourné les talons.

Depuis lors, il n'avait jamais souhaité revoir le Président. Plus que cela, c'était Rufus qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Il lui avait pris sa place ! Sa place ! C'était lui qui aurait dû devenir le Vice-président ! Pas cet arriviste ! Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ?

Dans sa recherche sur l'identité exacte de cet homme, Heideger était venu le voir. Il savait qui il était. Et il voulait qu'il soit le nouveau Président. Il fit renaître tous ses espoirs. Grâce à lui, il y parviendrait ! Le Responsable de l'Ordre Public fit de lui son poulain. Avec son appui, il éliminerait Rufus, car il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il existe à sa place ! Mais il apprit l'existence Angus. Jusque-là, il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Mais, il avait trouvé le soutien de Scarlet. Et c'était gênant. Mais beaucoup moins que l'existence de Rufus !

Devoir garder profil bas et acquiescer à ses faits et gestes… Cela le répugnait. Il en avait des nausées. Mais il valait mieux ne pas aller contre lui pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Il se sentait plus discret qu'Angus. Bien plus. Il se doutait que Rufus connaissait ses plans. Mais jusqu'où ? Et c'était le plus intéressant.

 _« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Tu mérites mieux et tu le sais. Sinon, je ne serai pas venu te soutenir. »_

\- Savais-tu que le Président m'avait conçu avec une prostituée ?

 _« Je savais qu'il fréquentait souvent le Honey Bee. A l'époque, j'étais Chef des Turks et j'assurai sa sécurité. Donc, je le suivais dans le moindre de ses déplacements. »_

\- Ainsi que la sécurité de sa… femme.

 _« C'est exact. Mais j'étais plus loyal envers le Président que la Présidente. C'était sous son ordre que j'ai pu faire du Président ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. »_

\- Un tel scandale… Si cela venait à se savoir…

 _« Les témoins sont tous morts depuis longtemps. Rufus lui-même ne sais pas que l'accident de voiture était volontaire. Dans la version officielle, sa mère est morte car elle devait se rendre chez un client, son père n'était pas disponible pour y aller. Rufus n'avait pas plus de sept ans à l'époque. Mais officieusement, le Président souhaitait avoir les pleins pouvoirs dans la société et sa femme n'était pas d'accord. De plus, elle savait qu'il la trompait régulièrement. Un soir fut le soir de trop. Elle avait enclenché des procédures de divorce. Le Président n'aurait eu pas un copec dans le contrat. Donc, il m'a demandé de m'occuper de ça. Suite à une dispute, sa femme avait souhaité partir de la maison conjugale. Après le travail, elle avait prit un taxi pour récupérer son fils à la maison. La voiture n'arriva jamais à destination. J'ai par la suite modifié les droits de succession de l'entreprise pour qu'elle revienne au Président. »_

\- Quelle histoire ! J'ai des questions, est-ce que sa femme l'aimait ?

 _« Plus que tout. De ça, j'en suis sûr. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle a fermé les yeux sur bon nombre de ses dérives. »_

\- Et le Président ? Aimait-il sa femme ?

 _« Il aimait… les femmes et l'argent. Elle n'était qu'une passerelle vers une certaine gloire. »_

\- Pourtant ils ont eu un enfant.

 _« Parce qu'elle en voulait. Et surtout, parce qu'il fallait faire bonne figure devant les caméras, dans les journaux. Entre nous, il n'était pas prévu que son fils soit encore là. Initialement, dans le plan, sa femme comme son fils devaient disparaître. Mais les choses ont fini par se compliquer. »_

\- Je vois… Est-ce que Rufus sait que j'existe ? Est-ce que le Président aime son fils malgré tout ?

 _« Je… ne sais pas… »_

\- Une dernière chose Heideger, éprouvez-vous du remord ou du regret ? Ce serait parfaitement naturel.

 _« Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis sûr d'avoir agi dans l'intérêt de la Shinra. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. »_

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je vous verrai demain pour parler de ce plan. »

Marius raccrocha. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de son but. Heideger était vraiment la personne qu'il lui fallait. Rufus ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

 _FFVII_

Rufus entra dans le bureau de son père. La matinée de travail venait de commencer, mais il ne voulait pas perdre une minute. Le temps était précieux, surtout s'il voulait sortir Tseng de ce bourbier. Il avait bien sûr averti son père qu'il passerait le voir urgemment, avec un prétexte un peu flou. S'il lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait du Turk, il ne lui aurait pas laissé l'occasion de lui rendre visite.

\- Qu'y avait-il de si urgent ? lui demanda sur un ton agacé le Président. Dépêche-toi, j'ai du travail.

Quel accueil… Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Certaines choses ne changeaient apparemment pas en vieillissant…

\- Je viens vous voir concernant Tseng.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ! rugit son père alors qu'il replongea dans des dossiers. La question est close !

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas, claqua Rufus en tapant sa main sur le bureau.

Le Président sursauta et serra fortement ses poings, commença à virer au rouge. Rufus avait l'habitude de ses explosions de colère quand rien n'allait dans son sens. Et cela ne l'impressionnait pas de toute façon…

\- Ne vous fâchez pas, c'est mauvais pour votre cœur, fit le Vice-président, d'un ton mielleux, en s'asseyant à moitié sur le bureau. Je reste convaincu que Tseng a été victime d'une machinerie. Jamais il n'aurait compromis l'intégrité de la _Shinra_ au profit d' _Avalanche_. Qui plus est, quelqu'un l'a certainement et intentionnellement guidé vers une mauvaise piste. Ceci a entraîné la tragédie d'il y a deux jours.

\- On n'a pas le temps d'enquêter, et on peut aller loin avec des suppositions !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'enquêter, mais nous l'avons pour condamner à tort ? Quelle est cette justice, père ? Je ne connais aucune loi mentionnant la légalité de condamnations sans jugements…

\- C'est moi le Président !

Rufus se retint de soupirer. Il l'était pour l'instant…

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des lois. Et je suis sûr que vous savez que vous faites fausse route.

Shinra soupira en se frottant le front.

\- Dans n'importe quelle affaire, un procès s'ouvre, poursuivit le jeune homme. Et vous avez purement et simplement condamné un homme, sans lui laisser la chance de se défendre.

\- C'est un Turk.

\- C'est avant tout un homme, entraîné pour être un Turk. N'avez-vous jamais commis d'erreur, père ? Je pense que si. En ai-je déjà commise ? Oui, comme tout le monde. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que nous ne sommes ni des dieux, ni omniscients. C'est notre nature humaine qui nous rend hésitant, maladroit… Mais nous savons apprendre de nos erreurs. Turk n'est qu'un poste, pas une espèce. Tseng est un être humain, pas une machine.

\- Essaies-tu de me faire culpabiliser ? Attention à tes propos. Je ne suis pas les citoyens de Midgar, qui s'abreuvent de discours pompeux et préconçus.

\- Je ne vous rends coupable de rien, j'affirme votre erreur.

\- Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? La majeure partie de la _Shinra_ le veut mort.

\- Non. Heideger, Scarlet et vous, le souhaitez mort. Il a toujours le respect de ses pairs. Et ma confiance.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, Rufus, que tu ne devais compter que sur toi-même.

\- Et vous ressembler, j'imagine ? Je me considère comme quelqu'un de progressiste et non conservateur.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! J'ai horreur lorsque tu fais ça, on dirait ta mère ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ?

\- La libération de Tseng. Je pensais être clair.

\- Je ne peux pas le libérer !

\- Si, vous le pouvez et vous le ferez. Parce que vous êtes le Président.

Shinra lâcha un râle et Rufus sourit. Son père cédait enfin. Son cran risquait peut-être de lui coûter cher un jour, mais pour le moment, il était plutôt utile ! Le Président détestait quand il lui parlait ainsi, mais c'était à la fois tentant, et la seule chose qui le faisait réagir à coup sûr.

\- Très bien. Je le sortirai de là. Mais attention. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. S'il commet une deuxième erreur, sa tête saute. La tienne avec !

\- Vous savez, je vous admire lorsque vous réfléchissez. Vous vous laissez trop influencer par vos subordonnés.

\- J'ai du travail. Sors d'ici maintenant ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages !

Rufus quitta le bureau avec un sourire satisfait. Bien qu'il ne soit pas en accord avec le Président, il arrivait toujours à ses fins. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas annoncer la nouvelle à Tseng dans l'immédiat. Il voulait le sortir de là, mais le mieux était de rester discret. Il devait faire attention à ses faits et gestes. Ses détracteurs auraient tôt fait de se servir de ses mauvais pas pour ternir sa réputation. En tant que futur Président, surveiller ses arrières était une question de vie ou de mort.

Enfin, il avait bien le droit de s'accorder une pause avant de reprendre le travail. La cafétéria lui semblait être le meilleur endroit pour se détendre. Même si Tseng n'était pas avec lui, même si Rude n'était pas disponible, il en avait besoin. Son chemin jusqu'à là-bas devrait bien se passer, s'il ne croisait pas Serris dans les couloirs… Pourquoi venait-elle toujours tout gâcher ? La question était inutile car il connaissait la réponse. Mais elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle voudrait.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Chapitre terminé et beaucoup de révélation !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires (bon comme mauvais, je prends tout ^^)**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à dans 15 jours et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**


	17. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis à l'heure pour poster ce chapitre !**

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne Lecture, Cher(e)s ami(e)s !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Rufus atteignit la cafétéria, non sans satisfaction. Tseng serait libéré grâce à son entrevue avec son père. Il se sentait…soulagé, le terme lui semblait bon. Également, il n'eut pas le moindre désagrément durant son cheminement. Il avait rencontré quelques employés, mais pas de Serris. La tranquillité allait lui sourire pour la journée ! Une petite pointe d'angoisse persistait dans sa poitrine, mais elle se dissiperait bientôt. Cette folle n'était pas là !

Le Vice-président ouvrit la porte de la cafétéria et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. La pièce était vide. Tant mieux ! Il souhaitait être seul pour le moment. Et une bonne tasse de thé serait la bienvenue pour lui donner l'entrain suffisant pour travailler. Pas qu'il soit démotivé, loin de là ! Il souhaitait simplement savourer un peu le calme avant d'affronter la journée. Une journée où il ne devrait compter que sur lui-même. Comme tous les jours, certes, mais surtout avec Tseng en moins pour le moment.

Il replaça une mèche en arrière en s'avançant vers le distributeur. Une silhouette qu'il distinguait du coin de l'œil lui fit tourner la tête. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ziu se trouvait appuyée à une fenêtre, le dos tourné. Elle semblait contempler l'extérieur, ou peut-être était-elle plongée dans ses pensées ? Et elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Sa matinée se poursuivait plutôt bien, après sa victoire sur son père !

Rufus commanda deux tasses de thé au distributeur. Quel autre endroit que celui-ci serait le plus approprié pour discuter avec elle ? Surtout après cette petite entrevue chaotique à son arrivée. Il souhaitait recommencer au début avec cette charmante jeune femme. Pourquoi la première conversation qu'ils aient pu avoir devait concerner Serris ? Cette femme le suivait partout… À ce rythme, il allait devenir fou !

Il s'approcha d'elle avec les boissons chaudes entre les mains. C'était le moment où jamais d'entamer une conversation détendue avec elle. De quoi allaient-ils parler ? C'était assez palpitant pour lui. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours su trouver un sujet avec les femmes de la haute société. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se confrontait à une demoiselle de rang plus modeste.

\- Bonjour, fit-il en posant doucement le gobelet près de Ziu, qui sursauta. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour, monsieur, répondit-elle, circonspecte.

\- Il est très chaud, mieux vaut que tu ne le boives pas tout de suite.

\- Merci…

Rufus lui répondit avec un sourire. Malgré ses efforts de la dernière fois pour la mettre à l'aise, elle semblait toujours aussi gênée. Toute personne tirée de ses pensées le serait, à vrai dire…

\- Au fait, la robe est très jolie.

\- Ravie qu'elle te plaise. Tu n'as eu aucun problème avec la taille ?

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Heureux de l'entendre.

Un petit silence s'installa et Rufus dévisagea Ziu. Il n'était pas très sûr jusqu'alors que le vêtement aurait pu lui plaire. Il était sincèrement content de ne pas s'être trompé. Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait la voir vêtu de cette robe ?

\- Je suis désolée, mais aurais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Ziu.

\- Non, je réfléchissais simplement. Je ne voulais pas te gêner. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais originaire du Wutaï. Ce pays doit te manquer.

\- J'y ai grandi, mais c'est ici chez moi maintenant. Ça fait trois ans que je suis à Midgar.

\- C'est donc assez récent. Est-ce que la ville te plaît ?

\- C'est très animée et la ville est toujours en mouvement. Même la nuit ! sourit-elle. C'est l'inverse de Wutaï !

Le Vice-président rit doucement avant de boire une gorgée de son thé, aussitôt imité par Ziu. Sa précipitation l'amusa.

\- Wutaï doit être un beau pays. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'y rendre. Peut-être un jour ? On raconte que ce pays est atypique. Entre tradition et modernité…

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça ! Nous sommes tout aussi modernes que vous et pas plus traditionnelles que vous ! Ça ne veut rien dire en plus !

Elle se tut aussitôt, Rufus la regarda d'un air amusé. Il avait fait exprès de mener la conversation ainsi. La voir parler et argumenter sans se sentir embarrassée était très plaisant ! Il recommencerait si sa jeune amie persiste avec sa timidité.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû vous parler comme ça… Et n'allez pas croire que je regrette d'être partie du Wutaï, hein ? C'est chez moi ici, maintenant.

\- Je ne te juge pas. C'est fantastique si tu te sens bien à Midgar. Personnellement, j'y suis né. Mais je n'éprouve aucun attachement à cette ville. Je suis ici, c'est tout.

\- Vous n'avez aucune attache ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes promis à un grand avenir. De nombreuses personnes croient en vous. Je suis sûre que votre père, monsieur le Président, est fier de vous.

\- Et toi ? Crois-tu en moi ?

\- Je… Je suis sûre que vous serez un bon dirigeant. Comme votre père.

Rufus sourit. Elle avait mal compris le sens de cette discussion. Ce n'était pas la question qu'elle ait confiance en lui, quoique… Mais c'était surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi qu'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement chez lui à Midgar. Ou ailleurs. Et cette charmante demoiselle avait cru comprendre qu'il doutait de lui. C'était adorable. Mais mieux valait ne pas le comparer à son père. Il n'était ni un bon dirigeant, ni fier de lui. Ce discours sonnait faux… Avait-elle peur d'être sanctionné ? C'était certainement le cas, étant donné qu'il se tenait devant elle en tant que Vice-président… De plus, elle devait certainement redouter d'encenser son pays en sa présence, puisque la _Shinra_ l'avait vaincu quelques années auparavant.

\- Tu peux abandonner les réponses préconçues et la langue de bois. Tu peux me parler avec franchise. Rien ne sortira de cette pièce et tout restera entre nous. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites, j'y répondrai. Tu peux critiquer la direction, je t'écouterai. Je ne te sanctionnerai pas parce que tu aurais dis que le Président est un incapable ou que le Vice-président est méprisant.

\- Ce serait vous manquer de respect…

\- Mais tu ne nies pas ce que je viens de dire.

\- Je pense… que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de méprisant. Sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas dédommagé ou offert un thé.

\- Et si ce n'était qu'une machination ?

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez tordu à ce point.

\- Alors, je suis tordu ? taquina Rufus en se regardant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça !

Le Vice-président et Ziu rirent de bon cœur. Cette femme était vraiment amusante. Il arrivait enfin à la faire parler sans embarras ! Finalement, il n'avait pas eu autant de mal à entamer une conversation légère. Et à vrai dire, c'était plutôt agréable… Ne pas devoir jouer les faux-semblants… Les bons mots… Il ne voulait pas jouer de rôle. Cette jeune femme lui procurait un vent de fraîcheur. Il espérait bien qu'un jour, ils seraient capables de briser ce rempart entre eux. Cela viendrait en son temps, mieux valait de ne pas se précipiter.

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, fit Ziu d'un air un peu hésitant. Je ne pensais pas…

Elle se tut et sembla réfléchir.

\- Tu ne pensais pas que nous aurions pu discuter ici ? l'aida-t-il. Tu ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait m'approcher ? Tu ne pensais pas partager une tasse de thé avec moi ? Tu ne pensais pas recevoir un cadeau de ma part ?

\- C'est… un peu tout ça…

\- Alors nous sommes deux. Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que tout cela arriverait.

Elle rougit d'un coup et se détourna. Rufus remit en place une mèche blonde en arrière. Il l'avait gênée. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir passer un instant avec elle. Cette scène lui paraissait également surréaliste !

\- Nous pourrions avoir l'occasion de discuter à nouveau ensemble, si cela te convient. Personnellement, j'en serai ravi.

Elle ne répondit rien, et n'avait pas non plus tourné la tête vers lui. Il devrait sans doute arrêter de parler trop ouvertement… D'ailleurs, il s'estimait plutôt distant avec les sentiments… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Évidemment qu'elle risquait de s'enfuir s'il continuait ainsi !

\- Je... Si vous y tenez… répondit-elle en le regardant à nouveau. Mais, ça risque de ne pas être bien vu…

\- Il est vrai que les autres ne risquent pas d'être tendres avec vous. Ma proposition était déplacée.

\- Non, je pensais plutôt pour vous, en vérité. Je ne voudrais pas vous créer de problèmes inutiles.

À ces mots, Rufus regarda la jeune femme. Ainsi elle s'inquiétait d'entacher sa réputation ? Qu'elle se rassure, elle ne salirait rien. On ne pouvait simplement pas empêcher les envieux. Elle était une ravissante jeune femme. Bien sûr que d'autres risqueraient de la convoiter. Mais c'était ainsi. Ces choses ne pouvaient être évitées, et le seul moyen de la mettre en sécurité contre ces vautours, c'était encore de la garder près de lui !

Elle remit en place une de ses manches, qui avait glissé sur son poignet, et la remonta jusqu'à son coude. Un bracelet vert attira l'attention de Rufus. Un bijou sans travail digne de grands joaillers, il semblait avoir été conçu à la main. Une pensée vint lui glacer le dos. Et si cette jeune femme avait déjà un prétendant ? Ceci ne l'effrayait pas mais… il se sentait un peu vexé.

\- C'est un joli bracelet, la complimenta-t-il froidement. Je n'en ai jamais vu de ce type.

\- Oh, c'est une coutume au Wutaï, répondit-elle en jouant avec.

-Puis-je ? fit Rufus, la main tendue.

La jeune femme le regarda, un peu hésitante. Puis, elle décida de le retirer pour le lui remettre. Rufus la remercia d'un signe de tête et contempla l'objet. À en juger par le matériau, c'était de la pierre. Il était lisse et en forme d'anneau. Quoique, le cercle n'était pas fermé, permettant de l'enlever et le mettre à loisir.

\- De quelle pierre s'agit-il ? Quelle est cette tradition au Wutaï ?

\- C'est du jade. La tradition veut qu'un bijou de jade soit offert à une fille, dès qu'elle naît. Il porte chance. Il en existe des beaucoup beaux et élaborés que ce bracelet. Tandis qu'à un garçon, on lui offrira plutôt un couteau ornementé, signe de force. Pardon, je parle trop.

\- Il me plaît beaucoup, dit-il en lui redonnant l'objet, rassuré.

\- Parce que vous n'avez encore jamais vu d'autres, marmonna-t-elle.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit. Rufus leva les yeux au ciel. Adieu douce tranquillité…

\- Ah ! Rufus ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama Serris en s'approchant. J'aurai dû me douter que tu étais ici. Bonjour, Ziu.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle du bout des lèvres, avant de les poser sur son gobelet.

La nouvelle arrivante se joignit à eux, et prit place auprès de Rufus. Sentant son exaspération monter, il se contenta de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Il lui aurait bien ordonné de partir, mais tant qu'elle ne tentait rien, c'était inutile. Et même si elle tentait quelque chose, elle n'était pas dans son bon droit. Et il ne se gênerait pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

\- Alors, dis-moi Ziu, dit Serris d'un ton mielleux. C'est ici que tu vas alors que tu es censée travailler ?

\- Je suis en pause, ça se voit pas ?

\- Tu es tout le temps en pause…

Rufus s'éloigna un peu des deux femmes, mal à l'aise près de Serris, mais se contenta de les observer. Rien que par le ton utilisé, elles n'étaient clairement pas proches. Apparemment, Serris était douée pour se mettre les gens à dos… À moins qu'elle ne soit pas faite pour les relations sociales…

\- Au fait, comment va ton prince ? demanda la jeune femme. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment maintenant…

Le Vice-président fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ? Avait-il réellement un rival ? Qui ? Non, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Serris n'était pas la personne la plus fiable au monde… Mais si elle disait vrai ? Non. Elle avait le talent d'arranger les choses à sa façon. Pourtant, un pourcentage de chance persistait, et ceci ne lui plaisait pas. Il saurait aisément écarter ces éventuels prétendants, s'ils étaient assez stupides pour se montrer. Même s'il ne connaissait pas encore Ziu, il était hors de question qu'il perde face à ces hommes beaucoup trop téméraires. Si cela était nécessaire, il ferait en sorte que cette jeune femme ne regarde que lui, et seulement lui. Bien sûr, il ne l'effraierait pas. Mais il brillerait uniquement pour effacer ces prétentieux. Jusqu'à annihiler leur ombre. Pour lui qui avait toujours réussi jusqu'ici, il ne laisserait personne le provoquer ainsi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Encore ? Alors, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'importunait ? Il savait que certaines personnes adoraient les conflits et faisaient tout pour en déclencher. Serait-elle de ceux-là ?

\- Reno, pardi ! Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis qu'il a été promu mécanicien !

\- Oh, pourtant tu lui manques, fit vivement Ziu.

Reno… Son prince ? Non. Ce garçon n'avait pas parlé de Ziu dans un sens amoureux... Enfin… En même temps, qui annoncerait ouvertement à son patron qu'il flirtait avec une collègue ? Oui, Reno en serait capable… Insolent et mal élevé comme il était… Donc, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

\- Je lui manque ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit l'autre jour : « Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir revoir cette chieuse ? Ah ! J'ai le temps de rien faire avec mon boulot ! », répondit Ziu, en regardant Serris dans les yeux. Véridique ! Tu pourras lui demander quand tu le verras.

\- Chieuse ?

\- Il a déjà utilisé des mots pires que ça, crois-moi !

Rufus se retint de rire. Cela faisait du bien d'entendre ces mots à son encontre ! Et voir le visage de Serris s'empourprer était un spectacle des plus agréables. Elle ne semblait plus maîtresse de la situation…

Il la vit s'approcher vivement de Ziu et lever la main, prête à la gifler. Cet amusement n'avait que trop duré. Le Vice-président arrêta son geste en la saisissant au poignet. Serris se retourna, ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi il l'empêchait d'agir. Elle se débattit un peu. Ziu, qui avait esquissé un geste de défense, regardait Rufus d'un air indéchiffrable. Il ne saurait dire si elle était soulagée qu'il intervienne ou si elle n'était que surprise.

\- Chercherais-tu le blâme, Serris ? demanda le Vice-président, en la lâchant. Tu dois savoir que les violences sont proscrites… Je me rappelle que le règlement intérieur t'avait été donné le jour où tu as signé ton contrat. Tout comme des rappels qui y étaient formulés. J'espère que tu as compris. Pars avant que je ne prenne réellement des sanctions contre toi.

La jeune femme jeta un regard noir à Ziu avant de partir sans se retourner. Rufus reporta son attention sur elle avec un sourire confiant. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Serris avait le don d'agacer le monde…

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, désolée pour ce spectacle…

\- Cela n'a l'air d'être la première fois qu'elle te tourmente.

\- Je suis désolée, je vais devoir partir ! s'écria-t-elle en regardant la pendule. J'aurai dû reprendre mon poste depuis déjà dix minutes !

Ziu s'enfuit aussitôt. Rufus ramassa le gobelet vide de la jeune femme afin de le jeter. Seraient-ils dans le même bateau ? Ce serait plus simple de la licencier dans ce cas… Encore fallait-il en parler à sa charmante amie. Peut-être se trompait-il de ce côté-là, mais il en doutait fortement. S'ilétait avéré qu'elle la persécutait, ce serait sans doute plus supportable pour lui. Il ne cherchait pas à utiliser Ziu, mais cela lui permettrait d'agir sur cette folle à travers elle… Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette option. Mais avait-il un meilleur choix ?

 _FFVII_

Tseng ouvrit les yeux. La lumière provenant de l'extérieur les lui brulaient, le forçant à les plisser et à tendre un bras devant son visage. Il distingua dans l'encadrement de la porte les silhouettes d'un homme de taille moyenne et corpulent, ainsi qu'une autre, plus allongée.

Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu la lumière, il reconnut ces deux personnes. L'un était son chef, l'autre était un garde.

\- Debout Tseng, lui ordonna Heideger. Tu reprends du service aujourd'hui !

\- On me libère ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui, et tu peux remercier la clémence du Président. Tu as un sacré coup de chance ! Si ça avait été moi, je t'aurai fait exécuter ! Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur !

Le Turk resta bouche bée. Le Vice-président avait réussi ? Combien de jours s'étaient-ils écoulés depuis leur entrevue ? Cela faisait une heure ? Un jour ? Il ne savait plus, sa notion du temps était bouleversée.

\- Il y a cinq jours que le Président a pris cette décision. Maintenant active-toi, tu as du travail à rattraper !

Sur ces mots, Heideger lui jeta son costume de Turk. Tseng les saisit et s'habilla sans trop tarder. Du moins, il tentait de ne pas laisser ses blessures le faire souffrir. Le Turk jeta un coup d'œil à son chef. Il ne lui laisserait même pas un peu d'intimité, voire même prendre une douche…

Dès qu'il fut changé, l'homme barbu lui ordonna de le suivre dans le couloir. Il lui fit part des changements majeurs qu'il aurait manqué. L'attaque d' _Avalanche_ , la réparation des locaux, des terroristes emprisonnés...

On lui apprit également l'héroïsme de l'un des salariés. Un dénommé Reno avait sauvé le Président. Tseng réfléchit un instant. Il avait déjà rencontré cet homme. Il avait manqué de respect au Vice-président et au Président à plusieurs reprises… Comme quoi, même un sauvage comme lui pouvait se rendre utile ! Toutefois, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il démontrait son courage… ou son inconscience.

\- Le Président a prévu de le faire entrer chez les Turks. Tu assureras sa formation. Vois ça comme une façon de te racheter.

Tseng jeta un œil à Heideger. Il n'aura plus sa confiance depuis cet incident. Il avait la désagréable impression que seul le Vice-président croyait à son histoire… Travailler dans une ambiance aussi pesante n'aura rien de plaisant.

Alors, il allait former ce jeune homme irrespectueux ? Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche ! S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel il excellait, c'était celui de cerner la personnalité des gens. Il ne voyait pas en Reno quelqu'un de malléable et discipliné. Pourtant, il en avait déjà formé des recrues, mais son cas serait spécial… Pourvu qu'il ne lui pose aucun problème… Ce jeune homme ne supporterait pas longtemps d'avoir une laisse. Il devrait s'armer de patience pour le plier à l'exigence de son nouveau poste…

 _FFVII_

Le Président s'alluma un cigare lorsque sa secrétaire le contacta à travers l'interphone.

 _« Monsieur le Président, excusez-mois de vous déranger, mais Serris du service comptable souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. »_

\- C'est urgent ? Je suis occupé !

 _« Apparemment, cela concernerait votre fils, monsieur le Vice-président. »_

Shinra marqua un temps d'arrêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? À force d'entendre parler de lui, il finirait par avoir un ulcère à l'estomac ! Déjà que ce mioche arrogant et capricieux ne manquait aucune occasion pour l'humilier !

\- Fait-la entrer.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Serris entra dans le bureau, sous le regard dur du Président.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, le salua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon fils a encore fait ? dit Shinra sans plus se préoccuper d'elle et en replongeant dans ses papiers, le cigare entre les doigts.

\- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous.

\- Dans ce cas, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

\- Je viens vous faire part d'une chose importante.

Le Président releva la tête vers elle, curieux.

\- J'entretiens une relation cordiale avec monsieur le Vice-président, depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Shinra prit une bouffé de son cigare avant de recracher la fumée. Quelle belle jambe ça lui faisait ! Son fils aimait les belles femmes… Rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans ! Il lui avait déjà fait savoir à maintes reprises de ne pas s'immiscer dans ses histoires de cœur…

\- Je ne sais pas s'il vous en a parlé, mais il m'a déjà exprimé son désir d'officialiser notre relation.

Le Président s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise, plus étonné qu'excédé cette fois-ci. Son fils avait entamé une relation sérieuse avec une femme ? Et il ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Décidément, il avait vraiment raté quelque chose lors de sa conception !

\- Effectivement, je ne suis pas au courant.

\- Il devait être très pris ces derniers temps. Il ne voulait pas que je prenne les devants, mais je voulais le soulager de ce côté.

\- Je vois… Il ne prend déjà plus la peine de venir me voir…

Shinra observa un peu plus la jeune femme. Cheveux noirs, coupé en un carré des plus élaboré et élégants… Un visage angélique et un sourire ravissant… Des yeux à vous faire se damner un homme… C'était une des plus belles femmes que son fils n'ait jamais côtoyé ! Si seulement elle ne venait pas des Taudis ! Il lui aurait accordé sa bénédiction !

\- Je suis ravi que me fils ait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser votre union.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Je saurai être une bonne épouse !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais votre pédigrée n'est pas très élevé. Vous resterez juste une aventure. Jamais je ne laisserai mon fils épouser une femme de basse naissance.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sans offenses, ma chère.

\- Alors… Vous le laisseriez aux mains d'une Wutaïenne ?

\- Que…

\- Oui, votre fils voit également une immigrée ! Et vous allez me dire que cette situation est meilleure ? J'ai peur pour votre fils ! Je l'aime vraiment, terriblement même ! Et cette sorcière use de ses charmes pour vous le voler ! J'ai réellement essayé de le ramener à la réalité… Mais cette femme est perfide !

\- Les femmes de ce pays n'ont rien de spécial…

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi avant ! Monsieur le Président, pour le bien de votre réputation, pour votre fils et l'image même de la _Shinra_ , quel serait le pire ? Qu'il épouse quelqu'un comme moi, qui a grandi dans les Taudis, ou la femme d'un pays vaincu ?

Le Président se leva de son siège en posant son cigare dans son cendrier. Cette femme avait raison… Quel était le pire ? Une femme des Taudis ou une femme d'un pays ennemi ? Toutefois, le Wutaï avait perdu la guerre… Donc est-ce qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une humiliation ? Au contraire, le fait que son fils épouse cette femme pourrait d'autant plus asseoir l'autorité de la _Shinra_ dans ce pays… Quoiqu'il en soit, il préférait choisir lui-même celle qui porterait ses enfants !

Shinra regarda soudainement Serris. Mais… En quoi cette femme pouvait savoir mieux que lui ? De quel droit osait-elle lui suggérer quelque chose ? Elle n'était qu'une assistante comptable ! Un rebus des Taudis ! Elle n'y comprendrait jamais rien aux jeux des grands de ce monde ! Se faire insulter par son fils était une chose, mais que cette femme vienne mettre son grain de sel dans ses affaires… C'était autre chose !

\- Hors de ma vue ! rugit Shinra. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon bureau et ce n'est pas à vous de décider de mon fils ! Du vent !

La jeune femme sursauta devant le changement d'humeur du Président et obéit. L'homme s'assit et activa l'interphone :

\- Café !

 _FFVII_

\- Bien, assied-toi Reno, fit Tseng en entrant dans son bureau. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Le rouquin prit place sur la chaise en face de son nouveau chef. Il n'avait encore jamais visité les quartiers des Turks, et il était un peu déçu de le découvrir. La décoration était très sobre. Et il n'y avait personne… Tout semblait flambant neuf et propre, une odeur de peinture flottait encore dans l'air… Est-ce que quelqu'un travaillait vraiment dans ces bureaux ?

\- Z'êtes jamais ici, pas vrai ? demanda Reno en regardant autour de lui.

\- C'est rare que nous restions dans des bureaux, si c'est ta question. Pour en revenir à toi, je me chargerai de ta formation pendant un temps. Lorsque je te jugerai apte à agir seul, tu seras en totale autonomie et un Turk pour de bon.

Il reporta son attention vers Tseng, et grimaça. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête, même autour du cou. Des bleus sur le visage, ainsi qu'un pansement à une des commissures de ses lèvres. Même des cernes sous les yeux ! Il a dû passer une drôle de soirée… Et il ne préférait pas savoir quels étaient ses fantasmes !

\- Ca prend combien de temps la formation ?

\- Ca dépend des gens, il y en a qui apprenne vite et d'autres non. Estimons ton apprentissage sur trois mois pour commencer.

\- Trois mois ? Mais c'est vachement long !

\- C'est la durée standard. Tu seras amené à diriger des opérations dangereuses et secrètes. Tu devras certainement prendre des décisions difficiles.

\- Diriger des opérations ? Comment ?

\- Les Turks peuvent commander la milice. Sous les ordres du Président, nous pouvons être amené à poursuivre les détracteurs de la _Shinra_ , que ce soit _Avalanche_ , des opposants politiques ou des déserteurs.

\- Ah ouais, quand même…

\- À compter d'aujourd'hui et pendant un mois et demi, tu m'assisteras. Je t'apprendrai la théorie et te montrerai le boulot. Tu n'auras pas à agir, juste à prendre des notes. Je te mettrai également en situation afin de t'observer. Suivant le résultat, j'aviserai si ta phase d'assistance doit se prolonger ou non.

\- Et en si je suis au point au bout de ce temps-là ?

\- Nos rôles s'inverserons pendant un mois et demi. Tu seras en action et je t'assisterai. Je serai là pour corriger d'éventuelles erreurs et te donner d'autres conseils. Si tout vas bien, tu seras bel et bien un Turk au bout de trois mois.

\- T'inquiète, j'vais gérer !

\- Et comme je suis ton supérieur, tu dois me vouvoyer. Mais avant de continuer, fit Tseng en lui tendant un papier et un stylo. Une petite signature.

Reno pencha la tête sur le côté et ratifia le document. Il s'agissait plus ou moins d'une charte de confidentialité engageant sa responsabilité en cas de fuite d'information, ainsi que l'impossibilité de poursuivre la _Shinra_ en justice pour quelque raison que ce soit. Quel drôle de boulot il avait trouvé ! Quels secrets cette entreprise renfermait-elle ? Ça devait être très important pour avoir ce type de document… Rude avait un travail bizarre…

\- Z'êtes chiants à la _Shinra_ … Pour que vous preniez autant de précautions, vous cachez quoi au juste ?

\- Tu l'apprendras durant ta formation. Te le dire maintenant ne servirait à rien. Aussi, tu ne dois jamais parler de tes activités de Turks à personne. Que ce soit ta famille ou tes amis. Personne. Si d'aventure, on te pose des questions, tu répondras que nous sommes des gardes du corps. Compris ?

Reno se gratta la tête. Rude obéissait pas trop à cette règle… Il parlait de son boulot à sa femme…

\- Ok, j'ai compris ! Mais vous faites peur, je m'embarque dans quoi là ?

\- Pour te prévenir, seuls les hauts cadres et les Turks sont au courant de la moindre chose ici. Aucun salarié ne sait et ne doit savoir. On leur demande de travailler, c'est tout.

\- Y a rien de spécialement confidentiel dans le fait qu'on protège le Président et que la compagnie fournit de l'énergie à la ville…

\- Nous faisons également des recherches militaires.

\- Ouais, ça je me doutais déjà.

\- Nous testons et proposons de nouveaux produit pharmaceutiques, toujours plus performants.

\- Ouais… On s'éloigne de l'énergie là…

\- Et le Président gère aussi Midgar, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras pour l'heure. Viens avec moi, il est temps que tu te trouves une arme.

Le rouquin se leva et suivit Tseng, qui s'arrêta devant une porte au fond du bureau. Il entra un code sur la borne et y passa une carte. Elle s'ouvrit après un instant.

À l'intérieur se trouvait des vitrines dans lesquelles étaient exposés des armes en tout genre, pistolets, fusils, armes de poings, épées… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Reno s'avança et regarda chaque vitrine. Le matériel était neuf. Certains emplacements vides lui laissaient suggérer que Tseng et Rude ne représentaient pas les seuls Turks de la compagnie, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Ils cachaient vraiment leur jeu…

\- Fais ton choix, lui indiqua Tseng. Choisis bien ton arme, car tu n'en auras pas d'autre. Lorsqu'un Turk prend une arme, il est lié à elle jusqu'à la fin.

\- La fin ?

\- La fin de son contrat.

\- Il existe des contrats courts ?

\- Ce sont des contrats à durée indéterminé.

\- Alors, c'est quoi la fin du contrat dans ce cas ? C'est quand on démissionne ou qu'on est viré ?

\- La démission est interdite. Le licenciement impossible. La fin de contrat, c'est lorsque le Turk meut. Il est lié à la _Shinra_ à la vie à la mort. D'où ton apprentissage de trois mois. Je dois m'assurer que tu aies les épaules assez solides et que tu sauras te montrer fidèle.

\- J'ai plus le droit de refuser là ?

\- Tu as un pied dans le métier. Si tu abandonnes, je devrais t'éliminer.

Reno frémit. Tseng faisait son travail mais l'entendre parler de tuer quelqu'un d'un air aussi détaché ? Et puis, c'était quand même limite d'entendre son supérieur dire qu'il allait le buter s'il faisait pas l'affaire ! Quelle drôle de vie il allait mener !

\- Et si j'ai pas l'profil ?

Tseng resta silencieux et le regarda comme si sa question était stupide. Le rouquin soupira. Il sentait que ce type allait être chiant à supporter durant trois mois…

\- Ta formation sera rallongée.

\- Ok… À part toi… vous et Rude, y'a d'autres Turks ?

\- Ils sont en mission à travers le monde. Je ne sais pas si tu les rencontreras un jour ou non.

\- Et donc, notre patron c'est le Président ?

\- Oui, c'est lui qui donne les ordres. Mais nous avons besoin de Heideger, le responsable de l'Ordre Publique, pour nous donner le départ. Il était un ancien Turk. Il peut arriver que le Vice-président nous donne des ordres. Mais ceux de Heideger et du Président prévalent.

\- Ah…

Donc il devrait vraiment obéir au blond ? Depuis le jour où il l'avait jeté dans la neige, il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'il travaillerait pour lui…

\- Tu abandonneras aussi ton bleu de travail pour des vêtements plus sobres et présentables. Ils devraient arriver dans quelques jours. Les RH s'en sont chargés pendant ton entretien avec le Président.

\- Mais, vous avez pas besoin de connaître ma taille ?

\- Les fichiers du personnel, ça te parle ? Tu as rempli ta propre fiche lorsque tu es entré en tant qu'hôte d'accueil.

Reno acquiesça en haussant les sourcils, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. Alors c'était vrai ! La _Shinra_ fliquait ses salariés !

\- Toi-même en tant que Turk, tu auras accès à ces informations. Mais avant que tu ne puisses avoir tes propres accès, c'est moi qui contrôlerait dans les premiers temps quelles informations tu peux consulter ou non. Tu conserveras donc ton ancienne carte. Tu en auras une de niveau quatre lorsque tu auras fait tes preuves.

Le rouquin se retourna vers les vitrines d'armes. Il ne savait pas laquelle choisir pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas les armes tranchantes, qu'il estimait très primitives, ou les armes à feu. C'était pas vraiment son truc… Une arme de poing peut-être ? Mais s'il fallait éclater des gens, ce serait mieux avec une « vraie » arme…

\- Tu peux les tester avant de faire ton choix, lui indiqua Tseng. Mais ne tarde pas trop, nous avons du travail.

Le rouquin acquiesça en passant en revue chacune des armes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une matraque métallique. Reno se gratta la tête. Elle pourrait éventuellement faire l'affaire. Après tout, ça valait le coup d'essayer ! Et puis sincèrement, dès qu'il sera un Turk à part entière, Serris ne pourra plus faire ce qu'elle veut ! En voilà un bon boulot !

* * *

 **Moi : Ce chapitre est clos !**

 **Vous : Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais pourquoi T.T ? Ca devenait intéressant !**

 **Moi :Patience patience ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans 15 jours !**

 **Vous : Oui, mais Reno...**

 **Moi : *vous fais une tape dans le dos***

 **Bref ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires sur ce que vous avez aimé ou pas (pour dire coucou, me donner un cookie...)**

 **Sur ce, soyez sage et prenez soin de vous !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	18. Infos concernant la suite !

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien et je voulais vous prévenir que le chapitre initialement prévu aujourd'hui paraîtra 1 semaine en retard (milles pardons !)

Ce retard est surtout dû à des petites choses personnels (je cherche du travail actuellement ^^) et j'ai aussi travaillé sur la suite de la fic, et plus particulièrement sur les Turks. Ce qui m'a finalement pris plus de temps que prévu !

Du coup, concernant les Turks, je vais reprendre les personnages présents dans Before Crisis (gros merci à toi Lexi Izunia pour cette suggestion !)

Comme la majorité n'ont pas de véritable nom, j'ai choisi de leur en donner, en fonction de la première lettre de leur catégorie (sauf pour Veld et Rod, qui ont déjà des noms pour le coup) :

\- **Legend** (homme, origine Junon) = **Lukas**

\- **Gun** (femme, origine bidonvilles de Midgar) = **Gena**

\- **Two Guns** (homme, origine bidonvilles de Midgar) = **Travis**

\- **Shotgun** (femme, origine Mideel) = **Sheryl**

\- **Martial Art** (homme, origine Costa Del Sol) = **Manoel**

\- **Martial Art** (femme, origine Village Glaçon) = **Alma**

\- **Katana** (homme, origine Gongaga) = **Kenneth**

- **Nunchaku** (homme, origine Village des Ossements) = **Noham**

\- **Knife** (femme, origine Corel) = **Norah** (Oui, parce que le « K » de « Knife » ne se prononce pas en anglais XD et aussi car je n'ai pas trouvé de nom en « K » qui me plaisait)

Pour ce qui est de Cissnei, on la connaît déjà ^^ Et Rude, Reno, Elena et Tseng n'ont plus besoin d'être nommé !

J'ai déjà effectué une trame pour le background de chacun, il reste juste à le peaufiner pour d'autres.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ou ira ^^

 **Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour la semaine prochaine !**

Gros bisous, soyez sage et à la prochaine !

 **Feita**


	19. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre que vous auriez dû avoir ! Milles excuses pour le retard !**

 **J'ai aussi une petite information pour vous car je me suis rendue compte d'une chose : Plus cette fic avance et plus j'ai d'intrigues qui se mettent en place, et qui n'ont encore pas grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire du jeu (du coup, c'est gênant XD car on en est déjà au chapitre 14 et je suis loin d'approcher les évènements du jeu !) Du coup, Ma Loyauté Pour Vous ne sera pas en 3 tomes. Mais en 4 :**

 **\- Tome 1 : Préquels FF7**

 **\- Tome 2 : Evènements FF7 (jeu)**

 **\- Tome 3 : Evènement FF7 AC (désolée Zeeg Zaag, tu vas me détester car ça s'est éloigné ! XD Mais ça veut dire que tu pourras davantage le savourer !)**

 **\- Tome 4: Evènements DoC**

 **Voilà ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Rude gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait du service Comptabilité. Heideger lui avait ordonné de retrouver l'informateur d' _Avalanche_ , qui avait infiltré leur quartier. À la base, il aurait plutôt souhaité trouver la personne responsable de l'emprisonnement de son chef. Mais, il s'agissait d'un ordre de Heideger, donc… Il devrait se charger de cette affaire plus tard.

Il apprit du responsable de l'Ordre Publique que l'espion se faisant appeler « _La Source_ ». À en juger par les disfonctionnements provoqués durant l'attaque, ce dernier devait avoir accès au système de sécurité. En l'occurrence, le suspect ne pouvait se cacher que parmi de hauts cadres. Son chef avait eu une bonne intuition dès le départ. Même si son accusation n'avait pas été la bonne.

Alors, depuis ce jour, Rude avait remué toute la documentation sur le personnel de la _Shinra_ , visionné encore et encore les enregistrements vidéos, suivi et espionné les potentiels suspects… Personne ne s'était d'ailleurs douté de faire l'objet d'investigations. Dans ce domaine, Rude était le plus silencieux de ses camarades. Peu loquace et d'un calme olympien, on ne se rendait pas forcément compte qu'il était là.

Après s'être confronté à de nombreuses impasses et essuyés des erreurs, enfin il était parvenu à une piste sérieuse. Qui plus est, celle-ci pouvait concorder avec les fausses attestations de virement de Reeve. La Comptabilité. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché de ce côté-là plus tôt ? Rude jeta un œil rapide derrière lui, il avait bien fait de contacter la milice pour cette opération. Ces quatre hommes qui le suivaient ne devaient servir que de soutien, au cas où le suspect déciderait de prendre la poudre d'escampette ou s'il faisait preuve de résistance.

Rude pénétra dans les bureaux, surprenant malgré lui certains employés. Les uns le regardait avec curiosité, d'autres avec inquiétude. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un Turk se promener dans les couloirs avec des miliciens. L'homme chauve s'avança calmement vers leur responsable, cloisonné dans des locaux appropriés à son autorité,trop affairé à s'énerver au téléphone.

En passant, Rude remarqua la fameuse Serris dont Reno lui avait tant parlé. Elle était tranquillement en train de travailler. Ainsi cette femme était un vrai démon et elle aimait harceler son monde ? Il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard, mais au moins il connaissait son visage à présent ! Et visuellement, rien ne laissait présager qu'elle se conduisait comme ça. Mais dans son métier, Rude avait appris très tôt qu'il valait mieux se méfier des apparences.

L'homme chauve frappa à la porte du responsable. Celui-ci lui intima d'entrer à travers les cloisons transparentes. C'était un homme pas très grand et un peu bouffi. Il était apprécié pour ses qualités managériale et avait le respect de son équipe. Rude entra et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant les miliciens attendre à l'extérieur.

\- Heu, bonjour, fit le responsable comptable en en raccrochant son téléphone. En quoi puis-je aider ?

Rude posa simplement les documents qui l'accusait, conservant son stoïcisme habituel. Le comptable regarda d'un air incrédule l'homme chauve, avant de saisir les feuilles d'une main tremblante.

\- De… de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il en feuilletant le dossier. Je… Je ne comprends rien ! Des versements ? Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Détournement de fonds, informations à _Avalanche_ , accusation d'un haut cadre, abus de confiance…

\- Je… Non !

\- Et vous avez piégé un Turk.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous le jure !

Rude se déplaça afin d'appréhender le comptable. Ce dernier recula à chaque pas que faisait le Turk. Une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Arrêtez d'approcher ! J'ai rien à voir avec _Avalanche_ ! Pitié !

L'homme chauve soupira et continua d'avancer vers lui.

\- Non ! N'avancez pas ! le menaça le comptabled'un classeur.

Le Turk resta imperturbable. Il comprenait son angoisse, mais c'étaient les ordres.

\- Je vais le jeter ! le prévint le pauvre homme en esquissant un mouvement.

Rude ne l'écouta pas. Menacer quelqu'un avec un classeur était ridicule. Peu importait sa véhémence, il l'embarquerait. Ses recherches l'avaient mené jusqu'à lui, et par respect pour les victimes de l'attaque, justice serait rendue.

Le comptable lui lança son classeur. Le Turk dévia le projectile avec aisance. Avec ses années d'entraînement et son bagage professionnel, il y avait peu de chose qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Comme pris d'une rage soudaine et par désespoir, le comptable lui envoya tous le matériel qu'il avait sous la main. Soit un pot de crayon, divers dossiers, son clavier…

Rude soupira à nouveau. Après ça, il ne pourrait pas lui garantir qu'il s'en sortirait… Pourquoi personne ne réfléchissait avant de réagir avec tant de violence ? On risquait toujours la surenchère ! Il aurait compris qu'il l'agresse si lui-même s'était montré hostile. Ce qui n'était pas le cas !

La milice voulut entrer mais Rude les en dissuada d'un signe de main. Il savait que certains de ses camarades aimaient les opérations musclées, mais il restait persuadé que tout ne ferait que s'envenimer si les miliciens s'en mêlait. Déjà que le service comptable était maintenant en panique… Il devait faire vite. Heideger n'aimait pas les missions qui s'éternisaient et le Président n'apprécierait sûrement pas autant de tumulte… Ça ralentirait ses affaires, comme il disait.

N'ayant plus rien à projeter contre le Turk, le responsable comptable alla se recroqueviller dans un angle. Il éclata en sanglot. Rude aurait été plus jeune, il lui aurait fait pitié. Mais on apprenait vite à se séparer de ces émotions parasites dans le métier. Et c'était certainement la phase la plus délicate chez tous les futurs Turks. Se débarrasser de son humanité n'était pas facile. Mais aujourd'hui, même parmi les plus aguerris, il arrivait que l'on craque parfois. Mais on s'arrangeait pour ne pas être vu. Même si ce n'était un secret pour personne.

\- Levez-vous, ordonna Rude froidement.

Devant le manque de réaction du comptable, l'homme chauve le força à se relever par le bras. Il lui ligota les mains et le contraignit à le suivre hors du bureau. La milice le suivait de près. Les autres employés présents échangeaient des regards inquiets. Il n'y avait même plus aucun bruit. Même pas celle de leur respiration. Seul un téléphone sonna dans le vide, mais personne n'osa s'en approcher.

Rude jeta un œil à l'homme qu'il maintenait devant lui. Le comptable avait la tête baissé et ne disait pas un mot. Si ses recherches étaient bonnes, ils avaient enfin coincé cette fameuse « _Source_ » d'Avalanche, dans le cas contraire, les recherches devront à nouveau reprendre. Dans tous les cas, c'était Heideger qui souhaitait l'interroger, son chef étant occupé avec une jeune recrue. Courage Reno ! Ce boulot n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille.

 _FFVII_

Reno suivit Tseng jusqu'à une porte. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et il pénétrèrent dans une grande salle. Elle était agencée comme une sorte de dojo. Le chef des Turks lui avait demandé de venir avec lui, dans le but d'observer ses capacités en combat. Il y avait deux jours, il dut choisir une arme parmi d'autres. Ainsi, il se retrouvait avec une matraque brillante et chromée somme toute ordinaire. Avant de faire un choix définitif, on lui avait permis de tester les armes qu'il voulait. Il serait à la suite libre de trancher. Pour commencer, ça lui paraissait pas trop mal de débuter avec cette barre…

Également, son chef avait insisté pour qu'il porte au moins une chemise et un pantalon, en attendant que son costume leur soit livré. Si tout allait bien, il devrait le recevoir bientôt. Jusqu'à présent, Reno n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait forcé de porter ce vêtement à longueur de temps… Sans compter que sur le terrain, ça ne devait pas être pratique… Mais il avait la sensation que son avis à ce sujet n'intéressait pas Tseng…

\- Bien, fit le chef des Turks en se débarrassant de sa veste noir et en la jetant négligemment au sol. Il est temps de voir ce dont tu es capable.

\- Ouais ? Et je fais quoi ?

Tseng se précipita vers Reno et lui assena un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, le rouquin se retrouva au sol. Un peu sonné, il se massa en jetant un regard noir à son chef, en garde. Tseng soupira longuement en baissant ses poings.

\- Putain ! Espèce de salaud ! rugit Reno. T'aurais pu prévenir !

\- Écoute-moi, le bleu ! le menaça le chef en lui tenant le col. Sur le terrain, personne ne te préviendra. Ce sera soit lui, soit toi. Et il est préférable que ce soit plutôt lui. Maintenant, cesse d'agir comme un gosse et défend-toi !

Il le relâcha violemment en se redressant. Reno se leva à son tour, en colère. Tseng se retourna et lui assena un coup dans le ventre, faisant plier le rouquin sous la douleur et l'impact. Il sentit son souffle se couper et une subite envie de vomir.

\- Et pour l'amour du ciel, vouvoie-moi ! fit Tseng en le forçant à se redresser.

Reno regarda avec fureur son nouveau chef, malgré la douleur qui lui déformait le visage. C'était quoi son problème ? Il lui avait rien fait !

\- Je crois que je vais avoir du boulot avec toi… soupira le chef avant de ramasser la matraquel. Pourquoi as-tu voulu commencer par cette arme ?

\- Parce que… Bin…

\- Je sais aussi que tu avais pratiqué un art martial quand tu étais petit.

\- Ouais…

\- Je me demande où sont passés tes années d'entraînement… Et aussi, comment tu as pu appréhender un membre d' _Avalanche_ … Comment tu as sauvé le Président…

\- Bin…

\- À quoi crois-tu que sert une arme ? s'irrita Tseng en lui tendant la matraque.

\- Mais, t'es pas armé toi… Ce serait de la triche ! répondit Reno en prenant la barre. Pourquoi j'te bastonnerai de toute façon ?

\- Bonne mentalité. Mais inutile en tant que Turk. ! Tu seras amené à affronter des adversaires non-armés.

Reno fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce point de vue…

\- Ca fait quinze ans que je travail pour la _Shinra_ en tant que Turk, reprit Tseng. Dix ans que je suis chef. La plupart des Turks, c'est moi qui les ai formé. Et ils sont eux aussi passé par là.

\- Même Rude ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait entraîné.

\- On peut pas commencer sur des mannequins ? J'suis pas chaud…

Tseng leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa d'un revers de la main.

\- Allez ! Attaque-moi ! lui ordonna Tseng. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux !

\- Viens pas chialer !

Reno se rua vers lui, bien décidé à lui rendre chacun de ses coups. Apparemment, discuter avec lui ne servait à rien pour l'instant. Pas de problème ! Il allait lui déboîter la mâchoire !

Tseng esquiva aisément le rouquin, et riposta par un coup de pieds dans sa jambe. Reno grimaça. La vive douleur qui s'étendait tout le long du tibias l'avait immobilisé.

\- Tu as trop d'ouverture, observa le chef. Allez ! On recommence !

Le rouquin fonça sur Tseng. Il repensa à sa matraque. Oui ! Il devait essayer de le frapper avec ! Reno voulut abattre sa barre métallique sur son chef, mais celui-ci l'esquiva en s'accroupissant. Il lui administra un coup derrière son genoux. Déséquilibré, Reno tomba sur le sol.

\- Merde ! Arrête de me mettre des taquets !

\- Le jour où tu diras ça à ta cible, tu seras mort.

\- Mais j't'emmerde !

Le rouquin se releva rapidement et se jeta sur Tseng. Il en avait assez de son manège ! Cet entraînement ne ressemblait à rien ! Qu'il pouvait l'énerver à toujours l'éviter !

Reno abattit sa matraque sur Tseng, mais celui-ci para.

\- Putain ! s'énerva le rouquin.

\- Pas mal ! Persévère !

Son chef le repoussa en le frappant avec son pied. Pas question de lâcher prise ! Il allait lui rendre au centuple ses taquets ! Reno fonça à nouveau, motivé par l'idée de lui refaire le portrait.

 _FFVII_

Serris termina d'effectuer ses photocopies. Le bureau tentait de reprendre un rythme normal. Tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait assister à l'arrestation de son supérieur, surtout conduite par un Turk ! Accusé de collaboration avec _Avalanche_ … Même le bureau fermé, ils avaient tout entendu !

Et dire que cela aurait pu être elle ! Pour le coup, elle avait eu chaud. Si jamais les Turks étaient remontés jusqu'à elle, tout se serait terminé aussitôt. Et jamais elle ne s'avouerait vaincue ! Jamais ! Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour arriver où elle en était ! Elle voyait enfin son objectif s'approcher… Heureusement qu'elle avait couvert ses arrières en prenant soin d'effacer ses traces… Elle connaissait par cœur les mots de passe permettant d'accéder aux comptes bancaires et aux informations confidentielles sur les salariés. Après moult recherches et espionnages, elle réussit à se les procurer. Et son supérieur avait fait l'erreur d'oublier sa carte dans son bureau !

Une carte de niveau trois qui lui avait permis d'écarter Tseng et de se protéger d'un retour de flamme. Le Turk n'avait pas été arrêté très longtemps, et ce fut fâcheux. Elle aurait souhaité disposer de plus de temps pour atteindre Rufus… En y repensant, la Wutaïenne s'était rapprochée de lui, à sa plus grande horreur !

Et Rufus qui avait osé s'interposer ! Il ne voyait rien… Cette idiote le manipulait ! Comment auraient-ils pu se rapprocher autrement ? Ils sont issus de monde très différents ! Cette garce s'avérait être une menace beaucoup plus importante qu'escompté. Jusqu'à présent, Serris avait toujours su vaincre ses rivales… Cela n'avait jamais demandé trop de travail, ces jeunes femmes n'avaient eut aucun contact avec Rufus. Mais… Celle-ci oui…

Qu'espérait-elle ? Elle ne triomphera pas ! Pas sur un terrain qu'elle connaissait si bien ! Éventuellement, elle aurait pu s'assurer le soutien du Président. C'était risqué de prétexter un mariage avec son fils. Mais s'il avait répondu de manière positive, Rufus n'aurait pu que se plier à la volonté de son père.

Le Président… Il avait sous-entendu qu'elle était un déchet indigne de son fils ! Elle ? Un déchet ? Ce veux porc avait osé l'insulter ! Parce qu'il était Président, le reste n'avait pas de valeur ? Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire payer ! Si seulement… Mais, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle devait s'avouer vaincue pour la toute première fois. Il était trop haut et trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse tenter quelque chose. Cela risquerait de lui coûter cher. Très cher.

Sa seule consolation serait donc de s'occuper de cette rivale trop téméraire. Qu'elle se méfie, les choses pouvaient finir par mal tourner. Et parfois, on ne s'en sortait pas. Et aucun chevalier en armure ne sera là pour la sauver. Pas cette fois.

 _FFVII_

Mia raccrocha son téléphone et s'occupa du dossier sur lequel elle travaillait avant d'être dérangée. Depuis que Reno avait quitté le service, tous avait repris un semblant de train de vie routinier. Son boulot était loin d'être épanouissant, mais on ne choisissait pas toujours son futur. Elle faisait partie de ceux dont l'avenir était tout tracé et sans surprise. Un travail médiocre, pas très bien payé et peu satisfaisant, un petit appartement dans un quartier peu fréquentable… Les mêmes personnes qu'elle croisait… Les mêmes journées qui se succédaient... Les mêmes problèmes au bureau… En bref, tous les jours se ressemblaient. Bien sûr, elle avait des amis ici, mais ils étaient peu et elle ne les voyait que rarement.

Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra Ziu. Une jeune femme venue de Wutaï, qui intégra le même service qu'elle. On la lui avait confiée pour la former. Elle semblait un peu déprimée ce jour-là. Cela se comprenait, le Wutaï avait perdu la guerre et se retrouver dans le pays de son ennemi ne devait pas être facile. Elle avait compris dès le premier jour ce que Ziu pouvait ressentir. Elle-même était déjà passé par-là.

Mia venait de Kalm. Après ses études, elle quitta la ville et son foyer pour travailler à Midgar. Quitter la campagne pour se retrouver ici, dans cette gigantesque ville ! Il y avait de quoi avoir le tournis. Ses débuts en tant que citadine de Midagr furent laborieux, tellement de choses différaient de Kalm… Sans compter que son accent nasale et sa prononciation guttural des « r » amusait ou agaçait les gens… Ce fut difficile, mais elle avait fini par se faire accepter, sans doute grâce à son caractère. Toutefois, son accent semblait s'être fortement adouci avec le temps.

C'est pourquoi, elle avait très vite pris Ziu sous son aile. Et malgré son appui, son intégration fut difficile. Ziu avait été sans cesse la cible de moqueries et d'injures, voire de racisme. Plusieurs fois, Mia s'en était plainte auprès de la direction. Mais rien ne fut appliqué pour arrêter cela. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, ces remarques paraissaient se raréfier… Tant mieux si tout cela se tassait !

Et Reno apparut. L'accueil n'avait jamais été aussi animé que lorsqu'il fut hôte. Sans compter que c'était le seul homme dans le service, donc elles étaient toutes aux petits soins. Mia rit doucement. Même elle malheureusement ! Elle s'était toujours persuadée qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ces femmes-là… Raté ! Au début, elle l'avait pris pour un cinglé. Surtout la façon dont il avait traité le Maire, Don Corneo… Ce fut très gênant ce jour-là, mais en y repensant, qu'est-ce que ce fut drôle ! Mais le pire, c'était certainement sa rencontre avec le Vice-président… Et c'était étonnant qu'il soit toujours là après cela !

Puis s'ensuivit les problèmes avec Serris. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée de la façon dont Reno se confrontait à elle. Mia l'enviait un peu pour cela. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment lutter contre elle. Et surtout, cette folle avait jeté son dévolu sur Rufus et traitait Ziu comme un poison. Cette situation était assez étouffante. Mais peu importe ce que Reno ou elle faisait, rien ne fonctionnait. Ziu commençait même à se défendre. Timide comme elle était, Serris avait réussi à la pousser dans ses retranchements… Une chose était sûre. Rufus et Ziu semblaient sur la bonne voie !

Mais Serris avait failli faire licencier Reno. Mais il s'en sortait toujours. Même lorsqu'il était question d' _Avalanche_ , cet homme avait une chance de tous les diables ! Et un courage à toute épreuve… Sauver la vie du Président, de cette façon… C'était juste incroyable ! Ces personnes-là étaient si rare aujourd'hui !

Et maintenant, il suivait une formation pour devenir Turk… Elle était contente pour lui, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu ni reparlé… Oui, il lui manquait… Enfin, juste un peu ! Pas question de s'imaginer quoique ce soit !

Pourtant… Même si Ziu était là… Tout semblait… vide.

 _FFVII_

Reeve se sentait d'humeur enthousiaste en sortant de l'ascenseur, des dossiers dans les bras. Rufus lui avait accordé une entrevue dans son bureau, afin d'évaluer la situation de Midgar. Le Directeur du Développement Urbain n'avait pas oublié son intervention de l'autre jour. Sans doute ne le savait-il pas, mais il lui sauva la mise lors de cette réunion et lui évita les railleries de ses collègues. Ainsi, Reeve voulut se rapprocher de Rufus.

Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait dans l'entreprise, il semblait être sensé. Si cela était possible, si c'était vrai… Sans doute pourrait-il faire évoluer les mentalités grâce au Vice-président. Il voulait y croire ! Si une telle personne existait, il devait tout faire pour la rallier à lui ! Quoi de mieux que de lui faire part des difficultés de la population la plus modeste ? Les habitants des Taudis n'avaient rien fait pour mériter qu'on les traite comme des bêtes ! Oui ! Rufus serait sensible à leur sort ! Il l'écouterait ! De toute façon, le Vice-président n'avait pas le choix ! Il avait emmené des preuves et de l'argumentation avec lui !

Reeve resserra les dossiers contre lui et toqua à la porte du bureau de Rufus. On lui intima de rentrer. Avec énergie, le Directeur l'ouvrit et entra avec un sourire aimable mais n'osa pas s'approcher plus, tant qu'il n'y était pas invité. Le Vice-président semblait pensif. Il était assis à son fauteuil, le dos au fond du dossier. Son regard dans le vague, il jouait distraitement avec un stylo. Reeve l'observait avec curiosité, c'était extrêmement rare de le voir ainsi relâché… Il ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais suffisamment pour avoir constaté de son efficacité. Beaucoup de cadre et d'employé l'admiraient déjà. Le jour où il deviendrait Président, il serait suivit et adulé sans difficulté.

\- Pardonne-moi Reeve, fit Rufus en se redressant. Je réfléchissais.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, sourit le Directeur. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir accepté de me recevoir.

Le Vice-président l'invita à s'asseoir devant lui. Il obéit et déposa ses dossiers sur le bureau, prêt à défendre chaque point de cette mini-réunion.

\- Avez-vous déjà été au Wutaï ? demanda subitement Rufus en ouvrant l'un des classeurs.

\- Je… Et bien, j'y suis déjà allé lorsque j'étais enfant, fit Reeve, un peu surpris de sa question. C'était assez dépaysant, pour tout avouer. Hum, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

\- Sans raison particulière. Il y a des fuites de Mako dans les Taudis ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Cela doit bien faire sept mois. Je me suis rendu sur place plusieurs fois déjà, pour constater les dégâts.

Le Directeur se tut, soudainement inquiet. Jusqu'au moment où il avait commencé à parler, il s'était senti très sûr de lui. Il avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois ses arguments, à tel point qu'il était convaincu d'être imparable. Mais, en récitant cela devant Rufus, son entrain avait chuté en un éclair, laissant la place au doute. Reeve se mordit la lèvre. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir le voir… Quel idiot ! Ils avaient raison… Il n'était qu'un imbécile…

\- Et ? le poussa à continuer le Vice-président. Qu'as-tu constaté ? As-tu rapporté quelque chose au Président ?

Le Directeur baissa les yeux quelques instants, rassemblant ses pensées. Le regard que Rufus lui lançait n'avait rien de dédaigneux ou d'hautain. Au contraire, c'était plutôt… De l'intérêt ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur de sarcasme que pouvait avoir ses collaborateurs. Il devait saisir cette chance !

\- J'ai interrogé les habitants concernant ce problème. Et la situation est épouvantable. Le Mako s'échappe et se fond dans l'air, dans l'eau… Ils m'ont rapporté que beaucoup était tombé malade. J'ai donc voulu les visiter. La plupart souffre de démence, sinon d'empoisonnement. Sans assistance médicale et traitements spécifiques, ces gens vont mourir ! Sans compter les réparations à apporter sur les canaux pour endiguer cette catastrophe…

\- Il me semble que ton département, comme celui de Scarlet ou Heideger, dispose d'un budget alloué pour assurer le bon fonctionnement de tout cela, fit Rufus en fermant le classeur. En avez-vous parlé au Président ?

\- Oui, nous disposons de fonds mais, ils ne sont pas suffisants pour ce type d'intervention… J'ai… J'en ai parlé au Président, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas l'urgence.

\- Pas l'urgence ? Nous parlons de vies humaines, Reeve.

Le Directeur baissa les yeux. Il se faisait réprimander. À juste titre d'ailleurs ! Il n'avait pas su argumenter dans son sens, ou plutôt s'imposer, et la situation empirait de jours en jours… Il n'avait pas la vivacité de Scarlet, ni la grosse voix de Hedeiger… Quel cadre était-il s'il ne pouvait défendre ses idées ?

\- J'irai le voir, déclara Rufus. Et tu viendras avec moi. C'est de ta responsabilité dont il est question. Reeve, il faut que tu apprennes à t'imposer. Que tu sois en face du Président ou pas, cela revient au même. Ne laisse personne avoir le dessus. Tu détiens des informations dont toi seul est le maître. Ils ont obligation d'écouter ce que tu as a dire.

Le cœur du Directeur se réchauffa. Il l'encourageait. Et il avait raison ! Mais, ce n'était pas simple à appliquer… Peut-être qu'entendre sa propre voix l'effrayait aussi… À vrai dire, il était peu habitué à ce qu'on l'écoute…

\- Tu sais, si je me trompais, en tant que Président j'apprécierai que l'un de mes subordonnés me tienne tête et me montre que j'ai tort. Il n'y a que de cette façon que l'on peut évoluer. Je contacterai mon père pour un entretien urgent et je t'informerai de la date. D'ici là, potasse ton dossier car tu vas devoir le défendre. Montre que tu as les compétences pour assurer tes fonctions. N'oublie pas que personne ici n'est embauché par hasard.

Le Vice-président congédia Reeve. Le Directeur le remercia et s'en alla avec ses dossiers. Rufus lui avait redonné espoir ! Il n'était pas un leader pour rien. Il serait un bon Président. Midgar avait besoin de personnes comme lui. Et ces gens-là étaient beaucoup trop rares de nos jours. Il réviserait entièrement son argumentaire. Si le Vice-président était à ses côtés, alors tout irait bien !

 _FFVII_

Reno et Tseng s'effondrèrent au sol, haletants, épuisés et couverts de bleus. Le rouquin avait réussi à lui porter plusieurs coup. Il en était très fier ! Mais son chef en avait profité pour durcir ses attaques et sa défense… Reno soupira fortement. Au final, il se sentait vexé. Jamais Tseng ne lui avait laissé prendre le dessus durant ce duel. À chaque fois qu'il eut sentit une ouverture, aussitôt son chef la referma. Ce n'était pas juste ! Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné !

\- C'est… assez encourageant… pour un début, souffla Tseng. Bravo…

\- J'te f'rai… mordre la poussière… la prochaine fois, répondit Reno en s'asseyant péniblement.

\- Va-t-il falloir… que j'abandonne… pour que tu me vouvoies ?

\- Ils ont déjà tous abandonné ! rit le rouquin.

\- Je suis patient…

Tseng se remit doucement debout, grimaçant par moment. Reno l'imita, mais il se releva trop vite et s'étourdit bêtement. Ils n'y étaient pas allé de main morte durant cet entraînement. Son chef l'avait dit lui-même que c'était juste pour le jauger… Ah bah ça, pour l'avoir observé, on l'avait observé ! Résultat, il avait mal au crâne, mal aux jambes, mal au pieds, mal au ventre…

\- Même au cul… gémit-il en se massant l'arrière-train.

\- Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal avec cette matraque, lui dit Tseng en ramassant l'arme. Est-ce que tu veux essayer autre chose ?

\- Ca implique de te latter les couilles ? Sans façon, j'survivrai pas à un autre assaut… Cherche pas, j'reste avec ma matraque.

\- Techniquement, tu aurais pu t'entraîner sans avoir à m'affronter. Mais je voulais constater par moi-même de tes capacités. Une démonstration sur un mannequin n'aurait pas suffit. Maintenant je sais comment orienter ta formation sur ce terrain.

\- Connard… Tu voulais juste me bizuter, hein ?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis ton chef. Garde ta grossièreté. Tu devrais allez te doucher et te changer. Nous poursuivrons avec la théorie plus tard.

Sur ce il laissa Reno, prévoyant également de se rafraîchir. Avant de partir Tseng lui avait rendu la matraque. Le rouquin soupira et le suivit en direction des douches. Son chef lui avait dit que chaque Turk était passé par là avant lui. Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu le même « entraînement » avec Tseng ? Si c'était le cas, il a dû s'en prendre des beignes ! À moins qu'il soit le plus fort d'entre eux… Mais il y croyait peu.

Dans le vestiaire, Reno retira sa chemise sale, un peu déchirée, et trempée de sueur alors qu'une douche était déjà en train de couler et que les vêtements de Tseng était pliés dans un casier. Reno grimaça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui avait demandé de s'habiller comme ça si c'était pour se bastonner ? Il avait pas le compte bancaire du Président !

\- Hé ! Y a un dédommagement pour les fringues ? Parce que c'est hyper chiant en fait… Pourquoi on ne s'est pas mis en survêt' ?

\- Il faut que tu sois à l'aise avec ton uniforme. Voilà pourquoi, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La _Shinra_ couvre ce genre de chose. Tu apprends à être un Turk. L'entreprise a tout à gagner à te garder près d'elle.

Reno termina de se déshabiller et entra dans l'une des douches. Il referma la porte derrière lui et fit couler l'eau. Le jet lui fit le plus grand bien sur ses muscles endoloris. Il en profita pour fermer les yeux quelques instants. Depuis le premier jour où il pénétra dans la _Shinra_ , il n'avait jamais pensé devenir un Turk ! Il en avait fait du chemin ! Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait ses autres collègues, parce que même si Rude était là, ça allait vite le gonfler s'il devait rester avec Tseng…

\- C'est dur pour la _Shinra_ de trouver de nouveaux membres ? demanda Reno en se savonnant. Parce que, à par toi et Rude, j'en ai pas vu d'autres, des Turks…

\- Ils sont en mission à l'extérieur, certains devraient bientôt revenir. La _Shinra_ a son propre système de recrutement pour les Turks.

\- Ouais, Rude m'en a un peu parlé.

\- Donc tu as ta réponse du pourquoi le recrutement est long.

\- Oh ça va ! Dis-le si tu veux pas parler !

Reno se shampouina vigoureusement les cheveux. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être un Turk… Et son chef promettait d'être super chiant… Mais bon, au moins il aurait l'ascendant sur des gens comme Serris, et ça, c'était plus que motivant !

\- Dis, t'es rentré comment chez les Turks ? demanda Reno.

\- Certaines choses ne concerne que soi, tu sais ? Je ne souhaite pas répondre. Tu vas certainement poser cette question à d'autres. Attention à toi, certains membres ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être.

\- Genre ?

\- Genre, certains ne sont pas tous blancs.

\- Donc la _Shinra_ les recrute ?

\- Je ne suis pas dans la tête de nos dirigeants. Ils ordonnent, on obéit. C'est tout.

Reno haussa les sourcils et se rinça les cheveux. Ca risquait de promettre niveau ambiance ! Comme ça, des criminels occupaient ces postes-là ? Il était le seul à trouver ça louche ? C'était quand même super bizarre de confier ça à des types pareils… On parlait de protéger le Président, non ? Et si certains Turks étaient des malades ? Ce serait pas impossible, puisqu'il y a des gens qui veulent le tuer ! Sinon, les Turks n'existeraient pas… Enfin, il pensait…

Reno sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Tseng était déjà là avec un pantalon noir sur les hanches. Il avait diverses cicatrices sur le torse et le dos. Même les bras… Est-ce que ça datait d'avant ou après qu'il ait rejoint les Turks ? Peut-être que Rude aussi avait ces blessures-là, et que lui aussi finirait par en avoir. Cette idée avait de quoi le refroidir un peu, mais il avait de l'énergie à revendre et si ça lui permettait de ne pas être coincé dans un bureau…

\- Si je pouvais te donner un conseil, ne compte que sur toi-même, lui fit Tseng en lui tendant des vêtements propres. Les Turks sont formés pour opérer seul dans les missions les plus délicates. Ne te repose sur personne, car personne ne te protègera.

\- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas apprendre à tout le monde l'entraide ? Ca tue personne.

\- Nous ne faisons ni dans l'associatif, ni dans l'humanitaire. Les problèmes arrivent vite chez les Turks. Et on ne peut parfois pas s'en extraire. Certains peuvent souhaiter une part plus grosse du gâteau.

\- Sympa l'ambiance… C'est déjà arrivé des règlements de compte ?

Tseng ne répondit pas et enfila sa chemise. Reno l'imita en soufflant. Il était chiant ! Il était en plein apprentissage ! Il avait le droit de poser ces questions !

\- C'est déjà arrivé. C'est pourquoi tu dois rester sur tes gardes.

\- T'as déjà eu ces problèmes avant que tu sois chef ?

\- C'est surtout le lot des nouveaux. Si ta formation te le permet, tu deviendras un Turk à part entière. Certains membres chercheront à te tester ou à t'intimider. Ce sera difficile à supporter, mais si tu résistes assez, alors tu seras pleinement accepté.

S'en prendre aux nouveaux, c'était vraiment bas. Très bas même ! Heureusement que Rude était quelqu'un de cool ! Depuis qu'il apprenait le métier de Turk, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à nouveau avec lui… Il allait falloir régler ça !

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est clos ! Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour ces lectures assidues que vous me faites ! (Je culpabilise même de vous avoir publié des chapitres en retard !) Donc, je vais y remédier ! Le prochain chapitre sera prêt en temps et en heure !**

 **Pour ce qui est des futurs Turks, comme je leur ai donné des noms (et que vous risquez de vous perdre), je vais les faire apparaître par petites poignées ^^ Aussi, je vous conseille de vous faire un papier qui récapitule les nom des Turks (histoires que vous ayez pas à revenir en arrière en vous disant "mais c'est qui celui-là déjà ? Je sais plus ! C'était où ?" Et que vous finissiez en PLS.**

 **Donc voilà ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, de ce que vous avez aimé ou pas (ou pour me punir de ne pas avoir été ultra régulière ces derniers temps !)**

 **Sur ce à dans 15 jours et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**


	20. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 15 de Ma Loyauté Pour Vous - tome 1 ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai tenu bon et vous ai écris ce chapitre (pfiou !)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? demanda Reno en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est un bloc-notes, répondit Tseng en s'asseyant à son bureau. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Un des Turks est de retour. Il doit faire son rapport. Ton rôle, ce sera simplement de prendre des notes. Tu poseras tes questions après. Maintenant, vient à côté de moi.

\- C'était où sa mission ?

\- Corel.

Le rouquin hocha la tête. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette ville. Une cité minière qui reposait entièrement sur l'exploitation du charbon. Elle siégeait aux pieds des montagnes et était particulièrement pauvre. Le sol sec et rocheux rendait la terre infertile. Les habitants étaient forcés de marchander leurs minerais pour subvenir à leur besoin. La vie était rude là-bas.

Il s'agissait aussi d'une ville de passage lorsqu'on souhaitait se rendre au _Gold Saucer_ , le plus vaste parc d'attraction au monde dont la _Shinra_ détenait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents des actions. Les gens du monde entier venaient assister aux mythiques courses de chocobos ou supporter leurs champions dans les arènes de combats.

Cependant, Corel restait complètement indépendant de la _Shinra_. L'entreprise peinait donc à garder un accès libre jusqu'au Gold Saucer, les habitants réclamaient un dédommagement lorsque les téléphériques étaient utilisés. Récemment, la _Shinra_ souhaitait implanter un réacteur Mako pour leur faciliter la vie. Mais les choses ont été perçues de façon mitigée. Les uns estimaient que ce serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait leur arriver, d'autres voyaient leur indépendance et leur liberté menacées. Un petit groupe de résistant s'était formé et obligeait la _Shinra_ à déployer ses forces militaires.

Pour sa part, Reno ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. C'était trop loin pour lui et puis, dans l'absolu, tant qu'on l'empêchait pas de vivre, il s'en foutait.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Oui ? fit Tseng.

Un Turk fit son apparition. Le rouquin fut assez surpris lorsqu'il le vit. Il faisait largement plus vieux que son chef ! Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants mais on devinait quand même leur couleur brune. Ses traits durs étaient marqués par l'âge. Toutefois, il faisait assez propre sur lui. En plus, il se dégageait de lui une sorte de charisme, mais Reno ne sut dire à quoi c'était dû.

\- Bon retour, Veld, le salua Tseng. Comment s'est passée ta mission ? Tu as eu des difficultés ?

\- Un plaisir, Tseng, répondit-il. Je dirai que la mission s'est juste déroulée, les rebelles ont tous été éliminés.

\- Raconte-moi en détail.

\- Il y a quelques mois, je suis arrivé à Corel. Les citoyens n'étaient pas très enclins à coopérer. Lorsque je tentais de recueillir des informations sur le meneur des rebelles, on m'évitait ou on insultait la _Shinra_. J'ai donc dû me montrer plus persuasif.

Reno fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, persuasif ? À quoi ça pouvait bien servir de menacer des gens qui ne voulaient pas parler ?

\- Ils ont tenté de résister, commenta Tseng en ramenant ses doigts croisés à son visage. Continue.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à aller jusqu'à les torturer pour connaître le nom de ce leader.

\- La torture ? s'écria Reno. Vous déconnez pas, vous !

Veld regarda le rouquin d'un air agacé. Le chef des Turks tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux noirs.

\- Je t'ai dis de rester tranquille, le reprit-il, les dents serrées.

Le Turk plus vieux se racla la gorge.

\- Le meneur se faisait appeler Dayne. J'ai voulu entrer en contact avec lui. Ceci m'a pris beaucoup de temps. Mais au moment où j'en ai eu l'opportunité, Scarlet est venue.

\- Scarlet ? Que faisait-elle là ?

\- Elle s'estimait légitime pour résoudre cette affaire. Elle n'a jamais eu une grande confiance dans les Turks. Surtout depuis que tu es chef, en fait.

Reno leva la tête de son bloc et regarda les deux autres. Il sentait comme une tension qui venait de s'élever entre eux. Il n'était pas fou, lui-même avait cru entendre une petite pique, à en juger par le ton que ce Veld avait employé…

\- Et donc ? dit Tseng.

\- Elle a repris l'autorité de la milice que j'avais mobilisée et a traqué les rebelles. La ville a rapidement été incendiée. Ceux qui ont résisté se sont fait liquider, même ceux étrangers à cette rébellion. J'étais avec elle lorsqu'elle s'était mise en chasse de Dayne. Il s'est fait tuer sur le chemin de fer et il est tombé dans le ravin.

\- Des survivants de cette attaque ?

\- À peine une poignée de personnes. La ville se désertifie. La _Shinra_ est libre de disposer de Corel comme elle le souhaite.

Tseng appuya son front contre ses mains. Reno regarda Veld. Donc voilà ce que voulait dire son chef par « situations délicates »… Si sa formation se terminait bien, lui-aussi prendrait part à ce genre d'assaut… Il avait du mal à saisir comment on pouvait faire un tel carnage et bien dormir le soir après ça… Mais il commençait aussi à comprendre quelque chose sur les Turks. La signification d'être choisi. Personne n'accepterait un boulot pareil si on ne le forçait pas à le faire… Forcément… Et c'était pour ça qu'on lui avait fait signer un papier bizarre…

Il eut subitement envie de rire. On lui avait déjà dit qu'il fallait lire les petits caractères dans un contrat… Il était dans la merde… Et il ne pouvait pas s'y extraire !

\- Merci pour ce rapport, fit Tseng en se levant. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, mais tu devais déjà t'en douter.

\- Ce petit jeune, hein ?

\- Voici Reno. Il apprend le métier. Si tout va bien, il intègrera nos rangs.

Veld éclata de rire et le rouquin le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

\- Lui ? Un futur Turk ? Laisse-moi rire ! Regarde-le ! Tout pâlot et frêle ! Rien qu'en entendant mon rapport, il a dû se faire dessus ! Quelle blague Tseng ! Tu ne changeras pas !

Il tourna les talons pour quitter le bureau, mais fut rattrapé par le rouquin, furieux.

\- T'as un problème, connard ?

\- Reno ! s'écria le chef des Turks.

Veld dévisagea le rouquin, son hilarité faisant place à un visage dur et menaçant.

\- Fais attention à qui tu causes, gamin. Tu pourrais te faire bouffer tout cru. Si jamais tu deviens un Turk, je te laisse même pas vingt-quatre heures de survie.

Il s'en alla. Reno serra fortement les poings, ses articulations blanchirent. Alors, c'était aussi de ça que lui avait parlé Tseng ? Étrangement, il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses moqueries. Habituellement il se serait défendu. Mais là, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il n'avait pas bougé.

 _FFVII_

Angus avait convié Scarlet dans un café. Elle était au courant de son désir de devenir Président de la _Shinra_ , il y avait quelques temps de cela. Cette femme s'était montrée intéressée par son projet et avait souhaité l'épauler. Toutefois, il leur fallait un plan d'action. Rufus était vigilant et la moindre erreur pourrait leur coûter cher à tous les deux.

Pour sa part, Angus n'avait pas vraiment de piste pour nuire à son demi-frère, hormis qu'il était encore attaché à sa mère décédée. Mais il ne pourrait pas se servir de cela. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Non, il devait trouver mieux. Puis, il avait rencontré Serris. Celle-ci lui avait promis de l'aider en échange d'une faveur. Il avait rempli sa part du contrat, même si ce rouquin n'avait pas été viré. Il était temps qu'elle fasse de même !

Depuis lors, Serris l'avait évité, ignoré, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Pourtant, un marché restait un marché ! Mais il avait fini par se douter de quelque chose. Elle devait lui en vouloir que le résultat n'avait pas été celui escompté, de plus il commençait à croire que Serris avait quelques sentiments pour Rufus…

Ah ! C'était pour ça qu'il détestait travailler avec les femmes ! Toujours en train de soupirer, en train de se pâmer pour un homme pathétique ! Qu'elles étaient ennuyeuses ! Elles avaient toutes des arrière-pensées ! Elles étaient perfides et stupides ! C'était incroyable que l'on ait crée des créatures aussi inutiles ! Ah si ! Elles n'étaient qu'utile que pour procréer !

Bref, heureusement, Scarlet était différente des autres. Cette femme cherchait uniquement à asseoir son autorité, et elle avait déjà fait ses preuves maintes fois ! Elle avait un petit quelque chose qui relevait de l'extraordinaire. Et il comptait bien l'exploiter jusqu'à parvenir à ses fins !

La porte du café s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la femme qu'Angus attendait depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Vêtue de son éternelle robe rouge, Scarlet s'approcha de la table.

\- Désolée du retard, problèmes de dernières minutes, fit-elle en prenant place. Pour quelle raison m'as-tu invité ici, si tard ?

\- Je t'avais parlé de la mère de Rufus ? Et bien je pense que nous ne pouvons pas exploiter ça.

\- Je suis du même avis.

Lorsque la serveuse s'adressa à eux, ils commandèrent un café. La femme repartit aussitôt la commande prise.

\- Je crois ne jamais t'avoir parlé de Serris, dit Angus en se penchant vers Scarlet. Elle peut nous être utile. Elle semble nourrir des sentiments pour lui. Je lui avais rendu un service récemment, mais elle n'a pas honoré sa part du marché.

\- Tu m'intrigues, réagit la femme en rouge. De quel marché s'agissait-il ?

\- Rien de bien important, elle voulait se venger d'un salarié et elle m'a demandé de faire en sorte de le virer. Le résultat n'a pas été celui attendu, mais j'attends toujours un geste de sa part.

La serveuse revint avec les cafés et repartit après avoir distribué les tasses. Angus touilla la boisson.

\- Je compte donc utiliser les possibles sentiments de cette femme pour piéger Rufus, poursuivit-il. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle m'évite depuis ! Donc c'est difficile pour moi de la contacter et je dois avouer que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

\- Il faut savoir se donner le temps pour réaliser les choses, fit Scarlet après avoir bu une gorgée. Abandonnerais-tu ? Mon soutien ne suffit pas ?

\- J'y venais. Pouvez-vous me faire une faveur et lui parler de notre plan et de Rufus ? Elle me doit une chose que j'attends toujours. Si ça vient de plus haut, elle écoutera sûrement !

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi ! Et bien, j'essaierai de la voir au plus vite.

 _FFVII_

\- Alors ? fit Ziu en jouant avec la jupe de sa robe. Comment elle me va ?

\- J'aime bien ! s'enthousiasma Mia. Tu es vraiment jolie avec !

La Wutaïenne avait insisté pour que son amie passe la soirée chez elle. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées juste toutes les deux, hors du boulot. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Avec tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer, avoir un peu de joie et de légèreté étaient important !

Et elle s'était retrouvée obligée à essayer la robe que Rufus lui avait offerte. Enfin… « Obligée » était un bien grand mot ! Elle en avait eu envie depuis un moment, mais elle ne voulait pas l'essayer sans avoir un regard extérieur. Et si elle s'était montrée comme cela devant son père, elle aurait dû répondre à de nombreuses questions gênantes ! Mais, peut-être qu'un jour, Rufus pourrait la voir dedans ?

\- Tu fais vraiment femme avec, dit Mia.

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis une petite fille d'habitude ! plaisanta Ziu, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Non ! J'ai pas dis ça ! rit son amie.

La Wutaïenne s'assit auprès de Mia. Elle aussi trouvait qu'elle faisait plus affirmée avec cette robe.

\- Alors ? fit son amie avec un large sourire. Quelle est ton plan d'action ?

\- Je… Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé…

\- Il t'a dit qu'il serait content que tu passes le voir à son bureau. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas demain ?

\- Demain ? se redressa Ziu. Mais je ne suis pas prête ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Vers quelle heure ? Je m'attache les cheveux ou pas ?

\- Hé ! Du calme ! Tu te mets trop la pression, ma pauvre ! Laisse faire ! Tu verras, ça se passera bien ! Ne prévoit surtout pas de discours tout fait ! Peut-être que c'est même lui qui engagera la conversation !

La Wutaïenne respira un bon coup. Son amie avait raison, elle ne devait pas paniquer. Mais, elle se sentait quand même un peu anxieuse… À vrai dire, c'était plutôt idiot… La première conversation qu'ils aient eue s'était bien passée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Serris arrive… Là, tout avait été une catastrophe… Peut-être redoutait-elle qu'elle fasse à nouveau irruption ?

Non ! Elle n'en avait pas peur ! Qu'elle vienne ! Elle l'affronterait, comme elle l'avait fait à ce moment là ! Et puis, Rufus avait pris sa défense. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait. En voilà une bonne raison d'aller le voir !

\- Tu sais, la tira de ses pensées Mia. J'aimerai vraiment que Serris te voit dans cette robe. La voir verte de jalousie, t'imagine même pas comment j'adorerai voir ça ! Elle est peut-être belle ou tout ce que tu veux, mais Rufus semble t'avoir choisie toi !

\- C'est vrai, ça serait génial ! Et pour toi ? On fait quoi avec Reno ?

\- Hein ? Non, ne t'occupe pas de ça !

\- Donc, tu es bien amoureuse de lui !

\- Arrête !

\- Il est charmant, gentil, drôle… Un peu tête brûlée, mais sans prise de tête. C'est vrai que ce serait pas mal que vous soyez ensemble…

\- Ziu…

\- Tu as peur de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne l'intéresse sûrement pas comme ça.

La Wutaïenne planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec cela ! Et d'entendre ces mots de sa part la décevait !

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il s'intéresse à toi si tu ne te manifestes pas ? Reno est un peu lent et pas malin sur les sentiments, si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens, il n'en saura jamais rien et tu souffriras ! Si je prends mon courage à deux mains pour aller voir Rufus, je veux que tu fasses la même chose avec Reno ! Promis ?

\- Ziu…

\- Promis ? insista-t-elle en lui présentant son auriculaire.

\- D'accord, c'est promis ! abandonna Mia en lui présentant le sien.

 _FFVII_

Reno sortit du vestiaire, et réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta devant un miroir. Son costume de Turk était enfin arrivé ! Et Tseng lui avait ordonné de l'enfiler. Le rouquin contempla son reflet. Il avait une sacrée dégaine avec ça ! Mais pas question de blouser la chemise ! Le costume lui donnait un air plus austère. Plus sérieux. C'était bizarre… Mais terriblement classe ! Il préférait garder sa touche personnelle. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être tiré à quatre épingle, c'est pourquoi il sortit complètement sa chemise de son pantalon. Il l'avait d'abord un peu débraillé, mais c'était maintenant mieux comme ça ! Ses cheveux noués à sa nuque, et quelques peu ébouriffés lui donnaient un air plus décontracté.

\- Beau gosse… se complimenta Reno en se passant une main dans sa crinière rousse.

Fier, il sortit du vestiaire. C'était sûr, ce costume lui allait comme un gant ! Après avoir réajusté sa veste, il continua dans le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur. Tseng lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement. Encore une fois, il allait se faire laminer… Mais il se sentait prêt à lui faire la peau ! On ne se moquait pas de lui comme ça !

Mais quelque chose tournait encore dans son esprit. Ces choses que Veld avaient dites… Non seulement son rapport, mais aussi sa pseudo menace. Tseng lui avait déjà dit que les Turks devaient assurer des missions délicates parfois… Qu'il rencontrerait aussi des adversaires pas armés… Jusque là, tout n'avait pas fait le tour dans sa tête. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Veld.

Dans un sens, Reno s'était attendu à ce que les Turks fassent un travail pas très enviable. Tseng l'avait prévenu. Mais, de là à torturer des gens… Il ne savait pas s'il devrait un jour faire ce genre de truc ou même s'il en était capable… Il espérait quand même qu'il aurait le choix ! En parlant de ça, est-ce que Rude aussi avait dû faire ça ? Il lui demanderait à l'occasion. Aussi, s'il avait quelques astuces pour ne pas trop y penser.

Et puis, Scarlet. Cette femme complètement botoxée… Elle avait pris le commandement de la milice et incendié Corel. Si ce n'était que ça… Elle avait massacré les habitants ! La _Shinra_ fermerait les yeux sur cette affaire. Ça, c'était certain ! Mais, pour l'heure, il ne savait finalement pas si ce boulot lui plairait… Et, est-ce que certains de ses collègues aimaient ça ? Tuer, torturer… Est-ce que ça ne posait vraiment pas de problème ? Il verrait ça avec eux quand il les croisera ! Tseng lui avait conseillé de ne pas poser de questions, mais comment est-ce qu'il pourrait progresser si on lui permettait pas d'obtenir de réponses ?

Alors que Reno voulu appeler l'ascenseur, celui-ci s'ouvrit et laissa en sortir une jeune femme qu'il connaissait très bien.

\- Mia ? s'étonna-t-il de la voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je partais en pause, lui sourit-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Que deviens-tu ?

Reno se redressa et saisit fièrement le col de sa veste.

\- Je vais entrer chez les Turks ! Cool, non ? Regarde ! J'suis beau gosse, non ?

\- C'est vrai que ça te va bien, mais tu es sûr ? Ils sont un peu flippants, tu sais…

\- Flippants ? Bah, Rude il est pas flippant !

\- Lui non, bien sûr. Mais il y en a que je trouve un peu… bizarre…

\- Genre ?

S'il y avait bien une personne qui pourrait lui répondre, c'était elle ! Si Mia les connaissait, ce serait plus simple pour lui. Ce que Tseng lui avait appris titillait sa curiosité.

\- Pour commencer, réfléchit Mia. Il y en un qui n'est encore qu'un gosse. Je ne connais pas son nom par contre. À vue d'œil, je dirais qu'il a une quinzaine d'année…

\- Ah, ouais… C'est jeune…

C'en était même problématique… Si un gamin pouvait aussi rentrer chez les Turks… Ça voulait dire que lui aussi pouvait tuer, torturer… Tout ça… Apparemment, la _Shinra_ n'avait pas vraiment de notions concernant l'éthique ! À son âge, il était encore au collège à faire le con !

\- Et il n'y a pas que lui, reprit la jeune femme. Il y a… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… Oui ! Kenneth ! Je ne sais grand-chose de lui, et il est peu loquace. Mais rien que de le regarder, il me fait un peu peur. C'est pour ça que je me souviens de lui. Ce sont les deux seuls qui me viennent à l'esprit pour l'instant.

\- Ok, en tout cas c'est cool de ta part !

\- Ah ! Et tu ne le sais peut-être pas. Mais l'un d'entre eux s'appelle Veld. Il était le chef des Turks avant Tseng. Il a été destitué et l'autre a été promu. On raconte qu'il l'a pas très bien pris.

Reno hocha la tête. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait eu une sale impression avec lui. Il s'était montré tantôt mielleux tantôt un peu cassant avec Tseng. Ce n'était donc pas son imagination !

\- Je viens de me souvenir que mon chef m'attends, fit subitement le rouquin. Je te rappelle !

Il voulut s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur mais Mia le retint.

\- Attends ! fit-elle, sa main agrippée à la manche de Reno. C'est peut-être bête, mais promet-moi de faire attention à toi, d'accord ? J'ai confiance en toi, mais moins envers les autres.

\- Pas de problème ! Tu me connais !

Il appuya sur le numéro de l'étage qui l'intéressa et salua Mia d''un signe de main.

\- C'est justement parce que je te connais, que je dis ça… murmura-t-elle.

Le rouquin n'entendit pas ces mots.

 _FFVII_

Une fois arrivé, Reno sortit aussitôt et accourut vers la salle d'entraînement. S'il se pointait en retard, Tseng hésiterait pas à lui faire la misère ! Et il était pas question de lui laisser cet avantage ! Lorsque le rouquin poussa la porte, il aperçut son chef avec Veld. Leur discussion n'avait apparemment rien d'amicale. Ils lui tournaient tous les deux le dos. Il préféra rester en retrait pour les observer.

\- Es-tu venu seulement pour m'insulter ? demanda Tseng, dont on sentait l'irritation.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça spécialement, répondit Veld en croisant les bras. Je me demandais combien de temps encore tu comptais recruter des blaireaux ?

\- Des blaireaux ? Je suis presque certains que ce sont des humains.

Veld attrapa Tseng par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu nous ramènes des blancs-becs ! Tu es la honte des Turks !

\- Ils ont tous été fidèle au poste, fit le chef des Turks en se dégageant de sa poigne. Tu as des noms en particuliers en tête ?

\- Gena, Travis, Noham… Et un nouveau bras-cassé ! Reno, je crois ?

\- Ils ont tous fait leur preuve, répondit Tseng. Et j'ai de l'espoir pour Reno. Je croyais qu'on était peu regardant sur leur profil, du moment qu'ils avaient quelque chose en plus ? Toi-même appliquais ça lorsque tu étais chef.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Si ce type avait occupé le poste de son chef une fois, pourquoi il ne le conseillait pas ? Au lieu de râler comme ça ? Il commençait à en voir marre d'observer et décida de s'approcher.

\- Yo chef ! salua Reno. J'suis présent pour l'entraînement.

Veld le regarda et jeta un dernier œil sur Tseng. Il passa près du rouquin et lui murmura :

\- Surveille tes arrières, gamin.

Puis, le Turk grisonnant sortit de la pièce. Reno l'avait regardé partir. Son chef lui avait déjà dit de faire gaffe… Pas besoin de son conseil… Pour qui se prenait ce type ?

Sans s'y attendre, il reçut un violent coup dans la mâchoire, le faisant tomber au sol.

\- Putain !

\- Tu as baissé ta garde ! s'exclama Tseng.

\- C'est quoi ton secret pour être au taquet comme ça ?

Son chef soupira et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. De mauvaise grâce, Reno la saisit.

\- Ça s'acquiert au gré de l'expérience, lui répondit-il. Tu es encore un novice, je ne peut seulement que développer tes réflexes.

\- Ouais… Un « novice »… Veld a dit que j'étais un bras-cassé. J'vous ai entendu tous les deux.

\- Ne fait pas attention à lui. Il est amer et cela lui passera. Aussi, on a tous déjà été un bras-cassé. N'y pense plus et concentre-toi.

Reno se gratta la tête. Amer, hein ? Que s'était-il passé, exactement ? Tseng ne lui répondrait certainement pas s'il lui posait la question. En plus, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il devait s'occuper de ses affaires…

\- Veld était le chef des Turks, avant, lui apprit son chef. Seulement, il n'a pas su remplir une mission capitale. Heideger lui avait donné une seconde chance, mais chacune de ses tentatives furent soldées par des échecs. Le patron m'a donc envoyé à sa place et la mission fut remplie. Veld a été destitué et j'ai pris la relève.

Le rouquin le regardait d'un air surpris. C'était comme si Tseng avait lu dans ses pensées… Et pour une fois, il avait eu une explication !

\- C'était quoi la mission ?

\- Eliminer les déserteurs. Il y a eu un grave problème à Nimbelheim, il y a trois ans, et c'était plutôt difficile à endiguer. La _Shinra_ avait beaucoup à perdre si certaines choses fuitaient.

\- Ah ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Tseng ricana. Reno arqua un sourcil. Il avait dit une blague ou quoi ? Pourquoi il se marrait ce con ?

\- Je crois que je vais devoir te raconter tout ça, maintenant que je suis lancé !

 _FFVII_

\- C'est un restaurant splendide. fit Rufus, d'un air faussement admiratif, en reposant la carte sur la table. Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous invité à dîner ?

Shinra dévisagea son fils. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire aimable. Son père aurait pu impressionner n'importe qui par ce regard, mais pas lui. Il en avait l'habitude. Ainsi, il l'avait invité ici. Accompagnés de quelques miliciens et de Rude, qui se tenait silencieusement près d'eux.

\- Y a-t-il besoin d'une raison pour passer un moment avec mon fils ?

\- Vous connaissant, ce n'est ni dans votre nature ni par affection. Vous allez me parler de quelque chose.

\- Décidément, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ta méfiance ? Je souhaite juste passer une soirée entre père et fils ! s'indigna Shinra. Et vous ! Apportez-nous du vin !

Le serveur, qui passait près d'eux à cet instant, obéit aussitôt et se dirigea vers le bar. Rufus posa son menton contre son poing et observa son père. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Qu'avait-il à lui reprocher ? Les fois où il l'invitait à dîner ou à « passer du temps » avec lui, cela sous-entendait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens. Et cela le concernait toujours… Que ce vieil homme pouvait être épuisant…

Quelques instants plus tard, le vin arriva et le serveur versa la boisson dans les verres à pied. Shinra en profita pour donner leur commande. Ses notes prises, il partit en cuisine.

\- Récemment, une jeune femme est venue me voir dans mon bureau, fit le Président avant de boire son vin.

\- Vos histoires ne me concernent pas et je me fiche de savoir quelle femme vous fréquentez, réagit Rufus, agacé. Et cela ne date pas d'hier.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, mon garçon ! Une femme qui travaille au service comptable m'a parlé de toi ! Elle se nomme Serris !

Le Vice-président sourcilla brièvement. Encore elle… Quel poison cette femme ! Il y avait des milliards d'hommes dans le monde ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Afin de reprendre contenance, Rufus but une gorgée de vin.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu souhaitais te marier avec elle, reprit Shinra. Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

Le blond voulut recracher sa boisson mais s'étrangla à la place. Que… Comment ? Il n'en a jamais été question ! Qu'avait-elle inventé là ?

\- Je tiens à te dire que je ne conçois pas cette union ! Cette femme vient des Taudis ! Rends-toi compte ! Elle est belle, c'est un fait. Mais je n'approuve pas !

\- Je n'ai jamais souhaité me marier avec cette femme ! Je ne la fréquente même pas !

\- Admettons ! Elle m'a aussi appris quelque chose d'intéressant. Tu tournerais autour d'une Wutaïenne…

Rufus regarda son père. Qu'est-ce que Ziu avait à voir dans cette histoire ? Ils parlaient de Serris ! Qu'avait-elle inventé encore ? Il pouvait accepter n'importe quoi dans ses lubies, mais il n'était pas question d'impliquer des gens extérieurs à ça ! Ce problème ne concernait qu'eux !

\- Tourner autour ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? voulut savoir Rufus.

\- Soi disant elle t'aurait jeté un sort, que tu serais intéressé par elle… Des choses comme ça. Mon fils… Non seulement on m'apprend que tu souhaites te marier avec une femme des Taudis, mais en plus tu souhaites passer le temps avec une Wutaïenne !

\- Ne soyez pas idiot ! s'indigna le Vice-président. Il n'a jamais été question de mariage ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Serris s'imagine cela ! Et concernant Ziu, nous nous sommes juste parlé une fois à la cafétéria ! Une conversation tout à fait anodine !

Shinra se leva, le regard lourd de jugement. Rufus soutint ses yeux. Son père ne l'impressionnait pas et ne l'avait jamais impressionné.

\- Tu connais son nom en plus ? Je veux bien te croire pour cette femme des Taudis, mais pour cette Wutaïenne, c'est impossible ! Rends-toi compte ! Le Wutaï ? Ce pays a perdu la guerre ! Cette relation est impensable ! Tu salirais donc notre famille, pour cette grognasse ?

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! s'emporta Rufus, se levant également. Et je vous interdis d'insulter cette femme ! Regardez-vous avant d'insinuer que la famille ne m'importe pas ! Qui a remplacé ma mère en couchant avec autant de prostituée diverses et variées ! C'est vous qui salissez son nom ! Vous êtes un porc !

Shinra gifla son fils. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans la salle, rendue silencieuse depuis le début de leur dispute.

\- Je suis ton père ! Tu me dois le respect !

Rufus, la joue rosie, lui lança un regard noir.

\- Le respect n'est pas dû, il se gagne.

Le Vice-président prit le chemin de la sortie, ignorant son père qui lui ordonnait de rester. Rufus eut un sourire. Même s'il avait reçu une belle claque, il était satisfait. Enfin, il avait soulagé cette rancœur qu'il avait contre lui ! Ce n'était ni censé ce passer ainsi, ni par ces mots. Mais il l'avait finalement dit !

Rufus récupéra sa veste à l'entrée du restaurant. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. En se retournant, il sourcilla.

\- Tu n'es pas resté avec mon père ?

\- C'est lui qui m'envoie vous escorter, répondit Rude.

\- Je vois. Je m'apprête simplement à retourner chez moi. Tu peux disposer.

Le Vice-président attendit qu'il s'en aille avant de partir. Mais le Turk ne bougeait pas et patientait simplement.

\- N'es-tu pas censé obéir aux ordres ?

\- … Allez-vous bien ? demanda Rude.

Rufus fut surpris par cette question soudaine. Ce Turk n'était pas parmi les plus loquaces, c'était aussi difficile de rentrer dans sa tête. Le Vice-président haussa simplement les épaules et termina de boutonner sa veste. Il n'avait pas été ravi que Rude soit là, mais finalement, c'était peut-être réconfortant. Il parlait peu, donc il n'en serait pas indisposé. Il était juste là, et c'était suffisant pour ne pas être seul.

Le Turk s'approcha de Rufus, qui s'apprêtait à franchir la porte d'entrée. Des coups de feu retentirent, les balles brisaient les fenêtres. L'hôtesse d'accueil hurla.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **Il s'en passe des choses, pas vrai ? ^^ Sans compter l'apparition de Veld ! (Qui c'est qui est content(e) ?)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires (positifs comme négatifs) ou même me dire coucou ou m'offrir un cookie !**

 **Sur ce, à dans 15 jours et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**


	21. Retard chapitre ! (encore !)

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Cela fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté la fic (Milles excuses !). Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic n'est ni abandonnée, ni en pause. J'ai juste du mal à m'organiser pour écrire (entre le boulot et tout, c'est compliqué XD)**

 **J'espère vous faire part de la suite fin de semaine prochaine (oui, je suis optimiste !) En plus, je suis impardonnable car je vous a laissé sur une fin de chapitre palpitante (et c'est pas sympa de ma part XD)**

 **Milles pardon et gros bisous à vous !**

 **Feita**


	22. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **PFIOUUUUUU ! Ca fait une éternité que je n'avais rien posté sur cette fic ! (manque de temps, surtout...) Et penser que je vous ai abandonné lâchement... J'ai honte !**

 **De ce fait, j'ai réussi à me dégager du temps (puisque je travaille maintenant, j'avais essayé de voir comment m'organiser)**

 **Bref ! La fic reprend pour de bon ! Et je souhaite fêter ça avec vous en vous proposant ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Rufus fut projeté sur le côté, une masse lourde sur lui. Le Vice-président voulut se relever mais le poids l'en dissuada. Une femme était également agenouillée non loin d'eux, paniquée. Les coups de feu cessèrent finalement.

Le blond tenta de se dégager mais se figea lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux sur sa main. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas avoir été blessé… Il l'aurait senti autrement.

\- Rude ? fit Rufus en aidant le Turk à se redresser. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le chauve grimaça alors que le Vice-président l'adossa au bureau. Il fit un rapide constat de son état. Une balle s'était logée au niveau de sa hanche, une autre à son épaule. Les plaies saignaient abondamment. Il avait besoin de soin de toute urgence !

\- Vous n'avez rien, monsieur ? demanda Rude en se tenant le ventre.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Rufus en dégainant son fusil.

Il jeta un œil à l'hôtesse, pétrifiée de peur, qui restait prostrée. De toute évidence, elle était en état de choc. Les blessures de Rude étaient sérieuses. Il était le seul capable de veiller à leur sécurité. Mais, il ne pouvait à la fois rester auprès du Turk, ressaisir l'hôtesse et s'occuper de leurs assaillants. De plus, leur salut serait de contacter les secours. Il aurait besoin d'aide.

Rufus s'approcha de l'hôtesse. Celle-ci ne le remarqua qu'au moment où il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Madame, écoutez-moi, fit-il doucement. Je comprends votre détresse, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Mon ami est blessé. Vous devez appeler les secours.

La femme trembla. Le Vice-président prit une profonde respiration. Ce ne sera pas simple de la ressaisir…

-Madame. Vous êtes la seule qui ayez le pouvoir de nous sauver tous les trois. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas…

\- Si, vous le pouvez. Je sais que vous en êtes capable.

\- Le téléphone est sur le bureau… Mais… S'ils tirent à nouveau… Je ne peux pas…

Rufus leva les yeux sur l'appareil, juste au-dessus d'eux. Il tendit lentement la main et s'en empara le plus discrètement et rapidement possible. Il y avait peut-être des snipers qui les surveillaient. Un moindre faux pas et les tirs risquaient de reprendre.

Il lui présenta le téléphone et lui tendit le combiné.

\- Je vous en prie. Vous en êtes capable. J'ai besoin de vous.

L'hôtesse saisit le téléphone d'une main tremblante et tenta de composer un numéro. Mais sa main refusait d'arrêter de trembler et ses sanglots reprirent.

\- Je peux pas…

\- J'ai confiance en vous. Vous pouvez le faire car vous êtes la seule à en être capable. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est d'appeler les secours. Laissez-moi faire le reste. Je nous protégerai jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. Composez simplement ce numéro, je vous en prie.

La femme acquiesça et retenta d'appuyer sur les touches. Elle était un peu plus assurée. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de leurs assaillants. Où qu'ils soient cachés, quelque soit leur nombre, il espérait sincèrement pourvoir les retenir.

Rufus jeta un œil à Rude avant de se caler contre le bureau. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il luttait pour rester conscient. De tous les Turks qu'il connaissait, il faisait parti des plus résistants à la douleur et était capable de rester lucide. Quelle que soit sa blessure. Rude était une force de la nature. Il s'en sortirait, c'était certain.

Il réarma son fusil et prit une longue respiration. Ses résultats à l'académie militaire de Junon témoignaient son habileté au tir. Il était loin d'être un excellent tireur d'élite, mais il touchait toujours sa cible. Et à présent, l'erreur ne lui était pas permise. La vie de trois personnes était en jeu. En temps que futur président, il devait se montrer à la hauteur. Capable de garder le contrôle, même en situation de crise.

 _FFVII_

\- Oh putain ! lâcha un homme qui s'étirait tout en marchant. Ce que ça pouvait être ennuyeux cette mission ! T'en a pensé quoi, Gena ?

La femme blonde qui l'accompagnait haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Faut bien faire le boulot… Personne voulait y aller, tu sais.

\- Pas faux. Du coup, le Chef nous a désigné tous les deux. Ah… Il y avait comme un air de déjà vu, hein ? Comme au bon vieux temps !

Sa comparse ne lui répondit pas et l'homme se contenta de sourire. Cela faisait cinq ans pour eux qu'ils faisaient partis des Turks. Ils avaient intégré la _Shinra_ en même temps et, à vrai dire, ils se connaissaient très bien. Et depuis longtemps.

Il croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête. Tous les deux provenaient des Taudis et s'étaient côtoyés enfants. Souvent, lorsqu'ils avaient des ennuis, c'était lui qui les protégeait… Si bien qu'il avait attiré l'attention du Don de par son habileté…

\- Travis, où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interpella Gena. Le bureau du boss, c'est par là !

Il lui sourit piteusement et la suivit alors qu'elle soupira. Il avait toujours été un peu dans les nuages… Enfin. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire correctement le boulot. Là-dessus, il était intraitable ! On ne rentrait pas de mission avant de s'assurer que tout était impeccable !

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à appliquer lorsqu'il travaillait pour Corneo… Bien longtemps avant d'avoir rejoint les Turk ! Cela faisait combien de temps déjà ? Ouais, huit ans… Il en avait seize lorsque le Don l'avait engagé. Ce fut pas trop mal payé et il avait fait parti des autres gorilles de ce type. On lui avait enseigné à manier un flingue. Rapidement, il avait impressionné bon nombre de ses collègues !

Gena n'avait jamais apprécié le fait qu'il travaille pour Corneo, mais dans les Taudis, on ne faisait pas la fine bouche. Autrement, on nourrissait les rats… Mais il y avait trouvé une certaine satisfaction là-dedans. Il pouvait veiller sur Gena et la petite sœur de cette dernière. Cette fillette… Un sacré petit génie, elle s'amusait souvent à bidouiller des codes de sécurité. Bien souvent, la milice devait intervenir car des accès à la surface avaient été ouverts… Et lui et Gena arrivaient à brouiller les pistes.

Travis pouffa de rire à ce souvenir. Elena n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'un hacker, et pourtant ! Elle pourrait bien être plus dangereuse que n'importe qui sur cette planète ! Gena lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait offrir une meilleure vie pour sa petite sœur, et que pour cette raison elle intégra un gang qui vendait de la drogue. Une substance apparemment dérivé du Mako qui fuitait ci-et-là dans les quatre coins des Taudis. C'était un boulot dangereux.

Il s'était souvent inquiété pour elle, si bien qu'il avait fini par davantage se préoccuper ses manigances que de son propre travail. Il voulait toujours avoir un œil sur ses potentiels ennemis. Et puis un jour, une vente a mal tourné. Gena s'était retrouvé en fâcheuse posture. Trois types baraqués face à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Alors lui, il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait tiré. Trois fois. À bout portant. Puis, ils s'étaient enfuit tous les deux. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette histoire, ni ne l'avait racontée à Elena. La pauvre gosse n'avait que treize ans…

Un jour, ils avaient entendu parler d'un programme pour entrer dans des forces spéciales au sein de la _Shinra_. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient mis en place pour grossir les rangs des Turks, mais ce type de formation ne fut que temporaire. Elle n'avait existé que le temps où ils avaient occupés les bancs de l'école. Le parcours fut tellement intense que la plupart des aspirants jetait l'éponge face aux fortes difficultés et les contraintes des cours.

Gena et lui ont donc tenté leur chance, ce n'était pas fermé aux citoyens des Taudis, et ils avaient assez économisé pour accéder à leur cours. Ils étaient donc partis, Elena avec eux. À cet instant, c'était quitte ou double. Et ils eurent beaucoup de chance ! Tous les deux avaient été promu et Elena pouvait vivre décemment. Elle devait être à la fac maintenant, en train de suivre une formation sur l'ingénierie numérique et les systèmes d'informations. D'après ce que Gena lui avait dit.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau des Turks. Comme d'habitude, aucun de leurs collègues n'étaient présents. C'était rare de toute façon d'en croiser un au QG. Les seules fois où ils étaient libre de « vagabonder » dans le bâtiment, c'étaient lorsqu'aucune mission ne leur était assigné ou lorsqu'ils en revenaient.

Travis ne regrettait pas son choix d'avoir intégré les Turks. D'un côté, il voulait fuir la misère des Taudis et de l'autre, ses collègues étaient cools… Enfin dans l'ensemble… Ah, et puis ils avaient un petit nouveau aussi ! Même s'ils étaient rarement ici, les informations circulaient avec une efficacité et une rapidité folle ! Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle recrue…

\- Hé, Travis, le chef est pas là ! fit Gena en revenant vers lui. Tu l'as bien prévenu qu'on revenait, non ?

\- Oups… J'ai oublié de l'appeler…

\- Travis !

Décidément, il avait souvent la tête dans les nuages ! Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si leur mission avait été d'une importance capitale et d'une extrême urgence non plus… Heideger ne les recevrait pas pour entendre leur rapport… Il ne restait qu'à attendre leur chef…

\- Bon… J'ai un jeu de carte sur mon bureau. Tu veux jouer ?

Il se déplaça jusqu'à son poste et en sortit un petit paquet d'un des tiroirs, puis lança un regard plein de défis à son amie.

\- Celui qui perds devra hurler à tous les étages qu'il est un débile profond. Et ce, avec un petit pull moche. T'en dis quoi ?

\- Travis…

\- Tu te dégonfles ?

Il appuya ses mots en imitant les piaillements d'une poule. Gena le regarda d'un air réprobateur. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment passer son temps à se tourner les pouces. Mais là, tout de suite, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

L'homme fit la moue dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte son défi.

\- Bon très bien… Mais on ne fait qu'une partie !

 _FFVII_

Les coups de feu n'avaient pas repris. Il régnait un calme relatif. L'hôtesse avait repris contenance et était aux côtés de Rude. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'endiguer les saignements de ses plaies à l'aide de mouchoirs.

Rufus demeurait à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il ignorait si leurs assaillants étaient toujours là ou non. Par mesure de précaution, personne ne devait sortir de cette cachette tant que les secours n'étaient pas arrivés.

Des pas précipités se rapprochèrent d'eux. À en juger par le bruit, il s'agissait d'hommes armés. Le Vice-président se tint prêt. Lui seul pouvait les protéger en cas d'attaque. Qu'ils fassent un pas de plus, et ils étaient des hommes morts.

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent en cours de route. Sans s'en rendre compte, Rufus retint son souffle.

\- Une fusillade… fit un des hommes, d'une voix devenue blanche.

\- Hé ! Il y a du sang par-là ! s'écria un autre. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

La milice ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Pourquoi avait-t-elle mit autant de temps à arriver ? Heideger allait l'entendre…

Rufus se redressa de la planque improvisée, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

\- Monsieur le Vice-président ! s'exclama celui qui semblait être le chef. Vous allez bien ?

\- Il y a un blessé grave ici, occupez-vous de lui ! leur ordonna-t-il. Prenez soin de l'hôtesse !

Quelques hommes se détachèrent du groupe et prirent en charge le Turk et la femme. Rufus tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre brisée. Il ne vit rien à part la nuit.

Leurs attaquants étaient partis. La question n'était pas de savoir qui les avaient attaqué, ni pourquoi. Entre _Avalanche_ , des opposants politiques – des dégénérés ! – ou la résistance du Wutaï, il avait l'embarras du choix. Ils avaient chacun leur propre motivation.

Et puis, c'était surtout l'arrêt des coups de feux qui l'intriguaient. Terroristes ou pas, les tireurs ont dû être dérangés. Aucun assaut de ce type ne pouvait s'arrêter aussi vite… Surtout si le but est de faire un maximum de victime, voire d'être sûr de toucher leur cible.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance retentirent. Enfin, Rude allait être transféré à l'hôpital et recevoir les soins dont il avait besoin. Il allait devoir également adresser une lettre de soutien à sa famille.

Les Turks devaient rester discret concernant leurs vies privées. Seul leur chef et les hauts dirigeants étaient au courant pour ces détails. Par mesure de sécurité, il était plus simple de connaître chaque chose d'eux, mais également pour les protéger eux. La famille que pouvait avoir un Turk demeurait une cible de choix. Il était aisé de l'utiliser pour faire pression.

Une autre chose que la _Shinra_ avait mise en place, c'était une sorte de système d'assurance. La famille du Turk décédé pouvait percevoir une indemnité financière en compensation du préjudice subi. L'entreprise la choyait également afin de prévenir éventuellement une fuite d'information.

Bien que les Turks soient censé ne rien divulguer de leur activité, personne n'était dupe. Ce métier était difficile à supporter physiquement comme psychologiquement. Il était évident, et normal, de s'épancher auprès de son entourage lorsque la pression était trop forte. Ils n'étaient pas des machines de guerre. Ils restaient des êtres humains.

L'équipe médicale brancarda Rude jusqu'à leur véhicule. Il devait être épuisé après avoir perdu tout ce sang…

\- Pourquoi n'emmènent-ils pas mon fils ? Qui sait s'il est blessé ?

La voix coléreuse de Shinra retentit dans le hall. Il s'approcha de Rufus et lui saisit les épaules pour lui faire face :

\- Bon sang, comment fais-tu pour tenir debout ? Regarde dans quel état tu es !

\- Je ne suis pas blessé. Rude l'est.

\- C'est son travail, et il a fait du bon boulot.

N'est-il pas ? Le Vice président se dégagea un peu sèchement des mains de son père. Ainsi, comme Heideger ou Scarlet, il considérait les Turks comme des machines ? Comme des boucliers ? Si peu de considération pour des hommes et des femmes qui risquaient quotidiennement leur vie. Pour eux.

Rufus s'éloigna et ordonna à un milicien de l'escorter jusqu'à chez lui. La soirée fut assez intense, il lui tardait de retrouver le confort d'un lit. Toutefois, il lui restait une tâche importante à réaliser avant de s'accorder du repos. La lettre de soutien pour la famille de Rude.

Dans tous les cas, cet endroit n'avait pas été choisi par hasard. Il demanderait à Tseng d'ouvrira une enquête. Et il trouverait la tête de leurs assaillants. Et elle paierait cher.

 _FFVII_

Reno suivait Tseng dans les couloirs de la _Shinra_ , son carnet à la main. Son chef avait insisté pour qu'il puisse prendre des notes sur différentes choses… Le rouquin n'avait au grand jamais eut ce type d'habitude, mais bon… Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir… Ils étaient en route pour le service scientifique. Personnellement, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était un endroit assez bizarre et tellement décalé par rapport au reste…

Tseng lui avait déjà montré les quartiers de la milice, ainsi que leur fonctionnement et qui était leur patron. Ça l'avait fait rire lorsqu'il lui apprit que « monsieur barbe soyeuse » était leur patron… Comme c'était déjà leur supérieur… Il avait bien tenté de faire une blague mais… Tseng n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire et était resté parfaitement stoïque avant de continuer ses explications… Il s'était senti un peu gêné… C'était toujours bizarre d'être le seul à rire d'une blague censée être drôle. À moins que son humour se soit ratatiné… Et bien, ce serait pas dans ce boulot-là qu'il allait pouvoir se marrer !

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage du service scientifique, Reno fut frappé par le changement net de l'atmosphère. Tout était d'un coup plus… lourd. Il ne saurait dire si c'était dû aux murs et au carrelage blancs, ou à cette forte odeur d'antiseptique qui lui piquait le nez d'une façon très désagréable.

Et puis, il y avait de nombreuses salles intitulé « sas de test » suivi d'un numéro. Elles disposaient de murs vitrés qui permettait d'observer l'intérieur. Sa curiosité étant trop forte, Reno se détacha de Tseng et vint regarder ces fameuses salles.

Il y avait quelques écrans, qui étaient tous éteints. Une large table au centre, propre. Peut-être était-ce un lieu spécial pour une réunion entre scientifiques ? Mais le terme de « test » le titillait sérieusement.

\- Ces locaux sont exclusivement réservés aux scientifiques. Même les Turks ont besoin d'une autorisation pour entrer, fit Tseng derrière lui.

\- Ils font quoi là-dedans ?

\- Ils testent le fruit de leurs recherches. Cela peut être un médicament ou quelque chose de plus robotiques. Ils ont une division spéciale pour l'ingénierie.

\- Ah.

\- Et puis, certains tests s'effectuent aussi sur cobaye.

Reno tourna sa tête vers son chef. Comment ça ?

\- Animaux, plantes… Humains. Tout est bon pour obtenir un résultat impeccable. Les demandes de cobayes se font auprès du superviseur en chef, Hojo. Je vais te le présenter.

\- Attends, c'est pas très éthique tout ça… Heu, le Président sait ?

\- Ce qui se passe au sein du service scientifique n'est pas son affaire, tant qu'il n'y a pas de fuite.

Le rouquin restait abasourdi. Des expériences… Sur des humains ? Et la _Shinra_ cautionnait ça ? Et personne ne savait rien hormis les Turks et les scientifiques ? C'était quoi ce bazar ? Mia… Ziu… Serris… Aucune d'elles n'étaient au courant ! Même Rude lui en avait jamais parlé ! Lui aussi devrait tenir sa langue ? On ne pouvait pas cacher ça ! C'était trop grave !

\- Cela va sans dire, mais je compte sur toi pour rester discret sur tout ce que tu risques de voir ou d'entendre, ajouta calmement Tseng. Car tu risques gros en cas de pépin.

\- Oui mais ces expériences, c'est pas illégal ?

\- Tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire à ce sujet. Ce qui se passe au service scientifique ne regarde que ceux qui y travaillent. Toi, on peut te demander de traquer la moindre fuite d'information. C'est tout.

\- Et personne n'a pensé à l'arrêter ?

\- Ce n'est pas le rôle des Turks. Hojo a également de puissants arguments qu'on ne peut pas nier. Que ce soit ses projets ou son expertise.

Reno baissa la tête. S'il récapitulait, un affreux jojo complètement barjo du nom d'Hojo supervisait des expériences illégales. Et ce, avec la bénédiction du Président ? Mais, où est-ce qu'il avait mis les pieds ?

\- Tu commences déjà à te poser beaucoup de questions, pas vrai ? fit son chef. C'est naturel. J'étais comme toi lorsque je n'étais qu'un bleu. Mais si je dois te donner un conseil vital, ne pose jamais ces questions qui te tracasse à qui que ce soit. Certains pourraient penser que tu te rebelles. On ne demande pas à un Turk de raisonner, mais d'agir.

\- Facile à dire !

\- Ne prends en compte que les résultats et non les méthodes. Si on t'ordonne « A », tu exécutes « A ». Les états d'âmes n'ont pas leur place dans ce métier. Un Turk est un outil, un écrou vital dans les rouages de la _Shinra_. De ta réussite ou de ton échec dépendent la survie de l'entreprise.

Sur ce, Tseng lui fit signe de le suivre. Reno jeta un dernier regard vers le sas et lui emboita le pas. Il le savait déjà ça… Qu'on ne lui demanderait pas son avis sur quoique ce soit ! De toute façon, à la lecture de son contrat, il l'avait bien compris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière… Il était baisé !

Comment Rude faisait-il pour supporter ça ? Il lui demanderait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ! Et puis, c'était quand même incroyable de savoir ce qu'il se passait ici… et que tout était secret ! Et la _Shinra_ arrivait à dissimuler ces activités ? Il ne saurait dire si c'était du génie…

Tseng frappa à une porte. Lorsqu'une voix l'invita à entrer, il entraîna Reno derrière lui. Ils étaient dans un petit bureau. Un homme était assis face à son ordinateur, les lunettes reflétaient l'écran. Le bureau était dans un bordel monstre et il n'avait pas levé les yeux vers eux.

\- Professeur Hojo, fit le chef des Turks. Je suis venu vous présenter une nouvelle recrue. Voici Reno, il est actuellement en formation.

Il fit signe au rouquin de s'approcher et ce dernier salua le scientifique, brièvement. Il lui faisait une drôle d'impression… Pas des plus agréables…

Hojo tourna enfin les yeux vers eux et réajusta ses lunettes avant de se lever. Il s'approcha de Reno et le détailla avec soin.

\- Espérons qu'il soit meilleur que le précédent… Il semble un peu frêle, mais je suis sûr qu'il deviendra à un élément indéniable.

Le rouquin regarda Tseng d'un air interrogateur. Il y avait eu quelqu'un avant lui, et il n'avait pas fait l'affaire ? Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Je présume qu'il est sous ta responsabilité, Tseng.

\- C'est exact.

\- Est-ce toi qui l'a déniché ?

\- C'est un ordre du Président.

Le scientifique laissa échapper un son admiratif. Et retourna à son bureau. Reno ne savait pas comment juger ce bruit, s'il était impressionné ou si c'était moqueur… Sur le coup, il avait très envie de lui faire part de sa façon de penser ! Puis il se rappela que Tseng lui avait interdit de réagir vivement face à un cadre de la _Shinra_.

\- Un scientifique a toujours beaucoup de travail, dit Hojo à Tseng. Vous pouvez partir.

Quoi ? C'était tout ? Ça n'avait même pas duré cinq minutes ! Autant ne pas le présenter à quelqu'un dans ce cas ! Tseng prit congé et fit signe à Reno de le suivre. Le rouquin se retint encore une fois de râler, ce souvenant cette fois des taquets habiles que pouvait lui infliger son chef.

Ils allaient enfin quitter le service scientifique ! Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette sensation d'oppression allait enfin s'arrêter ! Et il espérait vivement ne jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds !

 _FFVII_

En silence, Tseng et Reno étaient retournés à l'étage des Turks. Durant tout le trajet, il avait eu énormément de questions qui s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit, mais n'avait rien demandé à son chef. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il lui réponde… Parce qu'il allait encore rester vague ou lui dire que ça ne le concernait pas. Non, il irait les poser à Rude. Devant avec une bière bien fraîche parce qu'il n'y avait que ça de vrai !

Des pas précipités se dirigèrent vers eux. Tseng se retourna.

\- B'jour chef, content de vous revoir ! s'écria un rouquin aux cheveux désordonnés. J'ai un rapport à vous faire, mais on vient d'apprendre que le Vice-président a été la cible d'une attaque !

\- Comment ? réagit Tseng. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment se porte le Vice-président ?

\- Ils va bien, heureusement ! intervint Veld. Rude et la milice était là. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, mais apparemment, cela a suffit.

\- Plus de peur que de mal en somme, conclut Tseng. Rod, viens me faire ton rapport.

\- Yep, répondit le rouquin aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Reno frappa le mur avec fureur, surprenant quelque peu ses collègues. Comment pouvait-on laisser qu'un seul Turk avec le Président et son fils ? Tseng ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il s'agissait des deux personnalités les plus à risque ? Alors que le chef des Turk et lui se baladaient dans le bâtiment, et qu'une poignée d'agent était revenu, pourquoi avait-on seulement désigné Rude ? Ça n'avait pas de sens !

\- Et Rude ? fit Reno, d'une voix mal contrôlée. Est-ce que quelqu'un en a quelque chose à foutre de Rude ? Pourquoi il était tout seul ?

\- Commence pas à te la jouer comme ça ! répliqua Rod, agacé. C'est le métier ! On t'a pas dit qu'on pouvait mener des missions solo ?

\- Rude est blessé, lui apprit Veld. Il a été emmené à l'hôpital. La compagnie se charge de prévenir sa famille. Il s'en sortira.

\- Ça lui fait une belle jambe, tiens !

Reno tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Plus ça allait et plus il trouvait cette mentalité insupportable ! Il savait… Il savait ce que devenir un Turk signifiait ! Il ne serait qu'un pion qu'on place là où on a besoin ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait démissionné ! Mais il pouvait pas ! Bien sûr que non ! Parce que c'est dans les clauses de son contrat ! Ah… La _Shinra_ … Quelle bande d'enflure… Que ce soit son chef, le Président ou le Vice président…

Sauf ses amis ! Rude était vraiment un chic type ! Il ne se marrait jamais autant que lorsqu'il était là ! Lui, c'était un vrai pote ! Pur de dur ! En plus, il avait une femme qui excellait dans les choux à la crème. Des enfants vraiment mignon, et pourtant il aimait pas ça ! Mais eux, c'était différent ! À chaque fois qu'il passait rendre visite à Rude, il avait droit à un super surnom ! On l'appelait « tonton » et ça, c'était l'appellation la plus cool qu'il ait jamais eu ! Il irait le voir à l'hôpital, il le devait !

Après, il y avait Ziu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus discuté avec elle. Les nouvelles qu'il avait venaient de Mia, essentiellement. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à parler avec Rufus. Et il lui aurait tendu une perche. Bordel… Dans quel guêpier allait-elle mettre les pieds ? Il lui faudrait une bonne dose de courage pour le supporter ! Ce type était un connard fini, comme son père. Et il savait d'avance qu'une fille amoureuse avait des œillères. Tant qu'elle ne verrait pas quel enfoiré il était, elle vivrait toujours sur un petit nuage. Et puis, elle était têtue. Donc, c'était pas la peine de la convaincre de changer d'avis. Il se contenterait alors de l'écouter maugréer sur ses déboires pendant qu'elle mange du chocolat devant un téléfilm gnangnan…

Enfin, Mia. Certainement l'alliée la plus fiable qu'il ait eu à son entré dans cette société pourrie. Elle n'avait pas hésité à l'aider lorsque Serris avec commencé à faire des siennes ! Et ce, en risquant même son poste ! C'était une femme forte, avec du caractère. Il n'avait pas la sensation que quelque-chose pouvait la perturber. Là-dessus, elle lui avait fait une forte impression ! Et dire qu'il ne pourrait même pas lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu ! C'était frustrant !

Mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'air. Sinon il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver son calme. Et bon sang que c'était dur pour lui !

Sur son chemin, il croisa une personne qui semblait perdue. Vêtu d'un joli costume, l'homme l'interpela :

\- Bonjour monsieur, je cherche les ressources humaines… Je suis nouveau ici et…

\- VA CHIER !

Interloqué, l'homme regarda l'ouragan roux filer à travers le couloir.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu (après tout ce temps X.X)**

 **N"hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires (ce que vous avez aimé, détesté...) Ca me ferait très plaisir ^^**

 **Je vais tenter de conserver le rythme de post que j'avais avant (soit un chapitre tous les 15 jours). Mais, je tiens à signaler que ce sera à titre indicatif ! Ca dépendra de comment j'avant dessus. Quoiqu'il arrive, je vous soumettrai un chapitre tous les mois (grand max)**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et prenez soin de vous !**

 **PS : LA fic aura bientôt 1 an !**


	23. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Nouveau chapitre et il était temps ! (Milles excuses)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien vous et vos proches en cette période singulière de confinement et de coronavirus. Tenez bon et surtout, restez chez vous ! Ne courez pas de risques inutiles !**

 **Bon, partons sur des notes plus positves : J'ai préco FFVII le REMAKE *0* Il est FANTASTIQUE ! Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait qu'un CD pour l'instant T.T**

 **Grâce à ça, j'ai retrouvé un nouveau souffle pour l'écriture de cette fic (Merci Square Enix !) Il y a des éléments qui me plaisent beaucoup dans le jeu, il y a des chance que je face un mic mac de l'original et du Remake dans le tome 2.**

 **Avec le confinement, je vais aussi avoir plus de temps pour travailler mes chapitres !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira pour cette reprise !**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Veld s'installa à son bureau. Comme à l'accoutumée, personne ne se trouvait dans ces locaux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, appréciant le calme de la pièce. Depuis qu'il était revenu de mission, il n'avait pas encore profité d'un moment de tranquillité. Cela faisait bien quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Midgar ! Autant dire une éternité ! Il ne regrettait pas de s'être engagé dans les Turk, il en faisait d'ailleurs une véritable vocation. Mais il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Peut-être était-il trop- vieux ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux et les posa vers son ancien bureau. Ou du moins celui qu'occupait Tseng à présent. Quel arrogant… C'était lui qui l'avait formé. C'était un élève sérieux qui avait rapidement su compenser ses faiblesses avec son intelligence et sa discipline. Originaire du Wutai, il avait vécu toute son enfance et poursuivi ses études à Midgar. Lorsque le conflit avait éclaté entre la Shinra et son pays, Tseng ne s'était pas senti concerné. Beaucoup avait pensé le contraire. Mais lui, il le connaissait bien. Et le fait que son pays natal était entré en guerre ne l'avait nullement indisposé.

Sa réaction avait été parfaitement normale pour quelqu'un qui avait grandi avec les valeurs de Midgar. Sa loyauté et sa fidélité étaient sans failles. En y repensant, la situation était plutôt amusante. L'apprenti Tseng était quelqu'un d'introverti mais qui n'avait pas peur de montrer son désaccord ou même ses émotions. Mais le Tseng d'aujourd'hui était surprenamment calme et patient. À tel point qu'il en devenait déstabilisant. Il était devenu un vrai cœur de glace. Du moins en surface.

Pourtant, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, ce jeune arriviste lui a volé sa place de chef des Turks. Tout ça à cause d'une mission qu'il avait mené avec lui, et il avait fait preuve d'ingéniosité. Ce seul motif avait justifié sa promotion, et lui sa destitution. Lui montrait-on la sortie, parce qu'il se faisait vieux ? Un Turk ne pouvait démissionner, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser influencer de cette façon !

Tseng… Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, et il avait considéré ce jeunot comme tel à son arrivée. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il prendrait un jour sa place ! Il n'avait pas les épaules assez solides pour occuper ce poste !

À moins que le Président ne lui fasse plus confiance ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il nommé un jeune à sa place ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Il avait accompli tous ses devoirs envers la _Shinra_ avec dévotion ! Et on le remerciait de ses précieux services en le mettant au placard ? Si seulement la Présidente était encore de ce monde…

C'était elle qui avait fondé la _Shinra_. Au début, la société n'avait pas encore eu connaissance du Mako et du confort qu'il pouvait apporter. Bien que l'entreprise ait toujours été tournée vers les énergies, ce n'était que depuis l'institution de son épouxque les choses avaient commencé à changer.

En premier lieu, les Turks n'existaient pas en tant que tel. Ils avaient toujours eu la fonction de gardes du corps, mais le poste avait évolué quelques temps après la prise de fonction de ce nouveau président. Les membres sont aussi devenus plus nombreux. Et lui, il avait pris la gestion de tout ce petit monde à cette époque.

Il n'y avait pas non plus de section scientifique ou d'armée. Avant, il s'agissait bien d'une entreprise tout à fait banale. Mais l'ambition du Président avait été trop forte. Si bien que la _Shinra_ avait vu ses domaines se diversifier : les produits pharmaceutiques, le développement militaire… Plus grand-chose à voir avec les énergies, en somme. Puis, le Mako fut découvert et extrait des sols. Bien moins coûteux que le pétrole, l'entreprise s'était enrichie à millions en un rien de temps.

De part ses forces armées indéniables, personne n'avait jamais osé défier la _Shinra_ et eux, ils investissaient et exploitaient les terres encore vierges de leur passage. Il y eut de nombreux conflits. Mais l'épisode le plus sanglant et brutal fut certainement cette guerre au Wutai.

Un peuple si fier de ses coutumes dont les frontières étaient fermées au reste du monde. Et ce massacre engendra de nombreux morts. Tant du côté de la _Shinra_ , que de l'autre. Sans doute cette guerre fut la plus violente en raison de la mobilisation des Soldats de première classe, pour la toute première fois de l'histoire. L'escouade du général Sephiroth s'était faite formidablement remarquée. Quelle dommage que cet homme ait mal tourné. Il était prometteur. Il avait tout pour plaire pourtant un excellent chef de guerre, un stratège hors pair, une souplesse et une rapidité incroyable, une intelligence et un sens du devoir exemplaire… Qui aurait pu prédire qu'il finirait ainsi ? Enfin, comme on disait : ainsi va la vie…

L'incident de Nimbelheim. C'était là que sa propre déchéance avait commencé. Tseng et lui avaient eu pour mission de rattraper les déserteurs et de les éliminer. L'affaire ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Leur cible avait été deux jeunes hommes. Un dénommé Zack, un membre du Soldat plutôt remuant et indiscipliné, ainsi qu'un milicien… Quel était son nom déjà ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas.

Hojo avait souhaité les garder pour ses recherches mais les ordres du Président étaient clairs et indiscutables. Ils ont été retrouvés. À une vingtaine de kilomètres de Midgar. Mais Tseng avait été plus rapide que lui. Il leur avait tendu un piège avec la milice. Ils ont été abattus et leurs corps laissés tels quels. Les monstres et autres charognards se seraient occupés d'eux.

Au retour de mission, le Président nomma Tseng nouveau chef des Turks, et lui fut rétrogradé. Quelle humiliation ! Céder sa place à un petit jeune juste parce qu'il s'était retrouvé au bon endroit au bon moment ! Il bénéficiait d'une chance insolente…. Mais lui, il ne pouvait se cantonner au rang de simple exécutant ! Pas avec toute son expérience !

Mais saboter des opérations juste pour lui nuire n'étaient pas dans sa nature. Il savait faire preuve de professionnalisme. Tout ce qu'il espérait au fond, c'était de prouver qu'il était encore capable !

 _FFVII_

\- Tseng, j'aimerai te confier une mission importante, fit Rufus en croisant les doigts sur son bureau. De tous les Turks, tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Cette attaque, la nuit dernière, je souhaite que tu débusques les coupables et que tu me les ramènes ici. J'aurai quelques questions à leur poser

\- Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ? Ils sont dangereux. De par votre statut, je ne pense pas que…

\- Tu mèneras l'interrogatoire, mais je serai là. Choisis qui tu veux pour t'accompagner. Tu peux disposer.

Le Vice-président lui indiqua d'un signe de main la porte et Tseng obéit sur-le-champ.

Une fois seul, il se laissa aller contre son dossier et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il se savait relativement imperturbable, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cet évènement l'atteigne ainsi. Même au-delà de cela, il n'était pas un gros dormeur.

Il avait fait parvenir une lettre à la famille de Rude. Également, il s'était assuré que le Turk reçoive ses soins par les meilleurs médecins. Il fut pris en charge en urgence absolue et, tôt ce matin, l'hôpital avait contacté Tseng. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Quel soulagement ! Bien qu'à priori, cette nouvelle n'intéressait que peu de monde dans cette entreprise…

Mais à présent, il devait se concentrer sur son travail. Diverses réunions l'attendaient. Notamment une avec Reeve et les responsables des huit réacteurs de Midgar. Elle consistait en un rapport mensuel qui faisait état de dysfonctionnements constatés ou de recensements des demandes de formations ou de mains d'œuvre.

Habituellement, ni le Président ni lui-même n'y assistait. Ceci étant confié au responsable du développement urbain et à Angus, en charge des formations internes. Pourtant, récemment et surtout depuis que Reeve était venu le voir concernant son dossier sur les fuites de Mako, il avait décidé d'y assister. Il ne se considérait pas spécialement comme quelqu'un de particulièrement soucieux de l'état des Taudis, mais si cette histoire s'ébruitait, ils le paieraient tous très cher. Lorsqu'il avait informé Reeve de sa présence, il s'était montré très enthousiaste.

Il ne le faisait pas par réel souci éthique. Tout n'était que stratégie. La popularité de son père auprès de la population était en chute libre. Mais si lui pouvait gagner l'intérêt de l'opinion publique, rien ne saurait lui être refusé. Il n'était pas stupide, son jeune âge risquait de lui causer quelques problèmes s'il succédait à son père. Mais, avec le soutien de Midgar et de la grande majorité de la _Shinra_ , personne ne pourrait vraiment lui résister.

Toutefois, ce type d'hostilité, il le retrouverait surtout chez les hauts-cadres, trop confortablement installés dans leur routine. Surtout chez Scarlet et Heidegger. Dieu seul savait à quel point ils avaient la dent longue ces deux-là…

Trois petits coups légers retentirent à la porte. Rufus autorisa son visiteur à entrer et se redressa. Ziu apparut timidement dans la pièce. Il fut agréablement surpris de la voir ici. Il l'invita à s'asseoir mais elle refusa.

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé… Hier soir. Je... Désolée… Ça ne me regarde pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ziu, je suis ravi de te voir, sourit Rufus en se levant. J'ai un peu de thé ici. Personnellement, j'apprécie beaucoup le thé vert. J'ai pensé à toi, je l'ai fait venir du Wutai. En désires-tu une tasse ?

Ziu sembla hésiter puis acquiesça. Le Vice-président s'en sentit soulagé. Il eut craint qu'elle refuse. Cela aurait été naturel, comme il était son supérieur et qu'elle avait tendance à se sentir gênée, la situation aurait pu paraître étrange voire impressionnante. Mais il comptait bien profiter de cet instant pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien, mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Et s'il ne prenait jamais le temps de lui parler, cette histoire risquait d'être embarrassante et gênante pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

La jeune femme reçut la tasse avec le breuvage bouillant. Elle huma le parfum, et à en juger par son regard et son petit sourire, ce thé devait certainement lui rappeler des souvenirs nostalgiques et agréables de son pays natal.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le thé, dit-elle.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je ne supporte pas le café. L'odeur me donne de fortes migraines. Quant aux boissons lactées… Pour mon plus grand malheur, je ne digère plus le lait. Je me suis donc tourné vers le thé et j'y ai pris goût rapidement.

\- C'est dommage, et le lait végétal ou allégé ?

\- Autant boire de l'eau, si tu veux mon avis.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Rufus but une gorgée de sa tasse puis observa Ziu. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle. Pourquoi avoir quitté le Wutai ? Pourquoi était-elle entrée dans la _Shinra_ ? Quelles étaient ses goûts ? Quelles étaient ses passe-temps ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de variété de thé vert au Wutai, dit Rufus en remuant sa tasse. Certains amers, d'autres avec des notes fruitées ou alors rafraîchissants. J'ai appris quelque part que le Wutai accordait beaucoup d'intérêt à ces boissons.

\- Les hivers du Wutai sont plutôt rudes et les maisons emmagasinent peu de chaleur, en raison des matériaux utilisés. Dans les habitations les plus aisées, il y a divers endroits où sont disposés des réchauds ainsi que des tables pour boire du thé. Hormis les vertus, il s'agit aussi d'un bon moyen de se réchauffer.

\- Il n'y a pas de systèmes de chauffage ? Ce devait être vraiment difficile.

\- Si nous en avons, mais comme les maisons ne sont pas très isolées, les chauffages ne sont pas très utiles. Du coup, on s'habille tous très chaudement en abusant en matière de couches de vêtements.

\- Le Wutai n'a jamais cherché à améliorer son confort ?

\- Mon pays est très attaché à ces maisons. C'est un héritage qu'il veut absolument conserver, entre autres choses. Mais ces maisons sont très agréables l'été. Il y fait très chaud et elles restent fraîches.

Rufus acquiesça et but une nouvelle gorgée. Il comprenait un peu mieux l'une des raisons pour laquelle le Wutai s'était battu férocement pendant la guerre, même s'il n'avait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants. Mais il était vrai que l'idée de perdre l'identité même de son pays devait être atrocement douloureux… Il n'y avait jusqu'alors jamais pensé.

Depuis tout jeune, on lui avait toujours appris à s'intéresser à ce qui devait être fait, au lieu de la meilleure chose à faire. Les nombreuses guerres de la _Shinra_ , il avait toujours pensé qu'elles étaient légitimes. Ils étaient forts, de par leurs richesses ou leur puissance militaire. Après tout, rien ne leur résistait bien longtemps. Jamais il ne s'était inquiété des éventuelles victimes que ces conflits causaient… Mais à présent quelque chose le troublait.

Il discutait agréablement avec cette femme issue d'un pays vaincu. Que devait-elle penser de lui ? Il était du camp de la _Shinra_ , de ceux qui avait brûlé son foyer, massacré son peuple…

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Si tu la trouves déplacées, tu peux ne pas répondre. Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Wutai ? Lorsque tu me parles de ce pays, tu parais bien nostalgique. Il doit sans doute te manquer. Midgar est très différent, tu dois te sentir un peu perdue.

Ziu baissa les yeux, fixa sa tasse. Son sourire avait disparu et Rufus se morigéna intérieurement. L'avait-il blessé sans le vouloir ? Certainement… Mais quel idiot ! Il aurait dû attendre un peu avant de demander ce genre de chose ! Même si sa curiosité l'avait emporté, il aurait dû se raisonner !

\- C'est une longue histoire… que je ne préfère pas me rappeler. Disons que… après la guerre... les choses ont changé… et c'est ce qui m'a fait partir pour Midgar… enfin…

La voix de la jeune femme mourut dans sa gorge serrée et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. Sans doute ses larmes commençaient à monter. Quel imbécile… Lui qui se comportait comme un gentleman avec les femmes, il avait réussi à l'embarrasser. Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Bien sûr qu'elle en souffrait !

La jeune femme posa la tasse sur le bureau et s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, la main sur la bouche.

Rufus la retint par le bras. Pas question de la laisser s'enfuir ! Il était un idiot, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle quitte cette pièce dans cet état ! Il en était responsable !

Il l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça doucement. Il posa une main sur ses cheveux, se voulant rassurant.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû poser cette question.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa chevelure avant remonter sa main sur sa tête et d'y poser sa joue. Tremblante et en larmes, elle lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte en s'accrochant à sa veste.

Il était certainement beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il connaisse son histoire. Avec du temps et de la patience, elle s'ouvrirait à lui. Peut-être devrait-il commencer par lui confier quelque chose, avant d'exiger un de ses secrets ? Ce serait sans doute plus simple.

Dans tous les cas, il ne la laissera pas partir tant qu'elle serait dans cet état. Il la garderait prêt de lui, tant que ses larmes couleront.

 _FFVII_

Reno marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Il ne décolérait pas. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser seulement Rude pour la protection du père Shinra et de l'autre tache ? Sans compter qu'il s'en était pris plein la tronche ! Heureusement, il n'était plus menacé. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'ils ne se remettent pas en question, ces bâtards !

Le rouquin arriva devant la chambre de son ami. Avant d'entrer, il tendit l'oreille. Il y avais déjà du monde à l'intérieur. Probablement sa famille. Les pauvres… Ils ont dû être morts d'inquiétude avant l'annonce des résultats.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et salua la famille de son ami. Sa femme n'avait pas dormi correctement : ses joues étaient creusées et on pouvait même distinguer les cernes sous ses yeux. Les enfants également, ils avaient l'air fatigués et ils pleuraient à chaudes larmes dans les bras de leur père.

Reno tenta de se faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas rompre leurs retrouvailles et posa le bouquet sur la table de chevet

\- Tonton Reno ! s'écria Chris, plein de larmes. Papa… Papa a mal…

\- Je vais bien, le rassura Rude en posant une main sur sa tête. Papa est plus fort qu'une montagne !

\- Papa… gémit Aya en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père.

Kim imita sa sœur, quoiqu'en le serrant plus fort.

La mère rit et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Les enfants, papa a besoin de se reposer un peu. Donnez-lui un peu d'air !

\- Ça va aller, chérie. Ils m'on manqué aussi !

Reno se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il était probablement venu un peu trop tôt ! Mais, énervé comme il l'avait été, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire ! Autrement, il aurait probablement mit une bonne droite à Tseng et un revers du gauche à Veld. Et ça n'aurait pas été le moment de se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un… Tiens ? Serait-il devenu sage ? Mia aurait bien rigolé si elle l'avait entendu !

\- Reno, ça fait du bien de te revoir, lui fit Rude.

\- Tu l'as dit, mon pote ! Tu nous as fait flipper tu sais !

Le chauve ricana avant de demander à sa famille de quitter la pièce. Le rouquin sentait qu'il avait certainement des choses à lui dire, dans un cadre professionnel.

Rude attendit que la porte se ferme avant de prendre la parole.

\- Le Vice-président va bien ?

\- Ouais… Mais ce trou du cul s'est même pas demandé comment toi t'allais !

\- Les médecins qui se sont occupés de moi, c'est le Vice-président qui les a payés.

\- Ouais, parce qu'il voulait que ça passe mieux dans le journal ! T'sais, opinion publique, tout ça.

\- Tu apprendras à le connaître, il n'est pas vraiment comme on l'imagine.

\- « Pas vraiment », hein ?

\- On a tous nos travers, concéda Rude en s'affaissant dans son oreiller.

En y réfléchissant, Rude n'avait pas tort. C'était vrai, tout le monde avait des défauts… Mais c'était plus fort que lui lorsqu'il était question de près ou de loin du Président ou de Rufus. Ces types avaient tout sur un plateau d'argent ! Ils s'en foutaient du prolétaire payé le smic qui trimait tous les jours pour vivre !

Et le simple fait de penser que les Turks leur servaient de bouclier en cas d'attaque, ça l'énervait davantage car, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un retour sur leur travail ! Des félicitations, des remerciements, de la considération…Tout était bon ! Mais non ! Les Turks étaient des agents de l'obscurité. On ne les voyait pas, on ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, et s'ils mourraient, personne ne se souviendrait d'eux.

Quel boulot de merde, franchement… Et en plus, il pensait que Rude partageait son avis concernant Rufus, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'est-ce que ce type avait pour qu'on lui passe tout comme ça ? À part sa position, évidemment !

Il était même plus populaire que son père ! Que ce soit auprès de la population de Midgar ou au sein de la société même ! Plusieurs fois il avait croisé des salariés qui faisaient les éloges de telle action qu'il aurait pu faire ou de telle parole qu'il aurait pu prononcer ! Et les femmes qui restaient en pâmoison… Beurk ! C'était quoi ce type ?

Maintenant qu'il faisait parti des Turks, il serait obligé de le supporter… Bon, si Rude était là, alors il pourrait passer au-dessus… Mais à condition que ce sale type fasse aussi des efforts, hein ! Pas question d'être seul à tenter d'apaiser les choses !

Reno se gratta frénétiquement la tête, puis jeta un œil à Rude, qui l'observait silencieusement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi, je sens que tu te retournes le cerveau… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh rien, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça.

\- Tu apprendras à l'apprécier, se répéta Rude.

Une infirmière entra en annonçant la fin des visites pour la journée. Reno salua son ami et laissa Madeleine et les enfants auprès de leur père. Lui-même devrait peut-être passer voir ses parents, après tout ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne leur avait pas rendu visite…

 _FFVII_

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville et Reno marchait pensivement. Il aurait bien souhaité savoir ce que pensait Rude de Rufus… Est-ce que lui aussi finirait-il par montrer une grande dévotion envers lui ? Et pourquoi il le devrait ? D'accord, c'était écrit sur sa fiche de poste… Mais est-ce qu'il devait s'y tenir ? C'était pas son truc de faire semblant…

Au détour d'un carrefour, il aperçut Angus et Serris entrer dans un café. Les deux personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de revoir là tout de suite… D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils étaient là? Un rendez-vous galant ? Il n'y croyait pas une seconde… Serris n'avait d'intérêt que Rufus, et ça, tout le monde le savait…

Et l'autre abruti là ! Qui avait voulu le virer, et que ça n'avait même pas marché ! Macho comme tout en plus ! C'était assez surréaliste de les voir ici tous les deux… Dans le genre mal assorti… Connaissant Serris, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'intéresser à lui. Elle était plutôt du genre à viser le gratin, mais le « vrai » gratin, quoi !

De quoi pourrait-il parler ? C'était pas vraiment le genre d'association qu'on pouvait supposer… Et s'il allait y jeter un œil ? Au pire, il aurait des infos croustillantes à partager avec Ziu et Mia ! Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire tout de suite… Bon, il voulait voir ses parents mais… Bon allez ! Juste quelques minutes !

\- Un petit noir pour moi, et pour toi ? demanda Angus.

\- Juste un thé blanc, merci, sourit Serris.

Le serveur s'en alla, les laissant entre eux. Reno était assis non loin d'eux, en retrait et le dos tourné afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Enfin, il l'espérait ! Il n'avait jamais espionné personne, mais il souhaitait ne pas trop mal s'y prendre…

Il avait déjà commandé un soda d'une grande marque qui ne demandait plus à être présenté, et restait concentré sur son environnement. Autant qu'il le put en restant le plus naturel possible.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu m'es invitée à prendre un café sans arrières pensée, fit Serris. Il me semblait pourtant que nous ne nous devions rien.

\- Détrompe-toi, tu n'as pas honoré ta part du marché.

Reno but une gorgée de sa boisson en paraissant absorbé par le paysage extérieur. Un marché ? Il l'avait senti qu'il y avait un truc louche ! Il avait bien fait de venir !

\- Rappelle-toi, dit Angus sur un ton mielleux. Je t'aide à te débarrasser de Reno et tu me rends un service. Et c'est ce que j'attends.

\- Que je sache, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Le contrat est caduc et tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que coucher avec moi était la condition ? Tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux, mais tu prétends ne rien savoir.

Le rouquin réprima un frisson de dégoût. Ils avaient… Tous les deux ? Mais, c'était pas de Rufus dont elle était amoureuse ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ! Angus la faisait peut-être chanter… Quand bien même, il ne pensait pas que c'était une femme qui serait capable de s'abaisser à ça. Elle était ce qu'elle était mais, elle était trop fière ! Et puis, merde quoi ! Ce genre de truc c'est trop important !

Et tout ça car elle voulait se débarrasser de lui ! Ah ! Quelle surprise elle avait dû avoir ! Lui, toujours là, fidèle au poste ! Elle avait dû sacrément avoir les boules !

Il entendit Serris soupirer et le serveur apporter leur commande.

\- Parle moins fort. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ton idéal me gêne, murmura Angus, après s'être assuré que l'employé fut éloigné. Je pense être le plus à même de prendre les rênes de la société. Mais regarde, personne ne me laisse tenter quelque chose.

\- Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort, répondit Serris d'un air désintéressé. Tu n'as rien à prouver car ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des compétences en ces domaines. Gérer toute une entreprise et tout un pays, ce n'est pas comme s'assurer des formations du personnel, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Écoute, t'es très belle et tu le sais. Mais laisse ça aux hommes, ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Et tu dis ça alors que tout le monde sait que tu as la protection de Scarlet… Une femme plus haut gradée que toi. Cela a dû faire mal à ton égo…

\- Bref, ne change pas de sujet. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'attirer les faveurs du Président et déstabiliser Rufus.

\- Je sais que c'est ton demi-frère mais, même si tu y arrives, rien ne garanti que tu accèderas à la fonction de Vice-président.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'il faudrait déjà que le Président reconnaisse publiquement que tu es son fils. Chose qui n'arrivera jamais car cela nuirait à son image, déjà qu'elle n'est pas aussi bonne que celle de Rufus. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une quelconque réputation qui te mette en situation de force.

Angus tapa du poing sur sa jambe et Reno faillit s'étouffer avec son soda. Que… Quoi ? Rufus avait un demi-frère ? Mais c'était pour ça qu'il pouvait pas le blairer ! C'était fou ! Il était loin d'imaginer ça !

\- Écoute Serris. Le problème que j'ai avec Rufus est plus profond qu'un simple manque de reconnaissance. Il m'humilie, il démonte chacun de mes arguments, il me décourage… Et lui, il est là. Juste… Il est là. Il se pavane, comme s'il ne faisait pas parti du commun des mortels. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

\- C'est quelque chose que tu devrais régler avec lui, pas avec moi. Et je ne compte pas lui faire de mal non plus. Ne compte pas sur moi. Jamais je ne pourrai lui causer de tort. C'est lui qui m'a sortie de la misère et qui m'a montré que le monde était plus beau que ce que je ne pensais. Il m'a montré un monde où je pouvais exister et construire un futur. Il faudra te passer de moi. Il est mon monde.

\- Tu l'aimes à ce point ton chevalier blanc, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te demande pas de l'attaquer de front, car moi-même je ne m'y risquerai pas. Ce serait suicidaire. Mais il doit avoir un point faible que je ne connais pas, mais tu dois sûrement savoir.

\- Désolée, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi.

Reno joua avec son verre. Il n'était pas le seul à détester Rufus. Mais, il y avait deux employés qui complotaient contre lui. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'il entendait. Même s'il ne faisait pas confiance à Serris, il doutait qu'elle nuise à Rufus. S'il y avait bien un truc sur lequel elle était fiable, c'était bien là-dessus !

\- Allons Serris, la moindre chose que tu puisses savoir, même si c'est un détail…

\- N'insiste pas Angus, la réponse est non.

\- Ah, donc tu t'en fous si je lui raconte qu'on a couché ensemble ? Je me demande comment il te regarderait maintenant… Une petite salope… Si tant est qu'il te témoigne de l'importance…

\- Si tant est aussi que tu aies une preuve, sourit Serris. Et comme tu comptes essayer de me faire chanter, je tiens à t'avertir. J'ai fais tous les sacrifices possibles pour en arriver où j'en suis, jusqu'à piétiner ma propre dignité. Tu as grandis dans l'ombre de Rufus, tu as vécu dans une sphère protégée. Je viens des Taudis, ne l'oublie pas. Peu importe le nombre de fois où l'on me traînera dans la boue, je me relèverai toujours. Qu'importe l'image que j'ai, qu'importe la réputation que je me fais. J'ai tout fait pour lui. Exclusivement. Je supporterai tout, pour lui.

\- Intéressant tout ça, fit mollement Angus. Mais au fait, je crois savoir qu'une certaine personne semble trop s'intéresser à Rufus également… Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Le rouquin cessa de jouer avec son verre et fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, trop de gens étaient jaloux de la position du blond… Difficile dans ce cas de connaître le nombre de personne… il devait en parler à Tseng. Un problème allait se poser. Un sacré problème !

Il paya la serveuse et sortit du café en paraissant le plus détendu possible. Ne pas attirer l'attention, c'était tout ce qui comptait !

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout ça en commentaires (ou me faire un coucou, un câlin, un bisous, en respectant les distanciations sociales bien entendu !)**

 **Le prochain chapitre va être un gros morceau, à l'heure où je vous parle, je l'ai à peine commencé XD Mais patience ! Il arrive !**

 **Sur ce, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. Restez chez vous et courage ! FIGHT OFF COVID-19 !**


End file.
